Blazing Aces Chronicles: Lost Country
by RougeBaron
Summary: A girl's misadventure becomes a boy's big break to regain honor, dignity, and family heirloom. Zoids X BattleTech crossover. Third act in Romance of Saskia storyline, Second part in Blazing Aces Chronicles. All OC. Rated M for mature content.
1. Author's Note, Disclaimer, and Prologue

**BLAZING ACES CHRONICLES: LOST COUNTRY**

 **A Zoid – BattleTech crossover by RougeBaron**

 **Author's Note** :

Looks like Fall 2017 comes early this year.

Originally I planned this story to be released sometime around August or September, but I get so excited I pulled all the stops to make it happen quicker. It is unlike me to rush things, but this story was planned to get off Winter 2016 so technically I'm late.

I have written a few crossovers in the past but they were all apocryphal to the characters' timeline. This time I want to make the crossover canon to the characters' timeline. This story is the direct sequel to both _The Exile Prince_ and _Blazing Aces Chronicles: The Early Years_. The idea of crossover came from the concept of "misjump" explained in Battletech book _Empires Aflame_ , in which a simple 30-light-year jump can bring a ship thousands of light years away from its original destination, in an uncharted territory, or in a parallel dimension where anything can exist.

What has happened in the respective universe at this point:

Zoid Timeline:

Planet Zi, ZAC 2128. Saskia was trying to put her life together after the tragedy in _The Exile Prince_. She was out of work and in desperate need of money. She was trying to put together a Zoid team to do odd jobs and to fight Zoid Battles (those who are familiar with Zoids NC0 and Fuzors should know what it feels like to scape money from all sources), but with Kenny being a rookie, the team was barely making it.

Blazing Aces Timeline:

Inner Sphere, 3065. The Blazing Aces mercenary unit was at the lowest point of its resurrected life. The true heir, Trystan Vandenberg, was found guilty of mutiny and sold to a pirate band. Trystan's sister, Caelia, was the only Vandenberg left in the unit but she was not prepared to lead. The Blazing Aces fell into the hands of Blitzie and Linc, a couple mechwarriors who seized the opportunity, but none of them had the skill to take the Blazing Aces to glory. As it stood, the once prominent mercenary unit stood a pale shadow of itself.

I intend to keep the language for the respective universe because 1) I want to emulate the confusion between the two groups when they mesh together, and 2) it's damn fun to do. I'm still watching _Spartacus_ and I can't get enough of its language. There is still something new I learn every time I watch an episode. So the Zoidians will continue to speak in "Bastardized Latin" ala _Spartacus_ while the Spheroids (and Clanners, whenever they show up) will continue to speak "American". It will create a whole lot of awkwardness in writing and reading, but that's the impression I'm trying to make when these two groups of people met. They are, in fact, separated by 60,000 light years of space, so although they look the same, they can't be speaking the same language.

So without further ado, please enjoy **Blazing Aces Chronicles: Lost Country**

Zoids and all its component is copyright of _Tomy / Hasbro_.

BattleTech / MechWarrior and all its component is copyright of _FASA / Wizkids / Topps_.

All rights reserved.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _ **Backdraft Eastern-Front Facility,  
**_ _ **Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**_ _ **December 19, ZAC 2128**_

The heavy stomping boots of a large man broke the eerie silence of a dark corridor of a Backdraft facility, deep in the desert of Eastern Continent. His red shirt was the only bright material within a few meters, but even its glow was detuned by the dimly-lit environment and his thick denim jacket. His short-cropped hair, coupled with moustache and goatee, added the macabre impression of the already intimidating man.

Behind him, following him like a puppy, was an even bigger figure, painted drab gray in all. At 3 meters in height, this organoid dwarfed his master almost by a factor of 2. But unlike the typical, dinosaur-looking organoids common in Planet Zi, this organoid was sleeker and more humanoid in shape. Its right arm sported an impressive weapon system, ranging from 7.62-mm armor-piercing machine gun down to a few blades if all else failed. As if that was not enough, the organoid carried a jet pack on its back for limited flight.

The two figures continued their way deep inside the facility until they reached a double door. The man punched in a code to open it and entered the room. The organoid stood guard by the door, as if protecting his master from snooping ears that had nothing to do with his master's business.

Inside the room, the man activated a holographic projector, and a hologram of an assembly appeared in the middle of the room. Seven old men sat on the chairs encircling him, the oldest of which was directly in front of him. This old man had a lot of years under his belt, but the way he was sitting told the man that he still had a lot of years in front of him.

"Captain Khyron Saggaff," the old man said. "With what purpose did you summon the Committee of Seven absent words with your superior? I shall remind you the precedence of this channel. If your presentation bears nothing of note, your rank and your privilege will be removed from your hands."

"My Count, I am well aware of the regulation, and the ensuing penalty of it," the man called Khyron was not deterred. "Yet feet stand firm absent trembling knees, because this affair is not to be trusted to any Backdraft operatives but the highest in hierarchy."

"What proceeding bears such gravity?" one of the committee members tuned in. "Or is it a mere maneuver for the advancing of your status?"

"My hands forge path but to honor Backdraft Organization," Khyron replied. "I have no other intention."

"Intention well nudged," the oldest man spoke. "Proceed."

"Two _Raynos_ went missing in a wake of an energy storm," Khyron explained. "Data had been scarce, yet whatever we procured references _Globally 3_ , the Terran ship landed on Zi in the passing years."

"What fever grips mind, calling out the ancient ship from Terra 100 years in passing?" one of the committee members blurted in anger. "Give halt to this meeting, or see your advancement forever denied!"

"I know what _Globally 3_ is," the oldest man raised his arm to defuse the other committee member. "The smell of brimstone still lingers in mind. The technology, brought forth by _humans_ , forged shape of zoids we know presently. We stand but indebted to those aliens."

" _Globally 3_ landed nearly 100 years in the past," another member raised his voice. "Perhaps The Count mistake another proceeding?"

"Do you question my mind?" the oldest man, referred as The Count, turned around and shot a nasty stare at the other member. "It is a mutiny, maneuvering to usurp me in the hierarchy!"

"It is not my intention to such act, My Count!" the other member said.

"Then perhaps My Count understand the gravity of the situation," Khyron quickly interjected. He could understand the doubt of the other member, for The Count should be more than 100 years old to remember _Globally 3_ first hand. "There exists a bridge from Terra to Zi. The humans have crossed it twice; we have not done so, not even once. Put mind to work. Backdraft can mine technology from the aliens and equip zoids with weapon superiority. We shall conquer Zi in Backdraft name."

"How certain is mind about bridge to Terra?" The Count asked.

"Based on _Globally 3_ and the present energy storm, no doubt," Khyron replied with steel-cold tone.

"But what of Helic Republic and Guylos Empire?" another one spoke. "The bridge shall incite a global war of domination, with death yet to come!"

"Then we must press to position," Khyron suggested. "The Helic Republic and Guylos Empire may have been well advanced in progress, but we have secured advantage. We have data of most recent occurrence."

"Then there's not a moment to lose," The Count said. "Captain, see it done. Do whatever it takes to build the bridge, but waste no more resource. Find another source that is expendable, and will not raise alarm upon demise."

"I know just the one, My Count."

"Dismiss," The Count summarized the meeting. "Report only to me. Let no ears catch this project."

"My Count," Khyron bowed his head before turning off the holographic projector. He pulled out his personal comset and punched a number. "Laeta? Khyron. I have a job for your slave pet… Saskia."


	2. Chapter 1: Freefall

**PART I**

 **ESCAPE FROM CHAINS**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **FREEFALL**

 **Review Corner**

 **The Colonel** : You will see her every now and then. So don't miss a chapter.

 **longbowchris50** : I hope you like what you see.

 **jdoug4118** : I'll try to go easy on any of these two universes so the fans of one universe can also enjoy the other. It may get rough in the beginning but I promise it'll get easier along the way.

* * *

 _ **Rose City,  
**_ _ **Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**_ _ **December 19, ZAC 2128**_

The rude rang from Saskia's personal comset virtually destroyed her plan to sleep in.

With an agonizing groan Saskia rolled on her bed, shielding her eyes from the morning sun. It was a typical mundane morning, with nothing particular in her schedule. She could only recall her morning routine with her zoid, flying to the edge of the world, breaking clouds or thunderstorms, dancing around thunderbolts, but she could always do that in the afternoon. Her zoid didn't care what time of day they flew anyway. So she was hoping she could spend the better half of the day lazing on her bed, but her comset decided otherwise.

Nothing much changed since she returned to Rose City. The first two months saw her cleaning up and fixing her hangar, plugging holes, dusting the entire place, and selling unused stuffs. Then her savings ran short. She didn't bother to come back to ZOITEC. She figured the company had fired her for not showing up without notice. So she started a Zoid team. It was not as easy as she thought; Kenny needed a license and zoid, meaning she needed more money just to set the team running. Fortunately her old acquaintance Dagonet joined her at the last minute and was able to take odd jobs to cover Kenny's license, and the front payment of a pawned _Arosaurer_. Now that Kenny could work, money started flowing in, although most of them were used to clear the _Arosaurer_ from lien.

The comset continued to blare annoyingly until Saskia couldn't stand it anymore. She thumbed the receiver button and lazily grunted onto the speaker, "What?"

"What does it take to wrest you from slumber?" Laeta's voice pierced her ears. "The sun? Money? Zoids battle? Swollen cock?" She paused for a while, revisiting her last remark. "Are you with a man?"

"No," Saskia stretched languidly on her bed. The morning breeze caressed the soles of her feet, slithering between her toes, giving her an uplifting sensation. "Does the thought spur intent, disrupting morning still young?"

"You're with a man, aren't you?" Laeta pressed her curiosity.

"I told you, I am not!" Saskia started to get irritated. Laeta had been graciously supplying odd jobs for her team to stay afloat, but Saskia was not in the mood of playing jokes at this time of day. "If you have words of purpose, tongue them toward my direction. Otherwise let me return to dreams."

"Backdraft recon team ceased form in radar," Laeta explained. "Two _Raynos_ , with pilots of skill and good standing. They last strode toward an anomaly, never to return."

"Anomaly?" Saskia cringed. "In what regard?"

"An energy surge, still obscure in nature. See it investigated, and the two _Raynos_ returned to Backdraft. I shall send you the coordinate presently."

"And this job will reward how much in return?" Saskia rose slowly from her bed.

"A reasonable sum, enough to inflate purse and pay off _Aurosaurer_ ," Laeta replied halfheartedly. "But the urgency weighs a pressing concern. Stand a failure and see team crashed unnoticed. One more thing: keep words between us. Deny Kenny and Dagonet any knowledge of this."

"What reason do you have that my teammates are not to be made aware?" Saskia stripped her negligee and put on her tank and cut-off pants. "Is mission illicit?"

"Don't press beyond state," Laeta grumbled. "You are briefed but necessary things. And you are not the only Backdraft sub-contractor. Overstep mission parameters and see employment forfeited."

"Lips are but sealed," Saskia said uncomfortably. She had seen how Backdraft operated in the past; there was always something hidden beneath Backdraft seemingly innocent briefings. She hated it to have to submit to Backdraft's suspicious requirements, but this time she had no choice. She needed the job to finance her operation. "You can expect nothing less from me."

"That's why I came to you first," Laeta summarized the call. "Sending you the coordinates. Good luck."

Saskia slipped on her worn-out moccasins then rushed toward the hangar. She struggled to put on her jacket as she called for her zoid, "Gilvy! It is time to fly!"

The _Gilvader_ only cared for one thing: to fly. It stretched its wings in high anticipation as Saskia climbed its neck and jumped into the cockpit. The canopy lowered and pressure-sealed the cabin, giving Saskia sharp jabs in her ears, forcing her to wince.

"An unknown energy surge had appeared in the horizon," Saskia muttered as she brought her zoid out of the hangar. "Backdraft believed it caused two _Raynos_ to vanish. We are to see them saved, and the energy surge pressed to discovery. I know not what we are up against. Stand vigilant and let me take control. Please, Gilvy?"

The _Gilvader_ never yielded control willingly. Every time Saskia took the rein, it always threw a fit. Today was no different. It grunted and growled in displeasure as Saskia put the zoid in manual control. Saskia never understood what attached her to the _Gilvader_ , or it to her. They rarely agreed on anything. Saskia approached things with extreme caution, while the _Gilvader_ only wanted to dive headlong and obliterate everything that moved.

But despite the pain of dysfunctions, they had been partnered for 5 years, and Saskia couldn't think of a better zoid partner than her bloodlusty _Gilvader_.

"I shall see control returned after job," Saskia armed the rocket boosters. "Yet presently, my head stands better chance than your teeth. Now come, let us fly to business."

The _Gilvader's_ rocket boosters shot jets of hot air to catapult the 330-ton zoid to the sky. At the edge of stratosphere Saskia cut off the rocket boosters and let the Magnesser Field take over. The _Gilvader_ steadily glided through the stratosphere. Saskia leaned back on her command couch and just enjoyed the flight. There was nothing more engaging and relaxing than to look beyond the horizon, and see only the blue sky. And she knew her _Gilvader_ was in the same state of peace as she was.

But as much as she wanted to take pleasure in the flight, Saskia was aware of the Backdraft job. She input the grid coordinates into the _Gilvader's_ computer, and set the course to the designated target. It didn't take her long to see two plumes of smoke coming from the ground. She descended to get a closer look at the sources, and sure enough, the smoke pillars came from two zoid wreckages half a kilometer apart. _Raynos_ body parts were scattered almost two kilometers in radius, a sure sign of violent crashes.

"Laeta, this is Saskia," she reported to the Backdraft rep. "I have laid eyes on _Raynos_ , scattered upon sand. The location is 30 kilometers due east of Rose City." She took several low passes to examine the wrecks. "Mind has come to conclusion, the _Raynos_ were ambushed. See their remains accrued; they may yet shed light on the hands behind their fall." She toggled her radar to find any sort of energy surge, but aside from the sun, she couldn't see anything that could be regarded as an anomaly. "Energy source does not yet reveal itself. I shall take another path to discovery."

Saskia took a steep left turn but the _Gilvader_ let out a series of short growls. Saskia had known her zoid well to acknowledge the urgency in its voice. She followed the _Gilvader's_ direction to turn right instead, and indeed, there was an object hovering at the edge of the atmosphere, far above the ground. Its long cylindrical hull prompted Saskia to guess that it was just a _Whale King_ , but she knew well that no _Whale King_ was capable of exo-atmospheric flight. Either it was a highly modified model, or something she had never seen before.

"What do you make of that, Gilvy?" Saskia muttered, almost like talking to herself. "Do you think it ambushed the _Raynos_? Let us have better eyes on it."

The _Gilvader_ snarled enthusiastically as Saskia flew toward the object. As they got closer, they started to get a better perception of it. It looked much like a _Whale King_ , only 3 times as long and 10 times as massive. When the _Gilvader's_ radar picked it up, Saskia ran it through the database, but it returned no match.

"What faction built zoid like a stiff cock? I have never laid eyes on such thing," Saskia pulled up identification cards of all zoids in existence, only to come empty handed. She started feeling nervous about it, and she quietly put the _Gilvader_ on autopilot. She knew from experience that in a pitched battle, she could rely on her _Gilvader_ 's sharp instinct and combat prowess. "You have the rein, Gilvy, but hold weapons. Do not cause grieve. Let us see its intention first."

The _Gilvader_ glided slowly toward the alien object until about 3 kilometers away. Suddenly a number of smaller zoids busted out of the object. Roughly the size of a _Storm Sworder_ , these smaller zoids did not have body parts like typical flying zoids. Rather, their large wings were integrated into their cylindrical bodies. The cockpit lied on the front edge of the body. No head, no neck, no limbs. Saskia had never seen anything like them before. She ran through the database for ID, but she knew she wouldn't find anything long before the console beeped in vain.

The _Gilvader_ , as expected, responded with arming all weapons in its inventory.

"No, no, no, Gilvy, I told you not to cause grieve," Saskia manually turned off the weapons. "We know nothing of them. Hold fire, but keep weapons hot." She opened all communication channels and spoke, "Hello? Who is there?"

The smaller zoids, if they were zoids at all, regrouped in a staggered formation. The comm screen burst into static, then an image of a face appeared. The face was cocooned in a white helmet with a red wolf insignia on the forehead. But it was the two disproportionately-large eyes peeking from behind the visor that Saskia paid attention to the most. The stare was sharp and cold.

"This is Star Captain Benten of the Wolf, Gamma Galaxy. I claim your aerospace… dragon… metal beast for my own. I bid 10 aerospace fighters to the trial. What force defends your possession?"

Saskia could only give the man a blank stare.

"Have the sharp claws of the Wolf muted you in awe, freebirth?" the man spoke again. "State your force!"

"What in Zenebas' name?" Saskia cringed. "Tongue produces inconceivable words? Who are you?"

"For the final time, surat! My name is Star Captain Benten of the Wolf Clan. I claim your aerospace fighter for my own. I bid 1 star of Jagatai aerospace fighters for the trial. What force do you bid to defend your possession? State your strength, or die by the claws of the Wolf!"

The only part Saskia understood was ' _I claim your aerospace fighter for my own_ '. She didn't know what ' _aerospace fighter_ ' meant, but she could guess that the strange man in the helmet referred to her _Gilvader_. "Do you intend to wrest zoid off hands? Over my dead body!"

Unfortunately, the _Gilvader_ misinterpreted Saskia's statement of defiance as a clearance to fight. The metal dragon hurled its battlecry and fired its entire forward cannons at the lead Jagatai. The lead Jagatai broke formation and executed evasive maneuvers, but the Jagatai behind it was caught completely off guard. The particle bolts stripped the front armor and the ballistics slammed into the unprotected nose. The front part of the Jagatai disintegrated in a violent show of fireworks.

"Freebirth! You disregard zellbrigen!" the man in the helmet screamed over the comlink. "I will make it my business to see you rot as my bondsman!"

"Gilvy, look what you've done!" Saskia lamented exasperatedly as more Jagatai aerospace fighters came out of the large ship. "I told you to hold fire! Now they are 20 of them!"

But the _Gilvader_ was looking forward to the fight. Disregarding Saskia's whining, it pounced forward and quickly latched onto a Jagatai's rear. The Jagatai was every bit of the _Gilvader_ , swaying and twisting left and right in speed and agility matching those of the much bigger zoid. Particle bolts and ballistics from the _Gilvader_ zipped past the Jagatai but the aerospace fighter crisscrossed its path, missing every single one of them.

Three Jagatai fighters lined up behind the _Gilvader_ and peppered the zoid with razor sharp shots. Energy bolts and missiles strafed the leg armors of the _Gilvader_. The zoid screamed in agony as it was forced to disengage the other Jagatai and deal with the attackers.

"Laeta, we are engaging hostile units!" Saskia reported. "One gigantic transport belching fast zoids, with more to come! Their hands possibly wet with blood of _Raynos_! Send immediate support!"

The _Gilvader_ engaged a vicious maneuver and destroyed two of the Jagatai that had been tailing the dragon zoid. But the rest of the fighters had the zoid boxed in and shot up from every direction. Molten armor sprayed into void every time an energy bolt stabbed the _Gilvader_. It was clear that the bloodthirsty dragon had instigated a battle it could not win, and the course of the conflict quickly swayed toward the Jagatai fighters.

The _Gilvader_ kept its head cool, confident that it would lift the pressure off its back soon. But Saskia started to panic when she watched the armor level dropping like bricks. "Damn you Gilvy! Always spills blood at a second's whim!" she cursed under her breath as she tried to find a way to get out of the battle. And her heart jumped to her throat when she saw the large ship hovering at the edge of atmosphere.

"Arm Gravity Cannons!" she took control and yanked the joystick as hard as she could. "We make attempt at their Mother Zoid!"

The _Gilvader_ roared in delight, knowing that it had a chance to fire its favorite weapons. Saskia floored the pedal, bringing the _Gilvader_ to make a run at the large ship. The Jagatai lined up behind it and unleashed a blinding salvo of lasers and particle bolts, but Saskia tugged and shook the joystick violently, missing most of the shots. The large ship fired a smorgasbord of missiles but they were slow and easy to dodge.

"Hit broadside, center mass!" Saskia swerved to take a firing position. She lined up her crosshair with the large ship, and as soon as it burnt gold, she thumbed the trigger. Four Plana Tellasite bombs whizzed at hypersonic speed and hammered the armored hull of the ship. The thick armor stopped most of the punching power, but was virtually powerless against the localized gravity field that ensued. The hull caved in in a sickening twist, and tongues of fire belched from multiple fractures on the port side of the ship. The big ship staggered; smoke and sparks bled out as burning parts sizzled every which way.

Saskia's gambit paid off. Realizing their mother ship was in trouble, the Jagatai fighters broke engagement with the _Gilvader_. The ship turned away from the battle slowly, painfully, as the Jagatai rejoined the large ship one after another.

"I told you, my head stands better chance than your teeth," Saskia smiled smugly. "Or guns, for that matter. What do you say we leave them something for their trip home, whatever hole they crawled out of?" She armed the _Gilvader's_ tailblade. "Rip hull open!"

The _Gilvader_ hurled a series of enthusiastic roars, almost like a demonic laughter. It blasted its jets toward the ship with its tail pointing down like an anchor. The tailblade at the end of the tail glowed in purple glory. The ship made a last-ditched attempt to take down the _Gilvader_ with thick missile salvos, but the _Gilvader_ easily sidestepped the assaults.

Just as the _Gilvader's_ tailblade bored into the hull of the ship, a white energy surge appeared and quickly devoured the ship, starting from the front. Saskia watched in horror as the pure energy inched closer with increasing intensity.

"No! No! No! No! Gilvy get out! Take us out of here!" she yanked her joystick as hard as she could, but the _Gilvader's_ tailblade was trapped inside the ship's structure. She realized they had no chance to escape, and she could only cover her face as the pure energy swallowed her and her zoid a whole.

Saskia didn't know how long she was out. The next time she opened her eyes, she was trashed about in every direction. If it wasn't because of the safety harness on her command couch, she would've been flown out of the cockpit. The _Gilvader_ was spinning uncontrollably, and Saskia had been in this situation many times to realize that they were flying toward the center of a gravity field….

… a massive gravity field.

"Gilvy? Gilvy?!" She pressed all buttons within her reach, but her zoid was knocked out cold. All screens on her console were dark. She reached under her command couch and hit the emergency power button. It sent a jolt through the _Gilvader's_ body, finally bringing the zoid back to life.

"Stabilize! Stabilize! We need to stabilize!" Saskia rerouted all power outlets to the rocket boosters and gunned the engine. The sudden jerk made her stomach churn. The _Gilvader_ let out a strained roar as the rockets slowed them down.

But something was wrong. The _Gilvader_ didn't stabilize the way it normally did. It never regained control of its flying, instead continued to spin uncontrollably. The entire cockpit shook, and all sorts of warning signs rang in a convoluted blare, some of which Saskia didn't know existed. As it continued to spin, the _Gilvader_ emitted a panic roar, almost like asking Saskia for assistance, which never happened before.

"What is happening? Why are we not in control?" Saskia put the control in full manual and tried to stop the spinning. She fired the boosters in staggered sequences, a trick she learnt during her tenure at Helic Military academy. The spin slowed down, but never ceased. She stretched the _Gilvader's_ wings to get a lift, but it never came. Her hope to get a hold of the Magnesser Field shattered in a rude awakening that the _Gilvader_ still drifted toward the center of the gravity field.

Running out of options, Saskia looked outside the canopy to see where they were going, and her throat clenched when she realized they were actually falling down. The terrain beneath, to her dismay, was not familiar at all. It was a dark brown desert with black rocky structures. Saskia had been everywhere save for The Dark Continent, and she had never seen any place like that. To her right, she could see a body of water, but it was greenish blue instead of typical deep blue of the oceans of Planet Zi, with brown streaks all over the place.

"What in the name?" Saskia sighed exasperatedly. "Where are we?"

The _Gilvader_ 's proximity alert made her realize that they were getting too close to the ground. Desperate, Saskia pumped her jets to slow down the descent, but the _Gilvader_ was going down too fast. As a last ditch effort, she turned the _Gilvader_ around, hoping to catch some aerodynamics. But the _Gilvader_ was not designed to use such effect. The wings strained in sickening metal screech. The _Gilvader_ managed to get stabilized, but there was no doubt they would end in a violent crash.

"Brace, Gilvy!" she gripped her joystick as hard as she could, as the view of a city became closer and closer.


	3. Chapter 2: A Whole New World

**CHAPTER 2**

 **A WHOLE NEW WORLD**

 **Review Corner**

 **The Colonel** : The first few chapters would be mostly WTF moments since everybody had to learn the other's universe. It'll get better once everybody's informed.

* * *

 _ **Port Krin, Antallos,  
**_ _ **Inner Sphere Periphery,  
**_ _ **December 19, 3064**_

Trystan sat on the ground watching the stars, wondering if he would ever visit any of them again.

More than a year had passed since he arrived at Port Krin as a part of a trade to save the Blazing Aces from a massacre. The Blazing Aces, the mercenary unit founded by his grandfather, resurrected by his mother, and now supposedly his responsibility, decided to sell him and his battlemech to a pirate band, so the cowards that killed his mother could survive and assume command of the unit.

What a turn of fate.

Trystan's bad luck didn't stop there. The pirate band happened to be the Band of The Damned, whose base camp was Antallos, a periphery world at the border of human civilization. It was a place of wretches and villains that regular people would avoid on daily basis. Trystan's scrawny looks didn't appeal to the pirates, so they sold him as a slave. Yes, _slave_. Trystan couldn't believe that slavery still existed in the 31st Century. But it did, particularly in a world like Antallos. And as impossible as it was, he had been a slave for more than a year. The grandson of Duke Gideon Vandenberg, the heir of the mercenary unit Blazing Aces, now scraped food from the bottom of a pan as a slave.

But it could have been worse. Three slaves were sent to a mech hangar, and only Trystan showed aptitude toward mechanics. The other two were sent somewhere else to do hard labor, and Trystan had been working exclusively in the hangar, helping a local battlemech technician by the name of Lei Fong. Now Lei Fong was a different character. He was still tied to pirates and gambling mobs, but he was not abusive toward slaves. He taught Trystan basic mechanics of battlemechs, 10-meter-tall humanoid robots with weapons capable of evaporating a city block in minutes. And as the time went by, he trusted Trystan to do some repair and maintenance without supervision. Their relationship progressed from master and slave to supervisor and employee, but as a slave, Trystan only received food for his work.

But not a single day passed without Trystan planning for escaping from the grip of Band of The Damned. The hangar was full of battlemechs. He could steal one and made it to the star ports. Trade the battlemech for a spot in a dropship. Or just sneak out of the hangar on foot. With the busy traffic of battlemechs in and out of the hangar, nobody would pay attention to a scrawny little man slipping through the door. The problem was the pirates treated slaves violently. And Trystan had seen what the pirates did to slaves that failed to escape. The image of those human atrocities was enough to discourage him from executing his plans.

"You spend the better part of your free time stargazing," Lei Fong noticed Trystan's ritual at the end of each day. "If I didn't know you better, I'd thought of you as either an astronomer or a fool thinking of an escape."

"I am thinking of an escape, Sir," Trystan said matter of factly. He had been working with Lei Fong long enough to know that the master technician would not punish him for being frank. "And I believe all slaves are in the same boat with me, at least once in their servitude."

"Yet once they realize it's impossible to escape the Band of The Damned, they find contentment in their lives. You, on the other hand, keep the flame of freedom alive in futility. You're in much better state than most of the slaves here. Your work is easy. You want to be the center of attention? I can hook you up with an arena manager. Train as a gladiator and you'll hear your name spoken with awe and respect."

"I greatly appreciate your kindness, Sir," Trystan sighed, "but this is not the life I want."

"What is the life you want?"

"You'd laugh at me if I told you."

"What? Dentist? Podiatrist? Lawyer?" Lei Fong took a seat next to Trystan. "Nobody gets the life he wants. This is not the life I wanted. But this is what I get, and I get along with it. I make the most of it. I don't profit as much as I wanted, but I make something out of my life and do not succumb into manic depression like you. Maybe you should try it."

"But you are free to make choices, Sir. I don't have that luxury. I am held here against my will."

"What's the difference?" Lei Fong leaned back and gazed at the starry sky. "What's a choice if you're never gonna make it? It's just a slap in your face."

"Hope is what makes us alive, Sir."

"Hope is overrated. Work makes you alive. Hope gives you heartache, work gives you food. Instead of staring at the stars hoping you get to visit them someday, pack up your wrenches and arrange them by size so tomorrow you don't waste time looking for what you need."

"I already did that, Sir," Trystan replied without taking his eyes off the stars. "If you can go anywhere you want, where do you want to go?"

"I don't daydream," Lei Fong huffed. "But one day I wanna give honor to my ancestors."

"Is it Sian, Sir?" Trystan asked empty-mindedly.

"No!" Lei Fong unexpectedly tensed and sat right up. "Why do you think I'm from Sian?"

"Oh? You're not a Liao?" Trystan was taken aback by Lei Fong's sudden intensity.

"No! I am not a Liao! What, you think all slant-eyed gooks must be Capellans?"

"What? No! I did not say that, Sir!" Trystan shot up, wondering why their innocent conversation turned into a racially-charged argument.

"You don't have to say your ignorant white-trash prejudice! I can smell it reeking from your mouth!" Lei Fong suddenly exploded into a tirade. "Every Nip's a Kuritan! Every Kraut's a Lyran! Every Jockie's a Skye!"

"I am sorry if I insult your heritage, Sir, but it was never my intention to do so," Trystan tried to defuse the situation, but Lei Fong's face had turned so red with anger that Trystan thought he would start a fistfight. "All I did was sharing dreams of the future."

"Sharing my ass! What do you feel if somebody told you 'Sorry for the loss of FRR you Slavic asshole, but KungsArme can do no shit!'"

"Then I will not take it seriously because it is just an honest mistake," Trystan replied slowly as not to aggravate Lei Fong further. "And in the light of your point, I am Nordic, Sir. Swedes are Nordic, not Slavic."

"Nordic, Slavic, Pelvic, _you people_ all look alike!" Lei Fong huffed curtly. He walked in circles and kicked some boxes on the floor. After a minute or so, he calmed down but was still visibly upset when he went to talk to Trystan, "Sweep the floor! I want it clean by the morning! And don't you ever, EVER, call me a Liao! Like there are not enough Chink's names in the Inner Sphere!"

"Yes, Sir," Trystan stood dumbfounded until Lei Fong exited the hangar. He spent some time scratching his head, wondering which part of his conversation insulted Lei Fong. Was it just because he mistook him as a Capellan? It was an honest mistake, and he didn't even say it the first time. He said it only after Lei Fong goaded him. But regardless what he did, he considered himself lucky Lei Fong didn't go any further than firing a full-blown tirade. Lei Fong could send him to a factory for hard labor, or worse, beat him up as a disobedient slave.

So Trystan started sweeping the hangar, a thousand square meter behemoth hosting a company of battlemechs. Most of the technicians had gone home but left their tools scattered on the floor. They were particular about their tools, and expected to find the tools exactly where they left them when they came back the next morning. It made his job harder to clean the floor without removing the tools.

But Trystan was used to it, so after an hour of cleaning he covered half of the hangar. He walked outside and took a break, again, gazing at the stars. He wondered if one of them was Elidere System where Ander's Moon, the home of the Blazing Aces, lied. There was no way to tell; the star arrangements were so much different from this side of the Inner Sphere, he couldn't recognize any of the systems anymore.

As he submerged into his own world, his eyes caught something spinning in the sky. There was not enough light to reveal the entire shape of the object, but as far as Trystan could see it looked like an organism, changing shape every second. The object became bigger and bigger, and as it grew, it whistled more. Once in a while it fired blinding light, much like jet streams from a rocket.

"What in the world is that?" Trystan muttered.

The object continued to grow and soon Trystan recognized it as Aquarius, the Star-League-era gunship. The Aquarius was falling down and using its jets to stabilize itself. But it was obvious that the Aquarius would crash land in the middle of city. Trystan ran inside the hangar to pull the Emergency lever, but one quick glance at the falling Aquarius convinced him that the aircraft would crash right into the hangar. Trystan reversed direction and ran away from the hangar as fast as he could, as the Aquarius' whistle grew into an unbearable screech.

Seconds later a powerful shock threw Trystan off his feet, so powerful he slid on the ground for a few meters. The Aquarius slammed into the hangar, taking out half of the dome-like structure as if made from wooden planks. The deafening perforated his eardrums, or so he thought. Debris of all shapes and sizes rained down on him. He balled up into a fetal position, covering his head with as much body parts as he could use, and hoped that nothing bigger than pebbles would fall on his head.

When the debris stopped raining down on him, Trystan pulled himself up, and gasped in disbelief upon the carnage spread in front of his eyes. The hangar he just swept five minutes ago now laid a ruin. Only a small portion of structure was still intact. He walked slowly back into the hangar. Most of the battlemechs were knocked over; half of them were savagely mutilated. Limbs and weapons scattered everywhere. Sparks crackled from electrical conduits, threatening to ignite the coolant and jet fuels and other fluids at the floor of the hangar. And the Aquarius, or what was left of it, rested on the center of the hangar, covered by debris from the hangar and battlemech parts.

"Lei Fong! Lei Fong, Sir! Something just happened…" Trystan called for Lei Fong while turning off the main switch of the hangar, cutting out the electricity. "An Aquarius just crash landed at the hangar. Everything has been laid waste… Sir? Can you hear me?" He tapped his personal comset, but the thing was dead, either from the impact when he fell down, or some kind of magnetic interference caused by the Aquarius.

Trystan was about to pull the Emergency lever when he heard some noise from the crash site, almost like deep guttural sound. He came closer to investigate, and the noise became longer and more labored, almost like somebody struggling to breathe. It couldn't come from a man because it was deep and low. No humans made that kind of noise.

Curious, Trystan walked closer, but then the pile of debris shook. He took several steps backward and grabbed a long pipe, holding it as a cudgel, as the top part of the debris moved. Concrete blocks and metal structures rolled down until the top canopy of the Aquarius was uncovered. The canopy popped up in a hissing sound, and Trystan didn't blink for a minute watching a girl, without proper pilot suit and gear, jumped out of the Aquarius.

It was almost inconceivable, and Trystan wouldn't believe it if he didn't see it with his own eyes. How could she survive such a violent crash? With no proper gear? The girl looked confused; her knees were shaking as she walked back and forth, seemingly trying to inspect the Aquarius while mumbling incoherently. But as far as Trystan could see, she was in no physical damage.

"Miss?" Trystan called for her. "Miss, are you alright?" The girl ignored her, so he tried to chase her while calling out to her. "Miss, are you hurt? You may have internal damages. Let me take a look…"

Just as he reached out to grab the girl's hand, the ground shook again, much forcefully this time. Suddenly the canopy of the Aquarius arose, followed by the entire body of the gunship. It was not an Aquarius at all. What Trystan thought to be the canopy of the Aquarius turned out to be the head of a very large animal like nothing he had ever seen. It had a pair of wings that spanned half the width of the hangar, a very long tail with purple tail blades at the edge, and right underneath the canopy lied a train of teeth.

The animal looked at Trystan and lowered its head, boasting its white set of teeth. A demonic growl escaped from between the teeth. A pair of curved beams on top of its head glowed in bright purple, and Trystan could feel the heat.

The girl looked at him for a while, then said, "Cease advance, or find head between Gilvy's teeth."

"What… what… what is this thing?" Trystan stammered. Sweat beaded on his forehead, a combined effect of the heat from the animal's glowing beams and nervous breakdown. "This thing is alive?"

"It's a zoid! Have eyes not laid upon zoids in passing days?" the girl replied. She turned to the animal, "Back off Gilvy. He caused me no grievance."

Like a puppy, the animal lifted the pressure of Trystan. The young Vandenberg took several deep breaths to compose himself. But soon his curiosity got the best of him, so he came at the girl again. "Where did you get this thing? A living, sentient… battlemech?"

The girl stopped in her track and turned to look at him. "Sentient… _what_?"

"Sentient battlemech, shaped like a… a…" Trystan had a hard time to find the words to describe the animal. "… a dragon?"

The girl looked at him for a long time, as if trying to digest Trystan's words. " _Battle_ … _mech_?"

"Battlemech, yeah, like those you just knocked over when you crash landed ten minutes ago."

The girl turned to see the carnage, and for the first time she saw the battlemechs lying on top of each other. Her jaw dropped and her mouth gaped wide open. She turned to Trystan with panic bursting from her eyes. "What place is this? Where am I?"

"Miss, I think you have a concussion," Trystan tried to hold the girl, but the big animal started to move, so he stood still. "We'd better go to the hospital to get you checked."

"No, no, no, what is of this place?" the girl ignored him.

"What do you mean 'What is this place'? You crash-landed here and you don't know where you are? Did your Nav computer malfunction or something?"

"What place? What continent? What city? Set tongue to purpose! Where am I?"

It was hard enough to understand the girl's unreasonable inquiry, her accent just made everything worse. "This is the world of Antallos, home of the Band of The Damned, the most vicious pirate band in the periphery, as of today. The city is Port Krin, the only place within a few parsecs that still practices slavery and public executions. Beheading at 3 o'clock tomorrow, don't miss your chance to the showing of the condemned 15 minutes prior. But worry about that later. We have to get you checked at the hospital."

"Antallos? _Antallos_?" the girl's eyes bugged wide. Her body trembled, and she started to hyperventilate. "This planet's name is Antallos? This is not Mother Zi anymore?"

"Mother _what_?" it was time for Trystan to cock his eyebrows.

"How far am I removed from Zi?" the girl looked straight into Trystan's eyes.

" _Zi_? What is _Zi_? I've never heard about Zi before!"

"Oh no… oh no…" the girl sat on a pile of debris and buried her face on her palm. "Gilvy, I just killed us both!"


	4. Chapter 3: Little Runaway

**CHAPTER 3**

 **LITTLE RUNAWAY**

 **Review Corner**

 **Ulquiorra9000** : Like Lei Fong said, he was not a Capellan, so he had nothing to do with Sian, House Liao, or the Liaos (let alone Romano). I didn't give a reason for it. I did not develop him thoroughly when I designed him, I just gave him a quirk to make him interesting.

 **The Colonel** : They're gonna need a bigger boat to boldly go where no one has gone before :LOL:

 **Jdoug4118** : You'll see more things common in _MechAssault_ game. I'll try to use as much source as possible to make it appealing to a wide range of readers.

* * *

 _ **Port Krin, Antallos,  
**_ _ **Inner Sphere Periphery,  
**_ _ **December 19, 3064**_

Saskia's head hurt just to think about her situation. That energy surge took her to an unfamiliar place called 'Antallos'. She had never heard the name before. She didn't even know it existed. All her life she had only known two planets: Zi, her birthplace where people lived side by side with zoids, the bio-mechanical natives of the planet, and Terra, the origin of humans. It was naïve to think that they were only 2 places in the universe with intelligent lives, but Saskia never heard nor cared about it, until now.

And she wouldn't probably freak out too much about the place, if her _Gilvader_ wasn't affected by it. Something in this new world hurt her zoid. It couldn't fly right. Saskia didn't know what it was. Perhaps her zoid only needed a small adjustment to adapt to the new environment. Or perhaps the atmosphere didn't agree with the zoids set up. It could be something trivial, or it could be something critical that ate her zoid alive from inside. And the very thing that affected her zoid could be affecting her too. She just didn't feel it yet.

These thoughts started to make her lose her mind.

"Okay, Miss, let's start from the beginning," Trystan knelt beside her. "Who are you, where are you from, and how did you end up in Antallos?"

"There was a zoid, a monster of sort, with girth three times of a Whale King. The broods of it made attempt at Gilvy. Zoids of speed and dexterity, with weapons to tear flesh from bones. Eyes have not lain upon said things. Yet Gilvy stood fast; weapons bled the monster zoid. It ran with tails between legs. I pressed to victory, and then an energy surge took us." Saskia buried her head between her knees. "I should have let it go."

"So you were fighting this 'zoid', then suddenly an energy surge appeared and you arrived at Antallos out of sudden?" Trystan tried to understand the situation. "What kind of energy surge was it?"

"A cyclone of sort, where the monster zoid drifted into it."

"Cyclone energy surge? You mean Kearney-Fuchida Field?" Trystan started to get a picture.

"Kearny… what?" Saskia threw a blank stare at Trystan.

"Kearny-Fuchida Field, the energy field to initiate Faster-Than-Light travel to cover 30 light years in mere seconds?" Trystan cringe. "You don't know any of this?"

"Know?" Saskia winced in bewildered agony. "The name is foreign to ears! My life has witnessed 25 years of Zi short testament of said things…" And then, Saskia remembered something. "One moment, is that what brought Globally 3 to Zi?"

"Wait, you know Globally 3?" Trystan lurched forward. "The Terran ship that disappeared in the 24th Century?"

"Crash-landed on Zi, 100 years in passing."

"That means there is a jump path from your world to Terra," Trystan mused. "Or any other world in the Inner Sphere. You could've just been dragged through a K-F field…"

And suddenly, Trystan saw the perfect means to execute his escape plan.

"OK, listen to me, this city is occupied by Band of The Damned, a vicious pirate band. If they see you, they'll sell you as a slave and disassemble your battlemech… zoid… whatever, until none of it left attached to one another. They will make the most fortune out of you."

"No!" Saskia jerked her head. "I would not see Gilvy hurt!"

"Then we have to get out of here," Trystan suggested.

"We?" Saskia shot up briskly. "There is but one 'we': Gilvy and I. You shall see yourself returned to whatever hole you were belched from!"

"Do you know this place?" Trystan replied just as swiftly. "Do you know where to go? You don't know which turn to make to avoid the Band of The Damned. I do! You need me to guide you to escape this world!"

"I need but to go up!" Saskia scoffed.

"It is not that simple. You don't know these pirates!"

Engrossed in their biddings, Saskia and Trystan failed to notice that 4 light battlemechs had arrived at the hangar. The _Gilvader_ put up a battle stance and armed its weapons. The horns and tail blades started to glow, and the giant buzzsaws backs whirled in high pitch. The teeth gleamed in the dimly lit room.

"Gilvy, hold weapons!" Saskia tried to take control of the situation. She turned to Trystan, "What do you make of those?"

"Band of The Damned, forward patrol," Trystan said. "Do not make a sudden move; these guys were harmless but the real bruisers are usually not far behind. Ask your pet to stay still."

But a couple of _Wasps_ flooded the _Gilvader_ with search lights, while a _Locust_ aimed its search light at Saskia and Trystan. "Down on the ground! Now!" the mechwarrior yelled through external speaker as the _Locust_ hoisted its machine guns in a threatening stance.

The _Gilvader_ saw this maneuver as an offensive drive against Saskia, and engaged a protective overdrive.

"Gilvy NO!" Saskia screamed from the top of the lung, but it was too late. The Needle Guns and Plasma Cannons lit up in unison, turning the hangar as bright as day, and pounded the _Locust_ with saturated fire. The _Locust_ never had a chance to dodge the attack. The Plasma bolts turned the front armor to pulp, and the ballistics sliced through the smelter down to the internal structure. The _Locust_ staggered with each strike. Ammo explosion eviscerated the light mech from inside, and the _Locust_ succumbed into a fireball.

The _Wasps_ launched a cascaded volley straight to the _Gilvader's_ heart, but their low-powered lasers and rushed missiles only made the dragon mad. It lunged at a _Wasp_ and stabbed the light mech with its gleaming horns. The horns bore deep into the torso, rendering the light mech catatonic. The _Gilvader_ then flicked its neck and hurtled the _Wasp_ at the other one. The two light mechs crashed smashed into each other, one leg shattered the other one's cockpit. The two light mechs skid on the hangar floor before crashing into the battlemech pile.

The last of the patrol, an _Urbanmech_ , pumped up its autocannon, and momentarily stunned the _Gilvader_. But the stocky mech turned around and tried to escape. The _Gilvader_ pivoted and swiped the _Urbanmech's_ leg with its tail. The _Urbanmech_ fell flat on its back with legs spread-eagle in the air. The _Gilvader's_ tailblade lit up in purple glory, then fell like a guillotine, splitting the _Urbanmech's_ cockpit into two.

"Oh God, oh God, we are undone… we are so undone…" Saskia grasped her head, as if trying to pull her hair off. Her voice barreled out of her pipes in full fury, "Gilvy why did you do that?! I told you to hold weapons!"

The _Gilvader_ answered with a series of angry roars, almost like talking back. Trystan watched the shouting match in utter disbelief. Never before he thought he would watch a pilot having an argument with her _mecha_ , like a mother quarrelling with her teenage boy. He convinced himself he was dreaming, and soon he would wake up in a world of slavery, and everything would wither away into memory. But no, the longer he watched Saskia and the _Gilvader_ trading barbs with each other, the more he realized that everything was real.

Trystan felt tremors on the hangar floor, and he knew what was coming.

"We don't have time for this," Trystan dashed toward Saskia. "We have to get out of here fast!"

"Do I appear a broken record, words falling on deaf ears?!" Saskia turned to Trystan, still bearing a fuming stare in her eyes. "You are not coming with us! Take leave or see head well advanced of chest!"

"For a stranger in a foreign land, you are foolishly full of yourself!" Trystan started to get irritated. "I am just trying to help you!"

"Intention well nudged, but we can defend our stand," Saskia muttered. "Your battlemechs pose no threat to Gilvy. We shall return to Zi presently."

"Those were only forward patrol," Trystan said. "You don't know what's coming, and you haven't seen what they are capable of. They are pirates. They will skin you and your pet alive!" Inadvertently Trystan grabbed hold of Saskia's arm. "You need direction, and I will give you direction if you take me!"

Trystan was only trying to get Saskia's attention, but the _Gilvader_ saw the act differently. It hurled a long, shrilling battlecry and opened its jaws, shoving its teeth at Trystan. Expecting all but getting mauled by a giant mecha, Trystan quickly let go of Saskia's arm, but the _Gilvader_ moved swiftly on top of him, so quick all attempt to escape was futile.

But before the dragon could get to him, half a dozen blue bolts illuminated the hangar and stabbed the _Gilvader's_ ribs. The _Gilvader_ wailed in agony as the side armor fragmented, crumbling into jagged edged shards. A cloud of smoke twirled slowly from the fissure. In the distance two _Awesome_ battlemechs approached the hangar in steady steps, with two _Maulers_ not too far behind.

"Gilvy!" Saskia yelped in panic. She turned to Trystan, "What weapon is that?"

"Particle Projection Cannons," Trystan watched the _Maulers_ set up a firing position. "You cannot win this round. You have to get out of here quickly!"

The _Gilvader_ rose to its feet and turned to face the attackers, but the _Maulers'_ launchers flickered to life, coupled by the quadruple cannons below them. A wave of missiles and ballistics slammed onto the _Gilvader's_ side like a tidal wave, gouging armor deeper and squeezing another desperate cry from the zoid.

"Stop! Stop! Leave us alone!" Saskia screamed in hapless misery but the assault mechs kept up the pressure, landing salvos after salvos of devastating firepower. The _Gilvader_ was pinned without a chance to return fire. Knowing nothing else to do, Saskia pulled out her last gambit, "Gilvy! Raise shield!"

The _Gilvader_ roared as the four buzzsaws whirled in supersonic speed. The high-pitched screech grew in frequency and intensity, so much Trystan thought he was going deaf. But as the frequency reached ultrasound, a wall formed in next to the _Gilvader_. The _Awesomes_ and _Maulers_ fired their weapons in reckless abandon, but none of them reached the _Gilvader's_ skin. The wall virtually neutralized their firepower.

"Holy… shit!" Trystan watched in awe as particle bolts and missiles exploded harmlessly inches away from his face. "Magnetic shield! And I thought only the _Enterprise_ had this thing!"

"Acoustic, born of damaged core," Saskia started climbing the _Gilvader_. "You have but 10 seconds. I suggest you run!"

"Ten seconds? Ten seconds of what?" Trystan bemoaned, but quickly found the answer when the buzzsaw started to wind down as if running out of power. "Wait, wait, you have to take me! I'll help you escape!"

"I do not need help!" Saskia blurted.

"Wait, wait, I am a prisoner here!" Trystan was getting desperate. "I came from another world, just like you! These pirates held me captive against my will! Please, I beg you!"

Saskia paused for a brief moment, wondering if she should believe Trystan or not. The desperation in his voice reminded her of her own suffering as a captive. It was still fresh in her memory the torturous strokes, jabs, and prods inflicted on her feet just for the amusement of her captors. Her heart melted with compassion. But at the same time, she just met Trystan. She didn't know anything about him. She didn't know if he was telling the truth. He could be seizing opportunities, just like many others that had seen what the _Gilvader_ could really do.

But Saskia didn't have time to think through it. The _Gilvader_ ran out of power, and the Beam Smasher shield started to disintegrate. The missiles and ballistics from the _Maulers_ busted through the acoustic wall and strafed the _Gilvader's_ armor again. She took a quick glance at Trystan, and prayed that her decision wouldn't bite her in the ass later.

"Come!" she said as she jumped into the cockpit. The HUD was alive with warnings. The _Gilvader's_ energy core had fallen dangerously below 15 percent. Damage control blinked furiously. And proximity alarm went livid with alerts of multiple missiles. If the assault battlemechs were as nasty as Trystan suggested, they might not have a chance to survive.

Trystan didn't waste time climbing up the _Gilvader_. He slid into the cockpit and took a second to marvel the roomy. He thought the cockpit of his _Thunderbolt_ was spacious. But as Saskia was sitting quite high above the ground, she didn't have visual contact with things lower than the _Gilvader's_ head. She had to rely on monitors and screens encompassing her command coach.

"See yourself fastened to something," Saskia said as she armed the jets. Without waiting for Trystan's response, she slammed her foot on the pedal, catapulting the _Gilvader_ forward in a massive jerk. Trystan skid on the cockpit floor and slammed into the rear bulkhead of the cockpit. He dragged himself up but the cockpit shook so vigorously he lost his grips and felt down like a pile of rag.

The _Gilvader_ broke through the hangar roof, bringing down the remaining structure as it climbed. But somehow the rocket boosters couldn't overcome the gravitational pull of the planet, and the 330-ton zoid plummeted, crashing into another building. Trystan was thrown across the cockpit, legs sprawled across the console. A sharp object stabbed his back, eliciting a groan from his mouth.

Saskia grabbed Trystan's leg and flung it aside, then fired the jets again. The _Gilvader_ took off in near vertical thrust, but it fell again, taking down a large warehouse building in the process. For the third time Trystan found himself thrashed, slamming the cockpit wall with such a force he thought he might break his spine. He pulled himself up, then hooked his arms around Saskia's couch.

"Something is wrong! Gilvy cannot take airborne!" Saskia scrambled the console, flicking toggles and buttons in frantic helplessness. "We are stuck! Gilvy cannot elevate to midair!" Saskia grabbed Trystan's shirt and yanked him toward her. Her eyes were flooded with fear. "I need your help! Where is your escape route?"

"Escape route?" Trystan winced groggily.

"We came to terms, I took you with me, you provided exit. Now extend knowledge and set tongue to produce! Where must we go?"

Trystan didn't really have an escape route. His entire escape plan rested on his assumption that the _Gilvader_ would fly them out of Port Krin and jump to another system, hopefully somewhere within Draconis Combine territory. He overlooked the chance that the zoid couldn't even leave the ground. Now he was trapped inside a mad beast, with a panicking girl that didn't know what to do, and Band of The Damned assault lance showering PPC bolts and missiles at him.

"This isn't happening!" he cursed under his breath. More battlemechs arrived and boxed them in, raining down firepower. He quickly assessed the situation and consulted every bit of information he had about Port Krin. On the east lied an ocean, a perfect escape route if the zoid could function as a submarine. But Trystan wouldn't risk it. He chose to go to the desert.

"Get out of the city!" he yelled. "Go west! Go west!"

Without thinking Saskia yanked the joystick left, bringing the _Gilvader_ to make a jump over several buildings and land on a freeway. Cars and trucks immediately piled up to avoid crashing into the metal beast. Saskia powered through the freeway, taking the _Gilvader_ into a full-speed run. At more than 80 kph, the _Gilvader_ easily outran the assault mechs. But not to be outdone, the Band of The Damned set up a blockade at the end of the freeway, consisted of two _Atlas_ and half a dozen _Catapult_ -C3's.

"Dammit! Arrows!" Trystan grimaced.

"Arrows? Good? Bad?" Saskia turned to look at him.

"You need to jump over these guys," Trystan growled. "Wait for my signal, then give it all you have left!"

"Alright," Saskia's voice trembled as she armed the rocket boosters. "Please Gilvy, just this once…"

The launchers on the _Catapults_ blasted, and six warheads zoomed toward the _Gilvader_ , aiming for its bulky mass.

"Now! Now! Now!" Trystan screamed. Saskia buried the joystick in her crotch and floored the pedal. The _Gilvader_ took off, and the Arrow missiles swished underneath its feet. The missiles made attempts to retrace the _Gilvader_ but there was not enough space to turn. Half of them slammed into buildings, the rest took off to the sky and lost track of their target.

The _Gilvader_ maintained its course but without enough lift it drifted straight at the blockade. The two _Atlas_ launched a massive fusillade, wrecking the _Gilvader_ 's abdomen from below. The _Gilvader_ roared in agony as it lost control of the flight. It tipped over and crashed onto an office building, creating a large swath of destruction.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Trystan bemoaned. "Get out of their sight before the _Catapults_ turn around!"

As the _Gilvader_ struggled to get back on its feet, the pirate battlemechs twisted and pivoted to get a line of fire. One _Catapult_ managed to line up with the _Gilvader_ but rushed for the killing blow. The Arrow missile missed the _Gilvader_ and hammered a building in front of it. The building collapsed in a giant cloud of dust and smoke, creating a smokescreen for the _Gilvader_.

"Run! Run! Run!" Trystan screamed. Saskia rerouted all output to the leg actuators. The _Gilvader_ pulled itself up from the rubbles and continued running. Missiles, laser bolts, and ballistic traces busted through the dust cloud, but without visual contact or hard lock, they all missed the mark.

The _Gilvader_ continued its course until it arrived at the desert outside the city. Saskia checked the radar to check on the battlemechs, and took a deep breath when she realized none of them followed her to the desert. Just as she thought they were out of trouble, her radar screamed proximity alert. Four _MechBuster_ jets came down from the sky, whistling as they dive-bombed the _Gilvader_ with cluster munitions. The vicinity erupted in fiery conflagration, swallowing the _Gilvader_ between fireballs.

"The split tongue of a man!" Saskia yelled in frustration. "You led hands to leave town only to place them on open terrain! We are but target practice!"

"Your _thing_ is supposed to take us up to the jump point!" Trystan retorted.

"There shall be no flying! This place makes Gilvy sick!" Saskia cried out. Her hope of returning home flickered to die with their chance of survival. The _Gilvader_ , after taking a lot of punishment, was less than 10 percent combat effective. "He does not have much left. Perhaps we shall make our last stand here."

"No, no, do not give up!" Trystan dove deep into his mind, digging every piece of knowledge he had about Port Krin and its surroundings. "There is an escarpment near this place. We can hide behind it. It is in Free Zone; no one will find us."

"I am done with your words," Saskia huffed. "Leave before the hellbringers return. Gilvy and I are taking them to graves."

But Trystan grabbed Saskia's arm and forced her to look into his eyes. "Trust me," he said in the earnest. "I know this place, and I am not leaving you. Dispatch those aerospace fighters, then we go to the escarpment. I promise you, they will not find us there."

Saskia didn't have any other choice, and she was planning to fight the MechBusters anyway. She yanked her arm free from Trystan's grip, then turned the autopilot on. "Gilvy, my hands hurt. Are you of mood for vengeance?"

The _Gilvader_ , tired of running away, replied with an enthusiastic roar.

"Take stand, wait for absolution, then kill them all," she said as she zoomed in her radar. The MechBusters regrouped and engaged a strafe run, obviously bringing their powerful AC20 to bear. The _Gilvader_ , looking forward to this sort of shootout all its life, spread its legs to steady itself while arming its Plasma Cannons. The MechBusters fell into the Plasma Cannon range and the _Gilvader_ snarled in high anticipation.

"Wait…" Saskia wanted to kill the MechBusters in as few shots as possible, so she held her fire until the fighters were in optimum range. The crosshairs burnt gold and the _Gilvader_ sneered impatiently, but Saskia kept holding the rein. "Wait!" she held her breath as the fighters came in 1 kilometer range. She waited a few more seconds then let her zoid loose. "Fire! Send them all to hell!"

The Plasma Cannons on the _Gilvader_ 's neck lit up in reckless abandon. The closest MechBuster burst into flames. It rolled and staggered but managed to stay afloat. The _Gilvader_ sent another salvo, and this time the MechBuster disintegrated in midair.

The remaining MechBusters sped up to quickly get into range, but the _Gilvader_ fired everything it had. The ballistic shells punctured the wings, and the Plasma bolts sheared them off completely. Two MechBusters quickly spun in flames and plummeted to the desert.

The last MechBuster managed to reach firing range and let loose a hail of depleted-uranium armor-piercing shells. The _Gilvader_ 's armor, already damaged from multiple engagements, gave way to the murderous cannon rounds. Sparks burst and black smoke billowed at each impact, a clear hint of internal damage, and for a few moments the _Gilvader_ buckled under pressure.

But the _Gilvader_ was too stubborn to go down. It pumped its weapons in unison, overwhelming the MechBuster with devastating firepower. The MechBuster didn't have a chance against the assault. The fuselage exploded in a powerful display of fireworks, leaving only burning debris raining down the desert.

The _Gilvader_ ended the fight in a long, shrilling taunting roar, an invitation for more shootout.

"A masterful showing, Boy, but we have no time for over-embellished celebration," Saskia said as she looked at Trystan for more direction. "You accrued wounds beyond strength. We must seal them, or see yourself succumbed to hemorrhage."

The idea of turning away from battle was contemptuous for the _Gilvader_. It growled in protest, but Saskia put the zoid in manual control. "Apologies, Gilvy, but I can't let you kill yourself."

"Head for that ledge 2 clicks out," Trystan pointed at a visible discontinuity of the ground.

Saskia steered her zoid to the ledge. After 5 minutes of limping, the _Gilvader_ stood at the edge of the escarpment. Saskia triggered the booster jets to slow down the descent, then parked the zoid at the darkest corner of the escarpment.


	5. Chapter 4: Highway To Hell

**CHAPTER 4**

 **HIGHWAY TO HELL**

 **Review Corner**

 **longbowchris50** : the answer will come in later chapter, but long story short, Magnesser Field. It only exists in Planet Zi.

 **The Colonel** : I'm trying to make this story appealing to fans of both universe (and more), so some common ground has to be made.

* * *

 _ **Free Zone, Antallos,  
**_ _ **Inner Sphere Periphery,  
**_ _ **December 20, 3064**_

For several hours aerospace fighters made numerous passes over the escarpment, blanketing the Free Zone – a wasteland stretched over hundreds of miles – with fine-tooth combs in search of the _Gilvader_. But as inconceivable as it was, the dark corner where Trystan and Saskia took refuge was continuously overlooked. The only creatures that ever found the hiding place were indigenous reptiles called Rock Gila, large-sized lizards looking for food. Smelling the flesh of humans, the lizards congregated around the hiding place, but quickly dispersed when they realized that the humans were not the only ones hiding in that spot.

Saskia stayed alert for a couple hours, watching the aerospace fighters passing over her head, ready for a last stand. But after two hours, she was convinced that nobody would find them. She opened the canopy and exited her zoid, walking around in circle. A few Rock Gilas inched closer, looking forward to ambush her when she was not prepared, but when the _Gilvader_ emitted a low growl, the lizards immediately scattered back into the dark.

"I heard that grilled Rock Gila is actually pretty tasty," Trystan got out of the cockpit and followed Saskia around. "Too bad I don't have a weapon to shoot them."

"I desire none of sort," Saskia replied apathetically.

"I'm not hungry either, but we could get stuck here for days, so we may have to think about it soon."

"I will not stand idle for days," Saskia retorted. "This place introduces poison to Gilvy's core. He is but constricted to land, never to rise above clouds. I must see the end of misadventure and lead us home to Zi!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Miss, but without a means to reach the jump point, you are not going anywhere," Trystan said glumly. "Since your, uhm, 'thing' can't take us to the jump point, we are stuck in this hole for a while."

"Jump point? The word bears none of note," Saskia mumbled. "What is of Jump Point?"

"Jump point is the gate to Fasther-Than-Light travels," Trystan never guessed that he had to explain such basic to a grown up. "An interstellar vessel is equipped with a device called Kearney-Fuchida Drive. At Jump Point the K-F Drive activates the 'worm hole' that allows you to travel 30 light years in just a few seconds." He paused briefly, gauging Saskia's reaction, but his attempt fell short. "I don't know what you call it at your place, but the concept should be similar. After all, you arrived from your planet to Antallos, so you must have gone through an FTL travel through a jump point, or something similar."

"Such knowledge is far removed from brain," Saskia shook her head. "I have never left Zi. I didn't even know said possibility thrives."

"So nobody in Zi knows that humans have been occupying the space for a millennium?"

"Do not take me obtuse!" Saskia snarled. "Gilvy accounts for many attempts by battlemechs! And would take many more before fall! Our technology treads on even footing!"

Trystan was taken aback by Saskia's sudden outburst. "I don't mean to insult you. I'm just trying to help."

Saskia let out a long sigh and sat on the ground with her back against the _Gilvader's_ foot. "Apologies. Tongue flapped absent mind, fully taken with thoughts of home."

"No hard feelings," Trystan observed Saskia as she buried her head between her knees. A sex goddess she was not; the mechwarrior community perceived its female sex appeal as taut and athletic, with sharp keen eyes and often disproportionately large bust. Saskia was on the chubby side, with large curvy body that easily outweighed Trystan by 30 pounds, and small, barely visible eyes peeking from a couple of slits atop her high cheekbones. And her accent drove him nuts. Trystan had met people all across the Inner Sphere, and nobody spoke like Saskia.

And yet, he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Let's take a step back and think it through," he took a seat next to Saskia. "I guess we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Trystan Vandenberg. My grandfather was Duke Gideon Vandenberg, the founder of Blazing Aces Mercenary…" he started to babble but immediately cut it short when he noticed Saskia wasn't listening to him. "Sorry, I don't know why I said that. Hi, I'm Trystan," he offered her a handshake.

Saskia looked at the scrawny boy blankly, not knowing exactly how to respond to his invitation. He was barely 20 years old, with shaggy blonde hair, tan complexion, large brown eyes, and a goofy smile that radiated immaturity and warmth, much like her friend Kenny. And he spoke in such funny drawl that it took Saskia a few seconds to digest what he was saying. But it was his accent that first opened her eyes that she was not in Planet Zi anymore. Nobody in Planet Zi had an accent like Trystan.

Saskia wasn't looking for an acquaintance, but he proved to be valuable in her survival in this alien world. He might provide some more use in the future.

"Saskia," she grabbed Trystan's hand for a quick handshake, "van Leewenhoek."

"Nice to meet you Saskia," Trystan shook Saskia's hand enthusiastically. He threw a glance at the _Gilvader_ , wondering if any physical contact with Saskia would trigger the beast's bloodlust. "Is your 'puppy' OK with me talking to you?"

"Gilvy is but overprotective," Saskia shot a small smile. "Once a bounty hunter made attempt at my head. Gilvy scattered brain upon walls."

"I don't get this, how does a machine behave like a watchdog?" Trystan exhaled sharply. "I mean, I ride giant robots too, but they're just, you know… things. Hardwares. Weapon platforms. Something you take to war to kill your enemies. They're awesome pieces of hardwares, but they're just hardwares. They're not sentient like yours. Yours look almost like… a pet."

"Partner," Saskia started to understand Trystan's difficulty to understand the concept of human-zoid partnership. "Zoid is not a pet, nor just a machine. It has a mind of its own. You don't drive a zoid like you would an automobile, or in your case, a battlemech. You stand on level ground with your zoid, a relationship that transcends above master and pet."

"A mind of its own?" Trystan turned to the _Gilvader_ , only to find out that the beast was eerily looking back at him. "You mean, this thing is alive? A breathing, living organism?"

"A fact well known to all."

"In your place, perhaps, but not here. Sentient robots do not exist in the Inner Sphere. Well, maybe at Cybertron, but its existence is as good as a fairy tale to put children to sleep."

"It dulls to pilot such machine, with no thoughts and strategies shared between man and zoid."

"But I have total control over my battlemech. I don't have to worry about it revolting against me."

Saskia threw an unruly stare at Trystan. "My mind never conceived such thought."

"No? Just two hours ago I saw your puppy… zoid… whatever, deliberately disobeyed your command to stand down and attacked the pirate mechs."

"A defense in my favor. I told you, Gilvy is overprotective."

"What prompts it to protect you? You're just a speckle in its eyes. And yet, it submits to your command."

"Submit?" Saskia burst into a soft mirth. "Gilvy does not submit. He is the worst of all zoids. He brings his stubbornness and deaf ears to battlefield, and seeks resolve in fighting to the bitter end. Submit, does he?" Saskia banged the _Gilvader's_ foot with her fist, eliciting a soft purr from the zoid. "If the 'manual override' button ceases function, his core would part far from chest."

"Then why did you ever take it as your partner?" Trystan cringed.

"I didn't. He picked me." Saskia closed her eyes and leaned her head on the foot. "Once I attended a military academy. I seek bond with 5 different zoids. Military workhorses, purposely bred and trained to follow orders. Yet all spurned me. My attempt fell short of the mark, until Gilvy let me into his cockpit."

"And I thought I've seen it all," Trystan massaged his temple. "What is special about you, a military dropout, that this particular zoid picked you as its partner? Did you two share common fates as rejects?"

"Far from such note," Saskia shook her head. "Gilvy is a _Gilvader_ , an unstoppable force of nature, scorned by many, revered by terrorists and rogue leaders in vain attempts to conquer Zi with iron grips. He stands titan of the sky, with speed unmatched by all but the fastest above the clouds."

"That's not what I saw two hours ago," Trystan scoffed. "Your zoid was barely able to take off."

"The ground constricts feet," Saskia let out a labored breath. "The air, the sand, the water, something in this planet makes Gilvy sick. I fear him dying. Time is of pressing concern. We must leave this place presently."

"Without flying, and I'm pretty sure without K-F Drive, your only option is to take passing jump ships back to Zi," Trystan suggested. "But where is Zi? I have never heard of a place called Zi before. Do you know its coordinate in the Comstar Map?"

"No," Saskia replied matter of factly.

"What is its political affiliation? Lyran? FedCom? Free World? Combines? Clans?"

"I don't know," Saskia closed her eyes and rested her head on the _Gilvader's_ foot. "I don't even know there are worlds outside Zi and Terra."

"Well that's complicated," Trystan pulled his knees up to his chest. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not at present," Saskia bemoaned. "Yet one begins to take form."

"May I offer a suggestion?" Trystan said gently as not to startle the distraught Saskia. "In the morning we return to Port Krin for information. There is a space port at the south end of the city. Some dropship crews must have heard something about Zi, where it is located in the Inner Sphere, and how to get there. If we're lucky, we can find spots in a dropship and get the hell out of this accursed place."

"Take pause one moment," Saskia shot a doubtful stare at Trystan. "You, extend hands?"

"I'm not doing this for you and your puppy," Trystan blurted. "I'm doing this for myself. I, too, have to get out of this place. I have been held captive in this place for far too long. It's about time to leave. And since we share common interest, why don't we join effort and do this together? Two is better than one."

"We just escaped pirates. What fever grips mind, suggesting we fall right into the pirate's lap?"

"No, no, no, we leave your zoid here. We'll walk back to Port Krin."

"What? No!" Saskia shot up. Her fists balled up. "I am not leaving Gilvy!"

"Look, we're just looking for information and hopefully some transportation. If you want to take it with you out of Antallos, fine by me, but for the moment it's best to leave it here. We're much more mobile and stealthy without 40-meter dragon in tow."

"I'm not leaving Gilvy!"

"It's only temporary. We'll fetch it once we have a means of transportation."

"How should I know you don't split tongue for own benefit?" Saskia grimaced in pain. "Why should I put trust in you?"

"You don't want to do this? OK, fine. Then what do you suggest?"

Saskia realized she was at a disadvantage. She didn't know anything about the place, the society, the culture, even the proper language. It was a miracle she could make conversation with Trystan. The same could not be expected with other people at different part of the planet. Worst still, she would have to deal with pirates, the worst kind of humanity. She was alone in this place, and the only way out was through Trystan.

"None that merits consideration," she sighed in defeat. "Let us come to the matter, then."

"What does it mean?" Trystan still had a hard time deciphering Saskia's accent. "You will do my plan?"

"Yes, I will do your plan," Saskia nodded. "Yet expect none of trust. My heart is yet to see words come to fulfillment."

"Fair enough," Trystan puffed a deep, labored breath. "We'll leave at dawn. Get some rest. It'll be quite a long walk back to Port Krin."

* * *

 _ **CWS Blood Drinker,  
**_ _ **Orbit of Antallos,  
**_ _ **Inner Sphere Periphery,  
**_ _ **December 20, 3064**_

Star Captain Benten reviewed the BattleROM of the Blood Drinker for the dozenth time, starting at the initial attack by his squadron of Jagatai. The metal dragon opened fire before his batchall was completed, which he should've expected from barbarian freebirth. The dragon singed one of his wingmen with what seemed like a quadruple PPC and ten autocannons. That salvo was meant for him, but his fast reflex took him to safety before the murderous volley stabbed him.

Benten followed the dragon's maneuver closely as the dogfight transgressed into chaotic battle. The dragon continued to fire its PPCs and autocannon without the necessary 'refractory period'. The dragon didn't seem to accumulate heat by continuously firing PPCs. It was somehow conceivable, since the dragon was almost 3 times as big as the Jagatai, hence carried more heat sinks. But Benten was not convinced. He felt there was more to it than just the number of heat sinks.

Then in came the part where he beat himself up the hardest. The dragon attacked Blood Drinker with what seemed like 4 Gauss cannons. The impact on the Blood Drinker's armor told him that those were just regular, battlemech-level Gauss shells, weapons that should not cause trouble to a capital ship like the Blood Drinker. But the effect afterwards almost ripped the battlecruiser in half. The Gauss shells exploded into localized gravity fields, twisting the hull of the Blood Drinker to the point of disembowelment. More than 25 percent of Blood Drinker's hull was compromised. Dozens of crews were lost in just one single attack.

Lucky for the Wolves, the Blood Drinker's K-F Drive had been recharged, so they could quickly jump out of the dragon's way.

Benten didn't care about the dragon. It was strong but slow. His Jagatai could slay the dragon in a long, arduous dogfight, like a matador in ancient bullfighting game. But that weapon, that capital-ship destroyer, that could boost Clan Wolf's superiority in weapon race. Clan Ghost Bear had been developing the Leviathan super-battleship, a weapon that would surely put Clan Wolf in a tight corner. The dragon's weapon was the perfect antithesis of Ghost Bear's Leviathan. Small enough to be carried in a normal aerospace fighter, but lethal enough to cripple a capital ship in one blow.

Imagine how glorious it would be if he led a binary of Jagatai equipped with that weapon.

The beep on his door robbed him from his daydream. He punched the open button and Osiris, his aide, entered his quarter with a tablet on his hand.

"Report from the engineers, Ovkhan," Osiris said while tapping his tablet incessantly. "Sectors 23 and 24 have been repaired. Sector 22 is still in progress. It suffers the most damage of all the sectors, and requires extensive overhaul. Estimated time of completion: 45 hours."

"Tell the engineers to work double shifts," Benten hissed. "We have to get out of this stravag place soon!"

"They are already on double shifts," Osiris pointed out.

"Then tell them to work faster!" Benten growled. "The longer we stay here, the more we expose ourselves to pirates and dregs down on the ground! We have to get moving soon!"

"With the current condition, I doubt it will happen, Ovkhan," Osiris said morosely. "Half of the engineers perished during the attack. What remain have reached the threshold of their endurance."

"What are you, a medic?" Benten spat curtly. "If they need extra hands, get more people from helms! I want this done in less than 24 hours!"

"Ovkhan…"

"Is there something wrong with your ears, Point Commander?" Benten bared his teeth. The height difference between him and his aide did not matter anymore. "I want this done! Now!"

"Yes, Ovkhan," Osiris snapped a salute, but Benten saw a hint of disrespect in his body language. For the moment, he would let it go, since he needed him to carry his order. But he made a mental note to make Osiris pay for his insolence, when they had reached safe space.

"Star Captain Benten, this is command center," somebody suddenly called him through the speaker. "There is something you need to see."

"Relay it to my quarter!" Benten said.

The screen in his room went alive with what seemed like a report from a local news station. The screen showed images of a battle, while the reporter stumbled upon words on how to explain what exactly was going on. The environment was very blurry, a combination of frantic movement of the cameraman and a thick dust cloud among buildings. Then in a split second the very dragon Benten's force engaged earlier emerged from the dust cloud, screaming and twisting, before smoke and dust cloud turned the screen completely dark.

"Bloody Kerensky! That thing is down there!" Benten couldn't believe what he just saw. "It is trapped in a world of pirates!" His head suddenly flooded with possibilities. That thought about developing similar weapon to counter Ghost Bear's Leviathan might just be feasible.

"Forget what I said about double shifts!" Benten said to Osiris. "Assemble a team, the finest men you can get! I will lead them to retrieve that dragon!"

"Ovkhan, I must remind you," Osiris hastily said. "Antallos is a world of pirates. Scums. Villains. Dezgra. If they discover our team, they will discover Blood Drinker. We are all going to dishonor our clan."

"Good point, Osiris," Benten recoiled, but he wasn't about to give up his chance yet. "That is why you have to go."

"You cannot be serious, Ovkhan!" Osiris grimaced.

"Point Commander, that thing possesses a weapon that can restore the glory of Clan Wolf!" Benten rewound the news reel and paused the screen at the moment the dragon's head emerged from the dust cloud. "Do you remember what caused the damage on Blood Drinker? With that weapon, we can neutralize the Ghost Bear's Leviathan super-battleship and hammer its fleet into fangless cubs! This is a critical moment, Point Commander! We have to seize it for the glory of Clan Wolf!"

"Me? To retrieve that thing?" Osiris couldn't get what Benten was actually implying. "I am not even a pilot!"

"But you are the closest in form to the mongrels down there," Benten replied. "Simians, surats, barbarians. I cannot do this because they will recognize my phenotype. Nor any other pilots of the same body type. Engineers are needed to repair the ship. It has to be you, Osiris."

Osiris didn't know if he was to regard Benten's order as an honor or an insult.

"I am not a pilot, Ovkhan," Osiris begged for common sense. "How do you expect me to bring it to Blood Drinker?"

"This is not a request, Point Commander Osiris! This is an order! Find a way to do it, or I'll see you scrubbing pots as a solahma!"

"Yes, Ovkhan!" Osiris gave Benten the same foul salute he did earlier, then rushed out of his quarter.


	6. Chapter 5: Road Block

**CHAPTER 5**

 **ROAD BLOCK**

 **Review Corner** :

 **longbowchris50** (and all Zoids fans): I hope this chapter gives you enough information about the world of Mechwarrior / Battletech

 **jdoug4118** : not so fast. First they need the most essential thing in the world (as you'll see in this chapter)

* * *

 _ **Free Zone, Antallos,  
**_ _ **Inner Sphere Periphery,  
**_ _ **December 20, 3064**_

The morning sun illuminated the dark corner, giving Saskia a complete view of the _Gilvader_ for the first time. The armor was shredded beyond recognition. Oil dribbled from multiple sections, giving an appearance that the zoid was slowly bleeding to death. Steam hissed from hydraulic lines, torn and melted by excessive exposure to PPC and missile blasts.

"Oh, Gilvy…" Saskia whimpered in hapless agony. The _Gilvader_ purred in assurance, letting her know that it was still in good shape, but Saskia knew better. She knew the _Gilvader_ wouldn't last long in this condition. In Planet Zi, she knew where to go and what to do to fix her zoid. Here, she was completely hopeless. She had no control of the situation. The only thing she could think of was to take it home, and even then it was still in doubt.

"Looks like the Band of The Damned had returned to Port Krin," Trystan returned from recon. "The quicker we go, the faster we get out of here."

"Please, Gilvy, I beg of you," Saskia hugged the _Gilvader's_ claw as far as her arms could reach. "Stand eclipsed beneath these rocks. Wait for my return. I shall take us home. Please, just… be still."

The _Gilvader_ emitted a soft purr, and Saskia knew she could trust the zoid. She followed Trytan to climb the escarpment, a 50-meter rocky wall that stood almost vertical. It was not a hard climb; the cliff had a lot of places to step on, but Saskia was out of shape. Trystan had to grab her hand and pull her up on dozens of occasion. Her face was drenched with sweat, and when she finally reached the top, she sprawled on the ground, breathing strenuously. Her arms and legs felt like jelly.

"Are you OK?" Trystan asked without a single glimpse of fatigue.

"Yes… heart but requires a moment…" Saskia muttered between heavy pants.

"Is your puppy going to be OK by itself?" Trystan looked down the ledge.

"Yes, he is fine," Saskia pulled herself up. "We can go."

"Why can't you just shut it down?" Trystan asked as he started walking. "That's what I would do with my battlemech. When I need to be on foot, I just shut it down."

"I can't cease Gilvy's core," Saskia huffed. "There is no shut down button. Think of it a human, shut down when breath forfeited. Zoids stand in equal footing."

"This is killing me," Trystan rubbed his temple. "You've been dragging that zoid like you're carrying a baby. It needs constant nurturing and attending and pampering. And holy crap, was it jealous!"

"He stood a titan against pirates!" Saskia took offense of Trystan's last comment. "Where is your battlemech? Did it rise to honor when yours is defiled? Did it come to rescue during servitude? Did it extend hands when escape from pirates?"

"Things don't work the way they work in your place," Trystan spat. "Battlemechs do not walk around by themselves wreaking havoc the way your zoid did. They are armored combat vehicles, able to turn a city block into rubbles in a matter of minutes, and controlled by your brain. Imagine you are wearing the most awesome body armor in existence, with unlimited power that responds to your command in a flick of a button. You'll feel like a god of war. But it's not a living organism. It's your armor, not your body part."

"A droid, absent soul," Saskia mused.

"Battledroid does have a nice ring to it, but some people don't like the use of the name and threaten to take legal measure," Trystan smirked. "Anyway, most battlemechs are designed in close resemblance to humans, with 2 hands, 2 legs, torso that twists at the waist, and head as the cockpit. They weigh 20 to 100 tons, the lightest being the fastest ones and the heaviest being the most armed and armored models. Often parts of their arms were replaced with weapons, cannons, machine guns, or missile launchers, giving the fearsome appearance for the opponents. As the wise Alexander Kerensky himself once stated: _Fear Itself is Our Ally_.

"The human pilot, called mechwarrior, controls the battlemech with a neural network embedded in the helmet, fashionably called neurohelmet. The neurohelmet reads the brain waves of the mechwarrior and used them to perform functions of the battlemechs: balance, movement, power management, heat management, weapons, and so on. You can't control all these aspects with your hands, the way you control automobile. Sometimes you think of something, and you'll need two seconds for your hands to materialize your thought into action. A neurohelmet negates the necessity of hand control. You think it, your battlemech immediately performs it, in a blink of an eye. It makes the battlemech, in essence, an extension of your body."

"The sound of tongue introduces the weight of mind," Saskia shot a small smile.

"What, too boring for a country girl like you?" Trystan scoffed. "Start to think I'm a nerd?"

"On the contrary. I myself have trained in the art of robotics as a Master Technician at Helic Republic. Your battlemech account but spurs my intent."

"Master Technician, huh?" Trystan snapped a mock salute. "That's 'Technical Sergeant' in Inner Sphere military structure, isn't it?"

"A rank long expired, best forgotten," Saskia giggled with a glint of blush. "I have since departed the military."

"The life too harsh for a country girl like you?" Trystan teased her more. Her blushing suddenly sent euphoria through his veins. "I have been working under a battlemech technician for a year. I learnt things I never thought I would, but now I'm glad because you and I have something in common, don't you think?"

"Then let words return to mechanics," Saskia quickly changed the subject. "What power does battlemechs feed?"

"Compact fusion reactors. Half of the mechwarriors in the Inner Sphere does not know this, but essentially they were sitting on top of a nuclear bomb."

"How is this detail ignored?" Saskia raised her brows.

"It is how the society dictates. A mechwarrior resides at the top of the society's echelons. It's an elite 'caste' of the society, in which the 'lower' castes work for them. It makes the mechwarriors ignorant about who actually make their battlemechs work in the first place."

"The resemblance with Zi is striking," Saskia added. "A past still bleeds the heart."

"Doesn't it aggravate you that you did the most work and somebody else gets the credit?" Trystan sneered. "I was once a mechwarrior and I never paid attention of this aspect of battlemechs. No wonder Lei Fong is a bitter man. When I get the Blazing Aces back, I'll give the techs the same priorities as the mechwarriors…"

"Words flow yet meaning fades," Saskia looked at Trystan funny.

"Sorry, I digress. Anyway, this reactor produces a lot of energy to power the battlemech and the weapons it wields. There are 3 types of weapons: ballistics, like autocannons and machine guns that shoot bullets and cannon shells, energy-based like laser and particle cannons, and missiles. Autocannons are highly destructive but depends on ammunition. Energy-based weapons do not have ammunition but generates a lot of heat. Missile weapons are like ballistics, depend on ammunition but generate little heat. And it is very versatile in wars. You can arm missiles with armor-piercing, high-explosive, or incendiary warheads, depending on the nature of the engagement."

"That weapon that hit Gilvy at the city…"

"Particle Projection Cannon, or PPC for short. It is one of the best weapons in existence. The shots have multiple effects on your battlemech: to destroy armor and structure, to increase heat, and to jam your electronics. Too many PPC hits will fry your radar. It is a very destructive weapon. But, it generates a lot of heat. Firing too many PPC too quick will shut down your battlemech."

"Do you own a battlemech?" Saskia asked.

"I did, but somebody stole it," Trystan sighed. "It was a rare Star-League _Thunderbolt_ , with ultra-autocannon in place of classic missile launcher on its left shoulder. I hated it when I first got it. I wanted a battlemech with long range weapons. I wanted a sniper with a PPC, while the _Thunderbolt_ was more of a medium-to-short-range brawler. But over time I learnt how to use it to my greatest advantage, and now I miss it."

"What is of Star League?"

"Star League is…" Trystan stopped walking and looked at Saskia in the eyes. "This part wouldn't interest you. You'll fall asleep before I can even explain what Star League is."

"Scores of paces in the coming stride," Saskia replied. "I prefer void filled with knowledge of your world."

"As you wish, then," Trystan continued to walk toward Port Krin. "Humans developed the faster-than-light travel in the 22nd Century, by building the first interstellar ship Pathfinder. After that, waves of waves of colonization fleet left Terra to find new places. One of the colonization ships was Globally 3, considered lost and scratched from Terran Fleet roster in the 24th Century, but apparently arrived in your home planet. It might have detoured from its original destination, or misjumped to an uncharted territory."

"By the 25th Century, human civilization had reached 550 light years away from Terra, covering 2 million stars and 2000 inhabitable planets. This region is called the Inner Sphere. To govern the vast civilization, humans created the Star League, a peace-keeping body that lasted 250 years. This was the golden age of human civilization. Technology reached its peak. But like all good things in human history, Star League crumbled in the 28th Century. Human civilization was divided into Successor States, or 'tribes' if you will, and engulfed in a debilitating war for almost 300 years, with no end in sight. All we gained during Star League era was virtually lost during the Succession Wars. Here we are, in the 31st Century, and we are still stabbing each other in the back. And since battlemechs are the pinnacle of military hardware, they are the center of any battlefield. Whoever controls battlemechs, controls the world."

"Where does Antallos lie?"

"Antallos lies outside the Inner Sphere, a region called Periphery. It is an independent world, ruled by pirate Band of The Damned. It is not caught in the wars among the Successor States, although the Band of The Damned is in a war with local bandit and mercenary holdings."

"And the Successor States?"

Trystan stopped again. "Do you really want to know about Successor States?"

"No," Saskia replied matter-of-factly. "Yet when mind requires distraction, knowledge serves purpose well."

"If it's knowledge you seek, then it's knowledge you'll get," Trystan sighed. "The Inner Sphere, as of now, is divided into 5 major regions. House Kurita, rules the region with bushido from ancient Japanese tradition; House Steiner, Bavarians who value their beer and large-bored Gauss guns above all else; House Marik of the Slavic descendants; House Liao, from the far-east land of China; and House Davion of the Anglo-American descendants. There are a few other minor states and mercenary commands, but these 5 makes up 80 percent of the armed forces of the Inner Sphere…"

Trystan went the great length to describe each Successor States, minor powers, and mercenary commands in the Inner Sphere. Saskia listened and took mental notes about everything Trystan said. The two of them were engrossed in the conversation until they arrived at Port Krin 2 hours later.

The city was on high alert with pirate battlemechs, helicopters, armored vehicles, thugs, and occasional fighter jets scrambling every corner of the city, presumably looking for the _Gilvader_. Trystan dipped his head to avoid detection from thugs and infantrymen, and chose to walk behind covers of cars or buildings, or right in the middle of a crowd.

"You tense from the pirate's alarm," Saskia noticed Trystan's behavior.

"Don't forget I am a renegade," Trystan whispered hoarsely. "Now keep your head down and don't make eye contact with the pirates. They can detect fugitives like sharks smelling blood."

"Perhaps I could elevate you to discovery, and spend reward for ticket back to Zi," Saskia quipped.

"You think they'll give you a reward for such betrayal? They're pirates, for crying out loud! Betrayal is their way of life!" Trystan snarled. He didn't know if Saskia was capable of doing something like that, and he hated the realization that he had to watch her as much as he had to watch for the pirates. "Is this how you treat somebody that saved your life?"

"Ease mind, I merely jest," Saskia smiled, enjoying Trystan's overreaction.

"I really appreciate it if you save your 'jest' for more appropriate time," Trystan grumbled. "Now is the time to focus!"

Saskia wanted to tease Trystan more but she could see him in utter distress. She didn't want to make their relationship sour, not when she still needed him to take her and her zoid out of Antallos. She followed his direction, walking in shadows, avoiding contacts with armed thugs on the streets, until they reached the space port.

Trystan checked the roster for dropships in the space ports, then walked toward a Union-C dropship by the corner. The big, bulbous ship was in mediocre condition, with pockmarks and burnt craters decorating its armor plating. Some technicians congregated around one of its engines, and Trystan could smell the foul stench of burning oil reeking from the engine.

"The roster said that these guys are just delivering goods and will leave Antallos soon," Trystan said to Saskia. "I will talk to the captain. Don't say anything. If they hear your accent, they may get suspicious."

"Fine. But I listen," Saskia replied. "If you seek advantage of me or Gilvy, I will shred your guise and raise alarm."

Trystan gave Saskia a dirty look, then approached the man shouting orders to the technicians.

"Is your dropship having problem?" Trystan asked.

"Only minor oil leak," the man replied. "It should be fixed tomorrow, if not sooner." He looked at Trystan from head to toe, wondering if the scrawny young man was worth his time. "Why are you asking?"

"I need a service out of Antallos," Trystan said coldly.

"What's the cargo?"

"Two people, me and my companion," Trystan threw his gaze at Saskia for a quick second, "and a large 'package', 500 tons give or take."

"What's in the package?" the man sneered, boasting a set of decaying teeth.

"None of your business."

"Aha. Contraband?"

"You could say that. Anyway, have you heard a world called 'Zi'?"

"What?" the man pricked his ears, looking at Trystan like he was an alien of some sort. "What did you say?"

"Zi System, Zi Planet, Zi Constellation?" Trystan said.

"Never heard anything like that before," the man said, then yelled at somebody inside the dropship. "Hey Cole! Have you heard a place called Zi before?"

"What?" the guy shouted back.

"Zi! A place called Zi!"

"No! What place is that?"

"I don't think my first mate know about it either," the man shook his head. "Is that where you're going?"

"Possibly," Trystan winced.

"Well this dropship is not going there, that's for sure," the man grumbled. "We are leaving at noon tomorrow, and will dock with Jumpship Eternal Sunshine 6 hours later. If you want a hike, be here by noon tomorrow and bring 300,000 c-bills."

"Three hundred grand?! Why that expensive?" Trystan bemoaned.

"Hazardous oversight. You wouldn't tell me what's in your package, so I have to cover for the bribes if somebody makes a big deal about it, and to keep my crews off your package lest they make a big deal about it. I will guarantee, though, that I will keep your package 'virgin'. No one will touch it under my watch."

"Where do I get 300,000 c-bills in a day?"

"Not my problem, Man. Be here, or not be here tomorrow at noon. And be here with money. You're not going on my 'ship without money."

"Aw, crap!" Trystan let out a sharp sigh. He grabbed Saskia by the arm and led her to a shady corner of the spaceport. "Listen, there are some complications…"

"There are other vessels in this place," Saskia hissed. "Find one absent complications!"

"You don't understand…" Trystan looked into Saskia's eyes in the earnest. "I don't think anybody here knows about Planet Zi."

"What makes head come to said conclusion? Did tongue spread words about Zi to other captains?"

"No, but the result will be the same."

"An assumption drawn from lazy mind!"

"You want me to ask, I'll ask!" Trystan growled. "But it's the least of our problems. No one will take us without money. Do you understand the concept of money? Universal trade system. Green pieces of paper with certain values."

"Do not think me fool! I know what money is!" Saskia retorted.

"The captain demanded a large amount of money to take your zoid. I don't have that money. In fact, I don't have money at all. You may have some but I doubt anybody will take it."

"Come to plain words," Saskia said, suspecting that Trystan was suggesting something.

"We may have to sell your zoid," Trystan said slowly, preparing for a hail storm from Saskia.

"What?!" Saskia reacted exactly the way Trystan anticipated. "No! He goes wherever I go!"

"The cost for our tickets is less than 1 percent of what the captain suggested. The captain charged us with astronomical fee because of your zoid. I know you love it, but we are in this position because of it. Come on, consider selling it. Buy tickets, go home, and buy another one just like that."

"No!"

"It's just a machine! How come it's more important than your life?"

"He is my heart," Saskia looked into Trystan's eyes with embers in her eyes. "I will not see it stopped beating, or treated like a clunker!"

"Why are you such a stubborn idiot?" Trystan lost his patience.

"One deserving own decision, absent ingrate runt that whined for his life, only to sell the shield that keeps head attached to chest!" Saskia started to walk away. "I told you I did not need help!"

"What do you think you're going to do?" Trystan said, half yelling. "Your zoid is half dead anyway!"

"Then I shall fall with him!" Saskia snorted.

Trystan didn't understand the devotion of Saskia to her machine. He had seen mechwarriors that treated their battlemechs like friends, but in a situation like this, they would sell their machines in a heartbeat. Nobody would choose his battlemech over his life. If Saskia didn't say she came from a planet nobody had heard before, Trystan would have thought she was mentally ill.

But regardless, her words held the truth. Trystan got a shot at freedom because of Saskia and her zoid. As stupidly ludicrous as it was, selling the zoid would cheat them from what they deserved.

"Alright, alright, I may have another way," Trystan had a feeling he would regret this decision. "I will visit a friend…"

"Friend?" Saskia turned and stabbed Trystan with her stern stare.

"I am not selling your zoid, if that's what you're asking," Trystan replied. "He may not have 300 grand but he may have a pointer on how to get such money within a day."

"What do you want me to do?" Saskia asked.

"Just trust me. I am trying to get us out of here…"

"Three of us," Saskia quickly howled. "I shall have words Gilvy is coming!"

"Cross my heart," Trystan made a cross in his chest with his arms. "Like before, let me do the talking."


	7. Chapter 6: Devil In Disguise

**CHAPTER 6**

 **DEVIL IN DISGUISE**

 **Review Corner**

 **jdoug1448** : Thank you for your continuing support, I'm glad you find it useful. I'm trying to make this story appealing to both fans, and also to others that don't know any of the universes (although the chance is slim).

* * *

 _ **Port Krin, Antallos,  
**_ _ **Inner Sphere Periphery,  
**_ _ **December 20, 3064**_

Through the busy streets of Port Krin, Trystan led Saskia back to the hangar. He kept his profile low inside the crowd, avoiding contacts with the pirates. Saskia's face and identity had not been exposed, so he was not worried about her. His appearance, on the other hand, was typical grimy look of common slaves in Antallos. Anybody would notice that he was a slave wandering without purpose. Trystan knew how the pirates treated slaves who tried to escape. Severe punishment was an understatement.

Fortunately the pirates were too busy looking for a dragon to notice him, so the two of them could slither their way in the crowd back toward the hangar. The large building was virtually destroyed. Various _Carbine_ industrial mechs – basically excavators on two legs - pulled concrete blocks that buried the battlemechs, hoping to salvage as much material as possible. Technicians shouted their orders, guiding the _Carbines_ to dig gently so as not to damage the battlemechs under the rubble.

The _Carbines_ gave Trystan some ideas on how to get money for the dropship tickets.

Trystan spotted Lei Fong, and waited under a shadow until Lei Fong walked away from the site, presumably to grab something to eat or to relieve himself. When nobody noticed, Trystan made a quick dash and dragged Lei Fong to a secluded place behind the hangar. Lei Fong didn't expect such a sudden maneuver, and he could only look into Trystan's eyes as the scrawny young man pinned him to a wall.

"Lei Fong, Sir, I am sorry to have to talk to you like this, but I don't have any other way," Trystan said.

"You… alive?" Lei Fong pulled himself together. "Why didn't you contact me?"

"I did! I called you on your personal comset, but something blocked the signal…"

"Bullshit! I should whip your ass for insubordination!" Lei Fong snarled as he pushed Trystan back. "Everybody thinks you're dead!"

"Let's keep it that way," Trystan whispered. "Let them think I'm dead."

"What are you talking about? Get back to the hangar and start working!"

"No, I'm not going back!" Trystan looked at Lei Fong in the earnest. "They think I'm dead, so now I'm free…"

"Free? Free my ass! You are the property of Band of The Damned…"

"I am a free man!" Trystan gritted his teeth. "I was not born a slave!"

"You are a slave now!" Lei Fong returned the heat. "Accept your fate or be destroyed by it!"

"Slave?" Saskia couldn't help chiming in. "You're but a slave?"

"No, I am not a slave! I am Trystan Vandenberg, the grandson of Duke Gideon Vandenberg, the founder of Blazing Aces mercenary! I am going out of Antallos, back to where I belong!"

"I don't give a damn who you are and where you came from! You are a slave, a property of The Band of The Damned! Return to servitude, or they will skin you alive if they find out your insubordination! You know damn well what they do to runaways!"

"I cannot go back," Trystan looked into Lei Fong's eyes. "Please help me. You've been a great mentor and friend to me. I treasure our relationship above all else, but I cannot stay here. I have to go, and this is my only chance. Please, I beg you."

Lei Fong looked at Trystan for a long time, trying to decide what to do. He noticed Trystan spent a lot of time stargazing, a clear sign of his desire to leave Antallos. He agreed that any society should not be built upon the suffering of others. Slavery did not have a place in the 31st Century. However, it was what it was in Antallos. Human atrocities existed, and if he didn't accept it, he would be destroyed by it.

Lei Fong turned from Trystan, then realized that he was not alone. "So you meet a girl and then suddenly you are the grandson of a mercenary hotshot?"

"Leave her out of this," Trystan said, half whispering. "She had nothing to do with my decision."

"Your request put me in a difficult position," Lei Fong muttered. "You put me as an accessory to your escape. The punishment is just as severe."

"I do not ask for you to help my escape, except for one small request," Trystan pleaded. "I need access to one of those _Carbines_."

"Are you going to steal a construction equipment? Is running away from Band of The Damned not enough thrill for you?" Lei Fong blurted. "Think with your head for once! Nobody knows you are still alive, so use that as your advantage! Get into a dropship and slip away!"

"I would, but the dropship needs a fee for the service," Trystan replied. "I don't have anything. You've never given me anything in a year I served under you."

"And just how much do you need? Do you really need one million c-bills to buy a ticket out of Antallos?

You get in that thing, you're putting yourself on their crosshair! You wanna leave Antallos? Fine, leave! But don't entertain yourself with theatrical exit! Nobody's gonna cheer for you!"

"I know, but I don't have a choice," Trystan puffed a labored breath. "I need it."

"Are you doing this to impress her?" Lei Fong growled, curtly making reference to Saskia. "Trying to prove that you're not a slave? Because if you are, then you're a stupid, imbecile, Nordic moron!"

"I might be just that, Sir, but I will still do it. Please help, for old time sake. I have never asked anything from you during my servitude. I did everything you asked me to. Please help me. This is the last thing I will ask from you."

"Perhaps I'll just hand you to the pirates and get money from it," Lei Fong grumbled. He walked back and forth, cursing under his breaths, torn between risking his life to help Trystan and saving his own skin. In the end he leaned forward to Trystan, "The _Carbines_ are equipped with hard-reset button on the left leg. Press the button for 5 seconds to return the computer to factory setting. All custom programming will be erased."

"Thank you, I owe you my life…" Trystan said.

"But if you get caught, I will deny any knowledge of this!" Lei Fong stated firmly. "I'm just gonna enjoy you getting lashed until the flesh peels from your back!"

"We have never met," Trystan replied. "The last time you saw me was yesterday, before the hangar was destroyed, and I died with it."

"Good," Lei Fong spat. He looked at the haggard-looking Trystan, then to Saskia, then back at Trystan. "When's the last time you eat?" He drew a piece of money from his pocket. "Buy yourself a sandwich, will you?"

"Thank you, Sir!" Trystan grabbed the money and returned to Saskia, who followed the entire proceeding with skeptic in her stare. "Alright, here's the plan," he said as he stripped his shirt off. "We'll wait until dark. Then I'll steal one of those construction mechs and bring it to the dropship. One _Carbine_ costs more than one million c-bills, so we'll be covered. I'll ask the dropship captain to make a short stop at the escarpment to pick up your puppy. Then we'll say bye-bye to Antallos."

"Tongue delight intent but hands still fall short of mark," Saskia replied with doubt. "Too many battlemechs stand alert between here and dropship."

"If we do it at night, they would just think the _Carbine_ was en route to get gas," Trystan wiped his face with his shirt. "They're looking for a 40-meter long metal dragon. One out-of-place _Carbine_ would not pique their interest."

"And what if it does?" Saskia stole a glance at Trystan's naked torso. There was not a lot of flesh on his upper body but ones that existed were well toned, gleaming under the morning sun. It took her mind out of focus for a brief moment, before she regrouped and regained composure. "You have a plan to avoid complications?"

"Run," Trystan replied matter-of-factly.

"Run?" Saskia scoffed. "You think construction vehicle can outrun combat platforms?"

"I have not considered such scenario because the chance of it happening is superfluous," Trystan huffed. "What is your plan? I don't see you making any besides criticizing one at hand!"

"I would negotiate an escape…"

"You can't negotiate me. I'm a dead man, remember? The pirates do not know I'm still alive."

"Is there none absent stealing?" Saskia cringed.

"None that we can execute within a day. The dropship leaves tomorrow. This is the only chance we have."

Saskia took a deep breath. She didn't like Trystan's plan. There were too many factors that they had not considered that could foil their escape. She knew she could find another way. As she became more and more accustomed to local culture, she saw at least 3 opportunities for her to negotiate her way out of Antallos. The problem was none of them worked for Trystan. His situation did not go along with Saskia's plan.

Yet she decided to stay with him, a decision she didn't understand in the first place.

"What should I do?" she relented.

"There is plenty of time to fine-tune our plan," Trystan unfolded the money from Lei Fong. "As for now, we need food and water. I know this area; there is an ethnic restaurant not far from here. Al Hafedz. A little spicy for my taste, but spicy ethnic food beats empty stomachs. Who knows when we can have food again."

Saskia didn't say anything. She had been on high alert without food or water for more than 24 hours. She was exhausted, starved, and dehydrated. She stripped her jacket and tossed it to Trystan who started putting on his dirty shirt again.

"What is this? I'm not wearing your clothes!" Trystan tried to return the jacket.

"Your shirt serves as beacon for trouble," Saskia said nonchalantly. "Pheromone to hostiles. See all bonds to slavery purged. Wear mine to conceal self."

Trystan knew that Saskia was right. He was lucky everybody was preoccupied with the _Gilvader_ that nobody noticed him wearing slave clothes in the middle of the city. He tossed his shirt and wore Saskia's denim jacket. She outweighed him by so much that her jacket hung loose on his shoulder.

"Thank you," he said as his face turned beet red.

"Then let us to meal," Saskia replied shortly.

Trystan took a long detour encircling the hangar with Saskia following suit. They walked two blocks until they arrived at a small eatery. They quickly ordered water, and when they came, they finished the glasses in one big swig.

"So… slave, are you?" Saskia said as she wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"I am forced to," Trystan mumbled.

"Your friend thinks otherwise."

"He is part of this society, a crooked civilization that roots back to the first century of humanity. Slavery has long been gone from humanity for millenniums. No one should suffer in the benefit of others."

"I agree," Saskia said then finished her second glass of water. "Yet mind writhes in muddle upon 'the grandson of mercenary hotshot' condemned to bow and scrape."

Trystan took a deep breath. He was not ready to relive the treachery of his teammates and the bitter breakdown with his twin sister. Everything had been stored in a special 'locker' in his heart. He knew one day he had to open that vessel and hold everybody accountable for their betrayal. He just didn't think now was the time.

"I was… betrayed," he massaged his temple. "Let's leave it at that. My unit was pinned with no escape route. We were scheduled to be terminated. Some people who shouldn't make decision made a decision to sell me as a slave in exchange of transportation."

"Who are you, really?" Saskia leaned on her couch. "If you were the descendant of the founder of a mercenary unit, why were you not the leader of it?"

"I am…" Trystan didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. A dark figure moved right next to him and grabbed his neck. Before he realized what was going on, the dark figure slammed something onto his nasal bridge. His vision turned dark in less than one second.

"What in Guylos' name?" Saskia shot up from her chair but the dark figure shifted swiftly behind her back. The thing moved so fast Saskia doubted it was human at all. Before she could take a good look at the assailant, he twisted her arms behind her back, and pressed something under her chin. It was cold and hard, and Saskia could only think of one thing about what it was.

"Follow my direction, and you will not be harmed," a raspy voice rang next to her ear. "Walk out of this place, nice and slow. Disobey my command, and I will slit your throat."

"What do you want?" Saskia jerked her arms, but quickly submit when the cold 'thing' under her chin started digging into her flesh.

"I said follow my direction!" the voice grew hoarse with impatience. "Test my patience again and you will pick up your head from the floor! Now walk!"

Saskia threw her gaze upon the servers, asking for help, but only received cold stare in return. They lived in such a harsh world that violent was part of their life. Trystan slumped on his chair, with head flat on the table and blood pouring from his nostrils. With the only one that could help her subdued, and the rest of the attendance unwilling to lend a hand, she knew she had no chance to escape. Biting her lips, she started walking outside the restaurant, wondering what was waiting for her at the end of the sudden diversion.


	8. Chapter 7: No Greater Love

**CHAPTER 7**

 **NO GREATER LOVE**

 _ **Port Krin, Antallos,  
**_ _ **Inner Sphere Periphery,  
**_ _ **December 20, 3064**_

The streets of Port Krin were ever busy but being a wretched place of villainy, nobody cared about Saskia's distress. Her assailant didn't make effort to hide his malice. Everybody on the street could easily see the 'thing' – presumably a blade – he pressed under Saskia's chin. But just like inside the restaurant, the street dwellers just threw one look at her, ignored her pleading stare, then went on with their lives. Never before Saskia felt so alone, so abandoned in her life.

So her assailant forced her to walk a few blocks from the restaurant, to a desolated building that looked like a large abandoned warehouse. He led Saskia inside and forced her to walk toward a dark corner. He pushed Saskia to the wall, then stood still a few steps in front of her, waiting for her to regain composure.

It was the first time Saskia had a good look at her assailant. He was tall and dark, with an afro hairstyle that seemed to add an inch to his height. He was wearing a sleeveless drab-green military fatigue that flaunted his well-toned upper body. His moustache joined his neatly-kempt goatee around his mouth. His dark, malicious stare thrust deep into her soul, jarring her nerves. The reflection of light off his blade intensified the macabre atmosphere. Saskia had never seen such weapon, a thick curved about a foot in length.

"Who are you?" Saskia blurted. "What do you expect from me?"

"Your steel dragon," the man stated coldly. "My name is Point… Point Comm…" Somehow he started to stutter, as if he forgot his own name. But he quickly got a hold of himself. "My name is Star Captain Osiris of the Wolf. I claim your steel dragon as Clan Wolf's possession. I bid myself and my blade for this trial. By what force do you wish to defend your possession, freebirth?"

So that was it. Everybody that had seen her zoid suddenly became greedy and wanted to harness its power. Saskia didn't know how this man – Osiris, as he claimed – knew she was the pilot of the _Gilvader_. She never made contact with anybody on this forsaken world except Trystan Vandenberg, a slave, and Lei Fong, supposedly Trystan's master. Trystan was the only one that saw her with the _Gilvader_ , and he never mentioned it to Lei Fong. So how could Osiris single her out from the crowd of Port Krin with a charge of the possession of the _Gilvader_?

Saskia started to believe that Osiris was part of something far more sinister than the pirates of Antallos.

"Eyes deceived mind," Saskia tried to find a chance to escape. "My name is Saskia. I am but a citizen of Port Krin, in good company of my husband, taken away by your hand."

"Do not insult me, Freebirth!" Osiris erupted and aimed his blade at Saskia's face. "He is not your coffin mate! He will wake up with neither the recollection of what happened nor the remembrance of you!"

"You mistake me for another woman…"

"No Inner Sphere scum speaks in despicable accent like you! You came from another realm, far beyond the reaches of men, in a steel dragon worthy of a star! Where is that dragon?"

"I know not of any dragon! I am but a street monger. I trade crafts for coins…"

"Nobody trades crafts in a world of pirates!" Osiris stepped closer. "Do you know what a 'Trial of Possession' is, Freebirth? It is a sacred ritual of fighting to decide the belonging of a thing. I have issued a Trial of Possession. I have issued my biddings. You will answer my bid, or I will force you to give me what I want!"

"I do not have said things!" Saskia kept her composure. "You desire fight for hollow possession?"

"Answer my bid, you barbarian surat!" Osiris pinned her to the wall and shoved her blade up her neck.

"I have no possession of note! Please, let me go!"

Osiris looked deep into Saskia's blue eyes, trying to squeeze any hint of treachery. But he only found determination or honesty. He couldn't decide which one. He knew she was not telling the truth. He had seen the communication feed between Saskia and his superior. He knew Saskia had the _Gilvader_. But her stare and body language was evident enough that she was actually telling the truth. Either Saskia had a short-term memory loss, or Osiris got the wrong woman.

There was only one way to find out.

"I gave you a chance to fight in honor," Osiris grabbed Saskia's shoulder and pushed her to another corner. "You did not take it. Now you can only succumb to ignominy while I pry the information off your insolent mouth!"

Saskia didn't know what Osiris was planning but she knew he would inflict pain. She began to put up resistance but Osiris easily overpowered her. He found a post then pushed her to stand with her back against the post. He pulled her arms behind her back and bound her wrists around the post, immobilizing her in a vulnerable position.

Certain that Saskia wouldn't be able to break free, Osiris scurried to find a small wooden bench, then shoved it between Saskia's legs. He forced her to straddle the bench then strapped Saskia's legs by the knee with duct tape. He put another strap around her shin, securing her legs to the bench. Then he grabbed a few bricks from the floor and slid them underneath her heels, making it an impromptu _tiger bench_.

Saskia realized what he was doing and her heartbeat doubled in fear.

Osiris walked in circles, instilling terror in Saskia's mind. He held his blade high and cut a slice on his own palm, all the way making sure Saskia saw his blood dripping onto the blade. As he heard her whimper, he smeared his own blood on the blade, covering the entire shiny sides, then rubbed it clean with a piece of cloth he found on the floor, before slamming it home into its scabbard.

"No, I will not use my kukri on you," Osiris shot a devious smile. "A kukri is the signature blade of one of the best infantry units in ancient history, the Gurkha. One should not return a kukri to its holster without drawing blood. But your blood is not worth to graze my kukri. Only the blood of a true warrior can sate my kukri."

Saskia let out a defiant scoff in response.

"The device you are sitting on, however, has no such restriction. It originated from the ancestors of Capellan bastards and is still in use. It had ripped the ligaments of royals, peasants, and criminals for centuries. If you have not had your joint popped out of its socket, I will tell you right now: it is so painful you will bite your tongue off just to ease the pain."

"I have nothing you asked," Saskia said, half whimpering. Osiris' psychological terror started to get in her nerves. "Please, let me go."

"You had your chance," Osiris said as he slid another brick under Saskia's heel. "I will ask you one more time: Where is the steel dragon?"

Saskia started to feel the tension on her hamstring, and it made her nervous. She didn't know what Osiris was capable of, and she was terrified to have to suffer like she never suffered before. She realized that she could easily escape her ordeal by revealing the location of her zoid. She remembered Trystan's words: _It's just a machine, how come it's more important than your life?_ Was her zoid worth the suffering and pain? Saskia wished it was not true.

But what would Gilvy do if the situation were reversed? Would it give her up to escape pain? Absolutely not. That zoid was the most obstinate living being Saskia had ever met, both men and zoids. It would go through anything before it let anybody harm Saskia. No, it was far more than a machine. It deserved everything Saskia had to offer, including pain.

"Set footing on this path and see your quest forever denied," Saskia hissed as she braced herself for the pain to come. "I told you, you mistake me for another woman. I have none of merit. You are but wasting time."

"I know who you are," Osiris sneered as he slid another brick under Saskia's heels. "Perhaps this will jog your memory."

Saskia groaned as her leg joints started to scream for release. Her knees and ankles were forced to bend the opposite way, but the straps held them in place. It felt like her legs were ripped apart in multiple directions. Sweat beaded in her forehead, and tears started to bog down her lids. If Osiris managed to put yet another brick under her heels, she was sure her shins would shatter.

The temptation to give up her zoid grew bigger than ever. But she summoned all energy she could muster. She would not betray the only friend she had in this twisted universe.

"Whatever you seek, I have none," she strained to speak. "I beg mercy. Please, let me go."

Osiris started to doubt his judgment. The tiger bench had been an effective device to gain information from spies and warriors. Saskia looked nothing like one, but the fact that she had not broken under torture convinced Osiris that, as implausible as it seemed, she might be telling the truth. He moved to place another brick under Saskia's heels, but his rectitude began to take over. What if Saskia was indeed a Port Krin citizen without any knowledge of the dragon? He tortured the wrong soul that didn't deserve any of the pain while the real culprit was still at large.

So he switched strategies and removed Saskia's shoes. He was aware of his superior's reputation of a perverted bastard, and he hated to have to step in his path. But he knew of Star Commander Marissa, a vivacious pilot from the rivaling squadron who started off as a bondsman of Star Captain Benten. She was a wild vixen at the beginning, but Benten broke her defiance by inflicting great agony upon her feet. He remembered listening to her screams and cries, nights after nights, but each morning she appeared in full form as if nothing happened. The torture left no damage to her body, only her spirit.

"Oh no, no, no, no…" Saskia's eyes opened wide in fear, knowing what Osiris was planning to do. She hated her feet being exposed. It made her feel weak, vulnerable, naked. Her feet were no virgin to torture, but if Osiris knew anything about using his fingers, she feared that he would break her will in a matter of minutes. And she suspected that he was well-versed in the art of interrogation. "Please, I know nothing! Have mercy, I beg of you…"

Osiris wished he didn't have to copy Benten's demented torture scheme, but the fear in Saskia's eyes made him think that it might be the right tool to break her iron will. He started to trace his finger up and down her right sole. Saskia jolted and tried to lift herself off the bench but the straps held fast. Further movement strained her joints even more, forcing her to return to her position. Osiris slowly scrambled his fingers all over Saskia's bare feet. Saskia bit her lips to deny her tormentor even a single whimper, but soon she began to giggle in hysterics.

"Where is the steel dragon?" Osiris reduced the tension to give his captive a chance to speak.

"I have nothing!" Saskia was still adamant.

Osiris grunted aloud and scratched the delicate flesh just under the base of her wiggling toes. He probed and wormed his finger in between her toes, driving Saskia insane with her need of release. She squirmed and writhed to escape but her attempts were futile. The bound held fast. Saskia had her feet tickle-tortured before, but no one had done it as devastatingly effective as Osiris. It was as if he knew every nerve endings on her feet and stimulated them with overwhelming intensity.

Certain that he could do no worse, Saskia summoned what was left to hold her insanity. But when Osiris scrambled wildly deep into Saskia's defenseless arches, racking up and down her now pink soles, Saskia lost control of her inhibition. She howled and screamed in ticklish agony, kicking and bucking with all her might to get out of her bondage. Her body and hair was drenched with her own sweat, and her lungs burnt with hyperventilation. Yet everything fell short. There was nothing she could do but to endure.

"All of this will end if you just reveal the location of the steel dragon," Osiris backed up to give Saskia an opportunity to speak. "Give me what I want, and I will make it stop."

"I have nothing…" Saskia cried in between heavy panting. "Please stop… I have nothing…"

"Do you really want to go through pain for a piece of machine?" Osiris grabbed Saskia's jaw and forced her to look at him. "Pathetic! This is what makes you all freebirths inferior to us trueborns! You take sentiments to battlefields! You will not go far with your code of conduct! Tell me! TELL ME! Where is the steel dragon?!"

That last part was utterly foreign to Saskia, partly because she was breathing heavily, partly because it came from a culture far beyond her reach. But she caught the meaning: why this, for a machine? The urge was overwhelming. The temptation had never been higher. Her body and mind could not bear any more torture. Saskia had never been pushed this far to abandon her zoid. Her morality started to disintegrate along with her consciousness, and for once she thought perhaps Trystan was right about selling the _Gilvader_ and buying a new one once she returned to Planet Zi. All she needed to do was open her mouth.

But these people didn't understand the bond between man and zoid. It was a pact, a contract signed in blood, that they would partner with each other until death. Saskia and her _Gilvader_ sealed that contract the day they flew out together. She was not the perfect warrior. She was just a mediocre pilot, let alone the best pilot to maximize the _Gilvader's_ true potential. But her zoid honored their bond – many times – with everything it had. It gave its core to her. It was time she gave her heart for it.

"You shall not have him," Saskia growled in defiance, finally confirming Osiris' belief that she had the steel dragon all along. "No hands lay upon him but mine."

"Freebirth scum! No one stands in the wake of Clan Wolf!" Osiris bared his teeth.

"Then I shall take him to grave!" Saskia replied, then braced for more pain. "You shall not have him!"


	9. Chapter 8: We All Die Young

**CHAPTER 8**

 **WE ALL DIE YOUNG**

 **Review Corner**

 **longbowchris50** : About time!

 **jdoug4118** : There are more of those scenes. The joy of writing R (M) rated fanfic is I don't have restrictions. I can be as explicit or as implicit as I want. It's just the way I like it.

* * *

 _ **Port Krin, Antallos,  
**_ _ **Inner Sphere Periphery,  
**_ _ **December 20, 3064**_

Trystan didn't know how long he was out. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he realized was the hideous twinge at the base of his nose. It hurt so bad tears ran down his cheeks. Each take of breath felt like a dagger shoved up his nostrils. He was forced to breathe through his mouth until the throbbing subsided.

As his regain consciousness, he tried to rub his nose but was surprised when he couldn't move his arms. He shook his head and flashed his eyes to figure out what was going on with his body, and the revelation forced him to whimper like a little girl. He was hanging about a foot above the ground. A metal pole was secured under his armpits and his arms were tied around it, exposing his bare chest. Half a dozen men, presumably Band of The Damned members, congregated in front of him. The revulsion in their eyes and the various sharp objects in their hands gave a clear hint about what would happen in the next 5 minutes…

… or 5 hours, depending how long they wanted Trystan to pay for his insubordination.

"The rabbit finally awakes," one of them spat with disgust. "I start to worry that we have to skin a dead animal."

"Probably easier that way," another one added. "He won't move as much."

"No, no, please, please, wait a minute," Trystan stammered, thrashing to free himself from the bound. "I am not trying to escape, I am not…"

"Who's talking about escape?" another guy blurted. "Nobody talks about escape. Why are you talking about escape? Are you trying to escape?"

"I'm not trying to escape!" Trystan felt his whole body tremble. He had seen what the pirates were capable of. He couldn't believe this kind of atrocity still existed in the 31st Century. But it was as real as the medieval age itself. Now he was part of it. "You've got to believe me, I am not trying to escape!"

"Then what were you doing at Al Hafedz?" another one said. "Where did you get money?"

"I stole a jacket!" Trystan made up a story. "There was so much chaos at the hangar. I saw a jacket on the ground with money in the pocket. I was hungry, so I ran to Al Hafedz to eat. Believe me, please, that was what happened!"

"This is a woman's jacket," another one stuffed Saskia's jacket to his face and took a lungful of sniff. "You wore a woman's jacket?"

"I had no idea it was a woman's jacket! It was lying on the ground! I just took it and found money!"

"I don't think that was what happened," somebody else tuned in. "I think you just did something very, very naughty."

"No, I didn't, please, I didn't do anything wrong!" Trystan pleaded. "I was just hungry! I wanted to eat!"

"Why didn't you work? Who is your master?"

Trystan remembered his promise to not include Lei Fong in this situation. Even if Lei Fong denied any knowledge, the fact that Trystan was found far from his job would damage Lei Fong's credibility. He couldn't do it. He knew the consequence of defying the pirates would be severe. He probably wouldn't see the light again. But he just couldn't drag Lei Fong into his mess.

"I uh… I can't tell you that," he sighed, knowing that he would suffer greatly because of this.

"Oh, you won't tell us? Did he have something to do with your escape?"

"I did not try to escape! I just tried to have better food."

"Then tell me your master!"

"I can't."

"Let's just skin the sonofabitch!" somebody broke through from the crowd with a scalpel on his hand.

"No, you're just gonna kill him," another one grabbed the guy's shoulder. "He's no use for us dead!"

"You're wasting time!" the guy with the scalpel yelled. "I want his guts on the floor! Now!"

"In due time," another one pushed the scalpel guy back. "We want to savor the meat as long as we can. Let's start with something less coarse…" He swung to the back and pried Trystan's pinky nail with a plier.

Trystan didn't expect such savagery so soon. The pain surged through his veins, overcoming the twinge from his nose. His whole body went into shock. His scream barreled out of his lung with abandon. He tugged and heaved his arms as hard as he could, but the restraints kept them in place until the pirate tore the nail free from his pinky finger.

"No, no, no, please, stop, stop please," he blabbered in between whimpers. "I did nothing wrong! All I did was trying to eat! Please, listen to me…"

"We give you food every morning! Yet you skipped breakfast and wandered around until a jacket with wad of dough magically appeared, then you went to Al Hafedz! That doesn't sound very convincing, does it?"

"You know what that sound like? Treachery!"

"Bullshit! I'll cut his tongue off!"

"No, no, no, I am telling the truth!" Trystan writhed as hard as he could before the guy with the scalpel could get a hold of his face. "I just wanted to eat, guys! Please believe me!"

"I'll tell you what, find a story that we can believe, then we'll let you go," another one grabbed the plier from the other guy and twisted Trystan's nipple with it. Trystan howled like a banshee. Tears and sweat blended into streams, creating swaths of water on his dusty face. All muscles strained for release, but the restraints held fast. He had nowhere to go.

"Hey, hey, hey, what is going on here?" suddenly a familiar face sorted through Trystan's agonizing cry and the pirates' chortles. "What the hell are you doing with my slave?"

The six pirates dispersed to see who was brave enough to interrupt them. Trystan had never been so happy to see Lei Fong. He didn't want to include Lei Fong in his failed escape, but after a couple of torture stints he was going to break anyway.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the pirates blurted.

"Who the hell am I? You're asking me who the hell am I?" Lei Fong charged the man with unequaled intensity. He was a small guy, but his dauntless disposition made him look like he was the bigger man. "I'm the one that makes your battlemechs running! And you have the guts to ask who the hell am I? That's the problem with all mechwarriors! No respect to techs and mechanics whatsoever! We're the ones that fix your mechs because your half-assed lousy piloting job!"

"You're a tech? Then what are you doing here? Go back to the hangar and do your job!"

"The hangar is bust, half of the mechs are under the rubble, and you are savaging my slaves! Get him down and let him work, for crying out loud! What's the matter of you?"

"Is he your slave?" one of the pirates tried to take control of the situation.

"Damn straight he is! Now get him down and get him to work! Do you want your mechs to get fixed? Then get me my slave back!"

"He was found far away from the hangar…"

"I asked him to get a few things!"

"What things?"

"What does it matter? You mechwarriors don't know anything about mechanics, so just stop pretending like you care!"

"He was found unconscious at Al Hafedz…"

"Because you've been giving him shit all day! Have you eaten your own food? They taste like sewer!"

"Who do you think you are, Liao?" the guy with the scalpel started to get impatient. "You think you can summon Capellan dogs to back you up? This is Port Krin, asshole! No Liao wants to come here!"

"Why is every ignorant white trash assumed I am a Liao?" Lei Fong let out his fury at the scalpel man with reckless abandon. " _You people_ spit on every man that is not an ignorant white trash! You, who take lands from people that are not ignorant white trash and murder generations of generations of people that are not ignorant white trash like yourself! You are the ones who should be spat on because you are the worst kind of human beings!"

"OK, shut up, shut up!" the first pirate took control before Lei Fong launched another tirade. "Cut the guy loose!"

"You got to be kidding me!" the scalpel man growled. "Do you actually buy this guy?"

"Do you want to be infantry for the rest of your life?" the first pirate snapped back. "Cut the guy loose, or you'll never get to pilot a battlemech again!"

"You are not our leader, you know that?" the scalpel guy approached the first one, raising his scalpel.

"Hey, white trash, I'm on the clock here," Lei Fong bravely interjected. "The sooner this is done, the sooner you go back to wrecking battlemechs again! Now cut my slave loose!"

The scalpel guy shot a nasty stare at Lei Fong. He was a decent size guy, with taut muscles that would certainly overpowered Lei Fong in a matter of seconds. But Lei Fong's fearless demeanor took him by surprise, so much he started to respect the little man. He cut Trystan's bondage, causing him to splatter to the ground as if he had no bones in his body.

"Alright, back to work!" Lei Fong grabbed Trystan's arm and hauled him away. He pretended to haste, but when they were far away from the pirates, he stopped to check on Trystan's wound. "Pirate bastards!" he sneered as he wrapped a clean cloth on Trystan's pinky. "I've warned you about this."

"We were ambushed," Trystan replied, still hyperventilating from the shock of the torture. "I did exactly what you said. We stopped for water and food, and something hit me in the face. Next time I knew, I was here." He took several deep breaths and checked on his bloody pinky. "Thank you thank you thank you, you saved my life. I don't know how I can repay you."

"Forget your escape," Lei Fong rattled his teeth. "Go back to work like I said you would."

"No, I can't," Trystan shook his head. "This is not a place for me. I have to get out…"

But Lei Fong grabbed Trystan's jaw. "I just saved you from live mutilation. Are you so dumb that you're going to do the same thing, expecting a different result?"

"No! Had I not been ambushed, they wouldn't have caught me!"

"Ambushed? By whom?"

"By… Oh My God! Saskia!" Trystan suddenly realized something. "Whoever ambushed us has Saskia!"

"The girl? You are unbelievable!" Lei Fong threw his hands in the air, venting his frustration. "You just escaped a horrible death and all you can think is the girl! Is your brain in your dick?"

"You don't understand…" Trystan rubbed his temple, trying to find the best way to explain everything to Lei Fong. But in the end he gave up. "It's hard to explain. All I ask is just trust me this: I am her only chance to survive in this world. Not even her overblown puppy could save her."

"You're not making any sense!" Lei Fong groused. "How long have you known her?"

"About a day. Why?"

"You want to risk your life for a girl you just met a day? What are you, a spoiled princess from Arendelle?" Lei Fong looked at Trystan in the earnest. "Forget the girl, you Nordic dumbass! No girl is worth your own skin!"

Trystan understood Lei Fong's logic, and deep in his heart he agreed with the tech. But he could not just abandon Saskia. She was somewhere fighting for her life, alone in a world she didn't understand. Trystan knew how it felt to be alone and abandoned in a foreign world. To think about turning away from her when all she had was him was absolutely preposterous, especially for a man with high standard like him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to save her."

"Fine." Lei Fong started to walk away. "Trying to escape is stupid enough. Trying to take a girl to escape with you is the worst idea. But you certainly have a death wish. Who am I to hold you back?"

"I don't have a death wish. I'm just trying to get back to my old life," Trystan sighed heavily. "This place is not for me, nor you. How about you join me?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Lei Fong turned back, shooting fire from his eyes. "You think you can succeed, now that they're alert? You go ahead with this plan, they'll catch you again, and they're gonna drag me with you! I was lucky they didn't hold me responsible for your insubordination! Next time they'll skin me the way they would've skinned you!"

"You said you had a dream of being a chief tech for a mercenary unit," Trystan said.

"A dream, Trystan, a fool's dream. I don't live to chase dreams like you. I'm a realist. There is no place for foolish dreams in real life."

"There is one for yours, out of Antallos," Trystan sighed as he went closer. "My name is Trystan Vandenberg. My grandfather was Duke Gideon Vandenberg, the founder of Blazing Aces mercenary unit. I am the rightful heir or the Blazing Aces."

"And yet you're here, scraping for food and water," Lei Fong scoffed curtly. "If you were an heir of something, you are not anymore. You are a slave. Accept the fact, or die to prove otherwise."

"I am a slave, but I won't be any longer. There is a dropship waiting for me tomorrow at noon. The dropship will take me out of Antallos. When I'm free, I will retake command of the Blazing Aces and banish those who betrayed me. And when I take command, I will need a strong, reliable chief technician to keep the battlemechs in nominal conditions. Somebody with high moral standard, unquestionable loyalty, and dedication to the job. I really wish it could be you."

Lei Fong didn't answer. He looked at Trystan for a long time, trying to decide if Trystan's offer was worth considering.

"Come on, this world is too low for someone like you," Trystan tried to persuade Lei Fong. "These pirates have no regard of humanity. They are like animals. You are far above them, a gem in the rough. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life working for them? Pirates who think you are nothing but a lowly tech?"

"What difference does it make?" Lei Fong grumbled. "They are all the same. Spheroids, Clans, all mechwarriors think they are the kings of the battlefield because they ride the almighty battlemechs, and forget who make their battlemechs run in the first place."

"I'm not talking about mechwarriors and technicians. I'm talking about living with pirates, crooks, savages. Is this what you really want?"

"This is better than being tortured to death!"

"I have this one chance, and I'm going to take it," Trystan started to walk away. "I know I'm risking a violent death but I still think it's worth a try. Better die in flame than live in shame." He stopped to face Lei Fong for the last time. "I still owe you my life, and I swear I will find a way to repay it, in this life or the next."

Lei Fong didn't answer. He averted his eyes, and waited until Trystan turned away and walked toward the darkness. But before he completely disappeared, he asked, "Where is the dropship?"

"Dock F, landing pad No. 12," Trystan replied. "I hope I will see you there tomorrow."

"For the last time, Trystan, forget the girl," Lei Fong barked. "You'd think it's hot to save a damsel in distress, but it's not. It's stupid. Find another girl after you're out of Antallos."

"No, I have to get her back," Trystan said. "We don't even have this opportunity if it's not because of her. It's hard to explain, but she gave me this chance. She gave _us_ this chance. I'm not taking it without her."

"Then you're a fool," Lei Fong spat and walked the other direction. "I want no part in your heroic scheme."

"I would not ask it," Trystan replied. "If I don't make it, then I wish you a long and happy life."


	10. Chapter 9: Awake, Sleeper

**CHAPTER 9**

 **AWAKE, SLEEPER**

 **Review Corner**

 **jdoug4118** : Thank you, man. I appreciate all your support.

* * *

 _ **Port Krin, Antallos,  
**_ _ **Inner Sphere Periphery,  
**_ _ **December 21, 3064**_

Looking for Saskia in Port Krin was similar to looking for a needle in a haystack. Trystan knew she had at least 12 hours ahead of him. Every time he sat down and thought about his plan, he agreed with Lei Fong. Saskia was not worth chasing. He would only put his life – and Lei Fong's – in an unnecessary risk by hunting down Saskia and whoever took her.

But he couldn't just leave her. If Saskia didn't crash-landed at Port Krin, he would've still been a slave with no chance of escape, forced to work as a technician for the rest of his life. If Saskia didn't take him with her, he wouldn't have had a chance to arrange a lift-off. Leaving her to save his life didn't go along with his strict morale standard.

And then there was that strong urge to save Saskia from the grips of evil. It was not the heroics as Lei Fong suggested, and it was far removed from his usually methodical approach. He just had the resolve to ensure Saskia's well-being without the protection of her dogged zoid. Why he had this urgency that defied his own standard, he didn't know… yet. He just knew he had to do it.

So he returned to the place he saw her the last time. The restaurant Al Hafedz was closing down when he barged in and demanded information from the servers. It was not as simple as he thought it would be; most of the servers were from the second shift, while the ones that witnessed the assault worked in the morning. The servers and managers threatened to call security, but Trystan persisted until one of the chefs recognized him. Fortunately the chef was working double shifts that day, so he saw the entire proceeding. He told Trystan that a man in military uniform dragged Saskia several blocks from the restaurant. He gave Trystan a general direction but he didn't follow the two long enough to know exactly where they went.

Trystan followed the direction of the chef, tiptoeing in the dim light of Port Krin, until he arrived at an abandoned slum. The place was mostly deserted, with rotting building scattered over a wide area. Vegetation started to sprout from what was once a hot-plastered industrial complex. Some people gathered around bonfires, trying to cook meals, or just warm themselves in the cold night.

Trystan continued his course through the abandoned slum until his ears caught a faint voice in the distance. He followed the voice until he arrived at a deserted warehouse. The voice grew louder into agonizing screams, cries, and desperate moans. A second voice sizzled sparsely, rousing in derogatory tone. Trystan wasn't sure if one of them was Saskia's voice, but since this was the only lead he had, he decided to investigate.

Making sure that nobody saw him, Trystan tiptoed into the warehouse. It was mostly dark, but he could make out some movement at one corner of the large building. He inched closer, using the darkness as his cloak, until he was close enough to take a good look at the activities on the corner. It was, indeed, Saskia who was crying in distress. Her hands were tied behind a pole and her legs were stretched forward, secured to a wooden bench by straps by her knees and ankles, straining her knees in a very uncomfortable position. A dark-skinned man in a military fatigue mercilessly defiled her bare feet, scratching and prodding her naked flesh with anything within his reach. Her hoarse voice and her excruciating spasms were evident that she was reaching the limit of her endurance.

For a while Trystan kept hiding in the dark, calculating the best strategy to take down the man. He could charge him with all his might but he didn't know him. What if the man had quick reflex and was able to subdue him? He was of no use for anybody. He needed a weapon to snipe the man from the distance. But he laughed mentally at the thought of harnessing anything but pebbles. Could he bring down the man with a slingshot? He didn't even wear a shirt to make a slingshot.

Fortunately, his much-needed break arrived at the right moment. The man's comset rang, and he stopped torturing Saskia to take the call. Trystan quickly found a plank on the ground and slowly, carefully, made his way toward the man. He was too engrossed in the conversation that Trystan managed to get within his arm's reach. He continued to mumble indecipherably over the comset as Trystan disposed his arms behind his shoulder, ready to swing his plank.

As soon as he heard the beep, Trystan swung the plank. The wooden plank broke into 3 pieces as it bludgeoned the man's head. The man careened and dropped to the ground flat faced.

Breathing laboriously, Trystan inspected the man, now lying unconscious. He didn't know if the man was still alive, so he moved quickly toward Saskia. She was wheezing and gasping for air. Her hair and sleeveless undershirt were soaked by profuse sweating. Tears and sweat blended into streams on her face. Her feet turned beet red and her toes splayed and trembled from all the torture, which Trystan suspected had been going on for hours.

"Release me," Saskia whimpered between sobbings.

Trystan moved to get the blade from the man's belt then cut Saskia's straps. Saskia groaned in pain as she swung her legs over the pile of bricks that had been holding her heels for hours. She tried to stand but her knees wobbled as soon as she put weight on her feet. She yelped and slumped right onto Trystan's midst.

"Easy! Easy! Don't force yourself," Trystan tried to support Saskia but he was amazed at how much weight she bore down on him. He had to strain his leg muscles not to fall backward. "Here, sit on the bench for a while," he said as he gently pushed Saskia back. He put her legs up to check on her feet, but he was quickly enamored by her bare feet. Her soles, covered by thin sheen of sweat, glistened under the dim light. Her plump toes stood on guard like sentinels upon her high arches. Looking at her exposed, vulnerable, yet defiant feet made his heart pump faster, and next time he knew he was stroking her soles up and down, from the balls of her feet to her heels.

"No, don't…" Saskia drew her legs away from him. Her feet were so sore from the torture that even Trystan's gentlest touch made her uncomfortable. "Just give back my shoes." She took several deep breaths as she leaned back on the post, then noticed the bloody bandage on Trystan's pinky. "You're hurt!"

"Just an unfortunate encounter with the pirates, nothing to worry about," Trystan awkwardly tried to act tough. "Are you OK? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm alright," Saskia steadied her breathing. She didn't want to confess, but she was glad to see Trystan. She thought he was just somebody that tried to make use of her, but his stunt positioned him higher than most men in her life. "Gratitude for coming back. I hope soon to return favor."

"Forget about favor, you'd do the same for me," Trystan said as he turned his attention to the unconscious dark-skinned man. "So what's with this creep? What does he want from you?"

"He demanded location of Gilvy," Saskia replied, "much like miscreants that had laid eyes upon him. Tongue unveiled name Star Captain Osiris of Clan Wolf."

"Wolf?!" Trystan shot a doubtful stare at Saskia. "What the hell is Wolf doing on Antallos?"

"What is of Clan Wolf?" Saskia cringed. The name was familiar to her but after getting tortured to the brink of insanity she couldn't get her mind to work.

"In short: a bunch of arrogant assholes with superiority complex who think they are more divine than normal human beings…" Trystan scrambled Osiris' pockets to find any information, but came out empty handed, "… humans like you and me. They think pirates are the lowest of all kind. They typically treat pirates as target practice or hunting preys for their cadets. It is uncharacteristic of them to walk among pirates."

"Possibility arises when eyes set on proper path," Saskia suggested.

"Then we need to find out which proper path their eyes are set on," Trystan said and hauled Osiris up from the floor. He sat the Clansman on the bench and bound his hands behind the post. Then he strapped his ankles on the bench, just like what Osiris did to Saskia a few hours ago. He drew Osiris' sidearm and tossed it to Saskia. "Can you handle it?"

"Life has seen 8 months of service in Helic Republic Military," Saskia pulled the cartridge to see how many bullets she had in the ammo bin, then slammed it back in and cocked the hammer in one fluid motion. "It fascinates, your weapons bear striking resemblance with ours."

"We root from the same ancestors, don't we?" Trystan winked then started slapping Osiris around. "Hey, Star Captain! Wake up! We have questions for you!"

Osiris slowly opened his eyes, groaning and grimacing in pain as his head throbbed. His eyes fluttered wildly, coping with the massive headache. Slowly he regained consciousness, and when he realized his situation he twisted and squirmed with all his might. But the restraints kept him in place. All he could do was to shoot murderous stare at Trystan and Saskia, especially upon noticing the young man had acquired – _stolen_ – his much-revered kukri.

"Give me back my blade, freebirth!" he hissed.

"Way to make your case, considering your position," Trystan played with the kukri to aggravate Osiris more. "Where did you get this thing? Did you kill somebody at the Circle of Equal?"

"What is _freebirth_?" Saskia asked. "His mouth spits it with abandon."

"It's an insult to normal humans," Trystan explained. "Clan people like him are products of genetic engineering. They are not born, but 'made' in canisters. They don't know the joy of sucking tits so they call us 'freebirth' out of jealousy."

Saskia's jaw dropped to her chest. Her face turned red. "Your tongue is as foul as his!"

"Freebirths without honor! You stole my blade after a disgraceful attack! Give it back to me!" Osiris doubled the effort to get out of his bondage, but came up short. The duct tape was too strong even for him.

"You ambushed me without warning!" Trystan replied just as intensely. "That is very un-Zellbrigen, don't you think?"

"I do not have to adhere to Zellbrigen when dealing with pirates!" Osiris growled defiantly.

"And what is of Zellbrigen?" Saskia interjected.

"Clan's codes of honor in the battlefield… it's best if you ignore it. Nobody cares about it but the Clans, and even this one doesn't give much regard to it anymore." Trystan returned to Osiris, "So tell me, Star Captain Osiris of the Wolf… what are you doing here, far away from your space, dishonoring your clan by ambushing people?"

Osiris had a lot to say, but none of them would help him. He just stared back at Trystan and ground his teeth.

"What is Clan Wolf's interest in Antallos?" Trystan continued. "This planet is too far from your Occupation Zone to be considered an asset for your Clan. There is nothing here worth considering, only pirates. Why are you here? What are you looking for?"

"You will not get anything from me!" Osiris cringed. "I am Star Captain Osiris of the Wolf. The Wolf Clan will bear down its claws upon you, pirates without honor, until none of you are left!"

"I am not a pirate," Trystan scoffed. "I'll be long gone when Wolf Clan destroys this planet, if the Wolf Clan cares about you."

"My Clan will come for me!" Osiris snarled.

"I don't think so. You are just a missing asset. A replaceable missing asset. The Clan will just replace you with a newer, stronger, faster version of you. It was and will always be The Way of The Clan. So spare me the machismo and start answering: What are you doing here? What are you looking for? What is Wolf looking for?"

"I told you, he mined information of Gilvy," Saskia tuned in.

"How does the Wolf know about it so fast?" Trystan mused. "She is barely here for 30 hours and the news already spread to Wolf? That doesn't make any sense. Who else knows about the zoid?"

Osiris maintained a straight face as he refused to answer.

"Perhaps ears caught news," Saskia suggested. "Our escape was not particularly mute."

"You don't understand," Trystan sighed. "Their Occupation Zone is at the opposite side of the Inner Sphere. It takes them weeks, even months, to reach Antallos. They have been here quite a while. I'm afraid they are doing covert operation in this area."

"Which should not give voice to concerns," Saskia said. "He asks but the location of Gilvy. Other consideration had been removed from mind."

"He cannot learn your existence and travel 10 parsecs in less than 30 hours," Trystan massaged his temple. "We're missing one piece of information, and he's taking it to his grave." He sat in front of Osiris and pushed the tip of the kukri on Osiris' chest. "I'm running out of patience, Star Captain. Talk, or I will start peeling off your skin with your own blade."

"You will not gain anything!" Osiris replied defiantly.

"What are you defending, Star Captain? Your Clan? Your superior? You have been abandoned! Nobody will come to your rescue! You are here alone while your position in your touman has been taken by a younger warrior. It's sad but it's true."

"I will not dishonor my Clan!" Osiris roared, but deep inside he agreed with Trystan. The Wolf Clan would not come for a solahma who foolishly endangered himself in a pirate world. Star Captain Benten would just leave him if he knew that Osiris had failed his task. Yet there was still spark in him that would not let his Clan be disgraced by his action. "Have you not accustomed to Clan culture after all these years? You disgraceful surat! If you want my information, fight me in a Trial of Possession!"

"You are in no position to challenge me to an honorable combat," Trystan felt he had pushed the right button. "You have been beaten. I claim you as my bondsman."

"You have not beaten me!" Osiris erupted. "You attacked me from behind, not an honorable combat! I am not your bondsman!"

"You talk about honor but you don't know what it means," Trystan said calmly. "You ambushed me at the restaurant. You cheated me from an honorable combat, just like Vandervahn Chistu cheated Ulric Kerensky at Wotan."

The mentioning of Vandervahn Chistu fueled Osiris' rage even more. "Fight me in a Circle of Equal!"

"There is no honorable combat between a bondsman and his bondholder."

"I am not a bondsman!" Osiris was still defiant. "You did not beat me in an honorable combat!"

"Then perhaps I have other use of you. I am leaving Antallos, and I need money. I'll just sell you as a slave and use the money to buy tickets."

"Slave!" Osiris rattled his teeth. He was an aging soldier with declining career but he had the pride of a young, fresh warrior. Ending his career as a slave to a pirate band was more horrid than death. "You cannot sell me! I challenge you to a Trial of Possession for my life! I bid myself and my blade to defend my position! Fight me in the Circle of Equal, you freebirth!"

"Fighting me is not an option. I have beaten you the way you have beaten me. Bondsman or slave, pick your poison," Trystan gave Saskia an assuring nod.

"Death!" Osiris said, but he started to accept the fact that his chance was diminishing. He ceased all attempts to escape his bonds. He sat with his head down, his chin almost touching his chest. His breaths became heavier and heavier by the minute.

"There is no honor in death," Trystan said. "Regain your honor as my bondsman."

"There is no honor as bondsman of a pirate!" Osiris huffed. "It is the same as a slave!"

"I am not a pirate. I am an honorable mechwarrior. I am leaving Antallos. I can use your talent, first as a bondsman, later as a leader of a sub unit. Prove your worth to me and you can reclaim your honor."

It was, indeed, an intriguing offer. Returning to the Clan would find Osiris serving Star Captain Benten, a man unworthy of the glory of the Wolf. It was the end of his career. Trystan just offered him a chance to lead a unit. As unfaithful as he could think, the prospect was better than serving under Benten.

"Fine," Osiris finally yielded. "I, Star Captain Osiris, submit myself as your bondsman."

"Good," Trystan smiled victoriously. "Then tell me what you know. What is Wolf's interest in Antallos?"

"The steel dragon possesses a weapon that can shift the balance of power in the Inner Sphere," Osiris explained. "The Ghost Bear is holding advantage with their Leviathan super-battleship. The Wolf can neutralize the Leviathan with a new weapon derived from the steel dragon."

"Dude, you picked the wrong thing to start," Trystan chuckled, referring to how poorly the _Gilvader_ performed against the pirate's assault battlemechs the other day.

"When the Wolf becomes ilClan, you will revisit that remark with your tail between legs!" Osiris sneered.

"I'll be happy to," Trystan smiled and cut Osiris' straps with his kukri. "The steel dragon has only been here for only 30 hours. How did the Wolf find out it is at Antallos?"

"I do what I am asked to do," Osiris replied as he rose. "I do not care about anything else."

"Wait a moment, have you lost mind?" Saskia interjected as she noticed Trystan releasing Osiris. "You grant his release? His hands broke your nose and cast suffering upon me! And now you would see them free?"

"No, he's my bondsman," Trystan replied hastily. "He's our ally now."

"Come to plain words! What is bondsman?"

"Clan people are superior combatants but one-dimensional fools," Trystan explained. "They dread dishonor more than death. Bondsman is a prisoner by honor. Once a Clan man becomes a bondsman, he will submit to his bondholder, or master, in honor." He turned to Osiris. "Right, Osiris?"

Osiris didn't answer. He looked at his blade on Trystan's hand. "Give me back my blade."

Expecting nothing, Trystan stretched his arm to hand over the kukri. But as soon as Osiris' fingers touched the hilt, he yanked Trystan's arm and choke-held the young man. The tip of his kukri sank into Trystan's chin.

Somehow Saskia knew it was going to happen. She moved to the side and put the gun on Osiris' temple. "Remove him, or see brain upon ground!"

But Osiris was not discouraged. "This is an ancient blade from the legendary Gurkha warrior," he hissed on Trystan's ears. "Every time it is unsheathed, it has to draw blood before going back to its scabbard. I do not care who you are. If you disrespect my blade again, I will bathe it with your blood!" He tore a slit just under Trystan's right eye, then let him go.

"Ouch! Goddamit! What is wrong with you?!" Trystan jumped around while holding his face. "You mad Clanner! You almost blind me!"

But Osiris calmly wiped Trystan's blood off his kukri, then slung it back into the holster. "You have been warned. Stay away from my blade!"

Saskia didn't know what just happened, but she decided it was too much for her to understand. She dropped her gun and checked on Trystan's face. The slit was far from potential damage to his eye.

"I can't believe he just did that!" Trystan bemoaned. "Crazy-ass canister lover!"

"Your hand gave life to his blade," Saskia snorted as she wiped the blood off his face. "Just take his life and end this madness."

"We need him," Trystan blinked several times to clear his eye. "Trust me. He's a valuable asset in our journey. We need him."

Saskia was too tired to think. She decided she would just go with it.


	11. Chapter 10: Run With The Devil

**CHAPTER 10**

 **RUN WITH THE DEVIL**

 **Review Corner**

 **The Colonel** : Thank you, I appreciate it. Quoting Kelly Clarkson: _what doesn't kill you makes you stronger_ (mentally, not physically. I'd rather have a weak man with iron will than an uberly awesome handsomely muscular teenage boy with weak mind).

* * *

 _ **Port Krin, Antallos,  
**_ _ **Inner Sphere Periphery,  
**_ _ **December 21, 3064**_

The sun just started to shine when Trystan, Saskia, and Osiris arrived at the destroyed hangar. _Carbine_ construction mechs were still lined up in idle while their drivers just started reporting for their shifts. Labor workers were still congregating at the opposite side of the hangar, waiting for the instructions from the field coordinator.

Saskia still felt that stealing a construction mech was not a good idea. Trystan had not piloted one before, and even though he claimed he was a mechwarrior, a construction mech was different than a battlemech. How much different, she didn't know, but it was beyond the point. The young man had not piloted _anything_ in more than a year. In addition, the pirates were in high alert. They were lucky if nobody saw them stealing a 30-ton mecha.

But Saskia hadn't eaten or slept in 2 days. Her brain had ceased functioning. She felt she could negotiate her way with the dropship captain, but not in her current condition. She was exhausted, hungry, and couldn't wait to go home. It was not like her to rest her fate in the hands of a stranger, but if Trystan believed he could do this, she might as well take a joyride.

Trystan, however, was certain his plan was foul proof. He had years of training in stealth and sniping, and Lei Fong's pointer about the _Carbine's_ reset button gave him considerable boost in piloting a construction mech even for the first time. He tried to map out best way to get to one of the _Carbines_. Once he found his route, he motioned Saskia and Osiris to follow him.

Before they got too far, Saskia grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her. "Define path well, or see future forever denied!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Trystan whispered harshly. "Stay close to me. Osiris, watch the back."

Osiris replied with a sharp exhale. Trystan inched forward, moving from cover to cover. Once in a while he stopped and observed the situation. When he was certain the situation was unchanged, he continued tiptoeing until he arrived at the base of the farthest _Carbine_ from the crowd.

"Wait for my mark," he whispered, then crawled toward the foot of the _Carbine_. He crouched by the left leg, examined the situation and the position of the drivers, then scurried around the foot to find the reset button. There was a metal cover by the heel, and when he flipped it up, a red button perched proudly underneath it. He mashed the button for 5 seconds, and a faint beep echoed, giving him an assurance that the computer had been returned to factory setting. He quickly climbed up the _Carbine_ and slipped into the cockpit. The console was rudimentary, without radar, heat and armor tracking, and least of all weapon display. He punched the start button and the engine rumbled to life.

"Thank you Lei Fong!" he chimed as he signaled Saskia and Osiris to come and take a ride.

Saskia and Osiris looked all directions before making a dash at the _Carbine_. Trystan lowered the backhoes to allow them to climb. Saskia latched on to the _Carbine's_ rear torso while Osiris climbed up to the top and hunkered down with his sidearm ready.  
Trystan waited until his passengers settled in their positions then moved the _Carbine_ forward slowly. The construction mech swayed from side to side as it walked. The long arms – with a backhoe at the end of each one – acted as balancing arms for the squat robot. At the corner of the hangar he stopped and turned the mech around to observe the workers. A few of them shot suspicious stare at him, but after a while they continued with their morning rituals.

"So far so good," Trystan let out a long sigh. "Keep it up for a few more miles, and we're home free."

The _Carbine_ moved again and started picking up speed, now entering the busy streets of Port Krin. Saskia frantically turned her head around to watch for pirate battlemechs. A few of them scattered on the streets, but nobody paid attention to the wandering _Carbine_. Saskia hated being proven wrong, but this time she was glad that Trystan's calculation was correct. Perhaps he did consider everything thoroughly. She began to credit him with more respect than what she gave him the first time they met.

But deep in her heart Saskia knew that if something was too good to be true, it probably was. Two battlemechs that looked like beer cans started following the _Carbine_. Their chubby appearance and stocky legs was an indication that they couldn't run fast, but it was their gigantic cannons on their right flanks that made Saskia nervous. She had yet to be familiar with technology in this planet, but she knew a construction wagon didn't have a chance against military-grade weaponry, let alone two.

"Trystan!" she banged the canopy of the Carbine. "Company!"

"Oh crap!" Trystan winced in lamentation. Everything went smooth up to this point, and he started to believe that they could escape Antallos unnoticed. He turned the _Carbine_ around and groaned in agony, watching two _Urbanmechs_ lining up their autocannons at him. Slow but lethal, the chubby battlemechs had more than enough firepower to shred the _Carbine_ in one shot.

"Stop the _Carbine_!" one of the battlemechs hailed them through the external speaker.

"Yes?" he replied, his voice was riddled with anxiety.

"Who are you? Where are you going?"

"I'm just uh… getting fuel for the _Carbine_ ," Trystan made something up and prayed the _Urbanmechs_ would buy it.

"Pump station is on the opposite side. Where are you taking the _Carbine_?"

"The opposite side? I thought it was going this way. Well I'm on my way then…"

"Power down and exit your mech!" the _Urbanmechs_ weren't fooled.

"Uhm, fuel is critical, if I turn the engine off it may not get on again, and you'll have to haul it to the shop," Trystan made desperate attempt to get around the _Urbanmechs_. _Why do they have to be Urbanmechs_? he ground his teeth in despair. _Why can't they be securitymechs with puny weapons like Guards_?

"This is your final warning: You have 20 seconds to exit your mech! If you fail to comply, we will open fire!"

"You can't destroy the property of the Band of The Damned."

"You have 10 seconds to prove yourself right!"

Trystan knew that if he surrendered, he would drag Saskia and Osiris to his grave. The only chance he had was to turn the construction platform into a weapon. The _Carbine_ was twice as fast as the _Urbanmechs_ , so he had an advantage. But was it strong enough to kill 2 _Urbanmechs_? One, maybe, but not both.

Unfortunately there were no other alternatives.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I'm coming out!" Trystan coined submission but instead put the _Carbine_ in full gear, and extended its arm, turning the excavator into a joust. He aimed the backhoe at the cockpit of the closest _Urbanmech_ and floored the accelerator. The _Urbanmech_ jolted as the backhoe smashed the plexiglass and crushed everything inside the cockpit, including the mechwarrior.

But the other _Urbanmech_ reacted just as he thought it would. The massive autocannon-10 blasted in point-blank range, and the _Carbine's_ left arm was sheared clean at the shoulder. The arm and its backhoe spun in the air before ravaging a train of vehicles. The _Carbine_ lurched from the sudden loss of mass, and without neurohelmet Trystan had to compensate the stumble manually. It was not an easy work; his piloting skill had deteriorated from being dormant for more than a year. He strained and heaved the joystick as hard as he could. The _Carbines_ leaned on one leg for a few seconds. Its structures groaned in twisted agony. But Trystan persisted, holding the joystick with iron grip, until the _Carbine_ stabilized and regained balance.

However the _Urbanmech_ had a chance to get a hard lock on the _Carbine_ , and unleashed a salvo of small laser. Superfluous for most military-grade armor but devastating for industrial mech, the energy beam bored into the left torso and torched the hydraulic actuator for the remaining excavator. Smoke billowed from the rear, and the excavator lost power, rendering the _Carbine_ into a walking box.

Out of desperation, Osiris took a stance and fired his sidearm at the _Urbanmech's_ cockpit, hoping that a sheer dumb luck would allow his bullets to penetrate the _Urbanmech's_ canopy and kill the mechwarrior. But his 9-mm parabellum just ricocheted off the plexiglass without putting a scratch.

But when all hope seemed lost, another battlemech appeared from the blind spot of the _Urbanmech_. It swayed and staggered comically, like a toddler trying to walk for the first time. The _Urbanmech_ pivoted to face the new mech but every single weapon blasted, turning the front armor of the _Urbanmech_ into drooping jelly. The ballistics ripped the torso apart. Tongues of flame burst from the gutted chest as the _Urbanmech_ backpedaled, then slammed into a building.

Trystan didn't have a chance to breathe when he recognized the new battlemech. He hadn't seen it for more than a year but there was only one mech with a boxy upper body and its cockpit entrenched on the right torso, giving an allusion of Blemyes from ancient Nubian folklore. The rapid-fire multi-barreled automatic cannon on its left shoulder convinced him that he was, indeed, looking at his long-lost battlemech.

"I save your ass twice!" Lei Fong's voice rumbled from the external speaker. "You owe me big time!"

"Lei Fong?" Trystan replied. "How did you get my mech?"

" _Your_ mech?"

"That's my _Thunderbolt_! How did you get your hands on that mech?"

"You're not the only one that knows how to reset a mech to factory setting," Lei Fong gloated. "You can't get out of this city without a battlemech. Rather than watching you die, I thought I'd just provide you one…"

"Why didn't you tell me you know the _Thunderbolt_ is around here?"

"I didn't know you care!"

"I did care! It is mine! Mine! I got with with blood and sweat at Sarna March!"

"Yeah well it's not my fault that you never told me about it!"

"Trystan, shift mind toward more pressing concern!" Saskia banged the canopy again to get Trystan's attention. "More are coming!"

Trystan turned the _Carbine_ toward the incoming battlemechs, and his heart jumped to his throat upon seeing two _Ragnarok_ mechs trotted on the highway. Their Lava guns perched proudly atop their right torso next to their demon-shaped head, waiting to get into range. The _Urbanmech_ recovered from Lei Fong's assault and limped its way back toward the two _Ragnaroks_ , but for unknown reasons the lumbering battlemechs fired their Lava guns and engulfed the unsuspecting _Urbanmech_ with superheated plasma. The poor _Urbanmech_ exploded in bright colors.

"Cowards! Why don't you pick someone your own size…" Lei Fong positioned the _Thunderbolt_ between the two _Ragnaroks_ and the _Carbine_.

"Lei Fong, are you crazy? You can't fight two _Ragnaroks_ with a _Thunderbolt_!" Trystan yelled in panic.

"Don't insult my skill, you mercenary brat!" Lei Fong scoffed. "Just because you're a mechwarrior and I'm a tech doesn't mean I can't take this piece of junk to battle!"

"Lei Fong, goddammit! Run! Run!" Trystan screamed from the top of his lung, watching in horror as the _Ragnaroks_ started firing missile salvoes at the _Thunderbolt_. The _Thunderbolt_ thick armor stopped the missiles on their tracks but the impact sent the mech reeling. Lei Fong's poor piloting skill couldn't help the mech to stay on its feet. The _Thunderbolt_ fell flat on its butt.

"Running sounds like a good idea!" Lei Fong was discouraged. He pulled the _Thunderbolt_ up and broke into a sprint, tailing the _Carbine_. The _Ragnaroks_ fired their Gauss rifles, but _Thunderbolt_ was already out of their firing arcs. The nickel-ferrous shells slammed into a building.

"What were you thinking, taking on two _Ragnaroks_?" Trystan groused as he snaked his ways between buildings. "Do you have a sense of tonnage? Those two demons outweigh you by 135 tons!"

"Well Natasha Kerensky…"

"You are NOT Natasha Kerensky! Even Natasha Kerensky wouldn't waste her life taking on two _Ragnaroks_ on a _Thunderbolt_! Next time leave the mech fighting to me!"

"Says he who needs his ass pulled from the grinder _twice_!"

"And I am eternally indebted to you," Trystan softened his tone. "Let's leave this place quick!"

The two mechs avoided artery roads and picked back alleys to avoid contacts with pirate mechs. The pirates were alert, and once in a while jump-capable battlemechs tried to snipe them from the buildings. But they were discouraged by the _Thunderbolt_ so they just shadow the two and relay the position to set up a roadblock. But Trystan just turned several blocks away and took a different route.

They kept up the pace until they arrived at the dropship landing pad. Trystan crisscrossed his way between towering dropships until he arrived at the old Union-class that he visited the day before. The bay door was open, so he pushed the _Carbine_ inside, followed closely by Lei Fong in the _Thunderbolt_. He powered down the engine and jumped out of the cockpit, just as the captain of the dropship lunged at him with his crews holding wrenches and power tools in threatening manner.

"Our deal was for you to arrive at noon with cash!" the dropship captain snarled.

"I can't get 300 grand of cash in a day, so I bring you 1.5 million instead," Trystan said as he pointed at the _Carbine_. "That is your payment."

"This? 1.5 mil?" the captain sniggered. "I don't think so. It's a busted junk!"

"Even if you junk it, it costs more than 300 grand, and you know it," Trystan persisted.

"I don't want junk! I want cash! That is the deal!" the captain snorted. He looked at the _Thunderbolt_. "I can get away with that, though."

"That is the package," Trystan growled. "You are not to touch it! That is our deal!"

"What is the problem here?" Lei Fong arrived. "Why are we not lifting off?"

"It seems that the captain and I see our deal in different perspectives," Trystan replied.

"Oh for crying out loud, Trystan! Do you or do you not have a deal with these crooks?"

"He does, one he's trying to cheat," the captain replied. "Now get these things out of my dropship, or I will call security."

"A necessity overdue, expired by the demon's arrival," Saskia tuned in as she pointed at two lumbering battlemechs making their way toward the dropship. " _Ragnaroks_."

The dropship captain looked at the _Ragnaroks_ with mouth agape. "Who are you?"

"They are coming for the _Thunderbolt_ ," Trystan fibbed. "There is no time to take it out of your dropship, so you have two choices: take the _Carbine_ as your payment and fly this dropship, or let the _Ragnaroks_ retrieve the _Thunderbolt_ by force. That means they will pillage your dropship to get the _Thunderbolt_."

It didn't take long for the captain to make his decision. "All hands to your stations! We're lifting off!"

The crews immediately scrambled the ports and consoles inside the dropship to start it up. The door rumbled close just as the _Ragnaroks_ came into range. Missiles and Gauss shells hammered the door, but the armor was strong enough to stop the assault.

"Hold on to something!" the captain yelled as the dropship quaked in the advent of lift-off. Trystan found a guard rail and hooked his arms around it. Saskia, Osiris, and Lei Fong did the same. Every part of the old dropship rattled as if it was about to break into pieces. Steam and sparks burst from broken conduits, but amazingly everything stayed in place together.

"We are not leaving Gilvy!" Saskia shouted in Trystan's ear.

"Saskia," Trystan cringed, "I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, we barely escaped the pirates…"

"We are not leaving Gilvy!" she yelled again. "You gave your words! See the dropship land at the escarpment!"

As much as Trystan hated to make another pickup, he had to do it. He made a promise. He grabbed Saskia's hand and started making his way toward the bridge, sending gesture to Osiris to follow him. The vibration of the dropship made it difficult for them to walk, and a few times they bumped into each other. He took enjoyment in rubbing skin with her, but her blind obsession (or devotion) over her zoid turned him off.

And as a matter of fact, Saskia was mesmerized by the contact too. His skinny yet taut physique reminded her much about Royce, her deceased lover. They shared similar traits, from the blonde hair to the velvety tan skin with rigid muscles underneath it. If her mind wasn't occupied with her zoid, she would gladly explore the boy more. But her zoid demanded her attention now, and she tossed her desire in favor of her zoid.

As they arrived at the bridge, Trystan approached the captain, "We need to make one more pick up."

"I am not coming back to Port Krin," the captain replied non-chalantly.

"We are not going back to Port Krin. The pickup is at the Free Zone."

"No."

"I didn't pay you to snub me like this!" Trystan grumbled.

"You almost destroy the dropship!" the captain blurted. "You need to pay for the damage, but I will eat the cost. So just get back down to the main hangar and shut up. We are not making another pickup!"

"Osiris, perhaps the captain needs a little more persuasion," Trystan said.

Osiris drew his sidearm and put it on the captain's temple.

"You think this will make the dropship land?" the captain sniggered. "Who will lead the ship if you kill me?"

"I will," Saskia tuned in. "I shall see the bounty divided evenly among crews, absent you taking the most chunk of it. I assure you, they wouldn't have it any other way."

The captain shot a nasty stare at Saskia, but the reflection of light from her eyes was enough to see that she was dead serious. He slapped Osiris' gun off his temple, then instructed his crews to follow Trystan's direction. Trystan led the dropship to the escarpment and told them to land near the ledge.

As the dropship touched down, Saskia ran toward the door, but Trystan grabbed her arm.

"Do not get out," he warned her. "We don't know if it was still there waiting for you."

"Gilvy would not fail me!" Saskia hissed, unsure of what Trystan was actually suggesting.

"Then call it. Have it come to you."

Saskia didn't understand what Trystan was doing, but she was beyond reasoning. The separation anxiety had eaten her from the inside, more than hunger or dehydration. She walked up to the door and hurled the biggest scream she could muster, "Gilvy!"

Half a minute passed without activity, then the monster zoid pulled itself up the escarpment. It was weak, drained from the hydraulic fluid that motorized its limbs, but it dragged its feet toward the dropship with its remaining strength. As its head entered the dropship, it emitted a series of excited growls, almost like chuckling.

Saskia was exhausted beyond measure, but seeing her zoid again in high spirit energized her.

"Come on boy, we leave for home!" she led her zoid to take a place inside the dropship. "Tuck wings! Fold tail! See yourself settled in cramp space!"

Lei Fong didn't blink for a full minute, watching the _Gilvader_ twisted and turned by itself without a pilot in the cockpit. He turned to Trystan, desperately pleading for explanation. "What the hell is that?"

"I have no idea," Trystan shrugged. "It's how I found _them_."

"Was that the thing that fell and destroyed the hangar?"

"Hm hm."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I tried, but I told you my comset was not working."

"You could've told me when we met! Why did you hide this thing from me?"

"I didn't know where your allegiance lied. You could've given it up to the pirates."

"Give up a sentient machine? To the pirates? Are you nuts?!" Lei Fong screamed with a glint of joy in his voice. "I'll give up _everything_ to get my hands on that thing!"

"Aren't you glad you come with me?" Trystan said with a devious smirk.

"Shut up, Nordic jerk!" Lei Fong quickly returned to his sarcastic self. "Now get this thing to lift off before the pirates catch up with us!"

"Hey, I'm not your slave anymore so you don't get to order me around," Trystan grumbled. "You may even work for me in the future." He turned his attention to Saskia. "Saskia, are you settled?"

"Good!" Saskia raised her thumb.

"Osiris, have the captain lift off. We're set to go!"

Osiris could only look at the _Gilvader_ with disdain. It was the very objective of his mission, and now he accomplished it, he couldn't report back to his superior. The only chance of glory at the dusk of his career slipped right through his finger, and it aggravated him so much he was thinking of shooting his own gun up his mouth.

But somehow deep in his heart he was glad he didn't have to go back to Star Captain Benten.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Part 1 is complete. At this point the story has compiled 350+ hits with 16 reviews. Thank you all for reading and R-R-ing. If you like this story drop me a line or two so I know you've been following the story.

If you know my deviantArt account you wanna check it to see some illustrations of scenes from this story.

I may take a break for a week or two to catch up with reading other stuffs but I'll get back as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 11: Don't Stop Believing

**PART II**

 **INTO THE STORM: BLAZING ACES IN EXILE**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **DON'T STOP BELIEVING**

 _ **Jumpship Eternal Sunshine,  
**_ _ **New Samarkand Jump Point,  
**_ _ **Galedon Military District, Draconis Combine,  
**_ _ **December 26, 3064**_

The jumpship provided only minimal accommodation for the passengers. The quarters were cramped, with the length of the chamber barely enough for a medium-sized man. The mattresses were far from comforting. They were mirror images of the jumpship itself, an unpleasant reminder of the passengers that they were traveling on a hundred-year-old relic. And if pillows and blankets existed, they had not seen water and soap for a long time.

Yet the lack of amenities didn't stop Saskia from taking a long sleep. Two days of physical and mental abuse at Antallos drained her like she had never been drained before, so much that she didn't remember anything after the dropship docked with the jumpship. She vaguely recalled Trystan and Lei Fong bribing the jumpship captain to let the _Gilvader_ get on board. After that everything was a big cloud of haze.

Now lying on the bed, she started to gain perception of her situation. She was still stranded in a strange world, without a single clue on how to get back to Planet Zi. The situation might be worsened, now that she had wasted time by oversleeping. The jumpship might have traversed deeper into the unknown region, taking her farther and farther away from home.

But none of those was important compared to her zoid's condition. She remembered the bloody mess her _Gilvader_ had become, taking on alien forces with its wings 'clipped'. Something on Antallos prohibited the _Gilvader_ from flying, and without flying, the zoid was debilitated to a sitting duck. The _Gilvader_ held itself well against the aliens but suffered from grievous injuries. And now that Saskia had wasted several days to sleeping, she feared that her dear zoid had succumbed to its wounds.

Putting on her clothes in a blitz, Saskia stormed out of her quarter and made her way toward the hangar. The corridor was tight and musky. Leaking conduits sprayed steam of unknown entity to the air, making it even more difficult to breathe. Saskia covered her nose and mouth with her shirt, coughing and gagging as she bumped into crews and other passengers on her way to the hangar.

It didn't take long until she heard the sound of her _Gilvader_ sorting through engine hums and creaking conduits. Its voice gave her consolation, knowing that her zoid was not yet dead. But the tone was disquieting. She knew when her zoid was disturbed by something, and the worrywart in her forced her to run toward the hangar.

As she arrived, several people were congregating in the hangar, led by none other than Lei Fong, the guy that saved their lives from the pirates on Antallos. The scraggy man was trying to do something to the _Gilvader_ , obviously distressing the big biomechanism. He was lucky that the cramped space hindered the _Gilvader's_ movement; otherwise he would have been trampled by the dragon long before Saskia arrived.

"Cease advance! Turn hands away from him!" Saskia broke through the crowd and blocked Lei Fong's path. "Whatever grips brain, see it undone!"

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Lei Fong kept his attention at the _Gilvader_ , ignoring Saskia's plea. "A sentient mech without a pilot. This is like an old movie that jumps straight out of the screen. What's the title? The Age of Extinction? Dinobots, is it?"

"Remove thoughts from head, or see blade in its place!" Saskia sneered as she lunged at Lei Fong.

"Don't forget who you're talking to, woman!" Lei Fong snarled in return. "If not because of me, you and your Nordic friend would have been scourged naked in the middle of the street!"

"The noblest of gesture, yet constricted by greed and ill temper!" Saskia growled, now standing face to face with Lei Fong. "I said occupy mind with other concerns, or see us all drifted in void!"

"If it lives long enough to gut this jumpship open!" Lei Fong returned fire. "Are you so mechanically stupid that you fail to see the diminishing life in your mecha's eyes?"

Saskia was far from technologically inept. She was aware of the damages of her zoid, but she was too engrossed in warding off nosy passengers to observe how much longer her zoid could endure such condition. She turned around and swallowed a ghastly yelp, watching the _Gilvader_ soaked in oil and grease, like a wounded beast carrying bloody gashes all over its body. The lighter pressure of inside the jumpship accelerated the zoid's degeneration, and she could only wonder how it still stood.

"What's with all this rumpus?" Trystan arrived, escorted by Osiris. His eyes were boxed by a couple of purple rings, a sure sign that he hadn't rested much. "My two revered companions throwing barbs at each other like a couple of teenage girls fighting for a boy's attention! Have you no shame?"

"Another one with retarded mechanical aptitude!" Lei Fong puffed. "I trained you in battlemech technology for more than a year! How come you're not interested in this… this… 'thing' in the slightest?"

"I am very much interested, but I have the decency to leave it alone because it is _not_ a battlemech," Trystan tried to defuse the situation. "It comes from a world we have no information about. It is a machine nobody has seen before, including you. No matter how great a tech you are, you are grossly uninformed in this matter."

"Physics is universal," Lei Fong sneered. "Engineering principles apply anywhere in the universe. That thing moves on hydraulics, and looking at the amount of oil it has been bleeding out, it will die within hours."

"Words far removed from intent," Saskia rebuked. "His heart desires but Gilvy's core, and hands had made attempt absent consent."

"I will make attempt at Gilvy's core, whatever it means, if that thing succumbs to its damages!" Lei Fong snarled. "There's nothing you can do if it's damaged beyond repair!"

"Look, Lei Fong, do you have any respect?" Trystan looked into Lei Fong's eyes in the earnest. "It's her property. Her thing. Her ownership. You just don't mess with somebody else's property without permission. That's the same as stealing."

"You don't get it, do you?" Lei Fong was still adamant. "It is a sentient machine. We can take the 'brain', find out how it works, file for a patent, and enjoy endless flow of c-bills for the rest of our lives! Has your brain been damaged, that this thought never crossed your mind?"

"It's her sentient machine, Lei Fong, and she said no. Leave it alone."

It was not easy for Lei Fong to take order from somebody that had been his slave for more than a year, but he knew Trystan's words bore the truth. He looked at the zoid, weighing his action between going full bore at gutting the machine out to find the secret of its sentient control, or treating it as someone's property. In the end he went with his integrity. "The thing is bleeding itself out. I can stop the hemorrhage, but it won't let me near it."

"Mellow tone betrays lie in tongue," Saskia didn't take Lei Fong's gesture easily. "My departure shall but remind him of heart's desire, and the way of pirates."

"Lei Fong is not a pirate," Trystan interjected before Lei Fong let out another tirade. "He is a very capable technician, and he can help your zoid if you just give him a chance. Come on, we're in this together, so we should start trusting each other."

"No hands lie upon Gilvy but mine!" Saskia grimaced. "I shall see him fixed, if you but send me on my way home, absent over-embellished entanglements!"

"I'm afraid it's not going to happen," Trystan shook his head. "This jumpship only covers 30 light years per jump, and it needs several days to recharge between jumps. We are stuck here for weeks, maybe months."

"Weeks?" Saskia's face turned pale. "I spent mere seconds from Zi to Antallos! Why would I need weeks to return?"

"I uh… I don't… I don't know what you went through," Trystan was at the loss of words. "Normal jumps only cover 30 light years, and there is no Planet Zi within 30 light years from Antallos."

"You… you lied to me!" Saskia stared at Trystan blankly. "You used me to get out of Antallos!"

"I did not lie to you, I just… didn't tell you the whole truth," Trystan winced. "I am sorry, but I don't know what else to say. I am sorry."

"Did you lie to me too, Trystan?" Lei Fong tuned in. "Are you not a mercenary commander?"

"I did not lie, dammit!" Trystan snapped. "Everything I told you is true!"

"Yet mouth are sealed for days short of this happenstance," Saskia blurted. "You have no intention to give me truth, do you?" She sighed heavily and turned her back at him. "You pleaded for trust, yet hollow truth falls from mouth. You but stands on equal footing with others. A wolf in sheep clothing."

"Look, I'm sorry for misunderstanding, but there's nothing I can do to change it," Trystan said. "Why don't you let Lei Fong work on your zoid while we go to the bridge. This ship has been to every corner of the Inner Sphere. Its ROM should be able to pinpoint the location of Planet Zi."

"What other choices do I have?" Saskia turned around and asked morosely.

"Other than having your zoid kill us all, you have none," Trystan replied, "but I am not giving you false hope in my favor. I will take you home. It's just going to take much longer than you thought."

Saskia buried her face on her palms. There was never a moment in her life that she felt so completely helpless, even in the companion of her _Gilvader_. It had been the source of her strength for the past few years. When she pierced Planet Zi's atmospheric barrier with her zoid, she felt like a god, an immortal entity that nobody could touch. But here in this alien world, even the _Gilvader_ seemed mortal, and there was nothing she could do about it except to rely on a few indigenous vagabonds that may or may not be taking advantage of her situation. Her life, and her zoid's life, depended upon a group of aliens, a situation beyond her control.

She hated to have to make this decision, but she didn't have any other choice.

"Gilvy, heed words for once," she finally called her zoid. "Your breaths are leaving, and I have no power to see it undone. My hands are tied by this accursed world. You must let Lei Fong tend your wounds."

The _Gilvader_ let out a defiant roar.

"As much as I hate it, I'll hate it more to see you perish by your wounds," Saskia steadied her voice. "Please Gilvy, I need you. I need you to to go through this together. Let Lei Fong tend to your wounds so you can regain strength. The path to recovery is marred with agony, but I shall share your pain."

The _Gilvader_ raised its head, still unwilling to cooperate, but Saskia kept pleading until the zoid relented. It didn't respond when Lei Fong put his hands on it.

"It is as stubborn as you, I see," Lei Fong grinned from ear to ear. "I like things with attitude."

"Permission is granted, but only to fix damages," Saskia spoke sternly. "Seek to violate agreement and see heart separated from chest!"

"I am a man of honor," Lei Fong scorned. "When I say I will respect you, I will respect you."

Saskia replied by giving him a courteous nod. "Gratitude," she said, before walking toward Trystan. "Can I expect a man out of you?"

"Lei Fong is a good man," Trystan reaffirmed Lei Fong's statement. "Your zoid is in good hands."

"The freedom to trust has been removed from my hands," Saskia replied sourly. "But let us move past it and set path upon Zi."

"Let's meet the captain," Trystan grabbed Saskia's hand and led her to the damp corridors until they arrived at the command center. It was no different than the corridor: cables dangling from the ceiling, water dripped from uncovered holes on the walls, foul stench reeked from every orifice. It was amazing how the consoles still functioned under such condition.

"Captain?" Trystan said. "I need to speak to the captain of the Eternal Sunshine."

"What do you need?" a bedraggled old man rose from his chair.

"We are looking for a world called Zi."

"There's no such thing as Zi," the captain scoffed. "Where did you hear that name?"

"She's from a place called Planet Zi, and she needs to go home."

"That's her home? How did she come here in the first place?"

"Apparently, by a freak natural disaster," Trystan puffed. "Are you sure you never heard such a name?"

"Look, I've been in this business for 35 years. I've been to all 5 Successor States and most of Periphery worlds. I've never heard a place named Planet Zi."

"Perhaps it has another name?" Trystan suggested. "Can you pull up the ROM of the jumpship to see where it has gone?"

"With a price," the old man sat back on his chair and typed something on his keyboard. An interstellar map appeared on the small screen on his table, showing all the occupied star systems known to humans. He entered some commands and the screen showed some lines connecting various stars systems. The lines became very dense until most of the star systems were connected.

"That is the Inner Sphere, the charted territory of human civilization 550 light years around Terra," Trystan explained. "There are thousands and thousands of habitable planets. One of them could be your Planet Zi."

But their hope was soon crushed when the captain pulled up the names of star systems that had been visited by the jumpship, and Planet Zi was not on the list. The closest to it was Zion in Free World territory, but there was no way Saskia had jumped from Zion to Antallos in seconds.

"I told you, there is no such place called Zi," the captain said. "It may be called Zi by the natives, a name this map does not cover."

"I am from Zi!" Saskia couldn't hold her frustration anymore. "I was born there, spent my whole life there, met my zoid there! This map is lacking! A ship from Terra landed on Zi in 100 years past ! Why none of you can procure path?"

"If it exists, then it may lie in the uncharted territory," the captain suggested. "There are millions of systems between the Inner Sphere and Clan worlds. Or as I said, it might have another name, something exclusive for citizen of the planet. This ship is hundreds of years old, and I have no other data than this."

"Where else can we find information about planetary systems?" Trystan asked.

"This jumpship will go to Outreach. It's a big civilization. Libraries, mercenaries, interstellar travelers, maps, veterans… all sorts of sources. Some people have been traveling longer than I have. You can easily find what you're looking for."

"When do we arrive at Outreach?"

"About a month. Sit back and enjoy the ride, why don't you?"

Trystan let out an exasperating sigh. He turned to Saskia, knowing that she would not take this decision lightly. "I'm sorry, but that's the only way."

Saskia felt the bridge crashing down on her. What started as a simple RnR mission turned out to be a life-and-death struggle. She knew something was not right about the mission; it was not the first time Backdraft Organization didn't tell her the real nature of the mission, and she didn't learn from her own experience. Now there was a chance she would get stranded in this strange world for a very long time…

… if not for the rest of her life.

* * *

 _ **Backdraft Eastern-Front Facility,  
**_ _ **Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**_ _ **January 3, ZAC 2199**_

Laeta had never met Captain Khyron Saggaff. She was Backdraft customer / outsource liaison, while Khyron was in Covert Operation. She heard some dribs and drabs about him, about how he started off a ruthless and ambitious Backdraft agent then climbed the company's ladder overnight, how he somewhat disappeared from Backdraft's regular operations and became some kind of a 'shadow' figure within Backdraft's rank. He was everywhere, then suddenly he was nowhere.

So when he requested a meeting with her in person, she didn't know what to expect. The man was intimidating; a towering muscle heap with short buzzed hair, Fu-Manchu moustache and short-trimmed goatee, and piercing brown eyes that stabbed her through her spine like twin daggers. The lumbering organoid exaggerated his menacing aura to the point her usually-eloquent-self melted in his presence.

"Days have gone past since you sent that preening bitch Saskia to do my work," Khyron's voice boomed in the closed compartment, "and yet hands are still denied from results. What meaning this suspension bears?"

"A most perplexing, if such discovery merits any note," Laeta pulled herself together. "I sent Saskia to investigate energy occurrence. She disappeared along with it, never to be seen again."

"Disappear?" Khyron boomed, but his tone told her that somehow he had expected the outcome.

"Yes, disappear. Two _Zabats_ followed her to the place of mission. They recorded energy activities upon arrival, then everything disappeared from radar."

"What sort of activities?"

"One that requires a high performance zoid to perform."

"What is of her place? Did you put eyes upon her frequents?"

"I have dispatched agents toward the coasts, yet no eyes had lain upon her." Laeta sensed that Khyron was holding information from her. "Am I denied details in the matter?"

"Your knowledge in the matter is sufficient to see you out of harm's way," Khyron snubbed her.

"You dropped mission upon hands, to be completed as requested," Laeta pressed on. "Then balance the knowledge to see it so. What is of this energy source? Why does Backdraft put much effort into it? What had become of Saskia?"

"Speak out of turn again and see yourself among dregs in zoid hangar!" Khyron roared. "You are given enough knowledge to see mission accomplished. Know your station and dwell on it!"

"Sir," Laeta nodded, but felt something was going to the wrong direction. She turned around and left the room, pretending to be content about the summary of the meeting. But as she reached her zoid, she took it to the sky to get out of Backdraft powerful radar, then made contact with someone that would be most affected by Saskia's disappearance.

"Kenny? This is Laeta, Backdraft Organization. I have information of the vanishing Saskia, along with the cause of it…"


	13. Chapter 12: We Do Need Another Hero

**CHAPTER 12**

 **WE DO NEED ANOTHER HERO**

 **Author's Note : **the Sentinel RCAT belongs to **Sentinel28II.**

* * *

 _ **Harlech, Outreach,  
**_ _ **Chaos March,  
**_ _ **January 29, 3065**_

Trystan had been dreaming of visiting the mercenary haven for a long time. Up-and-coming young soldiers, lining up in front of him, looking for his tutelage (and money)… Just the thought of it was enough to make him salivating. A recurring fantasy of his placed him at the venerable Hiring Hall of Harlech, overseeing dozens of new recruits answering his call to join the Blazing Aces, while he meticulously reviewed their dossiers to find the best fit for his unit.

Except that now he didn't have a unit.

Saskia, on the other hand, was not impressed at all. Outreach was just another obstacle to get home, and she had a feeling that once she got rid of Outreach, another one would take its place. This place, the Inner Sphere, seemingly dragged her deeper and deeper into its gorge. She was not without consolation: Lei Fong managed to stop the bleeding of her zoid, so for the moment she didn't have to worry about exsanguination. Still, Lei Fong merely bought her time. Her zoid was still in mortal danger until they both could return to Planet Zi.

She caught the twinkling delight in Trystan's eyes, and it made her more frustrated. "How long before Planet Zi comes to discovery?" she vented.

"I don't know," Trystan replied, annoyed by Saskia's constant nagging about her home planet. "We barely make it here. We don't know where to find information. We need to find the library, but we don't know our way around Harlech. We need a map, but we don't know where to buy a map, let alone money to buy one."

"Every port should be furnished with information center," Saskia suggested, trying to be positive despite her bad mood. "Find one, and see brain filled."

"That's actually not a bad idea, coming from you," Trystan whispered under his breath. He scrambled the landing platform until he found a rectangular post with a small screen at the top. He tapped the screen and a hologram of a blonde girl, dressed in ancient Japanese high school uniform, appeared.

"Greetings, I am Usagi, your virtual tour assistant. Your journey through Harlech City starts with me. _Para Espanol oprima ochocinco_ ," the hologram said in a pleasing tone. "How can I assist you today?"

"Usagi, see Planet Zi come to plain sight!" Saskia seized the opportunity.

"I'm sorry, I do not understand the question."

"Nobody understands that creepy accent of yours," Trystan sighed exasperatedly. "Just back off and let me deal with it." He ushered Saskia off the information center and spoke to the hologram, "Usagi, show us the location of Planet Zi."

"I'm sorry, there is no such name in Harlech City."

"Oh _ferrchrissake_ ," Trystan rubbed his temple. "Usagi, show me the path to the library."

The girl disappeared and the overhead map of Harlech materialized. Several routes were highlighted in bright colors. "The fastest route would be taking the People Mover Express to Herrera St, then travel north by taxicab. The cost is 65 c-bills per person. If money is a concern, take No.4 bus to Comstar then walk a few miles north across the bridge. If you want a scenic route, take No.7 bus along Garrett River, although I must advise you not to take this route due to the Summit at Harlech Square."

"What kind of Summit?" Trystan asked half-heartedly.

"A meeting regarding FedCom Civil War. Mercenary representatives from Waco Rangers, Fighting Urukhai, Sentinels …"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Trystan felt his heart jumped to his throat. "The Sentinels? Here? Who represents the Sentinels?"

"Commander Sheila Arla Vlata and…"

"Usagi, show me the path to Harlech Square!"

The map reset itself and a different path occurred. "The fastest route would be taking the People Mover Express to Harlech Square. The cost is…"

"Thank you Usagi!" Trystan grabbed Saskia's hand. "We are going to Harlech Square! Osiris! Let's move!"

"One moment!" Saskia yanked her arm free. "Harlech Square? The library is bound to our pressing concern. And yet you lay eyes on different sort?"

"Forget library! The Sentinels can give us better information!" Trystan loped and hopped toward the People Mover Express, a monorail not far from the space port. "It's is a Regimental Combat Arms Team with operatives from all places, Spheroids and Clans alike. Their knowledge is thicker than any library book. If there is one thing we can ask about star systems, it is them. Come! We don't want to miss this train!"

Still confused, Saskia followed Trystan into the monorail, and Osiris jumped in just as the door slid close. She observed Trystan, and caught the ember of excitement in his eyes. Suspecting a hidden agenda, Saskia's eyes bore into Trystan's with all the pent-up frustration, "My concern never spurs your intent, belched forth from the mentioning of Sheila Arla Vlata. Let tongue rattle and hold none. Who is Sheila Arla Vlata, and why does she deserve more audience than the library?"

Trystan saw no way around the ever-restless Saskia. "When you grew up, did you look up to somebody as a hero?"

"My father," Saskia frowned, unsure of what Trystan was suggesting. "He was a decorated officer of Helic Republic. A pilot with few equals. The reason of my existence. The sun behind my passion of flying."

"I grew up with posters of Sheila Arla Vlata on my walls," Trystan exhaled sharply. "She is everything I wanted to be: a great leader, a courageous warrior, a masterful tactician. Every time I think about the command of the Blazing Aces, I see her, just like you see your father every time you fly. What would you do to see your father again? To feel the warmth of his hand as you tell him how far you have flown? The same with me."

And it was the truth. Saskia joined the military because of her father. She always wanted to be a pilot, because her father ignited her life-long affinity to graze the sky. And she never had a chance to show her father how much of a pilot she had become. Her father died in an internal conflict within Helic Republic military. She didn't know how much she would sacrifice to meet her father again just to tell him about her accomplishment. Somehow she could share Trystan's anxiety to meet the very person that had become the driving force behind his spirit.

"I shall tread in your path," Saskia finally said with a mellower tone. "But I would have word that afterward you will turn eyes toward my cause, absent unnecessary entanglements."

"Just let me meet her and shake her hand," Trystan said, half pleading. "I will mention Planet Zi to her, see what she knows about it. If she doesn't know, we go straight to the library."

The childlike gusto in Trystan's eyes melted her heart. She still didn't trust him, and she still doubted his true intention, but she knew this time Trystan spoke from the heart. He could not fake a strong emotion like that. It made her smile, watching a grown-up acting like a teenager, driven by the anticipation to meet his idol. A free entertainment that took her mind away from the stress, if only for a moment.

The journey on the monorail ended up quicker than anybody expected, except for Osiris who didn't have anything to do aside from watching the buildings passed by. The monorail stopped right in front of a big building, a superlounge by the name of Harlech Square. The door barely slid open when Trystan jumped out, followed by Saskia and Osiris who became annoyed at his behavior. He rushed toward the building but Saskia and Osiris held back, refusing to be dragged around by a little kid inside a toy store.

The building was crowded with people with military attire, and Saskia thought they would spend all day looking for the woman, but Trystan found his mark in less than 5 minutes. She was a tall woman, dressed in white-blue uniform with royal blue cloak and a katana strapped on her waist, talking intently with somebody. Another woman who dressed up just like her but with green cape was talking to somebody else next to her.

Trystan let out an agonizing groan, but yelped in ecstasy as the conversation cut short. As soon as the other guy went, he charged Sheila and seized her before she had a chance to do anything. "Commander! My name is Trystan Vandenberg. I am a big fan of you and the Sentinels. Very nice to meet you, Ma'am!"

But Sheila took half a step back and made a deliberate attempt to avoid contact with Trystan, who enthusiastically extended his hand for a handshake. She observed the young man from head to toe, shooting a suspicious stare as if he was an assassin coming for her head. Her voice was laden with restraint as she replied, "Who are you? Are you in this summit?"

"I might as well, Ma'am, but… well never mind," Trystan saw no purpose of spilling his entire misfortune upon the commander, so he took a deep breath and tried to make a good impression in front of his childhood hero. "I am Trystan Vandenberg. I am the grandson of Duke Gideon Vandenberg, the founder of the Blazing Aces mercenary."

"Duke Vandenberg," Sheila eased up. "I've heard of him. His last battle was in Kaesong, wasn't it? My condolences, the Inner Sphere is not the same without him. I'm Commander Sheila Arla Vlata, Sentinel RCAT."

"I know," Trystan tried to keep everything together when he finally shook hands with her. "I follow your exploits from Rasalhague to Twycross to Planting to Sudeten to Kagoshima to Vierentofta… It is so nice to finally meet you in person, Commander Arla Vlata."

"You had me at a disadvantage," Sheila managed to shot a small smile. "You know everything about me but I know nothing about you. What are you doing at Outreach? Attending this summit? Recruiting?"

"Actually, Ma'am, I come here by accident," Trystan smiled awkwardly as he motioned Saskia and Osiris to join him. "These are my friends, Saskia van Leewenhoek, and Star Captain Osiris of the Wolf…"

"Wolf?" Sheila looked at Osiris, trying to put the much-older man along with the two other youngsters. Something didn't seem quite right. "Star Captain Osiris? So what are you doing here, in a mercenary world? This is the last place I expect to see a Star Captain from Wolf."

"Are these people bothering you, Sheila?" the other woman came to Sheila's side.

"Nah, just chatting," Sheila replied coldly. "This is my associate, Lieutenant Commander Senefa Malthus, but I guess you already know that too. Senefa, this is Trystan Vandenberg, the descendant of Duke Gideon…"

"Malthus!" suddenly Osiris grimaced. His body tensed with rage. "Seems like the Falcon chicks have deserted The Way of The Clan so much they pissed on their own bloodnames!"

The unexpected hostility from Osiris took everybody aback, except for Senefa. She walked up to the dark-skinned man, shooting scorching brimstones from her eyes. "If you are not familiar with the term Circle of Equal, I will meet you at the back of the building, right now! Who are you?"

"I am Star Captain Osiris of the Wolf!" Osiris growled. "I know what Circle of Equal is! I beat an Elemental in one!"

"I killed my fellow Falconer in one!"

"One without claws!"

"Wolf Elemental is sluggish like a pregnant bitch! Maybe you are too!"

Any reference to natural procreation was a serious insult in Clan culture. Osiris started to unsheathe his kukri. "Draw the line, mercenary, and I will meet you inside! Right here, right now!"

"Senefa, come on now," Sheila grabbed Senefa's arm before the hotheaded Clan expatriate lunged at Osiris. "We're not doing it here."

"I can beat him, Sheila!" Senefa turned her rage at her best friend. "I can beat that pup in three moves!"

"I believe you, but this is not the time," Sheila whispered. "We are not here to fight. Come on, let go."

Senefa let out a sharp sigh, then turned toward Osiris. "Put a choke collar on your neck before I beat you to pulp!"

"I will wear your jess as my necklace!" Osiris replied with just equal bile.

"Stand down Osiris," Trystan tried to defuse the situation.

"Falcon chicks do not deserve honor, least of all those who join mercenaries!"

"Star Captain! Stand… down!" Trystan yelled, drawing attention from nearby people. "I will not ask again!"

Saskia watched the entire sequence with her jaw on her chest. This weird alien world became weirder and weirder by the hour. She looked at Trystan, demanding explanation.

"Let it go," Trystan just shook his head. "You don't want to know this one."

"I apologize, it seems that my friend has not left The Way of The Clan," Sheila quipped.

"No, no, Osiris goaded her, it is I who owes you an apology," Trystan replied.

"Let's get civilized then. What did you say about you coming here by accident?"

"Uhm… my friend Saskia, she comes from a place Planet Zi. She wants to go home, but we can't find where it is located. I wonder if you have heard about it."

"Planet Zi?" Sheila and Senefa winced at the same time, then looked at each other as if asking for the other's counsel. "There is no such thing in the Inner Sphere. Maybe a Clan world?"

"There is no star system by that name in Kerensky's Cluster. That much I know," Senefa mused.

"Somebody suggested it was the name of the system in native language. But how do know which one?"

"I doubt it," Sheila shook her head. "My best guess would be uncharted territory. But let me ask you this: By what means did she come here in the first place?"

"I was fighting a large vessel," Saskia tried to explain her situation. "My zoid was tangled on the hull when an energy surge appeared. Then suddenly I was at Antallos."

"There was no system within 1 jump from Antallos by the name of Zi," Trystan added.

"So you think she got dragged by a jumping ship," Sheila mumbled. "What kind of ship?"

"I had no recollection of the sort," Saskia shook her head in distress.

"Why did you attack it?" Senefa tuned in.

"I had no hands in it. It attacked me first."

"Why did it attack you?"

"It wanted Gilvy, my zoid. Its offspring made bid that if I fell, they would take Gilvy…"

"Bid?!" Senefa interjected. "Bid? Like in Clan's _batchall_?"

Saskia could only look at Trystan. "I uh… I don't know."

"You never said you made contact with the ship?" Trystan stared at Saskia blankly.

"Does he know anything about this?" Sheila pointed at Osiris, then moved to speak to Osiris herself. "Do you know anything about this?"

"It was the CWS Blood Drinker," Osiris said. "We were going to Rasalhague to challenge the 32nd Bear Assault Cluster. We came from New Oslo, so it was supposed to be one jump. But we arrived at a different place. It was a world like nobody had seen before. Then we saw the steel dragon. We fought for its possession, but we were beaten. We turned around and escaped to Antallos, but the steel dragon had lodged itself on the Blood Drinker and followed us to the Inner Sphere."

Trystan felt like he was just struck by a lightning bolt. "You _knew_ about this? And all this time you hold information from me?"

"You never asked," Osiris spat bitterly.

"Are you trying to play games with me, bondsman?" Trystan walked up to Osiris. "I asked you dozens of questions and you gave me vague replies!"

"You… never… asked!" Osiris hissed, meeting Trystan's fiery stare with his own.

"Perhaps you didn't ask _the right question_ , young man," Sheila took control of the conversation. "Osiris, who authorized the attack on the 32nd Bear Assault?"

"Star Captain Benten."

"Ah, the _Wolf Perv_ ," Senefa made a derogatory comment. Sheila turned to her friend, and Senefa met Sheila's inquisitive stare with a flaming one. "Jade Falcon's pejorative epithet for a certain Wolf pilot who enjoyed torturing women. He made a cowardly attack on Antares while most of Jade Falcon units were attacking the Inner Sphere during the Invasion. He was probably looking for an easy win against a lightly guarded world, but good thing he was beaten by my Falconer peer, Tyrine McCaig."

"He might be raiding Rasalhague with the same intention," Sheila sighed. "Some people never change. But we get one thing straight: wherever Planet Zi is, the Blood Drinker has the coordinate. It's been there."

Trystan felt stupid in front of Sheila. He spent weeks trying to dig the information from the wrong places, while the answers were right in front of him. It was not like he tried hard, but Sheila and Senefa didn't try as hard as he did, and they solved the puzzle in less than 10 minutes. Sheila herself said that he didn't ask the right question. That was not the impression he wanted Sheila to remember about him.

"Commander, how do I get the information from the Blood Drinker?" he asked. The damage had been done, so he might as well get everything he could from the commander. "It's a property of the Wolf Clan."

"Like you would to any Clan possession," Senefa started to lecture him. "Batchall. Challenge him in a fight, bid wisely, and make sure you beat him. Benten is tough, and he likes to cheat. Anticipate the unanticipated. You have Osiris, who knew Benten. Use him to your advantage."

"But I don't have an army to challenge him," Trystan bemoaned. "I was betrayed by my lance mates. They killed my mother, took command of the Blazing Aces and sold me to the pirates in Antallos. I have nothing, not even money to buy weapons. How should I go fight Benten?"

Sheila took a time to observe Trystan once again, trying to decide if she would lend a hand or not. In the end she reached for her comset and punched some number. "Max, are you still at the office? Listen hon, I need you to check on something…"

As Sheila left to make a conversation over the phone, Senefa and Osiris locked eyes again, and both of them began to take fighting stance, as if they would start fighting. But nobody made a move, and they held their position while shooting nasty stare at each other, letting the other know that their presence was not appreciated.

It took Saskia a while to digest everything, and understand that the two women made more progress in 10 minutes than Trystan in a month. She turned to Trystan, dumping her frustration and discontent in a single look. "You wasted my time."

"I'm sorry," Trystan could only sigh. "I'm sorry, I have no idea Osiris knows everything. It's his fault that he holds things from me."

"You never intend to extend hands, do you?"

"I do! I'm trying, but even if we knew, we had no chance to fight Star Captain Benten. You don't understand, these people are nasty! We need serious firepower to fight them!"

"Gilvy and I could've raised arms against them. I beat them before."

"I don't think so. You barely escaped the pirates. The Wolf Clan is 10 times stronger than the pirates. It's a good thing we meet the Sentinels today. We'll need every bit of help from them."

"Well Vandenberg, your story checks out," Sheila returned from the phone conversation. "The Blazing Aces escaped New Aragon a year ago and hadn't scored any major contract. What they did was signed endorsements and battlemech fairs."

"The commanding officers are incompetent assholes," Trystan growled in a fit of rage. "They don't know anything about running a mercenary command."

"So we're giving them a bogus mission to Chara III in Lyran Alliance. The Blazing Aces will arrive believing they are suppressing a local insurrection, an easy campaign with reasonable payday. You have approximately a month to gather everything you can to ambush them and take control of the Blazing Aces. Once you do, take it up to Benten for the ROM of the Blood Drinker."

"How do I ambush the Blazing Aces without weapons?"

"Son, I gave you the bait. You have to do the fishing yourself," Sheila looked at him in the earnest. "If you are what you said you were – the grandson of Duke Gideon Vandenberg – you'll know what to do. And remember, Leadership 101: Know your enemy AND your ally."

"Yes, Commander, thank you so much," Trystan's face turned red as Sheila's deliberate criticism stung him. But it was a good lesson to learn, one that he would remember for the rest of his life. "I hope next time we meet I will make a better impression."

"I look forward to it," Sheila smiled and extended her hand for a handshake. "Good luck, Kid."

"Me too, Commander," Trystan shook her hand vigorously. "I am indebted to you."

As Sheila left, Senefa gave Trystan a courteous nod, then flung a nasty stare at Osiris one last time. "Next time, pup."

"I will rejoice washing my blade in your blood, Falcon chick!" Osiris replied with equal venom.

As the two women walked away, Saskia looked at Trystan, "What now?"

"Find the earliest jumpship to Chara III," Trystan muttered, "and start recruiting."


	14. Chapter 13: Faraway

**CHAPTER 13**

 **FARAWAY**

 **Review Corner**

 **jdoug4118** : In every story I have written there's always somebody doing the "Sweep The Leg!", or something to that effect. It'll appear somewhere, trust me. I'm all about Easter Eggs… that, if you can spot them.

* * *

 _ **Rose City,  
**_ _ **Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**_ _ **January 30, ZAC 2129**_

Saskia's residential hangar had not been touched in a while, evident from the amount of dust that accumulated on just about every surface. The filth on the silverwares and china was enough proof that nobody had used them in a month.

Which was exactly why Laeta chose this place to meet Kenny and Dagonet. It was virtually abandoned; nobody had been here for a long time, and the building was big enough to hide her _Lord Gale_ , Kenny's _Arosaurer_ , and Dagonet's _Gun Sniper Wild Weasel_ from possible Backdraft's snooping sentries. Khyron Saggaff had a reputation of dispatching his potential rival before he/she became an obstacle, so it was better to take precaution.

Ditching her usual sultry long dress for a more tactical spandex catsuit, Laeta dismounted her _Lord Gale_ and met Kenny and Dagonet in the center of the hangar. Kenny, too, had left his baggy t-shirt and pants for the more respectable denim jacket and jeans. Dagonet still had his loose-fit attire, but it didn't demean his true value as the backbone of the team, especially when Saskia was not around.

"Forfeit from sight has found comfort in Saskia's routine presently," Kenny blurted as soon as Laeta came. "Along with your presence, forcefully into our lives."

"Backdraft's eyes are upon my back," Laeta replied firmly. "Waste the day with false charge and see us all undone."

"Saskia's whereabouts is known to you?" Dagonet quickly came to the matter at hand.

"A piece of the puzzle," Laeta explained. "A month in passing saw an energy anomaly appeared 30 kilometers eastway. Backdraft sent 2 _Raynos_ , never to return. I was tasked to outsource the job to Backdraft subcontractors. Saskia is always first on my list, hence I sent her to search and rescue the _Raynos_."

"Energy anomaly? In what regard?" Dagonet raised his brows.

"Knowledge falls short in the matter, yet mind suspect Backdraft holds more information than eyes can see. Backdraft mounted exorbitant effort to take matter to light. I had been pressured to return lost zoids, including Saskia's, absent cause to warrant such attempt."

"Why are our ears voided in such proceeding?" Kenny snarled.

"Know that I but stand Backdraft's instrument. Words from Backdraft highest hierarchy were 'deny anybody knowledge about the project'. The order may have come from The Count himself. My pledges fell on deaf ears. Press advantage and its warning would be replaced by blades."

"A waste of daylight, adding none to our cause," Kenny spat his frustration. "Come, Dagonet. The streets may be more welcoming to our inquiries."

"One moment," Dagonet saw something hidden behind Laeta's motive. "Is this your true purpose? To tell us what you know and what you did with hands tied behind your back?"

"This project is outsourced by Captain Khyron Saggaff," Laeta replied, looking at Dagonet in the earnest. "A man of mysterious standing. When he started his career with Backdraft, his handprints smeared every project, leaving trails of blood. Then he vanished, replaced by shadows and myths. I knew him only in passing, until his hands forced this project upon me. I sensed deceit, so I sent two _Zabats_ on Saskia's trail."

"You suspect the _Zabats_ recorded anything of value?" Dagonet said.

"A reasonable assumption, yet short of fact absent proof," Laeta puffed. "They recorded energy surges, one you see in explosions."

"Explosions?" Kenny blurted. "What is your meaning? Saskia died in explosion?"

"No, but she fell into a fight," Laeta spoke slowly. "Backdraft engineers are deciphering the data. I tried to lay hands but Khyron supervised the proceeding, held fast by his organoid. I have no holes to peek."

"I have laid hands on zoids memory cores a lifetime ago," Dagonet stated. "Perhaps I can squeeze more worth of the _Zabat_ 's. Send them my way."

"I am not a technician," Laeta shook her head. "The skill is far removed from my hands."

"Then take me to them," Dagonet replied. "I shall take a memory bank with me. We download the memory core, then bring data to discovery."

"You intend to infiltrate Backdraft facility?" Kenny scoffed, uncertain if he felt thrilled or intimidated by the idea. "I reckon you have considered all sides? What if this is a trap?"

"Saskia is a valued friend," Laeta said in assurance. "Her acquaintances, my liaisons. I would not see them betrayed."

"I fear Backdraft will but spread cheeks and ram cock in ass!" Kenny shot a doubtful stare at Laeta. He turned to Dagonet, "Take pause, I beg of you. Backdraft is an organization of many things. Trust is not among them."

" _El Riesgo Siempre Vive_ , luck favors the bold," Dagonet said with a little smirk. "Perhaps fortune would smile on our behest." He turned to Laeta. "Give me a safe passage to the _Zabats_. My hands shall see the rest."

"There is but one safe passage," Laeta replied. "Me. I must take you inside. Tomorrow, at Rose City town hall. I shall bring measures of disguise. Then we visit Backdraft hangar together."

* * *

 _ **Backdraft Eastern-Front Facility,  
**_ _ **Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**_ _ **January 31, ZAC 2129**_

Laeta fidgeted uncomfortably in the cockpit of her zoid as she touched down at the gate of the Backdraft zoid hangar. Two Backdraft _Zaber Fangs_ came to take a 'sniff' at her _Lord Gale_ , inspecting the Gargoyle-type zoid as a standard operating procedure. She didn't know if the _Zaber Fangs_ could actually sense foreign object inside the cockpit, one that was not authorized to enter the Backdraft premises. Zoids were not known for having keen sense of smell. But still, her anxiety got the best of her.

Earlier that day, Laeta and Dagonet had met at the town hall as planned. Laeta had brought a set of Backdraft technician jumpsuit and asked Dagonet to disguise himself. She stole a glance at his pronounced chest muscles and ribbed abs, and the mischief in her wondered if the rest of him looked just as brawny. But he changed clothes quickly, too quick for her mind to wander too far from reality. She returned to the matter at hand, and stuffed Dagonet behind her command couch.

As uncomfortable as it was, Dagonet stayed completely motionless as the two _Zaber Fangs_ ran a scan on the _Lord Gale_. Laeta wiped the sweat in her hands. If the _Zaber Fangs_ could smell her anxiety through the thick plexiglass – which they very well could – she would be in deep, deep trouble.

"I am Backdraft Customer Liaison Officer," she hailed the guards nervously. "Is this really necessary?"

"Standard operating procedure, Ma'am. Stand by," the guards replied tonelessly.

Laeta leaned back on her chair, puffing wildly. She wondered whether she had a justification of her action, or it was construed as an act of betrayal. She had been working for Backdraft for some time, and the Organization, as dark as it was, had been compensating her effort accordingly. She felt as if she was stabbing the Backdraft from behind.

But her friend, and most trusted contractor, had been missing mysteriously, and Backdraft certainly knew something about it. She didn't harm Backdraft in any kind. She was merely trying to find the truth. Where the truth would lead her and her relationship with Backdraft Organization was a whole different matter. Besides, if Backdraft hid something from her, then Backdraft was the one that betrayed her in the first place. Laeta, as well as Saskia, were in it together. They shouldn't be denied knowledge, especially when they put their lives on the line.

"Scanning complete. Proceed," the guards finally finished checking the _Lord Gale_.

Laeta led the _Lord Gale_ through a train of zoids in the hangar. She found an empty bay and parked her zoid. Before any technician could come up to the cockpit, she popped the canopy and jumped to a nearby platform. Her stunt attracted two technicians waiting to secure the zoid, as it violated safety procedure. But Laeta quickly drew their attention, "See the leg struts checked. Too much uneven vibration in the cockpit."

"Uneven vibration? To what end?" the technicians cringed.

"How should I know? I am but a pilot! See them inspected!" Laeta coined edginess.

The technicians continued to argue, and for a moment left the _Lord Gale_ unattended. Dagonet easily slid out of the cockpit and climbed down the ladder from the rear end of the platform. He waited at the floor, flipping and scratching on a clipboard until Laeta joined him.

"An ample diversion," he commented as he followed Laeta. "The techs shall find struts satisfactory."

"My words were 'How should I know, I am but a pilot'," Laeta shot a devious smile.

"Has intent set in stone?" Dagonet asked while gauging Laeta's reaction. "You are leading unauthorized personnel to steal vital information from company."

"My ethics is not of your concern," Laeta huffed. "We are here for Saskia. See it done, or find discovery forever denied."

The two of them walked through dozens of zoids until they arrived at a couple _Zabats_ at the end of the hangar. Dagonet took a ladder to the nearest _Zabat_ all the way to the cockpit. Two technicians were adjusting the console, so he was slipped between them and slipped his memory bank into the slot. The two technicians didn't even care about him. They just let him do whatever he wanted. The memory bank blinked after three minutes, and Dagonet pulled it out of the slot. He came down the ladder and nodded at Laeta, noting that half the job was done.

The second _Zabat_ proved to be rather problematic. Half a dozen technicians congregated around the cockpit, arguing about the electronics and control display. It was not easy for Dagonet, himself a 6-foot-4 tower of muscles, to squeeze in between technicians with average height of 5-foot-10, let alone jamming his memory bank into the zoid's computer. He stood behind the arguing technicians for a while, pretending to take notes of their bickering, but it was clear that the quarrelling wouldn't cease anytime soon.

Laeta noticed the obstacle and devised another distraction. "Can I get 3 pairs of hands to tend to my zoid?"

The technicians broke up. "Something fell out of turn?"

"Incorrect readings, born from miscalibrated sensor…"

"Which sensor?" suddenly a thundering voice exploded behind her. Laeta turned around, and her throat clenched seeing Khyron loomed over her. His monstrous organoid watched intently two steps behind him.

"How should I know? I am but a pilot," Laeta tried to level her trembling voice.

"It surprises, a customer rep claims error in the tuning, yet fails to notice its spring," Khyron walked closer to Laeta. "My question still stands unanswered."

"And should be returned satisfied, if I were but a technician," Laeta mustered all energy to stand tall in front of the intimidating figure. "The reason I am in this hangar. And yourself? What spurs intent?"

"Security breach," Khyron snarled. His eyes stabbed Laeta's like a couple of daggers. "Do you have hands in it?"

"None that merits consideration," Laeta shook her head nonchalantly.

"See paperwork filled," Khyron growled. "And remove yourself from hangar."

"Then what is of my zoid? Do I stand idle, while you dominate able hands?"

Khyron shot an irritated stare at Laeta, but he yielded to her demand. He pointed at two of the arguing technicians, "You, see her zoid tended!" As the technicians broke into a sprint, he turned to Laeta, "Press my technicians again and see your career climb no further!" He made a sharp guttural sound, then walked out of the hangar, as swiftly as the way he came.

Laeta leaned on the _Zabat's_ feet, taking short breaths to calm her nerves. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and it was cold in the hangar. She closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself, only to find Dagonet standing in front of her when her eyes fluttered open.

"Done?" she shot up.

"Diversion well served," Dagonet held the memory bank for Laeta to see. "Gratitude for the effort."

"It wasn't so," Laeta huffed angrily. "I was in trouble for real."

"An inconvenience, to be used as such," Dagonet replied. "We must see ourselves out."

"Khyron suspected security breach," Laeta pointed to a different direction. "He must have secured entries. We have overstepped too deep. See another way to exit."

Before Dagonet answered, Laeta walked to a small door behind the _Zabat_. It led to a small passage between the hangar and another building. She scurried on the narrow passage, with Dagonet two steps behind her, until she came to another door at the adjacent building. She made sure nobody noticed them then entered the building through the door. It was a storage, full of things that they had not seen in their lives, probably for good reason. They walked through crates and containers until they exited from the other side of the building. The area was largely uncontrolled so they just hopped into a buggy and drove off, leaving the premises.

* * *

 _ **Rose City,  
**_ _ **Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**_ _ **January 31, ZAC 2129**_

Going back to Rose City, Dagonet and Laeta wasted no time to analyze the data. Kenny borrowed a computer analyzer to decipher the codes. At first it looked like a wasted opportunity, with thousands of sequences recorded on top of each other. But they slowly managed to pile up the codes into useable files, and start to dive into specific timeframe. But even then the procedure took a long time.

"We may see the sun rises before we come to knowledge," Laeta sighed as she threw her gaze outside the window. Dusk started to creep in.

"We shall stay all night," Dagonet stood next to her. She had the zipper of her catsuit down halfway her chest, and he stole a glance of her cleavage, glistening in sweat in the dimly lit room. "Should anything comes to light, we will fill your ears."

"A few more hours," she decided.

"Khyron will be suspicious."

"He already is."

"Then why did he let us go?"

"Reasoning escapes mind," Laeta sighed. "His eyes betrayed his action. He knew I was there for reason beyond tending zoid. He let us go because he planned something my eyes couldn't follow."

"Stay, then," Dagonet suggested. "Kenny and I could use able hands, along with proper standing and pleasing to the eye."

"Intention well nudged, yet affair with Backdraft has not come to terms," Laeta said, ignoring Dagonet's last comment. "The reason Khyron let us go. He knew the _Zabats_ hold nothing of worth."

"Disposition belched forth too soon," suddenly Kenny blurted, his voice laden with ecstasy. "Discovery inbound!"

Dagonet and Laeta rushed to the table as Kenny punched in some keys. The computer went alive with a garbled message, but everybody recognized it as Saskia's voice. _"… hostile units! One gigantic transport belching … to come! Their hands pos… wet with … Raynos! Send imm… ate support!"_

"Go to visual!" Dagonet reached for the keyboard and punched in some keys, interfering with Kenny's own coding. The two fought for control until the holoprojector showed a blurred hologram of several objects. Saskia's _Gilvader_ was easily noticed, surrounded by a horde of unidentified objects. And on the opposite side laid a massive structure nobody had ever seen, similar to a _Whale King_ but several times bigger.

"Prozen's blood! What is that?" Laeta blurted.

"Saskia's words were 'gigantic transport', hostile in nature," Dagonet implied. "Who designed zoid like a stiff cock?"

"That is not a zoid," Laeta rebuked. "That is a… that is a… a space ship."

"Space ship?" Kenny had a hard time holding his laughter. "You believe it the Nostromo? Is there such thing as intelligent life outside Zi?"

"We are all _humans_ , are we not?" Laeta replied. "We are far removed from Ancient Zoidians. We are humans, descendants of vagabonds from _Globally 3_ , the space ship from Terra landed 100 years in passing…"

And then, suddenly it dawned on her.

"The Bridge! It is the bridge!" she exclaimed. " _Globally 3_ set course from Terra to Zi through The Bridge, a mythical space continuum that allows you to travel light-years of space in mere seconds. The energy anomaly was the gate to The Bridge. The vessel arrived through the gate. The reason Khyron sent the _Raynos_ and Saskia to investigate the energy anomaly. He is building The Bridge!"

"Does head speculate transport came from Terra?" Kenny suddenly found Laeta's deduction was not funny anymore.

"Have eyes not yet set upon _Globally 3_?" Laeta pulled out a small holovideo, then punched a few keys. A hologram of a space ship appeared, different in size but similar in concept with the one from the _Zabat_ memory. " _Globally 3_ and that space ship are belched forth from the same brains… humans!"

"So where is the space ship?" Kenny bit his lips. "And what happened to Saskia?"

"Terra," Dagonet leaned back and put his palms on his face. "The vessel had returned to Terra, and took Saskia with it."


	15. Chapter 14: Bridges Over Troubled Water

**CHAPTER 14**

 **BRIDGES OVER TROUBLED WATER**

 **Review Corner**

 **The Colonel** : Oh, he will. You know he will. Stay tuned.

* * *

 _ **Harlech, Outreach,  
**_ _ **Chaos March,  
**_ _ **January 31, 3065**_

"The jumpship to Chara III will leave port in 8 days," Trystan broke the news as Saskia, Lei Fong, and Osiris gathered at the hangar. "There should be enough time to recruit a few new members to join our cause. However, there is somebody in Solaris VII that I would love to join us. He was not much of a man, but his skill inside the cockpit was second to none. I saw him fighting in the arena. He beat up a _Ryoken_ with an _Assassin_ , and he would've finished it if he didn't give up too much tonnage. I would love him to join us."

"So what does that mean?" Lei Fong coughed up his skepticism. "Are we going to Solaris?"

"Yes, we are," Trystan replied carefully, as if expecting heavy resistance from the others. "The jumpship will leave in 2 days. We have 48 hours to do what we must."

Lei Fong burst into discontent, laden with blasphemies. Osiris didn't say a word, but his body divulged what he really felt about Solaris – which Trystan expected, considering Clanner's perspective about combat. Saskia, on the other hand, didn't show much emotion but Trystan knew she would voice her displeasure the harshest.

"How far beyond Outreach?" she asked impatiently.

"Four jumps, about two to four weeks."

"Far removed from words to Commander Sheila Arla Vlata."

"I know, but I need the guy," Trystan drew a deep breath. "He was good, really good. He could tip the balance to our direction when we fight the Blazing Aces. You have been in the military, haven't you, Saskia? You know how encouraging it is to fight with a close friend by your side. The same with this guy. I know what he can do, and I want him by my side."

"How much longer must we suffer your vanity?" Saskia spoke solemnly, but everybody could feel the gravity of her statement. "Outreach, Solaris, Chara III? What lies beyond?"

"Look, we have discussed this matter before!" Trystan had enough of Saskia's constant nagging. "The only one that has knowledge of your home planet is Clan Wolf, and they will not give it to you freely! We have to fight for it, and we need an army to fight Clan Wolf."

"We _are_ an army!" Saskia blurted. "You, me, Osiris, Gilvy, your battlemech… what more do you need?"

"This is not enough! You don't know Clan Wolf! They are quick, they are slick, they are insincere! We can't fight them with just one battlemech and one rotting zoid! We need more! We need the Blazing Aces!"

"A recruitment! Outreach is ripe with able hands eager to fame and riches, easily procured for our cause! Turn eyes from Blazing Aces, and head towards business!"

"I gave you my word, and I mean to keep it!" Trystan gritted his teeth. "I will take you home, no matter how long it takes! But make no mistake, my business is to avenge my mother and get the Blazing Aces back from the fiends that murdered her! I will seize whatever chance I have to make it happen!"

"This is what spurs intent to force us in your path, for the memory of your mother?" Saskia lost all decency. "Or is it the ego of a boy, deflated by mere bullies?"

"I do not force you to follow me!" Trystan snarled. He had forgotten that Saskia was responsible for his escape in the first place. "You chose to stand in death's path! I offered you alternatives!"

"Promises to send me home!" Saskia raised her voice. "Yet they no longer give life to honor!"

"You think I dishonor my promise?!" Trystan barked, half screaming. He had tolerated Saskia's unreasonable demand without her showing even the scantest appreciation. This nonsense had to end. "Have you forgotten who you are? You've come this far because of me! I could have left you in Clan Wolf's clutch, but I came back for you! Without me you've been Star Captain Benten's fetish doll!"

"Do not seek to balance standing! We will never be so!" Saskia stood her ground. She was tired of Trystan's recurring disregard of his promise. And now that Trystan started to credit himself more than he deserved, her patience wore thin. "You begged to come with me! Absent Gilvy you still stand a common slave, condemned to bow and scrape while breath yet lingers!"

"And you would've been dead without me!"

"A much better notion! I shall see myself free from constricting lies!"

"You wanna leave? Fine, go! See how far you can do it without me!"

"I shall make arrangements!" Saskia huffed. She hated to admit that Trystan had been helping her survive this strange universe. But the boy didn't show intention to respect anything but his own need. It was time to take matters into her own hands and do things that should've been done sooner. "Gilvy and I would retire from sight by nightfall!"

"The sooner the better!" Trystan spat bitterly, then turned and stormed off the dropship. His head throbbed with pain, escalated by rage. How much would it take for Saskia to give him a little respect for what he did? He led her out of the pirates' assault. He saved her from Clan Wolf. He took her out of a pirate world. But all she cared was going home. She saw him as a luggage that slowed her down. And she did everything for her zoid, an overblown puppy that couldn't even survive a mediocre pirate lance.

"Don't dare to leave the dropship, Vandenberg," Lei Fong boomed before Trystan got to the ramp. "You may be done with her, but you're not done with me."

"I am not your slave anymore!" Trystan roared. "I am a free man!"

"You told me I would get a position in your mercenary unit!" Lei Fong bore down his wrath upon him, even fiercer than Saskia's. "Where is the unit?"

"I don't have it yet," Trystan grimaced. "That's why we are here and that's why we are going to Solaris. We are recruiting good mechwarriors to get the Blazing Aces back."

"So you lied to me."

"I did not lie to you," he sighed, trying to find a way to get around Lei Fong. "The Blazing Aces is mine. I will get it back, and you will get your position."

"Don't play games with me you Nordic asshole!" Lei Fong lunged at Trystan, embers crackling in his eyes. "Is this how you think a mercenary unit works? Wagering bounties that you don't own? You lied to me, and from your _spirited_ conversation with the girl it looks like you lied to her too. What lies did you tell Mr. Clan _Rowdy Heffalump_ to get him to follow you?"

And it occurred to Trystan that he started his relationship with everybody by lying. Technically it wasn't a straight-out lie, but he intentionally misled them. He could argue all day that misleading was different than lying, but in the end everything came down to trust, and he betrayed theirs. What kind of unit he expected to lead without trust? Exactly like the current Blazing Aces. Everything was based on lies and deceit.

"I did not mean to lie to anybody," Trystan faltered under Lei Fong's heavy assault. "I was betrayed, and I have to get it back. I need you to work with me and trust me…"

"You don't even know what 'trust' means! This is all about you! You, avenging your mother's death! You, getting your unit back! You, getting everybody to wipe your ass! I'm going home!"

"Home? Antallos? No, no, look, Lei Fong, you can't return to the pirates!"

"It's better than chasing empty promises! That's all you have, Trystan! That's what you give people! Empty promises! You wish to lead a mercenary unit with it? Good luck, I'm not taking part in it."

Trystan didn't know how everything suddenly exploded in his face. Saskia was a wild card; her coming to Outreach was more of Trystan's personal agenda than a necessity. But Lei Fong? He was a big part of Trystan's future plan for the Blazing Aces. Lei Fong was a great technician, an almost irreplaceable asset for the future Blazing Aces. No military unit could survive without technicians that kept the battlemechs, and just about everything else, in running condition.

"You wanna go? Fine! Go back! See if I care!" he snapped before leaving for the tavern.

* * *

The bar was almost empty with only a handful of customers, which was expected, considering it wasn't even noon yet. It was barely open. Half the chairs were still stacked on top of the tables, and two servers in casual outfit slowly put them down, chattering and giggling in the process. There was no sense of urgency as nobody expected to see a lot of customers until later in the afternoon.

Trystan didn't normally drink during stress but he needed one right now. He asked for the second round, even though the liquor didn't do a good job to calm his nerves. But Trystan always had a hard time to calm down. He was the uptight, neurotic half of the Vandenberg twins. He overthought everything. He knew if he could sit back and relax and analyze the breakdown with clear mind, he would find the right solution in timely manner. But he couldn't do it. He just had to beat himself for it. If only he could be like Caelia…

He missed his sister. Terribly.

"Either you like Timbiqui Dark or you're carrying a heavy burden," the bartender, a middle-aged woman, stated as she handed Trystan the second Timbiqui Dark. "It's not even noon and you're already on your second."

Trystan scoffed and took a large chug of beer. "Beer's good. Alcohol's terrible. I don't know how people can relax drinking this thing. I can't."

The bartender chortled. "There's only one problem that you can't wash away with liquor. _Love_."

Trystan sniggered. "Quite the opposite."

"Then you're just having the worst day of your life."

"Probably," Trystan took another swig. "You don't know any good mech tech, do you?"

"Why are you looking for one?" the bartender chuckled. "You don't need to look for a tech. They are everywhere. There are more techs than battlemechs. Get yourself a decent mech and they will come to you like moths to a flame."

"Not the good one," Trystan remembered Lei Fong's account that mechwarriors pay little to no respect to technicians. "I may have lost mine. He's good. Really good. An artist, with tools as his instruments."

"Do you have a mech?" the bartender asked.

"Yes. An old _Thunderbolt_."

"Then advertise it. Put flyers around the city. Say that you need a good tech. You'll get half a dozen by the end of the day. That's what I'll do if I want a tech for my _Crab_."

"You're a mechwarrior?" Trystan asked.

"I used to be. The last battle I fought was the Pirates War, between Marian Hegemony and Magistracy of Canopus. I haven't ridden my mech since."

"Is it running?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Well…" Trystan paused before he asked the bartender to join him. He remembered Lei Fong's assessment about empty promises. Some passages from 'Tenants of Commands and Leadership' about leading soldiers in trust resurfaced from the back of his mind. He had learnt it the hard way. He was not going to repeat the same mistake.

"To tell you the truth, I am building a team. I have nothing to offer at this point. I don't even have money to pay you, maybe for several months. But I have plans to bring the team to prominence, and I think my plans would work. Do you think you'll be interested in investing your time and skill?"

The bartender smiled from ear to ear. "I already have a job."

Trystan nodded. "Understood."

"However," the bartender continued, "the guy sitting on the corner over there is looking for a job. I'll hook you up with him, see if he's interested." She walked to the opposite corner of the bar and talked to a man sitting alone. The man walked toward Trystan. He was a young boy, barely out of his teens, with sharp outfit and nicely kempt appearance.

"Good morning, my name is Valen," the boy shook Trystan's hand. "You are hiring mechwarriors?"

"I am, but I don't have anything to offer right now," Trystan replied. "I'm Trystan Vandenberg. I need a few good hands to help me ambush a mercenary unit at Chara III. Then I will need to go to Clan's homeworld, possibly beyond. After that, then I can work on contracts to earn money. Could be months, even years, before I can give you money. But looking at the bright side, this is the time you invest on skill and experience. So what do you think? Are you interested?"

"Honestly I am looking forward to employment with renowned units like Wolf Dragoons, but they have strict requirements of who can apply for the position."

"Do you have your own battlemech?"

"Yes Sir, a _Hellspawn_. Brand new, fresh from the factory. My mom still pays for the loan."

"How many combats have you had, Valen?"

"Two, Sir… simulated."

Trystan swallowed hard. There was no chance this Valen guy could survive against even the weakest mechwarrior of the Blazing Aces. In normal situation he would've rejected the boy. However, that was just about everything he could get without money. Good thing he had a month to turn this boy into a real combatant.

"If you come with me, I will train you," Trystan said. "I'm not a good mechwarrior, but I will teach you everything I know. I have a few year experience on the battlefield. Consider this as a co-op for a non-profit organization. Combat experience is your salary. What do you say?"

"Sure, Sir, I accept," the boy said without much thinking.

"Good. The dropship departs in 2 days. Here is the location of the dropship. Be there in 2 days."

"I'll be there!" Valen shook Trystan's hand, then took off. "I gotta tell my mom that I have a job!"

"He's gonna die on his first mission, you know," the bartender said mockingly after Valen left the tavern.

"I know," Trystan sighed heavily. "But I'm desperate. I need him more than he needs a job."

"So how much you're willing to pay for a veteran? Thirty percent salvage sounds about OK?"

Trystan shot a doubtful look at the bartender. "Didn't you say you already had a job?"

"Yeah, a job," she snorted, "which sucks. All I did was serve beer and listen to losers like you. Riding a battlemech to battlefields is so much more fun. Besides, somebody has to look after that Valen kid, and looking at you, I don't think you'll do a good job."

"Twenty percent salvage?"

"Twenty five, final offer."

Trystan nodded with a smirk. "Twenty five then. I'm Trystan."

"Carly Rae. Call me Deedee." She grabbed a rag and wiped the table Valen used a few minutes ago. "I'll finish my shift, then I'll tell my boss I quit. I'll show you how much fun a _Crab_ can be."

"Thank you Deedee," Trystan replied while giving her the address for the dropship. "Now I need to convince my tech to stay before he leaves."

* * *

Whenever she was upset of depressed, Saskia took a flight with her _Gilvader_. Flying calmed her down, relaxed her nerves, and cleared her mind. The sky was her sanctuary, a safe haven from the greed and corruption of humans, and just about everything else. It had always been that way.

This time, though, she had nowhere to go. The _Gilvader_ , for whatever reason, was constrained to the ground. Outreach might offer different environment, but after what happened at Antallos, Saskia was too scared to expose her zoid to the crowd. This was a different crowd than home. People in this universe were more refined yet savage than people at planet Zi.

And to think that Trystan was different than the rest of them was foolish.

Saskia didn't know what made her easily fall for a man with strong determination. It was exactly what happened with Royce, the special agent from Guylos Empire who ended up being 'devoured' by his own ambition. And now Trystan, a boy that was driven to regain control of his lost mercenary unit. Perhaps she saw her father in those men; a decorated pilot in Helic Republic, respected by many, loved by all. Or perhaps she was just a sucker for men with strong will.

Her _Gilvader_ noticed the dark aura surrounding her, and emitted a low growl for comfort.

"Don't stand by me, Gilvy," Saskia moaned, half whispering. "I have nothing but misery."

The _Gilvader_ sneered, almost like mocking. Saskia was amused how little her zoid regarded the situation. The zoid never had respect for its own mortality, which made sense considering it was an ancient machine with mediocre intelligence. It lifted her heart, but she was just not in the mood of playing at this moment.

"Is this funny to you?" she retorted. "Let brain come to grips! Feet, constricted on land absent path to the clouds. Your air superiority, forfeited. No one had eyes and ears on Mother Zi. And you but scorn fate?"

The _Gilvader_ replied with a series of growls and started walking toward the dropship's door.

"No, no, no, stay inside," Saskia jumped off to block her zoid from getting out of the dropship. "I know your feelings towards bloodshed, yet I wouldn't risk it for the purpose of discovery. I love you, Gilvy. You are the reason for my reserve. I cannot fix you in this world."

"It fascinating to see how tons of armor and weapons yield to one feeble human," Lei Fong suddenly appeared. "How on earth do you do that? To control a metal beast by mere words?"

"Men and zoids form bonds, severed only by death," Saskia explained. "It's the nature of Mother Zi."

"In the Inner Sphere it's called _marriage_ ," Lei Fong chuckled. "Anyway, I managed to stop the hemorrhage. Your zoid is fine. I can't fix the armor because it is made from materials not available in the Inner Sphere. But it will live."

"Gratitude," Saskia forced herself to smile.

"I made assessment on its drivetrain, and the whole setting is confusing," Lei Fong continued. "Six booster jets are set up for maximum thrust, yet the wings do not utilize airfoil design. How does it even get a lift? By flapping the wings like fowls?"

Then suddenly it dawned on Saskia. "Magnesser Field! The reason Gilvy cannot take flight! There is a power source on Planet Zi that provides levitation, absent in other worlds!"

"Interesting," Lei Fong squinted. "Without air lift it'll never fly. I'll rearrange the thrust to provide levitation. It will make your zoid fly slower, but it will fly nevertheless."

"Rearrange?" Saskia blurted. "Is it going to hurt him?"

"Hell no," Lei Fong smirked. "Easily returned to factory setting if you wish to do so. But as for now, if you want to fly, we'll have to modify it.

"Next, this giant mecha runs on a massive battery, and it's running out of juice. I can connect it to the dropship's power outlet, but we have to pay for it. I have some money but it won't be enough to fully charge the sucker. As long as it doesn't engage in strenuous activities, like prolonged combat, it should be fine. So watch what you're doing. More importantly, watch what it's doing.

"Then in come the weapons. The 10 cannons on the upper neck are direct match to ultra-autocannon 2. I can use UAC/2 ammo on them and you won't know the difference. The 4 cannons on the lower neck are energy based, so you're good on those. The 4 cannons on the wings, let me tell you: There's no ammo that will fit them. But I can make slight modification to make them compatible with nickel-ferrous shells, the ammo of Gauss Rifles. Again, you can reverse-mod anytime you like, but to survive this universe, these mods are necessary. Ten UAC/2, four PPC, and four Gauss Rifles with 1 ton ammo on each gun. That's plenty firepower by any standard."

"And what exchange would you have?" Saskia raised her eyebrow. "I fear the sum is too large to balance."

"Balance? Girl, you're doing me a favor!" Lei Fong sniggered. "I'm a mechanic. Battlemech engineering is my passion. To work on a sentient machine from another universe… I still think I'm dreaming!"

Saskia's eyelids became heavy with tears. "You honor us," she said, "and I shall see it returned, many times fold, once we graze Mother Zi again."

"I tell you what, I'm going back to Antallos," Lei Fong stiffened up. "I've been following Trystan _The Dreamweaver_ for too long. Come with me. If your assessment is correct, if you jumped once from your planet to Antallos, then it should be within 10 parsecs away from Antallos. We go back to the spot where you came, then trace your way back."

Saskia was a mechanic herself, and Lei Fong's scientific mindset sounded more appealing than Trystan's ghost chasing. But could she trust Lei Fong? The man was an ex pirate. How could she know that Lei Fong didn't intend to sell the _Gilvader_ to the pirates? Why didn't he say it in the first place, while they were still at Antallos?

"I need but a moment," Saskia said. "You shall hear from me by sunrise tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 15: Fixing Broken Hearts

**CHAPTER 15**

 **FIXING BROKEN HEARTS**

 **Author's Note** :

So **The Colonel** finally cracks an Easter Egg of this story. Yes it's true, every single title of the story makes reference to a song. The main title "Lost Country" is a reference to "Lost Highway", a song (and album) by Bon Jovi. The first chapter, "Freefall", is a reference to "Free Fallin'", a song by Tom Petty. And so on and so on.

So let's make this a little interesting. There are 40+ chapters planned for this story. The first person who can get 20 correct song titles referenced in this story will get a _**very nice**_ gift for me. So get your musical whiz out and play a little game.

* * *

 _ **Harlech, Outreach,  
**_ _ **Chaos March,  
**_ _ **February 1, 3065**_

Dawn barely broke when Trystan found Lei Fong walking out of the dropship.

"Lei Fong wait," he chased down the technician and blocked his path until both of them stopped. "I admit, I misled you, and I am sorry. I am sorry for the promise of fame and fortune, while in fact I have nothing to offer. But I need you. I don't know what I would do without you at the helm of the repair bays."

"Find someone else that will believe in you," Lei Fong spat. "That's how mechwarriors deem technicians anyway. We hold nothing of value. The battlemechs are more valuable than the techs that keep them in good condition!"

"You know I never think of it that way," Trystan replied.

"Well this is Outreach. You can get technicians as easily as mechwarriors."

"I don't want just technicians. I want you. I have secured 2 mechwarriors that will come with us to Chara III with no payment. One has never seen real combat, the other one has been dormant for 7 years. They will need miracles to keep their mechs up and running at all times. Miracles that only you can deliver."

"And why should I trust you?" Lei Fong sneered, but couldn't hide the derogatory smile in his mouth.

"After what I did, perhaps there is no reason anymore," Trystan sighed. "This is the truth: I don't have anything. I don't have money to offer for months to come. But I need you. I need your expertise. So I can only beg. Stay with me and build our future together."

"I already had a future, one I abandoned in favor of your empty promise."

"A future that is determined for you."

"At least I don't have to build it. I can just sit and let money come to me."

"I thought you said you were glad you came with me."

"I was glad I came with _her_ , not you," Lei Fong snorted. "A sentient mecha that has a mind of its own… how can I pass that? What do you have for me? Nothing! You don't intend to do shit, Trystan. I know your heart. You just want people to serve you because you are the grandson of a hotshot mercenary commander! You don't think I know what you're doing? You're just taking her round and round and round so you can do your shit first!"

Talking to a stereotypical, opinionated person like Lei Fong was hard. Trystan realized his relationship with Lei Fong was forever broken because the tech would hold this grudge as long as he lived. He may have lost Lei Fong altogether.

"I'm guilty of many things, but deceiving her is not one of them," Trystan lowered his voice to calm Lei Fong down. The conversation would not go anywhere if the tech was consumed by rage. "I may have taken paths I shouldn't, but those were miscalculations. Honest mistakes. I'm not a jerk, Lei Fong. I'm just an inexperienced fool. I gave my words to her, and I will see them fulfilled."

Lei Fong looked at Trystan for a long time, deciding if he wanted to believe the young man or leave him behind. For one year he worked with Trystan, he never saw this side of him: a young man full of sparks. He was an obedient subordinate. The only hint of what lurking behind the skinny body was the fact that Trystan spent a lot of time stargazing. He had no idea that Trystan was actually setting things in motion.

But like the old proverb had it: _Wise man speaks of few words._

"What else did you hide from me?" Lei Fong leaned forward.

"That's all I have. I am going to Chara III to get the Blazing Aces back. Then I will challenge Star Captain Benten of the Wolf to a Trial of Possession. Then I will take Saskia home with whatever information I can get from the Clan. And I'm begging you to take part in it, because the Blazing Aces will have a good chance of survival with you as the lead technician."

"And you're not going to pay me for my effort?"

"Not until I deliver Saskia home. After that I will start taking contracts."

"If you told me this up front, I would have respected you."

"I am sorry," Trystan lowered his head until his chin touched his chest. "I was afraid you would refuse."

"Of course I would! But instead you earn respect from your crews. Some of them will follow you for free if you have their respect."

"Lesson learnt," Trystan replied. "Is there any way we could mend our relationship?"

Lei Fong let out a long, arduous sigh. "A complete greenhorn and a rusty veteran? What are they piloting?"

"A _Hellspawn_ and a _Crab_. That's all I can get without money."

" _Crab_ is an old technology. _Hellspawn_ is new. I'm gonna need the repair manual for it."

Before Lei Fong left, Trystan grabbed his hand. "Thank you."

"Lie to me again and I'll kill you," Lei Fong grumbled. "I asked Saskia to come with me to Antallos, but she hadn't made her decision. If she decides to go back to Antallos, I'm going with her."

* * *

It took Saskia for a long time to finally come to the decision to leave Outreach with Lei Fong. She didn't feel comfortable with it. She didn't know Lei Fong more than she knew Trystan. All she knew about him was he used to work for the pirates at Antallos. Lei Fong swore upon his mother's grave that he was not a pirate. He merely took care of their battlemechs.

But at this point Saskia didn't know what to believe anymore. Trystan led her no closer to her home. He seemingly cared only for his own vendetta, although she didn't know why he dragged her with him. Lei Fong had shown a hint of compassion toward her, but she didn't know what prompted him to do so. However, his suggestion seemed more reasonable than Trystan's. He had a clear vision of what needed to be done.

Saskia decided to give Lei Fong a chance. If he turned out to be a heinous bastard, then she would ask her _Gilvader_ to fight to their death.

Unfortunately, the revelation would have to wait. She was packing up her belongings when Trystan busted into her quarter, oozing remorse and urgency from his face.

"Lei Fong told me you wanted to leave," Trystan said.

"As said the day past," Saskia replied apathetically.

"Before you make a decision, let me say something," Trystan said, half pleading. "I said things I regret. I may be too carried away in pursuing the Blazing Aces. I did not think of it until I met Commander Arla Vlata. Her scheme tore an old wound and revived my vengeance. For that, I'm sorry."

"You put false deed upon somebody else's hands," Saskia mumbled as she continued packing up. "A convenience, as the good commander is not around to defend her honor."

"You take my words the wrong way," Trystan snorted. "We are both indebted to Commander Arla Vlata. She showed us the way for you to go home…"

"Simply conjectured by Lei Fong."

"Lei Fong does not know the path!"

"Come to grips, Trystan. A month of costly time, wasted for drudgery and detours. We have treaded no further since we started. A simple solution, born from the mind of an engineer. I came to Antallos through a 'door', provisioned to set me upon the proper path. I merely ought to reverse direction."

"It doesn't work that way," Trystan sighed. "You have the door, but you still need direction. Nobody knows about your home planet. The only one that has the information is Star Captain Benten, a Clan Wolf operative. _That_ is the only way that will set you upon the proper path home."

"You would rather have me follow your steps?" Saskia broke from her chore and went to face Trystan. "What value do I hold in your wake? I but slow you down!"

"I uh…" Trystan didn't know why he persisted to help Saskia. Or was it him that needed her help? Her zoid was not particularly combat-worthy, even against pirates who knew very little about military organization. Would it help him to ambush the Blazing Aces? Trystan didn't think so. And Saskia, she was a stubborn nuisance who didn't contribute anything to her own cause. All she did was whining. So why did he insist to help her?

"First of all I gave you my word," Trystan dug hard to find excuse. "I promise you, I will take you home. I will make it my business to deliver it. Second of all, I am indebted to you. You bailed me out of slavery. I do not like living in debt. Third of all, Lei Fong's suggestion is dangerous. You need a fixed coordinate to go through hyperspace. Without clear direction, you will get lost in space, forever. Unfortunately, there is only one way to make sure you are not lost in space. It's to challenge Star Captain Benten in a Trial of Possession."

"You divine my cause this much?" Saskia cocked her brows. Sometimes Trystan appeared like a little boy who cared only of himself. Other times, he was this gentleman basking in chivalry. She wondered if her judgment was clouded by her own misinterpretation of him. She had it before, one that sent her spiraling into depression.

"I told you, you may see me as a pig but I'm not abandoning your cause. You are still my priority. Sometimes I just need to have my mind reset." Trystan took a brief pause. "It's going to take a while, but I promise you, I will deliver you home. So please, don't leave. Stay with me and we'll go through this together."

Saskia slammed her butt on the cot, burying her face in her palms. Truthfully she wasn't fully comfortable going back to the pirate world with a man she barely knew. He could have set a trap for her. But how long was it going to be if she followed Trystan? The boy had a short attention span. One thing popped up in his path and he gladly took a detour.

"Perhaps a good breakfast will clear your mind," Trystan offered his hands. "Let's walk it off and eat."

Saskia was, indeed, starving. All this pondering made her lose appetite, and now she suffered the consequence. It didn't take her long to grab Trystan's hand and walked out of the quarter. Trystan followed her until they walked down the ramp of the dropship, then led her toward a group of eateries not far from the landing pads.

"So…" Trystan chimed awkwardly. "Do you have any… you know, boyfriend, at home?"

"A what?" Saskia stopped to give Trystan a dirty look. "Why is that important?"

"Well you're so eager to go home, I thought maybe you were missing your boyfriend."

"How did you come upon it?" Saskia shook her head. Not a moment ago she admired his grace as a man, now he gave her every reason to think of him as a 'tween. "If you are far removed from home, would you not shed blood to see it reversed?"

"So no boyfriend?" Trystan cringed.

"No! Would that it makes any difference!" Saskia blurted. "Why would my private life be a beacon for attention? First Laeta, now you!"

"I'm just trying to know you better," Trystan sighed. "We're stuck together for a while. I just thought we should not live like strangers to each other."

"Intention well nudged, yet there are pressing matters at hands," Saskia mellowed out by the smell of fresh bread just as they arrived at the eateries. The server gave them bread as soon as they sat down, which Saskia immediately devoured with reckless abandon. "Oh my God, I'm starving," she mumbled with her mouth full.

Trystan smiled watching Saskia gobbled up the bread as if she hadn't had a meal in a week. She was on the heavy side, and her 'table manner' highlighted her confidence about her appearance. And he had to admit, he enjoyed her company, something that never happened before aside from her sister Caelia.

Having breakfast certainly put Saskia in a lighter mood. She ordered a bowl of soup and a few other dishes, all of which she gobbled up in a short time. Stuffed, she leaned back on her chair, staring blankly at the ceiling with face laden with oxytocin.

"So it is decided, then?" Trystan sipped his coffee. "You're going with me?"

Saskia replied with a smile. "Is it such a treasure, the Blazing Aces?"

"I thought you don't care about the Blazing Aces."

"I stand indifferent. Yet purpose must be clear if I am to tread your path."

Trystan leaned back in his chair, drawing a deep breath. He didn't want to tear an old wound, but he owed the truth to Saskia. "My grandfather founded it," he began. "He handpicked personnel, trained them, and knitted them together into a tight-fit unit. The Blazing Aces was the premiere mercenary unit in the Inner Sphere until it was decimated 15 years ago.

"A visionary, my grandfather had trained my mother to rebuild the unit, in case something like that happened. Like my grandfather, my mother built the Blazing Aces from ground up, picking up personnel, buying up-to-date equipment, and building interpersonal relationship to make it a tight unit. And like my grandfather did to my mother, she prepared me, and my sister, to succeed her. My sister is not really interested in taking charge, so it was just me.

"Unfortunately some personnel wanted control of the Blazing Aces. Two mechwarriors murdered my mother and tricked me into believing that the CO did it. I killed the CO in a blind rage. The rest of the unit saw it as an act of mutiny, including my own sister. They rallied behind the slain CO and sold me to the pirates. That's the reason I was there, a slave at Antallos.

"You asked me if the Blazing Aces is such a treasure. It is, more than you can imagine. But getting it back is not just chasing lost treasure. It's a retribution, for my mother, and for me, so I can redeem myself from killing an innocent man."

Saskia listened to his oration and started to understand why he acted the way he did. She could draw similarity with her own life, where her father was murdered by a corrupt military leader who blamed the act on another party as a maneuver to take control of the entire nation. She was fortunate she didn't pull the trigger on innocent men. She couldn't imagine how Trystan spent his nights knowing that he killed the wrong man.

"We stand equal footing, you and I," she sighed heavily. "Your grief is known to me. My father fell for the ambition of one man, a coward who robbed the sun from deserving souls. A heavy thing, to be denied his warmth. I would not have it so. The heart constricts at the thought, but swells with promises of vengeance."

"What does that mean?" Trystan chimed. "You will go with me?"

"I will see the Blazing Aces returned to your hands," Saskia said firmly, "and the villains' blood upon graves."

"I would not ask you to go that far," Trystan cringed. Saskia's resolution gave him goosebumps.

"Do not think it a kindness; I burn for no cause but my own," Saskia replied halfheartedly. "I will see your mother avenged, but I would have exchange. Strike all matters from thought and see me home."

"Done deal!" Trystan extended his hands for a handshake. "You don't know how this means to me."

"Stay true to your words, and I will toward mine," Saskia grabbed his hands. "Deviate from plan and see head well advanced from breast."

"I'm sure you'll do that," Trystan smiled. "Now let's go. I need you to meet some new recruits and help me train them."


	17. Chapter 16: Know The Enemy

**CHAPTER 16**

 **KNOW THE ENEMY**

 **Review Corner**

 **longbowchris50** : I know right? Fifteen chapters and all they did was yelling at each other. It's about time they find a common goal and work together.

 **The Colonel** : I know you'll be up for the challenge.

* * *

 _ **Rose City,  
**_ _ **Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**_ _ **February 19, ZAC 2129**_

For days Kenny and Dagonet tried to extract information about The Bridge, a hyperspace wormhole connecting Terra and Planet Zi, from the _Zabat's_ memory core. But the _Zabat_ s were never exposed to the wormhole. They only recorded the 'gate', the energy surge to initiate the Faster-Than-Light travel. While the data was sufficient to regenerate the energy surge, the course was still missing.

So Dagonet requested a meeting with Laeta. Trying to avoid suspicion, they met at a restaurant assuming the role of two lovers that hadn't seen each other for a long time. They fell into tight embrace for a few moments, then traded pecks on the cheeks before walking hand in hand toward their reserved table.

"Is this necessary?" Dagonet whispered, questioning their elaborated stunt, but nevertheless enjoying the physical contact with the sultry, enigmatic Backdraft agent.

"My presence in the hangar aroused Khyron's suspicion," Laeta held Dagonet's hands close to her chest, but her eyes betrayed her loving gesture. "Two Backdraft agents, three tables east, moved to purpose by Khyron's words."

"Dispatched to follow us?" Dagonet stole a quick glance toward Laeta's suggestion, and saw two young men dressed in ties and suits, exchanging notebooks and computer tablets as if engaging a business meeting.

"Hot on my tail," Laeta exhaled sharply. "Eyes have lied upon them on past proceedings."

"Easily avoided," Dagonet suggested. "Let your words give life to my hands."

"And what do you think would be the result of such audacity?" Laeta snapped. "Khyron would burn upon himself, sending not only agents, but assassins. He is like a mad boar, charging at everything within reach. Best to let him think us fools."

"Burning with desire to see each other naked," Dagonet scoffed. "I believe it would spur Khyron's mind."

"Khyron knows of all my relatives," Laeta leaned back with a slight blush on her cheek. "Your face has not yet been revealed. A long-forgotten romance would deflate Khyron's alarm." She leaned forward to the table and brushed Dagonet's hands with her cheek. "Yet if heart is not moved, we must find a different sort."

"Plan is good," Dagonet quickly replied. It felt a little weird to disguise himself as Laeta's long-lost lover, but he wouldn't complain. She was of a beautiful specimen, with flowing red hair, emerald piercing eyes, and succulent breasts hanging on a curvaceous torso. He had a glimpse of those beauties a few days ago, and could only wonder how the rest of them would look like. Who didn't want to be her lover, even a fake one?

"Then proceed to business," Laeta took a quick glance at the two Backdraft agent in the distance, making sure they were still following her movement. "Did you extract anything of note from the _Zabat_ memory core?"

"Minds fell to conjecture how to regenerate the energy surge," Dagonet leaned toward Laeta, giving an impression of passion. "Yet it was but the gate. What stands behind the gate still lies in the dark. The _Zabats_ did not come close enough to record anything useful."

"The Bridge stands behind the gate," Laeta replied. "See the gate open like a flower and The Bridge shall reveal itself for the taking, wet and juicy like November Rain."

"Say it is so. How do we go through The Bridge?"

"Take zoids and thrust deep."

"Yours is but one with flight."

"Then see yours replaced with flying one."

"I fear our understanding of the matter is still newly born," Dagonet sighed. "Much may yet needed to see it matured. Both _Globally 3_ and the Terran ship Saskia encountered were built with purpose. Colossal structures of metal, with the breeding for interstellar travel. Zoids are of different sort. They were mere critters, constricted on the surface of Zi. They were not made to fall in hyperspace."

"Then Saskia stands condemned, fallen to space in between worlds."

"Perhaps, and I would not have us tread the same ground," Dagonet let out an exasperating sigh. "We need information of The Bridge, and what things survive the venturing of it before we see ourselves plunged. I have dispatched Kenny to plunder the library, but I fear his hands would bear nothing."

"You would see me procure more data from Backdraft!" Laeta snorted. "What fever grips mind, that Backdraft possesses such novelty?"

"Your words were 'Khyron is building The Bridge'," Dagonet whispered in her ear.

"Yet mind fails to account Backdraft agents as my shadows," Laeta whispered back. From the corner of her eyes she noticed one of the agents was carefully looking at her direction. "Fortune smiled upon us on our first stunt. Now that Khyron is alert, the plan is born of the impossible."

"I would not ask you to stand in harm's way," Dagonet squeezed Laeta's hands. "Aid me with a safe passage. Kenny and I will see it happens."

"There is no safe passage," Laeta drew a deep breath. "Khyron fills each gap with discerning ears, straining for whispers of betrayal. Set feet on Backdraft facility and see yourself seized and tortured for deeds you do not committed." She leaned forward, giving an impression of passionate whisper on Dagonet's ear. Yet her words were heavy with discomfort. "I told you, Khyron is a very dangerous man. Purge thought from mind."

"As you did with Saskia?" Dagonet replied bitterly.

"Do you not think a day passes that I am not consumed by it?" Laeta hissed. Dagonet's comment struck her at the most vulnerable spot. "My hands pushed her into The Bridge! Yet there is no path around Khyron, and standing tall against him is suicide. His hands are capable of things beyond humanity."

"And with every passing seconds, Saskia's life is drained from her veins," Dagonet whispered hoarsely. "I will not have it so. I will make attempt at Backdraft's database. Remove yourself from the matter, so far that if I fall, you would not hear my splat."

Laeta studied Dagonet's face, trying to see if it is love that moved the man. But she couldn't find a hint of passion in his face, only dogged determination. Jealous, she gripped his hands hard until her knuckles turned white. "Does love move hands?"

"I love her as a friend," Dagonet sneered. "I know her heart. She would have done the same for me. Or you."

"There is no safe passage into Backdraft facility," Laeta let out an exasperating sigh, "yet your chances improve with me."

"Along with Khyron's minions," Dagonet took a quick look at the two men, still busy talking to each other. "The mind of a woman. You talked improvement only to squash it against Khyron's wall."

"They are but a safety net to escape Khyron's wrath, should we fall in attempt." Laeta pulled up a card key from her purse. "I booked a hotel room. Be there at 8 tonight. If you see them, make sure the favor is returned." She rose from her chair, gave Dagonet a quick peck on his cheek, then took off.

* * *

Later that day, at around 8 at night, Dagonet walked toward the entrance of the hotel. He spotted one of Khyron's men he saw at the restaurant, sitting on a patio bench with a computer tablet on his lap. He made sure he drew the guy's attention, locking eyes for a brief second with him, before continuing inside the hotel. Inside he quickly spotted the other guy from the restaurant, flirting with the concierge. Like with the other one, he made sure he got the attention of the guy.

Dagonet still didn't know what Laeta was planning. He just hoped Laeta had a good reason for it.

Since he already had a key, Dagonet bypassed the check in and went straight to the elevator. From the corner of his eyes he saw Khyron's man broke contact with the concierge and walked toward the elevator, just as the door slid to a close. He waited until the cart stopped at the designated floor, then took the corridor toward the same number etched on the key card. He swiped the card at the door and busted into a room. Laeta was there waiting for him, wrapped in tactical black spandex.

"If there is a purpose for this shenanigan, lend voice to tongue," Dagonet dropped his duffle bag and took out a black pullover.

"I took leave early to rekindle passion lost in time," Laeta peeked outside from between the drapes. "Did they see you coming?"

"Would that they see sunrise every morning," Dagonet replied.

"We had them believe we fall to warm embrace all night," Laeta smirked. "Illusion shall tether their feet. A camouflage to deflate Khyron's suspicion."

"A smart gambit," Dagonet smiled as he put on his black pullover. "I should never doubt you."

"Then let us come to the matter at hand," Laeta slung a satchel over her shoulder.

"One moment," Dagonet halted her advance. "Take pause and let mind work. You do not have to do this. There will be no professional recourse with Backdraft past this point."

"I would not see the passing of a friend for Backdraft's ambition," Laeta jumped onto the bed and pushed open a panel on the ceiling. "Come, let us to business." She pulled herself up and started crawling on the small space between stories. Dagonet pulled the key card from the slot, making the room completely dark, and hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. He followed Laeta to the hole on the ceiling.

The path on the ceiling led them to a mechanical line, which in turn brought them to the mechanical room of the hotel. Draped in black, it was easy for the two to slip through the night until they were out of the building. Laeta led Dagonet to a bush half a mile from the hotel. Nobody followed them to that point. Behind the bush there was a buggy. Somehow Laeta managed to escape Khyron's men and prepared a buggy for their escapade, but looking at the way they did their job, it was not hard to pull such stunt.

The two jumped into the buggy and drove toward the Backdraft Eastern Front Facility. They took back roads to avoid contacts, but they could tell Khyron had tripled the guards since the day they infiltrated the facility. Sentinel zoids combed the vicinity as far as 2 kilometer radius from the facility, while _Pteras_ swept the sky with their radars.

Laeta found a dark spot off the road to park. She put on a black ski mask for additional cover, then inched toward the facility on foot. Dagonet followed her closely, paying attention to the zoids that once in a while made way to their direction. But Laeta knew her way around Backdraft zoids, especially their patrol course. She led Dagonet to their blind spots, areas the zoids overlooked on their pattern. It took them a while to get to the facility, but in the end they arrived at the gate. Laeta swung by the gate and took the rear entry to the nearest building. She used a general code to open the door, a code used by janitors or technicians.

The two continued their way inside the building. At another corner there was a room with the light on. Two janitors were talking at the door. Behind them lied a desk with a monitor on top. Laeta pointed at the monitor, giving him a signal that it was his target. They waited for several minutes until the janitors decided to leave, leaving the room completely unattended.

Laeta and Dagonet dashed into the room. As Dagonet pulled out his portable computer, Laeta turned on the computer. "Everything is connected to Backdraft Main Database," she mumbled behind her ski mask. "You have 20 minutes to find path to repository and download files."

"I need but far less," Dagonet quickly worked on his computer. A thick firewall blocked his way, but he called a few subroutines to bypass the firewall without taking it down. Ten minutes passed without any progress, and Dagonet started to doubt if it he could beat the 20-minute mark, if he could overcome the firewall at all. But eventually, he broke through. Dagonet navigated through the web until he found what he needed and started downloading.

"We have but 3 minutes," Laeta whispered impatiently. "You said you needed far less!"

"I underestimated the thing," Dagonet replied. His computer sucked all the data with furious rate, but it was stored in different locations, forcing his computer to work slower than needed.

And suddenly, his worst nightmare came to realization. His computer froze in a loud beep. Then the entire building lit up in a muted red-siren flash.

"What?" Laeta shot a nervous stare at Dagonet.

"We are busted," Dagonet quickly disconnected the cable from his computer. "Hands are revealed."

"Shit! Move!" Laeta jumped out of the room. Dagonet put everything on his backpack and sprung to life, following Laeta in a high-speed sprint. They sprinted toward the way they came in but a few Backdraft soldiers had already congregated in front of it. She tried another way but the soldiers had spotted her, and raised their guns. Dagonet came from behind her and fired a few rounds. Two soldiers went down; the rest of them jumped behind crates and barrels and opened fire. Tongues of fire burst, illuminating the dark building, while rattling sound mixed with shouts from the soldiers, trying to get their friends to give them aid.

Dagonet cowered behind a metal post, ducking as low as he could while bullets whizzed and ricocheted inches away from his head. He was separated from Laeta, but before he could think of the worst, a forklift rolled by and charged the soldiers. The soldiers hammered the forklift with their bullets, but failed to stop it. It crashed onto the crates and barrels, forcing the soldiers to abandon their fortification in disarray. Laeta arrived and grabbed Dagonet by the sling of his backpack, hauling him up.

The crashed forklift drew attention from more soldiers. As they poured into the crash site, Laeta and Dagonet took another way to exit the building. They tried to take the route where they came, but Backdraft zoids had practically flooded the ground. Running out of option, Laeta dragged Dagonet toward the hangar, hoping to escape with a zoid.

The hangar was almost completely empty save for a few zoids under repair. Laeta sprinted toward a _Zabat_ but suddenly Khyron's organoid blocked her path. The eyes lit up in emerald glory while the right arm unfurled, revealing a massive gun underneath its manica.

Laeta froze for a moment, knowing that there was no chance for her to escape Khyron's organoid, but Dagonet drew both guns and rained down a savage volley at the organoid. His armor-piercing bullets bored into the organoid's chest plate, stunning the 10-feet monster, giving the two intruders a chance to break out. Laeta skidded behind a _Zabat's_ leg while Dagonet ducked behind a tool box, seconds before the organoid gun lit up in murderous pyre. A massive bullet storm swept the floor, forcing Laeta and Dagonet to cower as low as they could.

"What is that thing?!" Dagonet rattled his teeth under the saturated fire from the organoid.

"7.62-mm, full metal jacket, 600 rounds per minute!" Laeta yelled. "I will draw attention! See yourself out of here!"

"Have you lost mind?!" Dagonet cringed at the thought.

"I am a Backdraft agent! It will not make attempt at my head!"

"I would not see you harmed…"

"It is the only way! See the data safe, and Saskia along with it!" Laeta tore her ski mask and waved the cloth, trying to get the organoid's attention. The organoid stopped firing, and Laeta slowly walked out from behind the _Zabat's_ leg. She realized it was a stupid move. Khyron would kill her because of this. But there was no other way. They were pinned, and if Dagonet didn't get out, everything they worked so hard would be wasted.

"Do not shoot," she raised her arm. "I am a Backdraft…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Dagonet burst from behind the tool box and fired his guns at the organoid's back. The armor piercing bullets tore the jet tanks at the back. A fireball erupted, throwing the organoid forward in a violent jerk. The organoid slammed into the _Zabat's_ leg. A second explosion threw it behind, sliding on the floor until it crashed onto a pile of junks.

Laeta covered her head as she crouched next to the _Zabat's_ leg. Dagonet grabbed her by the arm and coaxed her to stand, signaling that they had only a moment before Backdraft zoid started pouring in. He pointed up at the _Zabat's_ cockpit. Laeta took the initiative, climbing the _Zabat_ as fast as she could. As soon as she slipped into the cockpit, she punched in the code and the bat zoid screeched in submission. Dagonet climbed into the cockpit a few moments later. As soon as he sealed the hatch, Laeta took the _Zabat_ out of the hangar, just as dozens of Backdraft zoids came in like a tidal wave.

"A reckless move to hit Khyron's organoid!" Laeta berated Dagonet as they escaped.

"Less so than standing tall on its crosshair absent protection!" Dagonet replied.

"I told you, I am a Backdraft agent. It would not have my head!"

"Not tonight, yet it will savor life for Khyron's malevolence in the coming days!" Dagonet pulled her hair to force her to look at him. "What would you have me do? Turn eyes from you? Condemn you to suffering?"

Laeta saw the gravity in his eyes, and knew that Dagonet was not about to let her take the fall. Backdraft was all about progress and achievements for the glory of the organization, and she never had somebody that regarded her more than the company's development, until now.

A long beep interrupted her musing, followed by proximity alert. Multiple _Raynos_ appeared on her radar. "We have company," she stated. "Khyron wants blood."

"How far to intercept?" Dagonet asked.

"Five minutes," Laeta inspected her radar.

"Make it back to the hotel," Dagonet huffed briskly, "and let them chase ghosts."

"Notion well thought," Laeta smirked at the thought. She landed the _Zabat_ on the top of the hotel with less than 1 minute ahead of the _Raynos_ , then plotted a multi-Nav-point course around Rose City. "Follow the Nav Points, then return to base!" she instructed the _Zabat_ before climbing out of the cockpit. "Go!" The _Zabat_ screeched and took off, leaving her and Dagonet on the ground. A few seconds later half a dozen Backdraft's _Raynos_ blasted the sky above their heads, following the _Zabat_ in a hunting formation.

It was almost midnight when Laeta and Dagonet took the fire escape stairs back to their room. As soon as they went in, Dagonet took a peek at Khyron's man on the patio bench, still oblivious of what was happening under his watch. But seconds later a group of men arrived and summoned the man. He joined the crowd to get into the hotel.

"Tempest has not yet passed," he informed Laeta. "A mob just arrived, joined by the idiot on the bench."

"Khyron!" Laeta puffed a sharp breath. "His nose will not let go of my behind!"

"We have 30 seconds hence," Dagonet started to move again.

"No!" Laeta grabbed his arm instead. When he wondered what on earth she was doing, she unzipped her catsuit and peeled it off her body. "See our safety net well used!"

It took Dagonet a moment to respond as his eyes were glued to Laeta's full figure, without the barrier of her clothing. Her body was well toned, tightly wrapped under fair skin. And a pair of luscious breasts hung freely on her torso, taunting him to ravish them with reckless abandon.

But Dagonet pulled himself together and started taking off his own clothing. Laeta stole a glimpse at his body, and she swallowed hard upon the sight of his wide chest and ribbed abs. And when he dropped his pants, her breath got stuck in her throat. Her knees wobbled as she started losing support of her own body.

The ruckus outside the room brought their minds back from lustful dreams. They kicked their clothes under the bed and sneaked under the blanket just in time when the door blasted open and Khyron barged in with half a dozen soldiers.

"Ahh! Captain Saggaff… What is the meaning of this?!" Laeta coined a high-pitched panic as she pushed Dagonet off her and wrapped her naked body with the blanket.

"Laeta…" the scorching wrath in Khyron's eyes immediately diminished, replaced by uncomfortable awkwardness. "What uh… What have you been doing?"

"Captain, words are not needed in that regard," Laeta rose from the bed.

"Who is he?" Khyron turned to Dagonet. "What are you doing with him?"

"None of your concern!" Laeta put up resistance.

"Answer my questions or see yourself examined further in interrogation chamber!"

"He was my high school boyfriend! Fortune delivers us into each other's arms. We are making up lost time. Is there a problem, Captain?"

"Have you left the room?"

"Not since 8. Why do you put pressing concern upon my private life?" Laeta fabricated anxiety. "What is going on?"

Khyron shot a probing look at Laeta, then turned to the two guys that had been following her since the restaurant. They whispered something to him, but she could see from their body language that they confirmed her claim.

"See yourself clocked in at regular time tomorrow!" Khyron blurted, still with discomfort in his voice. "Press fortune and salary will be replaced by punishment!"

"Yes Sir," Laeta replied firmly. She waited until everybody exited the room, deadbolted the door, and turned off the light. She turned to Dagonet, flashing an awkward smile. "There is yet professional recourse with Backdraft. Khyron wants me back to work tomorrow. I leave home. The room is paid; you can stay as you wish."

She started walking toward the bathroom to change when Dagonet caught her hand.

"Then stay with me," he said.

Laeta looked into Dagonet's eyes, not knowing what to expect. "You ask the impossible. You barely know me."

"I don't want a relationship just yet," Dagonet sighed. "I merely want to know the pale shadow of the love you felt for your boyfriend. To spend the night not as a fake couple to escape punishment."

The truth was, Laeta wanted the same thing. Her life was nothing but masks to carry the banner of Backdraft Organization. She forgot how it felt to be human, until Dagonet reminded her of the old way. She dropped the blanket and wrapped her arms around Dagonet's neck. She pressed her breasts against his chest as he leaned over to kiss her soft, moist lips. The kiss was so passionate it made them freeze.

"One night," Laeta pulled back, painfully, to look deep into Dagonet's eyes. "Then we shall never speak of this night again."


	18. Chapter 17: All I Ask of You

**CHAPTER 17**

 **ALL I ASK OF YOU**

 **Review Corner**

 **The Colonel** : No, of course not. I'm not that 'angry' anymore.

* * *

 _ **Solaris City, Solaris VII,  
**_ _ **Freedom Theater, Lyran Alliance,  
**_ _ **February 27, 3065**_

Trystan remembered everything the last time he was at Solaris port, getting ready to depart to FedCom Civil War hotbed under the tutelage of Major Chip Taylor. It was raining, as if Mother Solaris was mourning the death of his mother. His sister, catatonic, shocked by the sudden loss of her mother. He would do everything to purge the sting in his heart, but a Solaris cop just had to inform him that his mother was murdered. Chip was unsympathetic, leading him to believe that he was responsible for the murder. Two years went as if just a day.

"The pain in eyes betrays purpose upon hands," Saskia noticed the anguish in Trystan's face. "Why tread foot on provision for misery and grief?"

"We are here solely for business," Trystan drew a heavy breath. "Unfortunately, this is also the place I last saw my mother alive. She was murdered here."

"An unfortunate loss," Saskia empathically wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "Perhaps the absence of sight would set troubling heart to ease."

"No, no, I'm fine," Trystan forced an awkward smile. "We've come this far. We will get what we come here for, then go straight to Chara III."

"Do we have time for the games?" Valen came out of the dropship and savored the landscape of Solaris City. "I've been dreaming to visit the gladiator-fest one day, and here I am, at the heart of Solaris games!"

"I was here once, when the O'Bannon Sisters dominated the Grand Championship," Dee Dee tuned in. "Girl power! What fun time that was!"

"So you know how to bet and play?"

"Bet? Hell no! I was here to watch, not to lose my hard-earned money on gambling!"

"Oh, come on, it's not Battlemech Science for crying out loud!" Lei Fong joined in and snatched a booklet of Solaris game schedules. "If you love your money too much, you bet on the top performers of the games. Here, Srin Odessa, rank 2 overall, 1/4 odds. For every 100 c-bills you bet on her, you'll get 125 c-bills back to the point of certainty. But what's the fun in that? She's not gonna make you rich overnight. The up-and-coming mechjocks are the ones who make you rich overnight." He flipped the booklet almost to the end. "Kyle Garret, 160 Davion Guards, and Parker, a shadowy figure from the depth of Solaris slums. Kyle Garret is 15/2 odds, while Parker is 8/1. You put 100 c-bills on these guys, you'll get 900 c-bills in return!"

"If they win," Dee Dee scoffed.

"If they win, and the chance is small. But that's why it's called 'Risk'. _El Riesgo Siempre Vive_ , Luck Favors The Bold. So what you need to do is spread your money between big names like Srin Odessa, Nako Toyuma, or Fen Chen, and aspiring prospects like Kyle Garret or Parker. You can't lose that way!"

"I don't know you gamble," Trystan shot an incredulous smile at the tech.

"Yeah? I didn't know you were not the leader of a mercenary unit that your grandfather built until you told me that you didn't even have a place in the unit anymore!"

"Let us see memory of ill intent faded in flows of money," Saskia quickly rescued the defenseless Trystan from Lei Fong's bullying. "Ponder on the coming matches and see purse inflated."

"Don't defend him; he gave you ill intents as much as he gave me!" Lei Fong hissed.

"Yet they have been stricken from thought," Saskia braved Lei Fong's firestorm. "A thing of past, best forgotten. Mind is fixed in the coming days, and the impending offense of them."

Lei Fong looked into Saskia's eyes, wondering if she was joking. But his stare crashed into a wall of determination. "Suit yourself. I'm going to Boreal Reach." He threw a quick look at Trystan before leaving.

"I'm coming with you," Dee Dee said.

"Me too!" Valen added as he joined Lei Fong and Dee Dee.

"Thank you," Trystan took a deep breath. "I am in no condition to argue with Lei Fong."

"He yet clings to grudge for past transgression," Saskia let out a soft mirth.

"No, he doesn't. I guarantee you, he is not an unforgiving man," Trystan replied. "He's just… sarcastic. Mean spirited. Jerk. But otherwise, a good guy."

"If you say so," Saskia shrugged. She turned to Osiris, who stood a few steps away from them. The horror of him torturing her to the brink of her insanity still lingered in her mind. But in a way she hadn't fully understood, Osiris was part of the team now, bound by nothing but honor. "And you?" she said, trying to let go of their harrowing past. "Does wealth fail to give purpose to hands?"

"I am not wagering on stravag games!" Osiris hissed spitefully.

"Me neither," Trystan added. "I would not put my money on uncertain future."

"Then set attention towards the matter at hand," Saskia snorted. "The man you pursue."

"Ah, yes. Ronan. Last time he was a mechjock in small arenas, or 'blood pit' as locals call them. We should be able to find him on the game schedule." He grabbed a booklet, then turned to Osiris. "Come, you can meet the newest member of our team first hand."

Osiris puffed with disdain, but in the end he followed Trystan's lead.

The three of them hoped on a bus to one of the blood pits at the outskirt of Solaris City. The size of the city overwhelmed Saskia. She grew up in the suburb of New Helic City, one of the largest cities at Planet Zi. But she had never seen a crowd like Solaris City, where thousands and thousands of people cramped up in front of giant monitors, watching battlemechs in an orgy of destruction, practically at every corner, as if there was no other life outside battlemech fights in the arenas.

"People and games," she mused. "Would that scavengers to carcasses, set to purpose by the smell of death. Is it all these people care for? Who stands and who falls in the arenas?"

"For Solaris citizens and fans, yes, pretty much," Trystan nodded. "Everything is about the games."

"Freebirth scums!" Osiris wheezed hoarsely. "Barbarians like you tainted the battlefields with greed!"

"Barbarians?" Saskia was taken aback by the comment.

"The Clans have different perspective about battles than us, Spheroids," Trystan explained, amused by Saskia's reaction. "They think battles are sacraments. They don't like mixing business with pleasure. Don't mind him. He's just expressing his standpoint the only way he knows… insults."

Saskia shot bile at Osiris, which gladly reciprocated. Truthfully she had not gotten a grip about the Clans and how things were different from normal humans, a.k.a. Spheroids. Clansmen were genetically enhanced, and they boasted their superiority based on that, but from her observation, Osiris was not that much different from the rest. He was as strong and as vulnerable as everybody. The only thing different was his arrogance. Osiris exuded conceit, and it was clear he looked down on everybody, even Trystan.

At one point the bus stopped to take more passengers. A group of passengers boarded, anchored by a blonde woman wearing a dark shade and large bust. Trystan tensed up, and when Saskia thought the young man was drawn to the woman's racks, he stood from his chair and called the woman by name, "Sergeant Lantham?"

The woman turned toward him, taking off her shade to reveal a pair of hazel eyes. She cocked her brows, digging hard into the back of her mind to figure out where she met Trystan, but in the end she gave up. "I'm sorry, have we met?" she said awkwardly.

"Trystan Vandenberg, Blazing Aces. We came to Ingress 3 years ago."

Her eyes widened for a few seconds, then her face turned completely red as everything returned to her mind like an avalanche. She tried to maintain her professional stature, but failed miserably, haunted by the shame she tried to forget. "Mr. Vandenberg, it is nice to meet you again," she stammered. She tried to avoid eye contact with Saskia, but when she realized Saskia was not the woman she thought, she looked at her from head to toe.

"That is not my sister," Trystan rapped derogatively. "That is Saskia, my traveling companion."

"Oh," the woman smiled nervously. "So… well, this is unexpected. I hope you enjoy the games."

"No, I'm here for business," Trystan replied.

"I hope it goes well. I left the military 2 years ago. So I am not Lieutenant Lantham anymore. Just call me Vicky. So, what business are you pursuing at Solaris? Did you leave the Blazing Aces to become a mechjock?"

"Revenge," Trystan replied shortly. "I'm recruiting mechwarriors to kill Linc."

Vicky's face turned white, in contrast with the beet-red blush she sported 5 minutes ago. She took several deep breaths to compose herself. "What did he do to deserve such fate?"

"Murdering my mother."

"That's… unfortunate," Vicky sighed. "He was… I didn't see it in him when I uh…"

"When he cheated on my sister with you," Trystan said calmly, but every word was laden with hatred.

"I did not know he was with your sister," Vicky hissed. "What we did was just physical. A thing to relieve ourselves from the burden of war. He was out of my life as soon as the Blazing Aces lifted off Ingress, and I'm sure I was out of his long before that. Maybe your sister did the same thing, so you need to take it easy."

"I can't take it easy if it hurt my sister."

"So kill him, I don't care," Vicky scoffed. "I am leading a good career now. I'm escorting the cousin of Duke Blake Small. He is a big fan of Nako Toyuma, an ace mechwarrior from Draconis Combine." She regained her composure after a while. "We are going to the Stone Mountain in Ishiyama. Nako Toyuma will play tonight."

"There are but two paths for career advancement," Saskia suddenly spoke. "Strong able hands, or wiggling tongue in proper asshole."

Saskia didn't exactly single out Vicky's career, but Vicky was greatly offended by Saskia's lighthearted remark. Her face turned red again, not by shame like 5 minutes ago, but by uncontrollable rage. "Who do you think you are? You think you're a saint? Throwing the first stone? Get out of the bus so I can beat up your fat ass to pulp! You don't know who you're talking to, bitch!"

"I thought you said you were done with violence?" Trystan tried to defuse the situation.

"I am still Lieutenant Victoria 'AlleyCat' Lantham, the best pilot in the Duchy of Small!"

"Then perhaps I should recruit you," Trystan drew a card and wrote down the location of the dropship. "We're leaving in 2 days. If you think of returning to the business…"

"Drop dead, asshole!" Vicky turned around without even looking at Trystan card.

"What is going on here?" a few men broke off from the group and came to assist Vicky.

"Just a conversation," Trystan maintained a calm, stern stature. "And an invitation to a career that's more befitting her credentials."

"She already has a career," one of the guys slung his arm around Vicky's shoulder. "She is my personal assistant, pilot, driver, and consort. Her place is by my side. So you can take your invitation somewhere else." The man pulled Vicky and ushered her to regroup with the rest of the group. "Good day, people. I hope we never meet again."

Trystan turned to Saskia with quizzical stare. "What the hell did you just do?"

Saskia shrugged nonchalantly. "I admit I reacted poorly upon confession."

"Confession of what? Of sleeping with my sister's boyfriend?"

"A terrible deed, to rob your sister of fidelity. Yet her manner shines absent remorse. I merely introduced pain to ignorant mind."

Trystan burst into laughter. "You're defending my sister already?"

"There is no deeper solace for a woman than in the bosom of her girlfriend. It would come as great comfort."

Trystan chuckled for a long time, then wrapped his arm around Saskia's shoulder. "My sister would love you."

The bus stopped in front of a bunker-like building, and Trystan led the fellowship to get off. They sneaked past the crowd that congregated in front of 3 big monitors, showing a battlemech match taking place inside the bunker. Muffled sound of cannons and explosions echoed from the building, interwoven with rallying shouts from the spectators.

"We need to get to the hangar," Trystan yelled, half screaming.

Osiris took charge and parted the sea of spectators to make way for Trystan and Saskia. They endured elbows and shoves and deafening screams in their ears, until they completely went through the crowd. There were so many people scrambling the building from every direction that the security guards didn't notice them sneaking to the hangar.

Coming closer to the battlemech bays, the sound of explosions became louder. They could feel the stomps of battlemechs as they hammered each other in the arena. The fight had been going on f or a while, but there were 3 battlemechs still standing, a one-armed _Hatchetman_ , a flaming _Wolverine_ , and a relatively pristine _Assassin_.

"That's our guy in the _Assassin_!" Trystan hollered at Saskia's ear. "Watch him, he's great!"

The _Hatchetman_ had lost its hatchet-wielding arm and run out of ammo for the autocannon, so it was constricted to lasers. It desperately fired its laser cannons at the _Assassin_ , but the rushed salvo only hit the concrete wall, adding burnt marks to the already mangled wall. The _Assassin_ returned fire with a deadly salvo to the chest, and the _Hatchetman_ doubled over, dropping to its knees with smoke and steam wafting from its torso.

The _Wolverine_ tried to weasel its way to the top. As the _Hatchetman_ took a knee, the _Wolverine_ sprung from behind a cover and rained down its autocannon on the defenseless 45-tonner. The rattling sound of the autocannon jangled the hangar. A cloud of smoke and burning shards blanketed the _Hatchetman_ , followed by a rain of smoldering parts. The _Hachetman_ fell backward in a mushroom-like cloud.

The _Wolverine_ turned around for the final showdown with the _Assassin_ , but the smaller mech used its jump jets to skid, as if riding a skateboard. The autocannon shells, and the missiles that followed, raked a concrete pillar with murderous intention. The _Wolverine_ kept track of the _Assasin_ , but with its man weapons deprived, the only thing it had left was a medium laser. The laser bolt stabbed the _Assassin_ on the left torso, wiping out the remaining armor, and thrust deep into the internals. Black smoke plumed from the crater, a sure sign of critical damage.

But the _Assassin_ was still combat effective. Laser bolts and missiles hit the _Wolverine_ like a tidal wave, timed perfectly to prevent the bigger mech from mounting a counter attack. Already burning and overheated, the _Wolverine_ was forced to endure, counting on its thick armor as the last line of defense. But even the meager punching power of the _Assassin_ finally wore the armor down. And when the armor was gone, it was a matter of time until the _Wolverine_ crumbled in a thick plume of smoke.

For Saskia, the fight looked as if it ran in slow motion. But she was greatly impressed by the pilot of the _Assassin_ , using speed as its greatest weapon to dismantle bigger, stronger opponents. Trystan, on the other hand, had seen it happened. He knew the _Assassin_ would come out victorious the moment he saw the battle. It was the reason he forced his way to Solaris, and he was not disappointed.

"I told you," he smiled to Saskia. "This guy is phenomenal."

"A fine showing," Saskia nodded in defeat. "I am impressed. Set him to purpose and see us out of here."

The _Assassin_ made its way to the bay, and as soon as it was secured, the pilot climbed down the mech. His cooling vest could barely cover his belly. Sweat dripped from his hands and legs. His soaked red hair stuck on his face, covering his eyes like an English Sheep Dog. It was a marvel he still knew his way around the hangar and not tripped on tools and crates that scattered on the floor.

Saskia could hardly believe her eyes.

"Congratulations, Mr. O'Reilly," Trystan greeted him. "An excellent performance to end the day."

The guy stopped for a while, rummaging his memory, then smiled broadly upon the recollection. "Mr. Vandenberg, the Blazing Aces! It's a surprise, 2 years after we met! Me thought we not see each other again, heh heh."

"I must apologize, I planned to come back to you but other things came in the way," Trystan said. "This is Saskia, the one over there is Osiris. Saskia, Osiris, this is Ronan O'Reilly. You have seen him in a mech. He could be the best mechwarrior in our group, if he decides to join."

"Aye Sir, me join you now, Sir," Ronan smiled.

"But I must tell you, Ronan, much has changed since the first time we met. I can't pay you until we get our first contract, and it may be next year until we can get a contract. I'll fill you with details later, but to make long story short, I don't have money to pay you now. I can only promise food, experience, and salvage rights. Are you still interested, given this condition?"

"Aye Sir, no problem with that, Sir, heh heh," Ronan replied without giving it much thought.

"Are you sure? Consider what you're leaving for an uncertain future, Ronan," Trystan tried to put sense in Ronan's head one last time.

"You keep your promise to come back, Sir. Me keep me promise to work for you."

"Virtues extend beyond wealth," Saskia whispered to Trystan. "This is the path to leadership."

"I shall remember it," Trystan smiled. "Well then, soldier! Get your battlemech to the dropship! You have 48 hours!"

"Aye Sir!" Ronan replied enthusiastically. He stopped to stare at Saskia, then shot a wolfish smile at Trystan. "Sister?"

"No, no, no, she is not my sister!" Trystan couldn't believe Ronan still remembered the conversation with him 3 years ago. "Keep your hands off her, or I'll have Osiris rip them off the socket!"

"Aye Sir, whatever you say, Sir!" Ronan snapped a salute then went back to his mech.

Trystan, Saskia and Osiris went back to the way they came, oblivious to the pair of eyes that had been watching them since they arrived at the hangar…


	19. Chapter 18: Stronger

**CHAPTER 18**

 **STRONGER**

 **Review Corner**

 **The Colonel:** Read along my friend

* * *

 _ **Solaris City, Solaris VII,  
**_ _ **Freedom Theater, Lyran Alliance,  
**_ _ **March 2, 3065**_

Trystan and Saskia perched at the bay door, watching the dropship's crews running the preflight check throughout the entire dropship. Mobile APU's charged the power supplies and tank trucks filled the fuel tanks to the brim, making sure the egg-shaped dropship had enough juice to dock with the jumpship for its next journey. Inside, the crews secured the battlemechs and the zoid to the bays, with Lei Fong's help.

In their 2-day stay at Solaris City, Lei Fong and the new recruits raked up a substantial amount of money, utilizing Lei Fong's unorthodox (but effective) logic and Ronan's inside knowledge of mechjock's standing. While Valen, Dee Dee, and Ronan were temporarily satiated, Lei Fong used half of his winning to repair and reload the _Gilvader_ to nominal condition. Saskia lost count how much she owed Lei Fong, but he told her time and again that she was the one doing him a favor by allowing him to work on the _Gilvader_.

The dropship captain announced 30 minutes to lift off. Trystan looked at his watch and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Vicky and punctuality are of distant relations," Saskia said, correctly predicted that Trystan was waiting for Vicky. "You entreated to be the instrument of her career, yet she only does so by spreading legs."

Trystan sniggered. "You don't like Vicky that much, do you?"

"You extended hands toward thin air. It staggers mind to see it returned absent result."

"Probably for the best. I've seen her behind the cockpit. She was a fine pilot. She could be a good fire support for the ground force. But I'm afraid she would create tension with my sister, considering their history. I didn't think of it when I invited her to join. I only thought of the future of the Blazing Aces."

"One deserving years absent her inferior qualities. She would not come, so let us not become mired in shadows, and turn eyes toward solid matter."

"Well said," Trystan nodded. "I believe all mechas had been secured."

"To the point of completion. Gilvy gave voice to contempt, but gentle words set heart in calmer state."

"Well isn't it the wild one?" Trystan went back into the dropship, watching the _Gilvader_ secured with straps and chains. "Sounds like a fascinating community, your place. Remind me to visit it one day. But now let's get ourselves strapped. We lift off in 20 minutes."

"I fear you will never broach the subject again," Saskia huffed, then followed Trystan.

Alas, the conversation and the hum of the engine buried the noise from outside, so much that Trystan and Saskia failed to notice the rattling gunfire and screams of agony. Next time they knew, two jeeps full of men with guns roared into the dropship. The thugs jumped off the jeeps and, without warning, hurled their bullets at the dropship crews. Taken by surprised, the dropship crews could only jolt and writhe and scream as hot tins tore their bodies apart. Blood sprayed in geysers, quickly drenching the dropship's wall and grated floor.

One thug slid out of the jeep and aimed his Imperator submachine gun at Trystan and Saskia. The invasion was so swift and violent Saskia froze as she stood, while Trystan covered his head with his arms. But the _Gilvader_ quickly moved to protect Saskia, raising its claws and squashed the thug underfoot before he could fire his gun. A jet of blood and gristle sprayed between its claws, splattering on several thugs that just jumped out of the other jeep.

Not expecting a counter attack by an unmanned mecha, the thugs fell into confusion. Some fired their weapons at the _Gilvader_ as if it would make a difference. The _Gilvader_ took it as a trigger to go on a rampage. It blasted an ear-splitting battlecry and pulled itself off the restraints. Straps and chains whizzed and whipped inside the dropship. A metal tourniquet lashed a thug, foolishly standing in front of the _Gilvader_ , and sliced his torso in half. The lifeless body fell forward and sloshed into two parts upon crashing onto the grated floor.

The thugs regained their senses and rained down their bullets on the _Gilvader_. But the zoid roared and kicked one of the jeeps as if it was a ball of yarn. The jeep tumbled and rolled over half a dozen men before crashing onto the dropship wall. It exploded, setting off major fire inside the dropship.

Saskia, well entrenched behind the _Gilvader's_ foot, could only watch in horror as the dropship – and her chance to get out of Solaris – went up in flame within just 2 minutes. White haze from fire extinguisher and blinking red light turned the dropship interior into total anarchy. Shouts of order from the thugs were convoluted by sirens and the _Gilvader's_ roars. Everything was absolutely out of control.

Saskia's instinct would be to get into the _Gilvader's_ cockpit, but she couldn't find Trystan. Her eyes hurt and her lungs felt like burning under the choking white mist from the extinguisher. She moved forward but a few more jeeps rolled into the dropship and fired wildly at the _Gilvader_. The _Gilvader_ shifted position, and inadvertently bumped Saskia with its claw. She yelped as she was thrown backward.

More armed men jumped off the jeeps, carrying shoulder-mounted missiles, but the _Gilvader_ chomped on a jeep, still occupied by a few men. It flung its head and threw the jeep out of the dropship like a rag. As it was still flying in the air, the _Gilvader_ kicked another jeep out of the bay door. The jeep ran over half a dozen armed men before crashing on the tarmac. The thugs fired their missiles on the _Gilvader_ but the zoid grabbed yet another jeep with its mouth and used it as a cudgel, swinging its head every which way to mow down the armed men with the jeep. Blood splattered upon impact, thudding sound interspersed with mortal screams, and the dropship was suddenly littered with limbs and body parts.

The sudden carnage attracted Valen, Dee Dee, Ronan, and Osiris who had been waiting on the passenger's quarter. The bloodshed repulsed Valen and Ronan, who had never seen the horror of war, but Osiris quickly spotted Trystan cowering on the floor, protecting his head from bullets, blood, and body parts as the _Gilvader_ continued to bludgeon armed thugs.

"Return to the quarter!" he yelled at Valen, Ronan, and Dee Dee. "I will retrieve Vandenberg!"

Trystan realized what Osiris was doing. "No, Osiris! Get back! Do not come for me!" he tried to wave Osiris off.

Osiris, however, ignored Trystan's plea and slid down the stairs. A couple thugs spotted him and fired their machine guns, but Osiris recoiled and blasted his Goncz pistol, three times at each thug, center mass. The armed men let out a muffled scream as the bullets tore their organs.

Osiris continued to slide down the stairs but unfortunately the _Gilvader_ swung the jeep an inch too wide. The front side of the jeep battered the stairs. Osiris lost his footing and sprawled down the stairs. His Goncz pistol slid on the floor, slick with blood, all the way out of the dropship. He drew his kukri and struggled to get up but two armed men kicked the kukri off his hand and shoved their guns at him, ready to rip his torso with bullets.

In an act of defiance, Trystan lunged forward and hurled himself at the armed thug. The three of them tumbled and slid on the floor. Trystan pulled himself up, but one of the thugs correctly predicted that Trystan was the leader of the group. He grabbed Osiris' kukri and grappled Trystan in a headlock. Trystan writhed and bucked as hard as he could, but when the thug pressed the kukri upon his neck, he knew everything was lost.

"Make it stop!" the thug shouted. "Stop it, or he dies!"

Saskia clambered up behind the _Gilvader's_ feet, trying to find Trystan in all the carnage, only to see the boy incapacitated in the hands of an armed thug. The uneasy grimace in the thug's face was a sure sign that Trystan was seconds away from decapitation. Worse yet, the _Gilvader_ uttered an exuberant growl, looking forward to wipe out the marauders, never mind the casualties.

"NO! Gilvy, stop!" Saskia screamed from the top of her lungs. She burst into the open and stood in front of Trystan, blocking the _Gilvader's_ path. The _Gilvader_ , still holding the jeep in its mouth, shot an angry growl and shook its head, coaxing Saskia to get out of its way. But Saskia stood fast. She couldn't let her zoid kill Trystan.

"Please… stop," she looked straight at her zoid. "Just stop."

The _Gilvader_ hurled an angry roar. It spat the jeep out, which crashed into the floor a mere foot away from Saskia. The horns glowed in purple glory, and the mad dragon lowered its head, letting Saskia feel the intense heat. Yet Saskia stood still. She knew she had to bear the frustration of her zoid, being reined in at the verge of wiping out its enemies. And she would let it, if Trystan was not the cost she had to pay.

"Don't," she shook her head. "Please… stop."

The _Gilvader_ let out a spiteful growl, but deactivated the horn nonetheless. It retreated as far back as it could in the dropship, then stood still, as if waiting for more instruction from Saskia.

"I have disallowed my zoid from taking your heads," Saskia turned and spoke sternly at the thug holding Trystan. "Take leave, or see path reversed!"

But two armed men grabbed Saskia from behind, forcing her to kneel and routed her arms behind her back. The _Gilvader_ hurled an angry roar, but the man that had been holding Trystan at knife point quickly switched target and pressed the kukri on Saskia's neck.

"Back off you filth!" the thug shouted. "Back up or I swear I'll kill her!"

The _Gilvader_ let out a despairing roar, but didn't make a move.

The remaining thugs routed the rest of Trystan's gang and forced them to kneel side by side. The thug, supposedly the leader of the armed men, held the kukri fast on Saskia's neck and took his comset out. "Situation under control."

" _What the hell is going on in there?_ " somebody on the other end blurted.

"I think you'd better take a look at it yourself," the man replied before turning off the comset.

A few minutes past, then a few men went into the dropship on foot. Trystan's eyes bugged out to see a familiar figure, a robust man with jet-black mullet wearing a sleeveless vest that flaunted his rippled abs. The long scar on his cheek reminded him of his sister.

"You!" Trystan snarled.

"What do you think, little piece of crap?" the man replied in a mocking tone. "Two years I have been searching for you all over Solaris. Yet when I am ready to give up, you present yourself right in my crosshair!"

"Two years? Do you know this creep, Vandenberg?" Lei Fong hissed.

"Mac Storm, a local mechjock," Trystan sighed. "My sister and I had an unpleasant encounter with him two years ago."

"And I have been looking forward to returning the favor," Mac drew a small blade from his pocket and walked toward Saskia. But when he realized she was not the woman he was looking for, he grabbed Saskia's hair with disdain. "Who is this?"

"Get your hands off her!" Trystan tried to get up but the thug behind him pushed him down. "Your grievance is with me, Mac. You have me, so let everybody else go."

"I own your life," Mac sniggered. "The rest are up to the Bertolis."

"You're not from here, are you?" an old man standing next to Mac spoke up. "You probably never heard about Bertoli family. The Bertolis are good people who own legal business around Solaris City. Our main business is Solaris games, but we also had interests in entertainment, battlemech trading, and shipment of various merchandise. As the paterfamilias of Bertoli family, I welcome you to Solaris City."

"Mafias!" Lei Fong spat. "We're being mugged by the goddamn mafias!"

"If you are good people, please, let us go," Trystan pleaded. "We have nothing against you."

"Now wait a minute, we are good people but we also take care of our family," the old man smiled insidiously. "The Bertolis like Mac Storm. Mac is like family. Mac provides good games and money for the Bertolis. You made Mac angry, so you made the Bertolis angry."

"I am responsible for that," Trystan said. "The rest do not cross you in any way. Please let them go."

"But Mac also provide for Bertoli family," the old man ignored Trystan. "Mac told us about fortunes at the landing pad, a brand new _Hellspawn_ , a few clunkers, and this… this…" He stood in front of the _Gilvader_ and observed the zoid for a long time, looking for words to describe it, but in the end he turned to Mac with confusion in his eyes, "What is this thing?"

"I don't know but it's going to sell good," Mac replied halfheartedly. "VEST may want to pay high for it."

"We Bertolis never reject presents from family. Mac gave us presents. Mac is good family. The Bertoli will take the mechs and the funny thing. We will let you go because we, the Bertolis, are good people. We appreciate your business, so as a kind gesture we give you life."

"Except for this preening little shit," Mac grabbed Trystan's head.

"Except the preening little shit, because he made Mac angry. We Bertolis do not like 'angry'."

"Go to hell you mafia bastards!" Lei Fong raised his voice.

"Do not make me angry!" the old man barked. "We Bertoli do not like ungrateful people! We are kind to give you life. Take it and do not negotiate!"

"Yet we, too, are people of games and wagers," Saskia tuned in. "You grant life that is not yours to give, and left naught for hands to defend position. Where is the honor in such thing?"

"It seems you want to take your honor to your grave!" the old man grabbed a machine gun and shoved the muzzle at Saskia's head. "Ungrateful people do not deserve kindness from Bertoli family!"

"You twist intent," Saskia boldly stared at the old man. "We do not want charity. We shed blood for what we deserve."

"You want to fight for your life?" the old man crouched in front of Saskia. "You spurn our gifts? Be careful with your tongue, woman!"

"Our lives are not yours. You but wrest them from our hands. Settle grievance in a battlemech game, to prove our worth in the regaining of lives, and to gauge your merit in the procuring of them."

"Saskia what the hell are you doing?" Trystan hissed, utterly blindsided by Saskia's maneuver.

"She's talking nonsense!" Mac grabbed another pistol and cocked the hammer. "Just smoke her ass…"

"And what do you brand yourself with?" Saskia turned to Mac. "Good Mac Storm, far removing himself from fair competition. A reputation built upon scraping dregs from shackled hands."

"Is that a challenge, bitch?" Mac grabbed Saskia's hair and twisted her head to face his. "You have the guts to mock Mac Storm?" He turned to the old man. "Maybe she's right. Maybe she doesn't deserve your kindness. Let her step into her battlemech and duel me. I'll make a firework out of her, in honor of the Bertoli family!"

"You mistake intent," Saskia growled. "I am not one who causes you grievance."

Mac looked at Saskia with utter confusion, then threw his glance at Trystan. Finally understood what Saskia's implying, he burst into a sinister guffaw. "Oh, this is gonna be fun!"

"What? Me?! Saskia are you crazy?!" Trystan blurted. "I haven't piloted a battlemech in more than a year! Why the hell do you think I can take Mac in a duel?"

"It is but inevitable," Saskia replied. She returned to the old man, "A balanced match with promises of blood, yet I would not see it matured absent wager."

"Wager?" the old man chuckled. "We have your lives on our gun point. What more do you have left worth of wagering?"

"Wrest our lives from chest, and see yours ended!" Saskia rose to her feet. "Do not forget that you yet stand because I stayed my zoid from raining lead upon you. See it forgotten, and all lives expired."

The old man looked at Saskia, then at the _Gilvader_ , then at her again. "Very well. What do you propose?"

"If Trystan stands victor, then we walk with everything. If he falls, you keep battlemechs."

"And the thing," the old man interjected.

"My zoid has little worth in your business," Saskia tried to weasel out the _Gilvader_ from the wager. "Creature of savagery, with lack of respect for humans."

"Let me be the judge of that," the old man beamed. "All battlemechs and zoid, or nothing at all."

Saskia let out a desperate sigh. "Very well. My zoid and the battlemechs if Trystan falls."

"Who are you, woman?" the old man shot a quizzical stare at Saskia. "I am not familiar with your accent, and you are one hell of a negotiator. Come with me, we can discuss your future with the Bertoli family."

"Intention well nudged, yet I stand among Trystan's posse," Saskia replied firmly.

"Give it a thought for a few hours," the old man said. "And as a guarantee that you are not playing tricks on me, I will take the rest of your posse with me. We will wait at the Laserclasm arena. Be there at midnight, or your friends will pay for your tardiness. Slowly," the old man grabbed Saskia's head, "and painfully."

The armed men routed Valen, Dee Dee, Ronan, Lei Fong, and Osiris and ushered them out of the dropship. Mac grabbed Trystan's shirt and pulled the skinny guy toward him. He smiled and let out a sinister chuckle before letting him go.

"Saskia, you overstepped!" Trystan sneered as the armed men left the dropship. "They are not your crews! They are mine! How dare you put their lives in peril!"

"You brand yourself leader of a mercenary unit, yet at every turn remind me your lack of proper breeding," Saskia turned and looked at Trystan in the earnest. "This maneuver should have born from your head, not mine! Responsibility and respect of lives for those who stand at your side!"

"But I can't take it that way!" Trystan yelled. "Mac is a seasoned mechjock who fights on weekly basis! I haven't fought in more than a year! He'll skin me in minutes! You condemned us all to die!"

"I merely forged path. _You_ condemn us all to die!" Saskia yelled back. "You stand their leader! Stop acting like a shadow of the same, and pay respect to deserving hands! Warriors of good standing who tread in your wake absent reward!"

"But how?" Trystan bemoaned. He understood Saskia's chastising about his lack of leadership, but there was no way he could get around Mac in a duel. Not in his current condition. "How?"

"You have 18 hours to figure it out. See moaning ceased and able hands put to work!"


	20. Chapter 19: Burning Heart

**CHAPTER 19**

 **BURNING HEART**

 **Review Corner**

 **The Colonel** : Laeta would say, "The heart swells with such notion. See it done absent delay!"

 **jdoug4118** : Read along my man

 **Ulquiorra9000** : Everybody hates rich, arrogant athletes who look down on anybody. Not to mention cheaters (*cough*deflategate*cough*)

* * *

 _ **Laserclasm Arena, Solaris VII,  
**_ _ **Freedom Theater, Lyran Alliance,  
**_ _ **March 3, 3065**_

It had been more than a year since Trystan piloted a battlemech, and he felt like he was starting all over again. The neurohelmet didn't fit right, and every attempt to make adjustment ended up in worse position than before. The _Thunderbolt_ 's offset cockpit gave him a headache. He remembered that he adjusted well to the offset cockpit, but his absence threw his adjustment off. And it took him a while to locate the functions in his console: radar, communication, weapons, heat management, power distribution, ammunition, navigation, targeting system…

And those were only the least of his problem. His reflex was benumbed by inactivity, so much he didn't know what to do anymore. He spent hours and hours trying to revive the feel of battlemech combat but his muscle memory was gone. His mind was not coordinated with his hands anymore. Without an available simulator, he couldn't make proper preparation, and was forced to go to the arena like a child sitting in the driver's seat for the first time.

And in front of him Mac Storm made his smug entrance, mismatching his 75-ton _Black Knight_ against Trystan's 65-ton _Thunderbolt_. Trystan let out an exasperating puff as he awkwardly brought his _Thunderbolt_ to take position in the arena.

"I promised the Bertoli family a good show, but it seems I'll have to disappoint them," Mac sniggered on the comlink. "You've gotta be the most retarded opponent I ever fight, so much you can't even get your mech straight. This is going to be a massacre on all account."

"Do what you want, but let the others go," Trystan said, half pleading.

"They are not my concern," Mac replied as he raised both arms. "Now fight as if your life depends on it!"

Without warning, Mac fired his weapons at point blank range. PPC bolts and Gauss slug exploded in the _Thunderbolt's_ chest. Trystan had forgotten the sting of feedback signal in the neurohelmet. Nothing prepared him for the throbbing pain in his head as the _Thunderbolt_ lurched backward. His brain was debilitated for a moment, allowing his mech to crash like a log.

"Then again, your life _does_ depend on it," Mac chuckled as he circled the _Thunderbolt_. "But looks like you don't have much respect for it in the first place."

Mac's comment reminded Trystan that he wasn't just fighting for his life, but for the lives of his crews. Fighting back the throbbing in his head, Trystan pulled the joystick backward to get his mech to its feet, but Mac slammed home another salvo, same place, same weapons, with more devastating effect. Half a dozen warning signs erupted in Trystan's ear. His radar went dark, being hit twice by PPC. Smoke billowed from a hideous crater on the _Thunderbolt_ center torso.

Trystan knew he couldn't sustain one more shot to the torso, and he knew that was what Mac would do as soon as his weapons were ready. He pulled his mech back up, but he realized he would just give Mac time to recycle and take a good aim at him. He had to return fire. He raised the _Thunderbolt's_ right arm and, while sitting, blasted his pulse laser without targeting. A couple of bolts slapped the _Black Knight_ on the face, stunning Mac.

"Lucky shot, asshole!" Mac blabbered as he recalibrated his weapons. "Not gonna happen twice!"

The brief pause gave Trystan enough time to pull his mech up. Mac lined up his weapons but Trystan fired his autocannon, followed by his medium laser trio. The laser bored into the _Black Knight's_ shoulder shield, turning it into a mangled piece of metal. The autocannon shells flew high, but knowing that the _Black Knight_ had been hit twice in the head, Mac didn't want to risk it. He brought the mech down, half squatting, avoiding a wild shot that was off the mark anyway.

Trystan noted the hole in Mac's defense, but he figured that at this time Mac was ready to fire. He had his own defense hole, and he knew Mac was looking forward to the killing blow. Not knowing what else to do, he desperately torso-twisted right, exposing his left arm at Mac's weapons, then braced for impact. Mac's PPC bolts slammed into his shoulder guard, turning it into useless scrap metal. Half the myomer on his left arm was singed, unmistakable by the distinct stench that reeked into the cockpit. Mac's Gauss slug, however, missed the mark and hammered the wall behind him. Had it connected, Trystan's left arm would've been flying halfway across the arena.

Getting his mech on proper footing, Trystan launched a laser volley fire, as if trying to snipe Mac's head. Mac ducked again, locking his legs in the process. Trystan then fired his autocannon, followed by his pulse laser, peppering his right torso which housed one of his PPC. Molten shards sprayed in the air, and the _Black Knight_ staggered from the loss of weight.

As the _Black Knight_ realigned its weapons, Trystan shifted out of Mac's line of fire. Mac turned and unleashed a barrage of bolts, but Trystan was so far outside his firing arc, his PPC blasted the wall in spectacular, but useless, fashion. Consecutive PPC shots brought the _Black Knight_ to critical heat. He held his Gauss, waiting for a hard lock on Trystan's battered chest, but Trystan kept moving.

Trystan noticed Mac's lethargic movement, and suddenly found confidence he thought he lost long time ago. He kept moving in circle, positioning himself out of Mac's firing arc while stabbing the _Black Knight_ with his lasers. The _Black Knight_ twisted and turned erratically as Mac cursed and taunted Trystan, goading him to a brawl. But Trystan knew better. Soon Mac's right torso was left a smoking mess, dripping oil and molten armor, as Trystan continued his assault.

* * *

In the hangar, Saskia watched the duel with the head of the Bertoli family. The rest of the crews were allowed to watch but a few gunmen held them at gunpoint. The match, who everybody believed to be an easy victory for Mac, dragged on into a battle of wit, and at this point it was clear that Trystan was gaining ground.

"It appears we have underestimated your man," the old man said. "He started off clumsy and unrefined, but years of training start to make its way out."

"Facts known to the simplest of minds," Saskia replied halfheartedly. "Trystan is but a virgin in the arena, yet hands are wet with blood and grit from battlefields. The truest test of men."

"Then why not wager more?"

"To what end? Leaving Solaris is all I desire."

"Word of advice, young lady. The sky is only your limit. Always aim high. You see an opportunity, take it. Grab it before somebody else does, and makes a fool out of you."

Saskia sensed something wrong in the old man's counsel. He knew Mac was losing, yet he tried to goad her into wagering more, as if he had an ace up his sleeve. He didn't look too concerned over the course of the match, even though he was going to lose things within his grasps.

"What more do you offer?" she cautiously said.

"What more do you need?" the man shrugged. "Money, fame, career, pleasure…"

"To what exchange?"

"That if Mac wins, you submit yourselves to Bertoli family. We need talented people like you in our ranks. Especially you."

"These are Trystan's men. I cannot lend voice to their allegiance."

"The way you took control of the situation back at the dropship, I thought you were in charge."

"I am in charge of but my own."

"Shame," the old man sighed. "You could've gone farther than what you can dream of."

"I dream but one," Saskia replied. "Home, absent further entanglements."

* * *

The repeated shots at the _Black Knight's_ right torso had taken its toll. Black smoke wafted, hinting critical damage. Sparks and embers dribbled from a massive gash on the front side. Power diminished with every passing minute, reducing the _Black Knight_ almost to a complete stop.

Mac, however, was not done. He twisted as hard as he could and fired his Gauss rifle. The nickel-ferrous slug grazed Trystan's shoulder, shearing the ultra autocannon off. The multi-barreled weapon came off flying in the air before crashing onto the wall. Spark burst from the shoulder, and the _Thunderbolt_ wobbled.

"You bastard!" Trystan growled and raised his right arm. A short burst of laser punished the _Black Knight_. The entire right torso exploded in brilliant color, throwing the Gauss-laden right arm spiraling in the air. The _Black Knight_ staggered, standing fast despite the deteriorating body. But in the end it slumped forward, using its remaining arm to suspend itself.

Trystan moved forward to claim the victory he thought he deserved, until a dark shadow forced him to reverse direction. A _Vindicator 5L_ , painted entirely in amber, entered the arena and took formation next to the failing _Black Knight_. The Chinese graffiti on its leg reminded him of Mac's escort, a redhead girl. The _Vindicator_ raised its right arm, aiming its PPC at Trystan's midst, while holding its sword high like a _wushi_ of the orient.

"Mac you lowly sonofabitch," Trystan grimaced.

"Do you think I will let you walk away, little pussy?" Mac's voice crackled as the _Black Knight_ pulled itself up. "You're always hiding behind a woman. Nobody is gonna help you now!"

"You're the one that needs constant babysitting!" Trystan yelled. "Caelia would've killed you if your girlfriend didn't come to your aid! Now you are in the advent of defeat and you just have to bring her in to cover your back! Saskia was right. Your reputation is based on bullying instead of skill and sportsmanship!"

"Yap anyway you like, but in the end we are both the same," Mac croaked as he moved his mech forward. "Dreamers. Bullies. Liars."

"I am not like you!" Trystan sneered as he backpedaled. He didn't know how the _Vindicator_ fought, or if its presence made any difference. He had to assume the worst. He twisted slightly right, exposing his left arm as a sacrificial shield, while aiming his medium lasers at the _Vindicator_ and keeping his pulse lasers on the _Black Knight_. His breaths got caught in his throat as he watched their guns, waiting for the blue flash to rain down on him anytime soon.

* * *

Saskia didn't see it coming. That was why the Bertoli old man wasn't even slightly worried about the match. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Mac was not going to fall. If Trystan was good enough to pull off a miracle out of this abomination, the Bertoli would just throw more thugs into the fight until he was overwhelmed.

"You… animal!" she lunged at the old man, but two thugs grabbed her and forced her to kneel. "You make offer, then produce cock to piss on it!"

"But why?" the old man replied calmly. "We never agreed on the number of combatants. You're welcome to bring in an entire lance against Mac. The fact that you didn't was not my problem."

"You know my meaning! This is not a duel!" Saskia blabbered in vain. "This is a mobbing!"

"You are good but you're naïve," the old man crouched to look at Saskia in the eye. "Join my family, and you can count yourself among the greats of things. I will personally mentor you in the art of negotiation. The guy with the afro shows promises in hand-to-hand combat. I have places where he can count himself useful. This is my final offer. Think before you open your mouth."

"I would not band with you!" Saskia hissed. "And the rest are of singular mind!"

"Very well," the old man rose to his feet. "Some Sheiks at Arkab would pay a fortune for a girl of your form. As for the rest, I don't have much use for them."

"No! No! No!" Saskia writhed as the thugs ushered Osiris, Valen, Dee Dee, Lei Fong and Ronan out of the hangar. "The match has not fallen to conclusion! Mac has yet to stand victor!"

"Do you really think your man can get out of this?" the old man snickered curtly. "You don't know who you're dealing with. We are the Bertoli family. We own this part of city. We are the sun and the moon, the governor and the rebels, the law and the crime! You should've accepted your fate the first time."

Saskia twisted and turned as hard as she could, but in the end she was overwhelmed. She fell on the floor with the men's knees upon her back. But just when she thought all hope was lost, a dozen more armed men barged into the hangar, pointing guns at the Bertoli thugs. Then somebody yelled, "Solaris City Police! Drop your guns!"

Then hell broke loose.

* * *

Trystan imagined he could sustain a couple shots from Mac and his girlfriend, then succumbed to damages. His _Thunderbolt_ had no torso armor left. His best plan, barring miracle, was to fire everything at Mac, hoping to take him out before his girlfriend avenge the loss.

But in a miraculous twist, two more battlemechs entered the arena, basking in blinding light. His computer was fried but he recognized them as _Guardian_ ultra-light battlemechs painted in typical black-and-white police cammo. The _Guardians_ broke formation and sandwiched Mac and his girlfriend.

"This is Solaris City Police!" the little mechs blared. "Exit your mechs!"

Instead Mac twisted left and fired his remaining PPC at the _Guardian_ closest to him. The poor cop exploded in an instance. The other _Guardian_ opened fire at the _Black Knight_ , but with only machine guns as its weapons, the cop couldn't do anything. The _Vindicator_ turned and blasted its PPC, ripping the _Guardian's_ leg apart. The police mech slumped like a log, destroying half of its armament under its own body weight.

As the police _Guardians_ fell, two more arrived, followed by an _Axman_ , swiveling its hatchet in a taunting fashion. The Guardians quickly ganged up on the _Black Knight_ , peppering the much larger mech with armor-piercing bullets, while the _Axman_ turned its attention toward the _Vindicator_. The _Vindicator_ drew first blood with its lasers, cranking up the heat to bring its Triple Strength Myomer to play, but the _Axman_ met the challenge with its own lasers, blow for blow. Globules of molten armor sprayed from both directions as the lasers turned protective armor to glowing smelters.

This went on until the _Vindicator_ reached optimum heat. It took a short leap and thrust its sword at the _Axman_ head. The _Axman_ raised its hatchet and parried the assault. The two melee weapons clashed in a deafening thunder. Sparks exploded upon impact. The _Vindicator_ twisted and launched another strike, but the _Axman_ blocked it backhanded. The clash almost made the _Vindicator_ lose its grip.

Acknowledging the _Axman's_ brute strength, the _Vindicator_ changed strategy. It attacked the _Axman_ with an overhand slice. The _Axman_ raised its arm to block the sword, leaving its torso open. The _Vindicator_ shoved its right arm at the _Axman's_ midsection and fired its PPC at point blank range. The _Axman's_ front armor, severely weakened by the lasers, gave way to the particle bolt. Electric discharges flashed from the _Axman's_ chest, along with jagged-edged shards. The front metal casing split in two, exposing the internal structure for subsequent attack.

But before the _Vindicator_ could follow up its assault, the _Axman_ returned fire. Its LB-20X roared with murderous intent, spitting hundreds of submunitions in less than 20 meters away. They assaulted the _Vindicator's_ chest like a tidal wave, ripping armor as if it was made of paper. The yellow Capellan mech was swept off its feet, landing on its butt, looking up at the _Axman_ as it lunged with hatchet high above its head.

The _Black Knight_ had finished another _Guardian_ , but the _Vindicator's_ failing degraded its confidence. The _Black Knight_ turned back and ran toward another hangar. The _Guardian_ gave a daring chase but the _Black Knight_ shot a coolant tank with its PPC, setting up a massive firestorm in the hangar. The police mech was forced to turn around.

Watching the _Black Knight_ leaving, the _Vindicator_ blasted all jets to propel itself hundreds of meters into the air, then cleared the arena wall and landed outside. The _Axman_ tried to shoot it down, but the _Vindicator_ soon went out of reach.

Trystan watched everything in awe, wondering what was happening. He knew the _Guardian_ mechs were cops, which was a good thing, but he didn't know the _Axman_. It was too dark to make out the _Axman's_ paint scheme. He kept his mech steady as the _Axman_ , backed up by the police _Guardian,_ turned toward him with its hatchet high above its head and its autocannon muzzle square against his cockpit.

"Don't shoot don't shoot don't shoot!" Trystan said through his external speaker. "My name is Trystan Vandenberg. I have nothing to do with those guys!"

The _Axman_ lowered its hatchet but kept the autocannon muzzle on the _Thunderbolt_. "Captain Kyle Garret, 160 Davion Guards. Exit your mech."

* * *

The hangar was an open area without places to take cover, so it was hard to see who was shooting at whom. Anyone with a gun on his hand just squeezed the trigger and let bullets fly. Muzzle flashes lit up the hangar like strobe lights at a discotheque. Mortal screams echoed from all directions, followed by thudding bodies. Crackling sound from machine guns blended with yells and curses. The only thing Saskia could do was to lie down on the floor with hands on her head.

As Valen, Dee Dee, Lei Fong, and Ronan followed Saskia's maneuver, Osiris perked his head up to locate the gunman that stole his kukri. Once he found the man, he lunged at him, ignoring the firefight, and grabbed the kukri from his belt. The gunman could only look into Osiris' eyes as the Clan infantryman stabbed his abs, burying the blade to the hilt.

"This is mine, Freebirth!" Osiris growled, then pulled out the kukri. He tackled the gunman and pinned him on the floor, then stabbed his chest repeatedly in rapid succession. The gunman gurgled in his death throes as blood spurted from every orifice. His torso turned into gory mess under Osiris' relentless attack.

As Osiris manhandled the gunman, the police squad overwhelmed the Bertoli thugs. A few cops surrounded Osiris, yelling at him to drop his weapon. But Osiris ritualistically held his blood-soaked kukri in front of his face, wiped it clean on the gunman's clothes, then sheathed it into the scabbard on his belt.

"Drop the blade Hendrix, or we'll shoot!" one of the cops cocked his weapon.

"No no no, don't shoot! He's not with the Bertolis!" Saskia screamed before Osiris did another stupid stunt that would cost him his life. "He's with me! A few of us, fallen to Bertoli's underhand schemes!"

Another man with a long trench coat, clearly a higher-ranking officer, came to help Saskia to her feet. "Captain Morton, SCPD," he said. "Who are you? How many of you are here?"

"We are mere passerby's, set to layover for recruits and supplies. My name is Saskia. Valen, Dee Dee, Lei Fong, and Osiris are all in the same league. There is another, Trystan Vandenberg, forced to take position against two Bertoli battlemechs."

"Vandenberg?" Captain Morton cringed. He drew his personal comset and established comlink. "Kyle, this is Morton. Hangar is secured, but the bastard old man escaped."

"Arena is secured," the answer came loud and clear. "Two Bertoli battlemechs fled. I can't get them. The last one claimed to be a victim of Bertoli tomfooleries."

"Vandenberg?"

"Positive. You know him?"

"Possibly. I worked on a Vandenberg case two years ago. Bring him down. We'll see what he has to say about this mess."

"Ten-four. Garret out."

Captain Morton turned off his comset and helped the rest of the team. "We'll get you out of here."


	21. Chapter 20: Into The Light

**CHAPTER 20**

 **INTO THE LIGHT**

 **Review Corner**

 **SulliMike23** and **The Colonel** : And more of him…..

 **AncientRaig** : Maybe you're right, but my source also suggests the -5Sd replaces the Large Laser with Large Pulse Laser. So it removes LRM15 with 2 tons ammo (9 tons), 2 MG with 1 ton ammo (2 tons), and Large Laser (5 tons) for a total of 16 tons, and installs UAC5 with 2 tons ammo (11 tons) and Large Pulse Laser (7 tons) for a total of 18 tons. Considering everything else the same, the -5Sd is still 2 tons overweight. Something else has to go, and I just assume it's the SRM2.

* * *

 _ **Solaris City, Solaris VII,  
**_ _ **Freedom Theater, Lyran Alliance,  
**_ _ **March 3, 3065**_

"The Bertoli Mafia is a thorn in our flesh," Captain Morton from Solaris City PD explained as Trystan, Saskia, Valen, Dee Dee, Ronan, Lei Fong, and Osiris sat in his office. The holo-projector flashed images of members of the Bertoli family. "Their primary business is gambling. They fix matches, bribe players and officials, sabotage battlemechs, and blackmail personnel to control the outcome of the games. In addition to that, they also trade contrabands, prostitution, and money laundering. Anything you would expect from a mafia family."

"Why did you get tangled with the Bertoli Mafia?" Captain Kyle Garret from 160 Davion Guards added.

"It started 2 years ago when I first visited Solaris City with my sister," Trystan explained. "We were recruiting at that time. We went to Thor's Shieldhall and got into a fight with Mac Storm and his girlfriend. It's been 2 years; I didn't even remember it when I returned to Solaris. I came to hook up with Ronan O'Reilly, a candidate I interviewed 2 years ago but couldn't follow up due to the passing of my mother."

"My condolences," Kyle Garret said. "Captain Morton said he worked on this case."

"I did for a while, but SCPD froze the case for lack of progress," Morton added. "All the suspects and witnesses left Solaris before I could do anything."

"The murderers are on their way to Chara III as we speak," Trystan scoffed.

"And you know this how?" Morton raised his brows.

"It's a long story, but we are going there to intercept them. The only reason we stop at Solaris is to pick up Ronan O'Reilly. I swear, we do not have other intention. I had already forgotten the incident with Mac Storm. I did not know that he still held a grudge against me and my sister, or that he was tied to some mafia."

"Solaris games are not the Olympics, son," Morton snorted. "There is a lot of money involved in Solaris games. And where there's money, there's mafia."

"Like flies to dung," Kyle Garret added.

"Understood, Sir," Trystan nodded. "We'll be on our way, as soon as we can find the next jumpship to Chara System. We missed our designated flight."

"The next one could be in 2 months," Morton sighed. "Might as well find something to do here."

"Uhm, I don't think we can wait, Sir," Trystan looked at Saskia. "We have to be at Chara III in days."

"Sorry, son, but I can't help you with it."

"I tell you what," Kyle Garret drew his notebook. "I know Lieutenant Colonel Jason Youngblood, the head instructor of Pacifica Training Academy at Chara III. The 160 Davion Guards worked with Pacifica several times in the past. There is a FedCom ship going to Chara System. It will stop at Solaris VII in two days. I will ask Jason if you can take a ride. If he agrees, then you can hop on that FedCom ship. That's your only chance to get out of here quickly."

"Anything is good, Sir," Trystan beamed with much expectation. "Thank you very much!"

"Contact me tomorrow night, I will tell you what Captain Garret says about this arrangement," Morton tuned in. He turned to Kyle, "Are you comfortable letting them go?"

"Do you have enough to hold them?" Kyle replied with a shrug. "The Vandenberg case is frozen anyway."

"All right then, you can go," Morton huffed at Trystan. "You have two extra days at Solaris City. Stay away from the mafia. If I have to bust you out from the Bertolis again, I'll lock you all up for tampering with police work. Now get out of my office."

"Thank you Sir," Trystan rose to his feet and shook the hands of Captain Morton and Captain Kyle Garret vigorously. "I really appreciate your help!" He turned to his crews and ushered them out of the room like a kindergarten teacher herded a bunch of little children back to the classroom.

"We've been lucky so far," Valen made a comment as they went out of the building. "Between the mafia and getting stuck here for a long time..."

"Dude, I don't mind staying here," Dee Dee rebuked. "The compensation of fighting in Class-6 arena is enough to buy a new mech. You can fund a stable after winning some championships. That's what I want to do, to build a stable, hire good mechjocks, and retire rich."

"If you're good enough to get past the arena fightings," Lei Fong spat. "You're eyeing the wrong aspects of Solaris. You wanna die rich? Bet wisely. You can make a fortune without firing a single shot."

"Freebirth! Surat!" Osiris mumbled in disgust. "You barbarians disgrace the sanctity of war with your stravag greed! Freebirth savashri!"

Trystan held Saskia's arm to let the rambunctious team walk farther away from the police station, then turned toward her. "I know you are upset about the encounter with the mafia, and the delay to go to Chara III. I am sorry, I didn't anticipate my past to catch up with me and raise blockade in our course."

"An unnecessary entanglement, born of thick skull," Saskia, who was mostly silent since Solaris cops invaded the arena, spoke solemnly. "Lei Fong and I gave voice to reason, yet it fell on deaf ears. This is but the price due, encumbering all who follow."

"Again, I am sorry, I overlooked Mac Storm," Trystan bemoaned. "I just have to get O'Reilly in my squad. His skill is invaluable for our hodgepodge lance. We need him."

Saskia let out a long, drawn sigh. "Be grateful the wait is not more than 2 days. Now strike it from thoughts, and place mind and effort towards more reasonable pursuits. Perhaps weaving your men into a tight-knit unit."

"I'll look into it," Trystan nodded and smiled, then held Saskia's hand tighter and drew her closer to him. "Speaking of my men, don't ever bet their lives again. They are my men, not yours."

Saskia yanked her hand free and looked deep into Trystan's eyes, fighting fire with fire. "What would you have me do? Fight Mac Storm in your stead? What would your men think upon laying eyes, their commander cowers with shriveled cock? Your men, your responsibility. Fight for them, and see labor rewarded with respect."

"I was working on it! I was coming up with a scheme without putting their lives on uncertain future!"

"Mac Storm fought for reputation. You fought for life, and the lives of your men. Result gleams as the sun at break of dawn."

"It's not that simple, considering I haven't fought in a battlemech for more than a year."

"You yet stood victor. A beast strikes hardest when fights with back against wall. You know not what you are, Trystan. Reticence tethers hands to ground. Break shackles and set mind to purpose. If you are to lead your men to full potential, you must start with your own."

Trystan could only shot a bitter smile. He still groused over Saskia's overstepping, but he started to see her reason. She merely did _his_ job to protect _his_ team, something _he_ should've done in the first place. What would happen if she didn't do it? He would die, obviously, and the rest of the team would lose their assets. They would be stranded in Solaris with dubious future. And Saskia, she would definitely take the shortcut: fight to the death before the Bertolis could take advantage of her.

And what would happen if she stepped up to fight Mac instead of him? Nobody would respect him as a leader. Trystan should've been thankful Saskia didn't humiliate him in front of his crews.

"I uh… I don't know what to say," he exhaled sharply. "You saved the team and my face. I shouldn't be ingrate and complaining. Now I see you more befitting to lead this unit than myself."

"There are many words I would use toward your disposition," Saskia replied with a much gentler tone. "Unfitting lives not amongst them. I see things in you that you yourself do not. An ember, fueled by love of a mother. It needs air and tinder to ignite, and flames shall test gold."

"You see a lot in me," Trystan said, trying to hide the pinkish blush in his face. Her compassion really moved him, to the point he felt small in her presence. He started to see Saskia the way he never saw anyone before. "I admit my disadvantage. I have not seen many things in you."

"Eyes mature with age," Saskia gave him a small smile. "Presently, let 'gratitude' balance the scale."

"Gratitude, eh?" Trystan snickered as he remembered a smooth maneuver to sweep a girl off her feet, told by his sister when they were teens. At that time he scorned her. But now he was willing to do anything to enchant the wonderful woman in front of him. "You know, I'm Swedish. The Swedes have a unique way to express 'gratitude' to each other, especially when they are overwhelmed by deep gratification. With your permission, I will show you my utmost gratitude and respect in the Sweden's way."

"Uhm… alright," Saskia scowled, but with a glint of curiosity in her voice.

"Here we go," Trystan grabbed her by the arm, gently leaned toward her, and kissed her on the lips.

It was meant to be a quick peck, but the feeling was so mesmerizing his entire body ceased to function. His mind exploded with brilliant colors. His spine turned to mush, and he struggled to not fall forward. His senses stopped working, giving way to the taste of her silky, tender, moist, and oh-so-sweet lips. He closed his eyes to savor the taste, and before long, he started mashing his lips on hers.

Saskia stood like a statute, letting him have his way, but after a while she started to reciprocate. Soon the kiss became deeper and more enthusiastic, and Trystan started to feel his pants became tighter. Trystan had not coupled with anybody, but he knew his body well. He knew what would happen if he continued, so he painfully broke contact before good times turned into utter embarrassment.

"A fascinating way," Saskia's eyes fluttered open. "An honor, to be the receiving end."

"Well then, do you want to uhm… " Trystan smiled awkwardly, "… continue?"

"Gratitude well received, yet we need not elevate ourselves to climax," Saskia smiled, noticing the bulge in Trystan's pants, which impressed her with its size. "One step at a time."

Trystan had already opened his mouth when he noticed somebody was watching them a few steps away. He turned to see who it was, and gasped when he recognized the person. His face turned completely red as he tried to strategically cover the bulge in his pants, but it only made him look even more ridiculous.

"Lieutenant Lantham," he cleared his throat, trying his best to look professional. "Good to see you again."

"I told them that I am done with them," Vicky spoke calmly, as if Trystan's awkwardness didn't bother her. "I told them that I was not a secretary, or an office administrator, or a personal assistant. I am a pilot. I am a warrior, a very good one. I am wasting my talent taking the Duke's relatives to leisure interests. My place is on the front line, between flaks and explosions and sonsofbitches trying to shoot me down."

"Well, uhm, good!" Trystan nodded. "You have come to your senses."

"Is your offer still open?"

"To join my crew? Well, things have changed since we last met…"

"Save the negotiation for later," Vicky interjected. "If you still have it, I'll take it." She turned to Saskia, pouring bile from her eyes. "We'll see if I'm the right girl for the position, or just somebody who _wiggles tongue in proper assholes!_ "

"Well, then, welcome aboard, Lieutenant!" Trystan snapped before Saskia could say anything. "We leave in two days. Here is my number. Call me for time and place to liftoff."

"Pleasure," Vicky grabbed Trystan's hand, then walked away as briskly as she came.

"Are you going to allow this?" Saskia raised her voice.

"Of course!" Trystan replied. "We need eyes in the sky, and she's a good one."

"I'm a pilot! I can be your eyes in the sky!"

"But you're not staying with me, are you? You're going home. I need somebody who commits for a few years."

"She's unreliable, egotistical, and resolves to but spreading legs when presented with circumstances she cannot fight her way clear of!"

"What's with your hostile mood?" Trystan couldn't help but cringed. "Saskia, are you jealous?"

"Jealous? I'm not jealous! Your tongue flaps too freely within mouth!" Saskia blurted, but the burst of pinkish hue on her cheeks was evident enough of her lying. "See it confined, or find it wagging between improper places!"

"You're jealous of Vicky!" Trystan sniggered, watching Saskia making a fool of herself for the first time.

"Why would I? The sentiment is far removed!" Saskia quickly turned around and started leaving Trystan behind. "Once again goodwill counsels, only to be spurned like rotten eggs! Don't lament with teary eyes when she takes you down with her lacking!"

"Oh, come on, Saskia!" Trystan followed her, grinning from ear to ear. He didn't know what it was, either the kiss made him drunk, or the clear evident that Saskia was consumed by blind jealousy, but he felt like he was flying between clouds, with the warmth from the sun made him fuzzy. Never mind the gritty struggle with Mac and the mafia, he just wanted to savor the delight, and hoped it never ended.

* * *

 _ **Backdraft Eastern-Front Facility,  
**_ _ **Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**_ _ **March 4, ZAC 2129**_

For a few days Khyron pulled all the images and videos from every camera in the facility, but none of them showed the identity of the intruder. He only saw two men dressed in complete black breaking into Backdraft defense and downloaded information about Faster-Than-Light travel, the project he was working on to build a 'bridge' from Planet Zi to Terra.

Khyron replayed a sequence for the hundredth time, trying to find a glimpse of the intruders, but he couldn't get anything. The intruders seemed to know the position of the cameras inside the facility. They never looked directly into the camera's direction. And the fact that they knew exactly where to go made him think that the intruders knew the facility.

"Either they were professional, or they were Backdraft employees," one of his computer engineers stated.

Khyron agreed. The evidence was overwhelming. He had been suspecting Laeta since she changed her behavior following the disappearance of Saskia. Before Saskia went missing, Laeta was a submissive employee who carried orders without questions. Then she started questioning orders, appearing in places she was not supposed to be, and missing work, which became exponentially worse after the break in.

But he couldn't bring her to light. She maintained a clean record. She had defense for every single excuse she made, and he couldn't find a hole to exploit. She was a model employee. Her productivity decreased after the break in, but everybody confirmed that she was rebuilding a relationship with her high school sweetheart. She was spotted numerous times doing things Khyron didn't even care to know.

However, he had a hunch that Laeta was not as innocent as she looked.

"What is of the recording of my organoid?" Khyron suggested.

"None that merit replaying; it was too damaged to divulge anything," the engineer replied. "It bludgeoned head upon zoid. Everything was lost."

"Play it again!" Khyron growled.

"Sir…"

"Play it again!" he barked. "Fact shall press itself to discovery if presented with resolve!"

The engineer switched the disc. A blurry image appeared on the screen, too grainy to show anything meaningful. The only thing visible from the broken record was movements. There were a lot of movements recorded in the file, but it was almost impossible to make out anything else.

Khyron waited patiently until the clock showed the time around the break in. He squinted in painful fashion as the screen moved erratically. Then the movement stopped for a brief moment, following by a massive quake before everything came to a complete stop.

"Hold! Hold! Hold!" he instructed the engineer. "Take a few seconds back!"

The engineer followed his direction, rewinding the tape to the time around the brief pause.

"Hold! Interpolate!"

"Sir, days past we interpolated absent result…"

"Rattle tongue and see career advanced no further!" Khyron roared. "Interpolate! Now!"

The engineer tapped a few keys, and the image on the screen became smoother, but still there was nothing to extract. However, Khyron saw something that he missed before.

"Increase power of interpolation," Khyron demanded.

"Sir, it would burn days to complete…"

"Then decrease grid. Here," he pointed at the screen. "Just this area."

The engineer did what he said. The area he designated became clearer and clearer, and after nearly half an hour, it started to show the head of a woman.

"By Helic's blood! How did you know?" the engineer exclaimed.

"Run the facial recognition system!" Khyron snarled.

The engineer followed his direction. Even though the image was still blurry, the program picked up the facial features in no time. Within one minute Laeta's files and mug shots sprawled across the screen.

"Bitch!" Khyron roared. "I knew it was her!" He turned to his lieutenants. "Bring her in!"

"She had been absent for two days," one of them stated.

"Then find her! Turn Rose City upside down if you must! Take her to interrogation chamber!"

"What is of her boyfriend, Sir?"

"Take but his head!" Khyron grimaced. "Hold it as example of Backdraft's standing in dealing with thieves!"

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Part 2 is complete. At this point the story has received 1000+ hits with 29 reviews, which is not bad for an R-rated crossover. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I will take a break to pursue other "interest". I will return with Part 3 in October, give or take a week.


	22. Chapter 21: Shocked by Shells

**PART III**

 **BLAZING ACES CIVIL WAR**

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **SHOCKED BY THE SHELLS**

 **Author's Note** **:**

Many, many apologies for taking such a long time updating this story. I planned to do it sooner but last October I thought I had a life-changing event. It turned out I overestimated what needed to be done, which was a good thing. Then I got too engrossed in another project over at _deviantArt_ that took 8 months to complete. I don't mean to put this story on hiatus, but the other one was such a fun project that let me interact with fans in a more intimate level (get the message? READ and REVIEW will get the chapters out faster! :lol: )

But now everything has come back to normal (or I have made necessary adjustment, I don't know, they're all the same to me). Again, I am sorry for the long delay. I have never left a story unfinished, and I am not about to start with this one. I will see this story ended, or die trying.

 **Review Corner**

 **The Colonel** : You still miss a couple but since nobody else takes the challenge I'll just give this one for you. So The Colonel wins a Free Commission at _deviantArt_ (Oh, what shocking news! ;P )

 **AncientRaig** : Double Heat Sinks! I missed that one. OK then, the SRM2 stays. I'll incorporate this next time.

And now, onto the story

* * *

 _ **Rose City,  
 _ **Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
 _ **March 5, ZAC 2129**_**_**_

Dagonet did not know how long his comset had been ringing, viciously trying to pull him out of his sleep. He had been trying to ignore the miserable thing for what felt like the entire night, but the stubborn little thing was as persistent as its owner. Dagonet needed the sleep, and he had come very close to just throw the damn thing out of the window. But in his drowsy state of mind, he remembered that he needed the comset. Kenny might call anytime.

Then he realized: it could be Kenny.

 _Why attempt such thing at night?_ he wondered. _Why not sunrise, when hands and mouth are removed from ample breasts, and cock from warm comfort?_

But perhaps Kenny did call during the day. Perhaps Kenny had been calling all day, all night, all the time, trying to get a hold of him. Perhaps it was he who had lost track of time and space in favor or the voluptuous redhead that he couldn't get his hands - and mouth, and legs, and just about everything else – off of.

Dagonet just had to laugh at himself as he revisited the night when it started. They on the verge of being discovered by the Backdraft, and as a last desperate measure Laeta coined a stunt to fool Khyron and his henchmen. It was not meant to be more than just a subterfuge. But the mere seconds when they were tangled without clothing, simulating lovers in the throes of passion, he wished it was for real. The smoothness of her skin, the dank smell of her hair, the warmth of her breath, all but pumped his 'appetite' to feverish pitch. And by the way she looked at him, he knew she wanted it too.

They gave it a go with intention to leave it all behind the next day, but they hadn't stopped since.

Dagonet had never been enamored by a girl until now. Her lovemaking was poised but passionate, spirited yet gentle, audacious but cared about his pleasure as much as her own. But his infatuation transcended above their sexual exploits, if such thing could still be called 'infatuation'. He started feeling as if he was taking advantage of her. Laeta worked for a violent organization with a violent man at the helm. They were lucky when they infiltrated the Backdraft hangar and escaped without suspicion. The second time, there were too many things for Khyron to hold against her. Backdraft could easily retrace his online signature to find him, and when they did, they would find him with her. There were many cameras in the hangar when Laeta purposefully took off her mask to prevent Khyron's organoid to kill him, a selfless act on her part to get him out of trouble. One way or another Khyron would find his way to her, and he started to feel responsible for it.

But Dagonet didn't know what else was there to take. He only thought of Saskia when he planned the stunt, and only saw Laeta as a means to set his plan in motion. He never expected to fall in love with her after all damage had been done.

His comset inconsiderately rang, and Dagonet had it enough. He grabbed the thing and punched the receive button. He knew what to expect, and his postulate materialized in less than a second.

"Days past we were of singular mind: Saskia's unintended flight to Terra, and the reversing of it. Does cause still linger in head?"

"Would that _Command Wolves_ in Helic Republic Army," Dagonet replied, half whispering.

"Then where are you? What reason you beheld to leave me to my own?"

"Kenny…"

"Find tongue and let it flap! I but demand words!"

"Attempt to gather information has borne shriveled fruit," Dagonet tried to present some logic. "Backdraft henchmen are hot on our tails. Laeta and I must slither toward colder clime and let discerning eyes pass."

"Laeta is a Backdraft! She is not one with us!"

"She bears cause to extend hands! She is a friend of Saskia, I assure you."

"And you stand in her stead? What, do you fall to her warm embrace presently?"

"None that merits your consideration," Dagonet could feel his face burning. "See yourself to cover, or fall to undeserved ends."

"Then what is of Saskia? Do we turn cold hearts for her?"

"A mere delay, born of small oversight. I will attempt contact," Dagonet cut the connection then turned off his comset. He felt bad for putting Kenny in that situation. In fact, he felt bad for putting everybody in the current situation. Laeta's life was in danger for getting closer and closer to Backdraft's confidential projects, Kenny was mad for being left out, and they were nowhere near the necessary stuffs to return Saskia to Planet Zi.

"Kenny made contact?" Laeta's head perked slowly from under the blanket.

"Moved by unattended state," Dagonet replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"He stands in drought for too long," Laeta stretched languidly. "We must reestablish his proper footing, or find his trust replaced by distaste."

"I shall see it done as the sun rises," Dagonet glanced at the clock. "Yet it is 2 hours hence. Give life to passion, and let it soar to heavens."

Laeta giggled as Dagonet dove under the blanket to find her bare breasts. "Two hours? Much as heart inflates with promises of pleasure, stamina is past enduring recourse."

"Last night, it stood at great length towards vigorous end," Dagonet flashed a wolfish grin, recalling their most recent lovemaking. He teased her for hours, pushing her repeatedly to climax but holding her back from reaching the summit, to the point she broke down in tears, begging for him to have mercy on her. It gave him great delight to see this reserved, confident woman lose all inhibition in the throes of passion, and her expulsion of ecstasy when he finally pushed her over the top.

"A torture, borne of twisted perversion!" Laeta puckered up and slapped his hand. "I cannot believe you would lavish me with much love only to bear witness to my suffering!"

"Apologies for the lacking," Dagonet played along. "Hands but strived for your enjoyment in the matter."

"You know my meaning," she bemoaned, but underneath her playful demeanor she upheld adoration of the man. She had her fair share of lovers, but none of them had the size, skill, stamina, and self-control like Dagonet. Added with his mischief to torment his partner with pleasure, he had a complete arsenal to push her to her limit, as he made her suffer last night. He filled her up to the edge of climax only to withdraw, leaving her unfulfilled, then repeated the sequence with a different maneuver. He teased her again and again, switching between moves that drove her wild and those that turned her cold, until she just couldn't take it anymore. Every inch of her body screamed for release. And when Dagonet finally let her have it, she erupted in an uncontrollable burst so hard she almost fainted. There was so much tension it took a long time for her to calm down, after which she tearfully admitted that he was the best lover she had ever had.

Laeta started to shift forward to kiss his lips when a much too familiar sound echoed from outside her living quarter. She would ignore it, but the fact that she heard it at the break of dawn made her worry. She pushed Dagonet aside and rose from the bed, struggling to walk on her cramped toes and wobbly knees, a fond reminder of Dagonet's devastating ministration. She made it to the window and peeked between the blinds. Two _Guysacks_ crept toward her place, with their laser cannons pointing straight at her.

The realization hit her like a brick to the head.

"INCOMING!" she screamed from the top of her lung and jumped toward the bed. A mere second later two red strands of laser incised her bedroom, torching everything in their paths. The wall quickly crumbled, electrical conduits burst in geysers of sparks, and the bed went up in flames.

"Get down!" Dagonet quickly dragged Laeta away from the bed. He slipped behind a table and overturned it, making an impromptu shield, though he wasn't sure how it was going to stop the laser bolts. But there was no other option. He pulled Laeta behind the table when a gigantic claw burst into the room, wiping the furniture clean. Another claw busted in from the opposite direction. Losing support, the ceiling crumbled and pinned the claws on the ground. Angry screeches from the _Guysacks_ reverberated in the room, before they blasted the debris away. Burning debris whizzed every which way, spreading fire throughout the entire quarter. Yet miraculously the overturned table was left unscathed, safely covering Dagonet and Laeta.

"Khyron's minions?" Dagonet yelled as he tried to find escape.

"Crest escapes sight!" Laeta yelled back. "My _Lord Gale!_ It will serve its purpose against those devils!"

"Make haste!" Dagonet yanked Laeta's arm and coaxed her to run with him, scrambling for whatever clothing they could get. The two _Guysacks_ spotted them and thrust their claw through the rubbles. Laeta yelped as the tip of the claw nudged her on the back, but Dagonet quickly overturned a tall cupboard on the claw. The cupboard deflected the claw just enough for the couple to slip past it.

By this time Laeta's living quarter had turned into a burning wreck. The _Guysacks,_ tired of chasing the couple through debris, fired their laser cannons in rapid succession and destroyed everything. But their rushed maneuver actually helped Dagonet and Laeta escaped. Burning debris hampered their movement, and fire hindered their vision. As the two zoids got themselves trapped, Dagonet and Laeta dashed toward her _Lord Gale_ , standing at the ready a few dozen feet away.

As soon as they climbed into the cockpit, Laeta put her zoid on flight mode and went airborne as soon as the giant gargoyle signaled its readiness.

"What are you doing?" Dagonet sneered. "Turn around and see their hearts ripped from chests!"

"Hands tethered by employment to Backdraft!" Laeta replied. She knew Dagonet would not accept her reasoning, but at the moment she didn't have better things to offer. "I would not risk attacking Backdraft agents!"

"A fact voided by attempt at your head!" Dagonet growled impatiently. "Backdraft or not, they are trying to kill you! Come to grip and cut down the zoids! Have their heads and quench vengeance with blood!"

"You are not at helm! I am!" Laeta barked back. "See grievance settled when hostility passes! As of now, we turn back from vague entanglement!"

Dagonet was about to open his mouth when the console rang. Two _Raynos_ closed in on the _Lord Gale_ from behind, while two _Redlers_ , dragon-type zoids carrying high-performance CP-09 booster cannons on their backs, tried to intercept the _Lord Gale_ from the left flank. All zoids were significantly faster than the _Lord Gale_.

"Zoid fighters, you are attacking a Backdraft agent," Laeta played her last gambit to escape without fighting. "Stand down! Give life to purpose or see much worse when Backdraft laid eyes upon unprovoked aggression toward its property!"

"This is Backdraft Task Force Delta," one of the attackers made contact, effectively put an end to Laeta's nonviolent resolve. "We come bearing message from Captain Khyron Saggaff. Lay down your arms, you'll be allowed to live. Refuse, and Captain Saggaff has sworn despicable death for your betrayal!"

"Betrayal? But I have done no such thing!"

"None of our concern. Surrender! We will not ask again!"

"And what of my boyfriend's life?"

"The cost of the bargain."

Laeta wished everything did not have to end this way, but she had expected it when she decided to go with Dagonet and Kenny to help Saskia. She took pride of her work for Backdraft Organization. She was a good agent, being able to complete tasks with glowing results. But Backdraft had moved toward antagonism as of late, especially with Captain Khyron Saggaff as the frontrunner. As much as she wanted to stay loyal to Backdraft Organization, she despised the course it was taking. And now that Backdraft was taking a shot at her man, one that gave her so much joy and showed her what it was like to love and be loved, she realized it was time for her to find another employer.

"Then consider this my resignation!" Laeta mashed her trigger. A bright trace of light struck the _Redler_ closest to her on the left side. Expecting nothing as violent, the _Redler_ screamed as the strands of light cored the base of its wing. Fire engulfed the hull as the _Redler_ started to capsize, slowly engaging a nose dive toward the inevitable crash.

The other _Redler_ quickly lined up its cannons with the _Lord Gale_. Two blinding streaks lit up the sky with murderous intention. Laeta yanked her joystick as hard as she could, but one streak cut a deep gash on the _Lord Gale's_ shoulder. The gargoyle zoid roared in defiance. A quick check of the damage control screen convinced her that it was just a flesh wound, but she knew it would go a lot worse, especially with the _Raynos_ entering the fray.

Laeta knew that her zoid was outnumbered and outgunned, but not outmaneuvered. The only chance of survival against 3 high-performance zoids was to utilize the _Lord Gale's_ agility and impressive melee weapons, something that fast aerial zoids like _Raynos_ and _Redlers_ might not expect in a dogfight. But to do that she had to get close to her opponents, a feat that was nearly impossible against superior numbers.

"Be patient," Dagonet said gently on her ear, as if reading her mind. "Exhaust their cannons, make them come to you for the kill, then bury your spears in their cores!"

The _Raynos_ formed rank and unleashed a fusillade, trying to bring the _Lord Gale_ down in one quick move. Laeta groaned as she threw the joystick around like a maniac, making her _Lord Gale_ thrash about. Vulcan shells whizzed inches away from the cockpit. A few Vulcan rounds punctured the _Lord Gale's_ wings but did not affect the flight capability of the gargoyle zoid.

Laeta pulled her zoid from the _Raynos'_ firing arc and fired her own cannons. The _Raynos_ broke formation to evade her hasty shots, then boxed her in a crossfire. The _Redler_ joined the fray, firing its deadly Booster Cannons from a safe distance. Laeta dove hard until she was close to the ground. The _Raynos_ kept firing, strafing madly with their cannons, creating a swath of fire and smoke as the missed shots ravaged the ground.

Laeta crisscrossed her path until she came to a small ridge. She flew over the ridge then took cover behind it on the other side. The _Raynos_ and _Redler_ bombarded the ridge mercilessly, tossing pebbles and mud to the air until the ridge was all but flattened. But the debris formed a cloud, and using it as a smokescreen, Laeta launched her zoid through the cloud, straight at the closest _Raynos_. The oversized claw of the _Lord Gale_ clamped down on the _Raynos'_ neck, locking the two zoids in a death grip. The _Raynos_ tried to escape, clawing back at the _Lord Gale's_ chest while flapping the wings madly. The hardened-alloy claws tore into the _Lord Gale's_ armor, shredding metal like paper. The _Lord Gale_ screeched, crying for Laeta's attention before its armor gave in.

"Take it to ground! Now!" Dagonet barked his instruction.

Laeta forced her _Lord Gale_ to take a short climb then reversed direction, diving hard with the _Raynos_ pinned under her zoid. The two slammed to the ground, violently, in a plume of debris. The cockpit of the _Raynos_ burst under weight of the _Lord Gale_ , crushing the pilot inside. But the _Raynos_ was still writhing and trying to claw its way off the _Lord Gale_. Laeta raised her twin spears and stabbed the _Raynos_ at the core. The metal pterodactyl gave one final jerk before slumping.

The other _Raynos_ fired everything it had, supported by the _Redler_. Laeta went airborne again, engaging evasive maneuvers while waiting for an opening for counterattack. It was not long until the _Raynos_ ran out of ammunition. Laeta pumped her cannons, forcing the _Raynos_ to fly to higher altitude. The _Redler_ gave chase, but Laeta focused on the _Raynos_ and kept up the pressure. The _Raynos_ flew higher and higher until the air could not support its body, then started stalling. Laeta anticipated the trajectory of the stall, then intercepted the _Raynos_ while it was still diving. The _Lord Gale's_ spears thrusted deep into the fuselage, dislocating the right wing. With only one wing left intact, the _Raynos_ came spiraling down out of control.

The _Redler_ decided not to contest the _Lord Gale's_ air superiority, and decided to leave the battlefield.

As the Lord Gale glided calmly, Laeta leaned back on her command couch and took several deep breaths. Dagonet's strong arm caressed her fatigue arms, giving her some needed comfort after the unexpected turn of event. In her entire career with Backdraft Organization she was only forced to fight a couple times at most. It was overwhelming that her last act as a Backdraft operative was a fight against other Backdraft operatives.

"Most impressing showing," Dagonet whispered in her ear. "It warms heart to know you walk the right path."

"I fear it comes too late," Laeta replied softly. "Hands should have stricken chain from neck sooner."

"I would have it the same," Dagonet ran his fingers down her damp hair. "We lost the support of Backdraft, yet still have information from Backdraft database."

"Saved in _Lord Gale's_ memory," Laeta added. "Let us bring it to light, and cast Backdraft's cover-up scheme to shadow."


	23. Chapter 22: Two Different Worlds

**CHAPTER 22**

 **TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS**

 **Review Corner**

 **The Colonel** : And more to come…

 **jdoug4118:** You don't have to wait long for that; this chapter is uploaded only 3 hours after your review.

* * *

 _ **Jumpship FCS Cerulean City,  
 _ **Alchiba System, Freedom Theater,  
 _ **Lyran Alliance, Inner Sphere,  
 _ **March 6, 3065**_**_**_**_

The jungle was lush and thick.

Trystan maneuvered his blocky _Thunderbolt_ between battlemech-sized tree trunks, with muddy bog nearly ankle deep. He watched his heat tracker; the myomer action alone had pushed his heat level one-third way to shutdown. He couldn't imagine having to fight in this condition, with trees and muds hampering his movement and muggy air reducing the effectivity of his weapons.

But it had to be done, sooner or later.

Trystan turned his attention to his lance mates. Valen, a young man without any combat experience, struggled to keep his _Hellspawn_ upright. The stocky mech bounced from tree to tree like a pinball. It was a miracle his weapons were still intact. Dee Dee, the veteran bogged down by 7 years of inactivity, maintained a steady trot but her all-energy _Crab_ would suffer the most in this condition. Ronan, an arena gladiator with zero skill in real warfare, utilized his jump jets to get some clearance but with low ceiling of the jungle canopy, his _Assassin_ wouldn't go far.

"Push forward, mechwarriors," Trystan tried to keep his lance together. "A few hundred meters more."

"Half a league, half a league, half a league onward," Dee Dee quipped through the comlink. "Into the Valley of The Death."

"Off the comlink, Bravo Two," Trystan snapped, but Dee Dee's reference to the ill-fated unit started to make him question himself. Their objective lied in a difficult spot with only 2 accessible routes for battlemechs: a long mountain pass, and a messy hike through this jungle. Trystan picked this route to minimize encounter with hostile units, but now he wasn't sure anymore.

"Dropship Command, this is Bravo Actual," he called his backup. "We are 2 clicks north of the dust off. Where is the objective?"

"Bravo Actual, this is Dropship Command," Saskia's voice sprang loud and clear. "Half an hour journey and you shall stand broadside. Two depots side by side, with but one lance of battlemechs and armored fighting vehicles. Men of little worth, with shriveled cocks as weapons. See them expired, yet aim with purpose. Labor comes to waste if objectives fall to friendly fire."

"Roger that," Trystan cut the comlink with a small grin. Saskia's annoying accent would make her the perfect person to man Dropship Command. Enemies trying to decipher their radio chatter would cringe at each other and said ' _Did she just say…_ ' with complete awkwardness on their faces.

"Bravo Lance, rally to me!" Trystan moved to maximize his hitting power. "Line abreast, 15 meters apart! Passive radars but go weapons hot!"

His lancemates responded quickly and changed formation, now lining up on his right and left flanks. He throttled down 50 percent to cool down his _Thunderbolt_ , and put his autocannon ready as he was reaching the end of the jungle.

When they finally walked past the last tree, their designated targets popped up on their screen, but not as lightly-guarded as Saskia suggested. Two _Bushwackers_ sat tightly sandwiching two large warehouses. Two _Hunchbacks_ went on patrol at the perimeter of the supply depots, and a few Striker Combat Vehicles scattered around the area, covering the buildings from all angles.

"Shriveled cock my ass!" Trystan grimaced. "Bravo Three, Four, attack the _Hunchbacks_! Bravo Two, on me! Watch for the autocannons! Break formation and fire at will! Go go go!" He gunned his _Thunderbolt_ , dashing through the bushes and small trees. His multi-barreled cannons roared, throwing uranium-depleted shells at the nearest _Bushwacker_. The cannon rounds molested the front hull, but did virtually nothing save for shredded armor.

Valen and Ronan quickly engaged the two _Hunchbacks_ , but the Striker Combat Vehicles went to work and poured their armor-piercing warheads toward the mercenaries. Ronan was quick to get his Assassin out of the way, but a mix of long and short range missiles enveloped the _Hellspawn_ like drones. The _Hellspawn_ swayed for one second before toppled and skidded flat-faced.

Trystan bit his lips as two pure energy beams missed his cockpit by a mere centimeter. His crosshair lied on the left torso of the _Bushwacker_. He pressed the trigger, pouring his lasers at the medium mech. The lasers tacked the Bushwacker chest, failed to breach the armor as he predicted, but wiped out a great deal of armor. It staggered hard, and Trystan followed up with his UAC5. Molten armor flew every which way as the shells dug deep into the structure.

This maneuver spiked the heat level very close to shutdown sequence. As the _Bushwacker_ staggered, Trystan backed up his mech to get some cool air. Unfortunately his eyes landed on Valen, struggling to get up while a _Hunchback_ stalked him from the rear, aiming its monstrous autocannon at his delicate rear armor.

"Valen get out of there!" Trystan yelled as he twisted and pivoted his mech as swiftly as possible.

"I got this Bravo One," Valen pulled his mech up but another wave of missiles knocked him back down.

"Dee Dee, disengage and assist Valen!"

"No can do Boss, I'm tied up with a _Bushwacker_ here!"

"Ronan!"

"Me out of position, Sir! Five minutes! Hang on!"

Running out of option, Trystan turned his mech around and hammered the _Hunchback_ with his autocannon. Most of his rushed attack missed but a few lucky shots peppered the left torso of the _Hunchback_. He followed up with his large lasers, boiling a layer of its right torso armor. Assessing the new threat, the _Huncback_ retaliated, and its massive cannon blasted. Hot, sizzling shards splattered everywhere, and a large crater opened up at the _Thunderbolt's_ waist. Trystan gripped his joystick tightly, fighting the sudden loss of balance, just as the _Hunchback's_ medium laser drilled another hole on the _Thunderbolt's_ belly.

Trystan fired his SRM2 to keep the _Hunchback_ on its heels, but now the _Bushwacker_ joined the fray and unleashed everything it got. He clenched his arms around the joystick as the _Thunderbolt_ rocked back and forth to sustain the assault. The calibrating signal on his neurohelmet made his head throbbing. One good salvo from the _Bushwacker_ breached his left arm, leaving the whole structure dangling by just several strands of myomer. Trystan let the _Bushwacker_ harass his left side, protecting his Pulse-Laser-laden right arm. The _Buschwacker_ hurled another wave of missiles that stripped the leg of armor, then took a stunted break to deal with its almost unbearable heat. Trystan pivoted back and put the crosshair squarely on the _Bushwacker_ cockpit, but the _Hunchback_ spat out its deadly shell, and Trystan's Large Pulse Laser came off flying a few dozen meters.

It was never a good idea to put himself in a crossfire. But Trystan didn't know what else to do. Valen was in a big trouble. If he didn't attack the _Hunchback_ , Valen would surely die. He thought, as the lance leader, he bore the responsibility to see each member of his lance survive. But if the cost of the life of his lance mate was his own, he didn't know if it was worth doing. What would Valen do without him as the leader? Could the rest of his lance mates survive, let alone accomplish the mission?

Trystan wished Sheila Arla-Vlataa was there.

Losing 40 percent of armor and internal structures on its left torso, Trystan brought his mech upright and ran in circle, trying to put the _Bushwacker_ and _Hunchback_ on a straight line so he only had to engage one. But the two mechs continued their assault at close range. The _Thunderbolt_ carried enough armor to slug it out against a light assault mech, but the _Hunchback's_ dreaded autocannon proved to be too much even for the _Thunderbolt's_ thick skin. A perfectly-placed salvo ripped myomer bundles on its leg. Trystan winced at the loss of agility, and for what felt like hours he could only wait as lasers and missiles swarmed his mech from every direction.

"I'm in trouble here!" he called for his lance mates.

"Me cum, Sir! Me cum!" Ronan tried to rescue him but his lightly-armed _Assassin_ couldn't give Trystan the much-needed break. The _Hunchback_ Ronan was engaging ignored the speedy _Assassin_ for a more lucrative target. Its AC20 mutilated the _Thunderbolt's_ left arm, leaving it virtually defenseless. The other _Hunchback_ and the _Bushwacker_ simultaneously landed their autocannon salvos, and the _Thunderbolt_ crumbled in a fireball.

Without their leader, the rest of the lance could not do anything. Valen managed to get his mech going but not for long. Under intense bombardment from the Striker Combat Vehicles, the _Hellspawn's_ legs snapped, and the blocky mech thudded to the ground. The Striker Combat Vehicles turned their attention to the _Assassin_ which, despite Ronan's superior agility, didn't have enough punch to destroy even a single vehicle. They trapped the _Assassin_ in crossfire similar to one with the _Thunderbolt_ , then tore it apart with saturated fire. The mechs ganged up on Dee Dee's _Crab_ , which didn't stand very long.

Trystan pulled the canopy lever in frustration, letting the cold air flow into the simulator pod. He pulled his neurohelmet off, soaked with his sweat, and watched as the other simulator pods hissed open. Valen jumped out carrying a totally confused expression in his face. Dee Dee rested her head on the command couch and closed her eyes for a while before slowly climbing out. And Ronan's long bang hid his expression, but his body language exuded the fact that he was as pissed as Trystan for being massacred by a computer's AI.

"Fall in, Aces!" Trystan yelled. "Two things: Number one, I am the ranking officer of this lance. When I say disengage your opponent, you disengage your opponent!"

"Dude, when I'm engaging another mech, you can't bail me out," Dee Dee immediately interjected. "If I turn around, he'll shoot me in the back. My back is not as protected as my front side."

"I know how battlemechs are designed, Dee Dee, but your lance mate was in serious trouble!"

"So you'll trade his life with mine?" Dee Dee raised her voice.

"That's not what I'm saying Dee Dee, but…"

"Sir, I'm trying my best!" Valen tuned in. "Don't tell me I'm not good enough for the team!"

"Oh, me cum for you Sir, me cum for you!" Ronan cockily paraded his good conduct, or so he thought.

"No, dammit! You brought the other _Hunchback_ to gang up on me!" Trystan groused. "Look, guys, we need to work more on our communication! This is just a practice swing. Don't let it get under your skin. We'll get better next time. Dismissed and get rest. Chow at six hundred hours, and we'll talk more about this."

Unintelligible moans and groans followed Dee Dee, Valen and Ronan as they went back to their quarter. Trystan let out a long labored breath, then dragged his feet to return to his place when Saskia blocked his path. He knew what she was going to say.

"It tears heart to see opportunities wasted by foolish hands," Saskia mumbled.

"First of all, I lead a group of handicaps!" Trystan unleashed his frustration. "Second of all, you gave me bad intel! Shriveled cocks, you said? We got massacred by your shriveled cocks! Does that sound like shriveled cocks to you?"

"So everyone is at fault, except you?" Saskia's voice became more intense. "An angry boy who can barely piss absent splashing everyone about him?"

"You could have divulged the size of the oppositions, so I can prepare my strategy!"

"Would that it makes a difference!" Saskia huffed. "Your strategy would see you fallen to another crossfire."

"Hey, Valen was in trouble and nobody was interested in helping him!"

"Valen was already dead! How could eyes not to purpose? He was dead as soon as you set him to take arms against the _Hunchback!_ "

"Oh, now you question my leadership!" Trystan bared his teeth. "You think you can do any better? Oh, right, you can, because you own that almighty thing that can fly Mach 4 and spit fire from all holes!"

"The fault lies not in your leadership, you preening shit!" Saskia erupted, goaded by Trystan's arrogance. "You attacked absent head! Pride replaced common sense in the moving of feet, and all who follow!"

"It wouldn't happen if you tell me the strength of the opposition!" Trystan replied just as intense.

"Eyes lied upon _Hunchbacks,_ strength close to heart, yet you dove headlong into their killing range. 'Fire at Will'?! _Hunchbacks_ are close-quarter combatants! What fever gripped mind, coming into their striking zone?! It was but a wonder Ronan and Valen stood long enough to see you fall!"

"What else could I have done? I don't have large-bored cannons to counter the _Hunchback's_ AC20, I don't have PPC's and LRM's to harass them from a distance. Speed is all I have, and I rely on Ronan's and Valen's speed to overcome the _Hunchbacks_! Once they dispatch the Hunchback, we should be OK!"

"And what of the jungle?" Saskia turned on the overhead map of the engagement area and highlighted the jungle Trystan spent 2 hours to cross before he arrived at the depots. "It is where you shine! Let them chase you into the jungle, where you can set traps and skin them piece by piece until none of them are left."

"What if they don't bite it?"

"What if they do? You never know because you did not try!"

Trystan pondered a minute, trying to counter Saskia's reasoning, but in the end he couldn't argue with her. "I didn't see it that way."

"I told you, a beast strikes hardest when backed against wall. By attacking them head on, you put their backs against wall. You fought for mission, they fought for lives. Result glows as rainbow after storm."

"Yeah but, but…" Trystan was at the loss of words. "I'm not ready for this, am I?"

"No," Saskia let out a long sigh. "You will never be Sheila Arla-Vlataa in the coming days. But it will not deny your chances, if set on the proper path. What is your most powerful weapon?"

"Discipline and respect among mechwarriors. The willingness to suffer and die for a common goal."

"No, silly boy!" Saskia knocked Trystan's forehead hard, forcing him to wince. "Your brain. It is the most powerful weapon blessed upon men. Put it to work, and see yourself elevated to heavens."

Trystan watched as Saskia walked passed him, supposedly toward her quarter. He was still upset that Saskia 'held back' crucial information, and he still thought his team could've done better if he had that information. But he couldn't deny the fact that he made a grave oversight, and that he could've done just as fine even without that information. And then, guilt started to creep in when he realized he had blamed his shortcoming on his teammates. Major Chip Taylor, his former commander that he unknowingly killed, had never blamed a botched mission on his subordinates.

"Argh, Trystan, you're blowing it big," he whispered to himself as he walked to his quarter.

* * *

 _ **Dropship NaruHina,  
 _ **CharaIII,**_ _**Freedom Theater,  
 _ **Lyran Alliance, Inner Sphere,  
 _ **March 7, 3065**_**_**_**_

Caelia Vandenberg stood in the briefing room with the rest of the Blazing Aces, waiting for a briefing from their contact. In her mother's and brother's absent, Blitzie and Linc acted as the commanding officers of the Blazing Aces Mercenary Unit. Blitzie, a rich boy with no perception on running a mercenary unit, and Linc, an equally-clueless communication junkie that she briefly had a relationship with, had taken the Blazing Aces to the lowest point possible since it was founded by her grandfather, Duke Gideon Braver Vandenberg.

Not much had been going on since she parted ways with his brother. Blitzie and Linc took easy contracts, mostly from dictators and conglomerates across the Inner Sphere, which paid well but never put the reputation of the unit to the higher level. She couldn't remember the last time she was challenged in an intense battlemech fight. Most of the time she was to utilize her _Griffin_ , a Star-League-era high-performance battlemech, against light targets and cannon fodders.

Many times Caelia thought of leaving. Considering her 'relationship' with Kristoffer Hasek Davion, the leader of the 15th Avalon Hussars, she could've easily transferred to the unit. Her _Griffin_ would see much use in the FedCom Civil War. But she couldn't do it. She was the last living member – that she knew of – of the Vandenberg, the founder of the Blazing Aces. Leaving the unit would cheat her grandfather, her mother, and her brother from their family heirloom.

So when this contract popped up, she accepted it with much anticipation. However, there was something fishy about the contract. Chara III was the home of Pacifica Training Academy, led by Katrina Steiner's wonderboy, Lieutenant Colonel Jason Youngblood. Why couldn't Jason Youngblood call for the Crescent Hawks, his elite former unit? Why did they need a low-cost mercenary unit like the Blazing Aces to do the job?

Nevertheless, Blitzie and Linc didn't care about it, so here they were, on Chara III. A man with shaggy dark hair and dark sunglasses appeared on the screen. He was in mid-forties, and Caelia swore she saw that man before. She just couldn't remember where she saw him, let alone who he was.

"Welcome to Chara III," the man said. "The situation is out of control. A rogue separatist unit had threatened to invade and hold the city of Starpad for ransom. We cannot let it happen. We need the Blazing Aces to set up a perimeter defense around the city of Starpad to hold off the invasion of the separatists."

The screen switched to an overhead map of Starpad and the surrounding area. "Intelligence report from Starpad indicated that the separatists had started building pockets around Starpad. Your first mission will be to search and destroy these separatist pockets. When Starpad is cleaned, build a defense perimeter around the city. The separatists will try to invade the city again. Hold the defense until you are relieved.

"Opposition force is mostly light with some medium-size forces scattered here and there. Expect to see light to medium battlemechs, and fast armored units with airborne cover. We offer compensation for target of opportunities, 100,000 c-bills for a separatist leader, 250,000 for the seize of a separatist battlemech. The rest is commensurate upon their function in their unit. Any question?"

"Sir," Caelia boldly raised her hand. "Do we get support from Pacifica Training Academy?"

"Negative," the man harshly replied. "Under no circumstances can Jason Youngblood and Pacifica Training Academy be involved in this campaign. Failure to comply with this parameter will result in immediate termination of the contract without compensation. Is that understood?"

"We are the Blazing Aces, we don't need any support," Blitzie said cockily.

"We know we have come to the fight place. Good luck mercenaries."

As the screen turned dark and the crowd dismissed, Caelia turned to Linc, trying to put sense in his head. "Linc, Linc, I need to talk to you. Privately."

"Talk?" Linc shot a dirty look at her. "I see you have a change of heart about me. Miss me already? We can do more than talk privately."

"Linc, I am serious," Caelia held the urge to slap Linc in the face. "I feel bad about this campaign."

"Let me take your bad mood away privately…"

"Linc!" Caelia came close to bust Linc's face out of rage. "I know that man. I have seen him before."

"Where?"

"I don't know, and that makes me nervous. I don't like the way he briefed us. I can feel he was holding back information. Why can't we make contact with Jason Youngblood? He is a respectable leader."

"We don't need no Jason Youngblood. We can take care of the separatists ourselves."

"The reason is still not making sense."

"Look, the man pays us a lot of money to stay away from Jason Youngblood," Linc grabbed Caelia's arms and held her against his face. "We have not had a contract this lucrative before. This is our chance to bank. Just do what he said and don't screw this up, OK Babe?"

"What if…" Caelia mused. "What if this is a trap? What if we are fighting Jason Youngblood?"

"Then we'll kill Jason Youngblood. End of discussion."

"Linc, Jason Youngblood is Katrina Steiner's wonderboy. You think we have enough to kill him?"

"Katrina Steiner is dead!" Linc started to lose patience. "We'll get the money, that's what I care about. Now unless if you want to talk and do other things with me privately, you're dismissed."

Caelia could only exhale sharply. Things like this made her miss her brother.


	24. Chapter 23: Bad Blood

**CHAPTER 23**

 **BAD BLOOD**

 **Review Corner**

 **The Colonel** : They didn't know what they were up against.

 **AncientRaig** : The recurring sequence is mostly my mediocrity as an amateur writer. I always strive to improve, but from time to time my so-so skill catches up with me. I will remember it next time I write a fight sequence.

Regarding the heat, in the the games (table-top and computer-VG) myomer does not generate a lot of heat. In the novels, it does. I tend to follow the novels because I think they make more sense (myomer is modeled after human muscles, which get hot and fatigued in a strenuous activity, like walking in mud). I did mention that the _Thunderbolt_ was already hot long before the shooting started. The heat management of the -5Sd is great, but when you start hot, you'll get to the top quicker.

 **jdoug4118** : I'm glad that you are. Stay tuned, there's a lot more to come.

* * *

 _ **Dropship FCS Thousand Sunny,  
 _ **CharaIII,**_ _**Freedom Theater,  
 _ **Lyran Alliance, Inner Sphere,  
 _ **March 10, 3065**_**_**_**_

There was a time when Trystan used to play table-top games with pewter battlemech miniatures. His favorite scenario was Jason Youngblood's Operation Liberty, where Jason led his elite Crescent Hawks to infiltrate DCMS stronghold at Dieron, right under the nose of Theodore Kurita. He played the scenario so many times that he knew every turn, every bends, every enemy position. He owned a few more scenarios based on Youngblood's exploits, from 4th Succession War to Clan Invasion, but Operation Liberty was always his favorite.

Now Trystan perched on the bridge overlooking Chara III, Youngblood's hometown where – at 18 years old – he single-handedly resurrected the elite Crescent Hawks and fended off Kuritan army from overwhelming Pacifica. His ingenuity, leadership, and loyalty to Katrina Steiner prompted her to give him his nickname: _Wunderkind_. The Wonderboy.

The comm officer turned on the holo-projector in the middle of the room, then a bust hologram of a middle age man materialized. Wrinkles adorned his face like trophies for many battles and campaigns throughout his career that spanned nearly half a century. But despite being inactive for the last decade, he had not lost his touch, evident from the reflection of light from his eyes.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Jason Youngblood. Welcome to Pacifica."

"Sir," Trystan straightened up his stance and snapped a salute. "Trystan Vandenberg. It's an honor to have your support."

"Young Vandenberg, I was with your grandfather on his last day at Kaesong. I only knew him in passing, but I heard nothing but good things about him. He was a great man. His loss is dearly missed. I worked with Maria, your mother, a few times to rebuild the Blazing Aces. I am saddened by her untimely death. But I am glad I am taking part of the continuing legacy of the Blazing Aces through you."

"My mother is murdered, Sir, and the Blazing Aces was stolen from me."

"That is the sitrep I have from Commander Sheila Arla-Vlataa and Captain Kyle Garrett. Sheila sent the Blazing Aces to Chara III on a bogus contract. They arrived 10 days ago and immediately went on a witch hunt around the city of Starpad."

The hologram disappeared, replaced by an overhead map of Chara III. The image zoomed in on an agricultural settlement south of the capital. "Starpad is an agrarian community on the south. The terrain is flat, with a few wooded areas south and west of the city. On the far north-eastern part of the city lies a small island with an empty Star League cache. The island is a good ambush site. North-east of Starpad is a landing strip. The Blazing Aces may dock their dropship here. South-east from Starpad is the Citadel, my home, the Pacifica Training Academy. I have cleared a small field near the barrack for your bivouac. Sheila had included a mission parameter for the Blazing Aces not to deal with Pacifica, so your command center is well camouflaged. I also assigned a lance of new recruits, with modified _Commandos_ , to serve under your command. See to my son Jeremiah when you arrive; he will set you up with the lance."

"Thank you for your support, Sir," Trystan nodded gratefully. "I am forever indebted to you."

"Good luck, Son," Jason flashed a small smile before his hologram disappeared into static.

"Fortune has seen numbers swollen," Saskia stood next to Trystan. "Four new recruits, yours to command. Set them hard to purpose and see vengeance served in blood."

Trystan beamed from ear to ear. "About time!" He turned to Lei Fong. "Are we ready to drop?"

"All mechs and zoid had been secured," Lei Fong replied. "Strap on, I'll inform the captain."

"Come, it is time to embrace the future," Trystan grabbed Saskia's hand and led her to the passenger quarter. But instead Saskia walked toward the ramp overlooking the hangar bays. The _Gilvader_ occupied most of the space, being loosely secured to several bays using chains. The beast saw Sakia, and started to yank the chains to break free. It had been secured in a cramped space for too long, and it made sure its displeasure was well voiced.

"Heart withers to see arms tethered within constricting walls," Saskia tried to calm down the dragon. "Yet it regains form with the promise of the sky. Linger but a moment longer, we shall see this journey ended."

The _Gilvader_ yanked the chains harder, letting Saskia know that it did not take its restraining lightly.

"We stand as one for this cause, do we not, Gilvy?" Saskia spoke with increasing urgency. "My hands, bound to your strength. Heart, fastened to your core. I beg of you, do not break this bond. I need you. I need you in the surviving of the coming days. My words, we shall pull through this madness and fall to the comfort of home."

The _Gilvader_ caught the gravity of Saskia's plea. It let go of its anger and sat still in its restrain.

"I still don't understand how you can control a 300-ton of stubbornness with mere words," Trystan jested.

Saskia shot a blank look at Trystan, then took an empty seat in the passenger quarter. He followed her to another empty seat, just as Lei Fong's voice blared through PA. The red light flashed, followed by intermittent klaxons, signaling that atmospheric entry was underway. Soon the entire dropship shuddered in a violent fashion. Lei Fong's voice was buried under twisted-metal screams and the anxious roar of the _Gilvader_. The shuddering became more intense by the minute, then slowly faded after 30 minutes. It slowed down to mere pulses, then ended in a jarring quake. The klaxon stopped and the red light turned green.

"Drop complete," Lei Fong echoed through PA. "Welcome to Pacifica."

"This is it, ladies and gents! Let's go to work!" Trystan jumped from his seat. "Ronan, Dee Dee, set up perimeter defense. Saskia, run a complete recon on the city of Starpad. I want a detail map of the position of the Blazing Aces. I want to know where they stay, where they sleep, where they eat, where they go to the bathroom…"

"With all due respect, Commander, I am the air support of this team, correct?" Vicky unexpectedly interjected. "You hire me to provide coverage for the ground units, do you not? It is my job to do reconnaissance. Why does _she_ get to do it?"

"We only have one aircraft at the moment, Lieutenant," Trystan replied, taken aback by Vicky's sudden assertion.

"Then why don't I get to fly the aircraft?" Vicky pressed on.

"It staggers mind, to think Gilvy will trust undeserved hands upon him!" Saskia snarled.

"It's a machine; it will let whoever the better pilot's hands upon it," Vicky came back just as nasty.

"Fact falls to numb brain," Saskia bared her teeth. "You know not the meaning of _trust_."

"Trust has nothing to do with the fact that I am the better pilot," Vicky stood up in an offensive manner. "I am a Lieutenant, with hours of flight under my belt. You are a Master Sergeant with mediocre flight hours, most of which were assisted by artificial intelligence!"

"Yet I stand entrusted, both by the ranking officer and by the most pigheaded zoid in Mother Zi!" Saskia met Vicky's animosity with her own. "You, you stand empty. It bears witness to one whose life promises nothing greater than misgivings."

"You point a finger at me, yet three fingers point back at you!" Vicky fired her fury full force. Saskia stood 3 inches taller and weighed a full 50 lbs more than her, but she fought back as if she was the bigger woman. "I saw how he looked at you, and I saw how you stuck your tongue down his throat! I am not the one who _wiggle tongue in the proper assholes!_ "

"Hey, hey, stop, stop, stop!" Trystan quickly came between the two girls, who were ready to elevate their argument to violence. "What is the matter with you? You are adults, ferrchrissake! Start acting like ones!"

"You know I am the girl for the job," Vicky turned to Trystan. "Why am I being restricted?"

"I told you, we only have one aircraft, and it is _her_ aircraft," Trystan understood her frustration, but he knew he couldn't possibly assign Vicky in the _Gilvader_. "When we get a new aircraft, I promise, it is yours. For now assist Osiris to recon the landing strip and possible logistic supplies."

"Acknowledged," Vicky grumbled. "Just to make sure this is not a preferential treatment."

"I provided counsel regarding Vicky," Saskia groused as Vicky stormed out of the room. "You turned deaf ears, and now see the result."

"Saskia, please, stop!" Trystan rubbed his temple. "I look up to you as my guidance, and this is what you give me in return?"

"Why are you defending her? She gives you nothing but grievance!"

"Saskia, stop!" Trystan couldn't believe the way Saskia act. It was as if Vicky triggered her evil side, and vice versa. "You have work to do. You have to map out the positions of the Blazing Aces. Please, just focus on your mission. People in Chara III have not seen your zoid, so stay out of their visual range. Do not engage the Blazing Aces; not all of them are bad. We may be able to convince some of them to join us, so stay out of fighting at all cost. Are you up for this?"

Saskia took a deep breath. "Yes," she finally said. "Your will, my hands."

"Good luck," Trystan gave her a reassuring nod. "Take your puppy to the sky. It's due."

* * *

It was not the recon and logistic assignment that aggravated Vicky. It was losing to another girl that put her in a very bad mood. She knew well that she was a better pilot than Saskia. She hated losing to somebody she deemed 'inferior' to her. She knew she could beat Saskia in any sortie in any type of flying machine. Helicopters, aerospace fighters, zoids, turboprops, turbofans, turbojets, name it and she'd ace it. Trystan's decision to pick another girl to do her job made her blood boiling.

Especially since she knew how Trystan felt about Saskia.

"You know what it is? It is nepotism," Vicky groused as she jumped onto the jeep. "I am the ranking officer in the air division! I am a lieutenant, she's just a master sergeant! Master Sergeant! That's not even a real rank for a pilot! I'm the only real pilot! I can beat her ass in a straight dogfight!"

"It does not matter," Osiris replied halfheartedly as he started the jeep. "The decision has been made. Suck it up and do it. That is the warrior's way."

"I'll do it if it's a fair decision," Vicky kept ranting. "He hired me because he had seen me flying. For three years I was the alpha dog in the Ingress Legions Air Support Division! You know what people called me back at Ingress?"

"Should I care?" Osiris mumbled.

"AlleyCat! Because I fly slick! I am The AlleyCat! He knows I'm The AlleyCat! He saw me as The AlleyCat and he knows I am the best girl for the job! Then in came this trash-talking tramp flashing her boobs in his face and suddenly she was his number-one choice and I'm bound to do jobs for dregs and miscreants!"

Osiris slammed his foot on the brake and shot a nasty look at Vicky. "Dregs?! I would have you defend your claim in a circle of equal, right here, right now!"

"I uh… I don't mean to insult anybody, Captain," Vicky was taken aback. "I'm just stating the obvious, at least from my perspective. Between me and Saskia, I am the better pilot. I hold the higher rank. I have way more flight hours than she does. I fought in one of the fiercest theaters in the Inner Sphere. But none of it matters, because Trystan has a crush on Saskia."

"I share your sentiment," Osiris spat begrudgingly. His Clan upbringing looked down upon romantic feelings. "His judgment is clouded by emotion instead of strategy; he sacrificed tactical advancement for a disgraced concept as," he paused, trying to gain composure to utter the most loathsome word in Clan culture, " _love_."

"Thank you!" Vicky threw her hands in the air. "I'm glad somebody sees it my way." She calmed down a little, then started to digest Osiris' strong reaction to emotion. "You had quite an opinion about love, though. Don't get me wrong, I had my share of getting screwed up by love, but I wouldn't go that far. When I met Trystan, I slept with his sister's boyfriend. There was nothing to it beyond physical attraction. He was horny, I was horny, we made it happen, crash boom bang, done. But Trystan loves his sister so much. I think part of his decision to favor Saskia over me is that I had hurt his sister. That I accept. Sucks, but I deserve it.

"I'm sorry, Captain, I talk a lot when I'm angry," she said sheepishly after a brief reckoning. "Or sad, or nervous… hell I talk a lot. Sorry. So what's your story, Captain? Have anything to share?"

"No!" Osiris growled. "This conversation is pointless!"

"Pointless? You think human interaction is pointless?"

"That is why you _freebirth_ scum will never be our equal," Osiris said under his breath. "Your feelings interfere with your perception of honor and glory!"

"Tsk, freebirth?" Vicky scoffed. "What are you, Clanner?" Upon seeing Osiris' stern reaction, she realized it was the truth. "Jesus H. Christ, you are a Clanner, aren't you? What are you doing here? As a mercenary, of all the things?"

"Mercenary!" once again Osiris slammed the brake, jerking the jeep so violently Vicky almost flew off the passenger seat. "I am NOT a mercenary! I am a descendant of Alexander Kerensky! Created through the Clan's finest eugenic programs! Bred to war and die for the glory of Wolf Clan! I am NOT about to desecrate the sanctity of war for money!"

"I don't understand," Vicky caressed her breasts which got squeezed by the seatbelt during Osiris' tantrum. "If you hate it so much, why do you do it?"

"That _surat_ Trystan ambushed me!" Osiris gripped the steering wheel so hard he started to dismount the wheel from the stub. "He forced me to acknowledge him as my bondholder, or he would sell me as a slave!"

"And you just agree and follow his order?"

"I gave him my words," Osiris leaned back on the seat. "Bondsman is a prisoner by honor. Better be a bondsman than a slave. I am bound by honor to be Trystan's bondsman."

"Prisoner by honor?" Vicky started to chuckle. "I don't know much about Clan culture, Captain, but it doesn't make any sense in any language."

"Then defend your position in a circle of equal!" Osiris stepped out of the jeep and posed a challenging posture. His thumb started to graze the hilt of his kukri. "Let us see if you fight as hard as you run your mouth, _freebirth_!"

"I'm sorry, Captain, I don't mean to insult you," Vicky was not well-versed in Clan lives, so she was mortified to learn that Osiris would kill her for some silly argument. She was not much of a martial artist. She knew she had no chance to win against the bigger, stronger man. "I think we bring a lot of anger into our conversation. Anger that doesn't even have anything to do with each other. So instead of killing me for my ignorance, why don't you educate me about your culture? I'd love to learn."

Osiris was a proud Clansman. He took great pride in his Clan heritage. He always considered himself a part of a Wolf pack, even though in reality his career was not a contributing factor in the struggle of the Wolf Clan. Vicky's insulting comment put him in a bloodlust mood, and he was ready to defend Wolf's honor against Inner Sphere savages, but her subsequent declaration of intention to learn Clan's culture strangely gave him a satisfying feeling. It might just be Vicky's ploy to avoid getting beat up by an angry Clanner, but Osiris decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"What do you want to know?" he sighed as he slipped back into the jeep.

"Everything! What's your career look like?"

"Not much to brag," Osiris tried not to give out too much. "I was produced in a _sibko_ from Carns-Fetladral bloodlines. As a _sibkin_ I was trained since birth to be the finest warrior there is. I beat an Elemental in my Trial of Position, and was inducted into the warrior caste. I served as a general infantry in the 7th Battle Cluster, Gamma Galaxy, reaching the rank of Star Captain until I was taken bondsman by Trystan Vandenberg. When my service is complete, I will return to the Wolf Touman and serve my clan until I die for the honor and glory of the Wolf Clan."

"Honor and glory for Wolf Clan," Vicky cocked her eyebrows. "Is it all there is to it for you Clanners? Honor and glory for your Clan?"

"Nothing else is worthy of consideration in the life of a Clan warrior."

"Don't you have some personal desire, like maybe a special girl that you like to hang out with?"

"Coupling is just a past-time activity, like dodgeball or knitting. We Clan warriors do not burden our couplings with emotional attachment."

"No relationship, just sex? I kinda like that idea. Maybe you and I should try it sometime."

"I only couple with an equal," Osiris grimaced. The idea of sleeping with an unrefined individual sickened him.

"So you think I am not your equal? You think you are superior to me?"

"I do not think. I know it for a fact," Osiris replied with derogatory tone. "Clan warriors are products of genetic refinement for hundreds of years. We are superior to you in any way. We are stronger, faster, have better reflex and perception about combat than you freeborns."

"Yet Trystan beat you," Vicky scoffed bitterly. "He is a freeborn, am I right? If you're superior to freeborns like you said you were, how come you got beaten?"

"He ambushed me! _Stravag savashri_! If it were a circle of equal, I would have taken him bondsman, or better yet, separated his head from his body!"

Osiris' arrogant disposition about himself aggravated Vicky. But before she could burst his bubble, they arrived at the landing strip. A few dropships docked in the bays, none of which bore the mark of the Blazing Aces.

"Looks like the Blazing Aces parked their dropship somewhere else," Vicky mumbled. "They're not as dumb as Jason Youngblood made us believe."

"We will continue reconnaissance," Osiris took charge. "I will circle around for more tactical information. Open your eyes and report any target of opportunities that we can use in the upcoming battles."

"Before we do that, why don't we stop at a local ethnic restaurant?" Vicky replied. "The food at the jumpship is blech. I crave quality cuisine."

As a matter of fact, Osiris was starving. He had not eaten anything in the past 48 hours. Against his better judgment, he decided to go with Vicky's suggestion. "Ten minutes, then we continue our mission."


	25. Chapter 24: Battle Born

**CHAPTER 24**

 **BATTLE BORN**

 **Review Corner** :

 **AncientRaig** : These are all good info. Thank you for the insight; I will use them in future chapters.

* * *

 _ **Pacifica Training Academy,  
 _ **Chara III,**_ _**Freedom Theater,  
 _ **Lyran Alliance, Inner Sphere,  
 _ **March 11, 3065**_**_**_**_

For 4 months Saskia and her _Gilvader_ were constricted to the ground, losing the ability to fly. The Magnesser Field that provided lift in zoids at Planet Zi did not exist in any other planets they visited. But Lei Fong modified the _Gilvader_ to provide self-levitation using some portion of the booster. The _Gilvader's_ could fly on Chara III, although at a much reduced speed. But nonetheless it put Saskia and her zoid in a very good mood. The _Gilvader_ didn't throw much tantrum anymore, and Saskia ignored most of Vicky's harassment in favor of pleasantries with the rest of the team, much to the chagrin of the former helicopter pilot.

Their aerial fun, nevertheless, produced some recon holograms Trystan needed to build his strategy. He spent two hours looking at the holograms with Saskia and Lei Fong, dissecting every corner, every hill, every valley, as if he was playing table top game with battlemech miniatures. Lei Fong was not much of a playmaker, but compared to the rest, he was the closest to being a strategist. Saskia had some rudimentary skill, but without much knowledge about battlemechs, she could only contribute on general tactics. Trystan had to handle the details by himself.

"Looks like the Blazing Aces made 2 bivouacs at the eastern and western part of Starpad," he said, as he gazed blankly at the recon holograms of the city. "As we stand now, we have 1 lance of medium battlemechs and 1 lance of _Commandos_ , courtesy of Jason Youngblood. We can overwhelm one bivouac, but as soon as we attack, the other bivouac will come to aid. We don't have enough firepower to handle two of them at the same time."

"You condemn Gilvy to idle?" Saskia snorted. "Months past he commanded 10 battlemechs, moved by greed and thirst for blood."

"I need you in the air, in case they call their dropship," Trystan sighed exasperatedly. "We have not located their dropship yet. Osiris and Vicky said it was not at the landing strip. Your recon holo-video do not show it either. If they hid it in this planet, they did a really good job."

"What meaning does dropship hold to you?" Saskia mused. "It is but a transport."

"I want to disable the dropship so they don't have a means to escape off world," Trystan explained. "And for your information, a dropship is not just a transport. It is a fire support platform, a monolith with blistering weapons to provide cover fire for the battlemechs. Your zoid is the only one with matching firepower, and even then it may not be enough."

"Then what do you want to do?" Lei Fong sniggered curtly. "Beg for more cadets from Pacifica?"

"No. Jason Youngblood has done enough," Trystan's voice tensed. "If only we can cut off the communication between the two bivouacs. You know, the electronic _zipadeedoodah_ to jam radio transmission. That's what we need. If we have it, we can isolate one bivouac, take it out, then move on to the next before they can call their dropship."

"And where do you think we can get that _zipadeedoodah_?" Lei Fong stared at Trystan.

"We can fashion electronics from what Gilvy provides," Saskia tuned in, "with tinkered hands instructing in their use. It may not be the proper means, but there is yet use upon intent."

"I'll see what the beast packs under its hood," Lei Fong let out a sinister chuckle.

"I would not have prying hands upon Gilvy absent consent," Saskia gave Lei Fong a dirty look. "Your counsel, my hands!"

"Carry on, then," Trystan said while he zoomed in on a spot in a recon hologram, revealing a _Griffin_ with 2 missiles launchers on its shoulder. "Caelia," he whispered solemnly. "You're still here, with these murderers." He turned off the holoprojector, then called his bondsman, "Captain Osiris! Get the jeep! We're going to Starpad!"

* * *

 _ **City of Starpad,  
 _ ** _ **Chara III,**_ _**Freedom Theater,  
 _ **Lyran Alliance, Inner Sphere,  
 _ **March 12, 3065**_**_**_**_**_

More than a week had passed since the Blazing Aces landed on Chara III. Exhaustive efforts to search and destroy the separatist group had been conducted, but after 10 days with no result, everybody started to feel that they were chasing ghosts. Hopes of flowing c-bills evaporated, replaced by frustration and paranoia. They were in Chara III for a reason, and they began to doubt if it was for separatist suppression as they were led to believe.

Caelia expected this to happen. She had been suspicious the moment she saw the man on the briefing. She knew she had seen him. She knew his mission parameters were dubious. She tried to forward her concern, only to be spurned by greed, overconfidence, and poor leadership in general. Her mother wouldn't take such a fishy contract. Nor her brother, if he was still around.

Trystan Vandenberg, her neurotic brother.

As she sat in a café near downtown Starpad, she revisited the events that led to the purge of Trystan from the Blazing Aces, and the taking of the unit by Blitzie and Linc, two scoundrels that knew nothing about running a mercenary unit. She still remembered Trystan's confused stare, searching for guidance in her, only to be greeted by similar ignorance. She blamed him for being reckless, pulling his trigger on an innocent man. If he didn't kill Major Chip Taylor, the Blazing Aces was still in a good shape, doing lucrative contracts in the blooming FedCom Civil War.

True, Chip was not a great leader, but he was much better than Blitzie and Linc.

"Commander Vandenberg, we are finished," one of her subordinates rose from the seat. "Returning to the battlemech."

"Good," Caelia replied halfheartedly. "I'll be right behind you."

Caelia finished her drink then slowly rose from her seat. She paid for her lance mates, as she promised them she would, then dragged her feet toward the exit. Her lance mates were already out of sight as they rushed back to their battlemechs. Caelia had no desire to return to her _Griffin_ quickly. She had a feeling this patrol would end up like yesterday, and the days before that. There were never separatists threatening Starpad. Something else was taking place, and it made her mad to be completely oblivious.

Her mind was still wandering when a dark shadow flashed at the corner of her eyes. She turned around but the shadow crashed into her in blinding speed, bringing her 5'5" frame to the ground. It happened so fast it was a miracle her head didn't bang onto the pavement. Before she could regain her senses, somebody wrapped his arms around her and heaved her away from the sidewalk. She realized she was being dragged toward a dark alley, and her mind immediately went to defense mode. She cocked her arm and sank her elbow into the assailant's side as hard as she could, hoping to break a rib or two. It felt like she just elbowed a wall. Her assailant barely flinched. His left arm wrapped around her waist as his right went under her chin, straining her neck. She tried to bite the guy's hand but he quickly retracted his arm, and came back with a long blade pressing against her chin. She knew she had no escape.

The assailant dragged her to the dark alley where another man waited. Caelia couldn't believe her eyes. She was just thinking about him, and now he was standing right in front of her, exactly the way she remembered him more than a year ago, when she cast him away as a trade with some pirates.

"Trystan?" she stammered. "You're here? How did you… How… How…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you but they can't see me or everything will come to waste," Trystan said, half whispering. "Caelia, you have no idea how long I dream for this…"

But Caelia regained composure and resisted his advance. "How did you know I'm here? How did you escape the pirates?" She wiggled free from her assailant, and for the first time she took a glimpse of the man. Sweat exemplified his muscles, bulging underneath his dark skin. His thick moustache and long sideburn complemented his afro haircut, which added an inch to his already impressive height. "Who the hell is this?"

"This is Captain Osiris. He helped me escape the pirate band at Antallos."

"Your… what?" Caelia thought she was daydreaming. "What is going on?"

"Caelia I don't have time to explain every detail, so I'm just gonna say this," Trystan said. "This is a trap. Your contract is bogus. The Sentinel RCAT sent the Blazing Aces to Chara III to get ambushed."

"Max Canis Vlataa!" Caelia finally remembered the man on the briefing. "I knew I saw him before! He's playing a game with us! And Jason Youngblood?"

"In the same league with the Sentinels and the 160 Davion Guards."

"Davion Guards too? Holy shit…" Caelia burst into a fit. "Damn you Linc, you spurned my warning! Now look what you did! You've killed us all!" Then she started to connect the dots. "Are they… assisting you? You're behind this? How did you get these people to help you?"

"There are some who still regard Duke Gideon Vandenberg highly, and are saddened to see the direction the Blazing Aces are taking nowadays."

"Thanks to you!" Caelia spat. "Major Chip Taylor was a much better commander than any of us could ever be. You, me, Blitzie, Linc, we are just juvies compared to Chip. But you just have to think that you are the righteous heir of the Blazing Aces, that the Blazing Aces has to be led by a Vandenberg, that you – groomed and destined to lead a premier mercenary unit - has to take command because you are a Vandenberg! Do you, Trystan?!"

"I admit, you are right," Trystan said morosely. "Those things did cross my mind. But they were not the reason I killed Chip."

"Well it doesn't matter! You and your ego destroyed everything! Where in a deep hole because of you! But I guess you don't care because all you want is to put your ego back at the top of the Blazing Aces!"

"I did care! I still do!" Trystan raised his voice, never mind prying ears. "I killed an innocent man, and I put you and the Blazing Aces on the opposite side of where you should be. You have no idea how that feels. Part of the reason I'm here is I want redemption. Absolution. Closure."

"Then find it somewhere else," Caelia turned her back at her twin brother. "There's nothing you can do here to bring Mom and Chip back."

"I can't do that. I have to avenge Mom."

"You avenged Mom by killing Chip. Now you want to avenge Mom by killing somebody else. You're not going to stop until you kill everybody."

"That is not true! Blitzie and Linc confessed that they killed Mom!"

"And you took their words for granted?" Caelia turned around again. "Why did they do that? Why didn't they just let you rot in the pirate world thinking that you have avenged Mom? Why did they have to tell you?"

"I don't know," Trystan leaned back on the wall. "But swear to God, it is the truth. They admitted it right before they traded me to the pirate world. I don't know the reason why they told me, but if they didn't do it, why did they admit it? There could only be one reason. They did it for real."

"You never change, Trystan," Caelia let out a labored breath. "You always think the universe is conspiring against you. Why can't you just stop torturing yourself and live? Let Mom die in peace?"

"I know you're mad at me. You have every right to do so. But please listen to me. I am leading a battlemech team to attack the Blazing Aces. I will kill Blitzie and Linc. I will not harm anybody else, unless they get in my way." He looked at her in the earnest. "Please, please, please, choose your allegiance wisely. I will respect your decision, even if you go with Blitzie and Linc. Just don't get hurt. Promise me, don't get hurt."

"Then what's gonna happen after that?" Caelia mumbled.

"If I live, I will assume command of the Blazing Aces. I will ask the survivors to join me rebuilding the unit as our grandfather envisioned. If I die, then I'll tell Mom how much you make her proud."

Caelia broke down in tears. "I miss Mom."

"Me too," Trystan drew Caelia into his embrace. "I miss you too."

"Are you absolutely sure that Blitzie and Linc killed Mom?" Caelia wiped her tears on Trystan's shirt.

"By their own words."

"Then kill them for me."

"So join me. You can help us with inside knowledge. I need to know where they park the dropship."

"Not a chance," Caelia pushed Trystan away gently. "Mom never taught me leadership the way she taught you, but she made sure I understood loyalty. I am still, and will always be, a Blazing Aces. You are not, and you are attacking the Blazing Aces. Technically you are my enemy. I will not give up our positions. If you want the dropship, you have to torture me."

Trystan flashed a small smile. "Mom _will_ be proud of you." He took out his comset and slipped it in Caelia's belt. "If you need a brother, call me anytime. The line is secure. Just make sure nobody sees you."

Caelia returned his smile. "See you in the battlefield."

Trystan nodded. "Be careful out there." He turned to Osiris and gave him a signal to go, when Caelia called him, "Trystan." He turned around and looked at his sister. "Yes?"

"The Blazing Aces is desperate for resolution. Humberto leads the scout lance to do morning sweep daily. Linc has been tapping into HPG uplinks, hoping he could intercept comlink between groups."

"Duly noted," Trystan beamed. "What route is Humberto taking?"

"Find it yourself," Caelia turned her back at him. "Consider it a gift from your sister, but don't forget we are still standing at the opposite sides of the war."

"Thank you," Trystan said, then disappeared into the shadow.

"Commander, Ma'am," Caelia's subordinates came rushing to her side, just seconds after Trystan and Osiris disappeared behind a corner. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, uh, I was just taking a little detour to clear my head," Caelia fibbed.

"You must be careful, Commander, the separatists may be setting up an ambush."

"Yes, right, the separatists," Caelia couldn't hide her smile. "Alright, return to your battlemechs and let us finish our sortie. It has been a long day."

* * *

 _ **Pacifica Training Academy,  
 _ **Chara III,**_ _**Freedom Theater,  
 _ **Lyran Alliance, Inner Sphere,  
 _ **March 12, 3065**_**_**_**_

"The Blazing Aces' scout lance is running a routine patrol around the city of Starpad," Trystan blabbered like a machine gun as he pulled Saskia's aerial recon holograms in front of Saskia. "I used to work with Humberto, the commanding officer of the scout lance. He's methodical, he's meticulous, but he likes to take the safe routes. So," he zoomed in on the outskirt of Starpad and highlit the flat plain all the way to the edge of the forest, "he's more likely patrolling these open ranges from the city to the wooded area. He isn't one to venture into the forest, or too far from the city, searching for enemies."

"Tarry one moment," Saskia shot a dubious look at Trystan. "How did you come upon this?"

"I told you, I used to work with the CO of the scout lance."

"Yet only presently memory presents itself for the taking?"

"My memory is in shambles under months of abuse by the pirates," Trystan didn't want to tell Saskia that he visited his sister. Saskia would not take it lightly. "I need you to confirm it for me. Take your zoid to Starpad and map out their movement. Humberto pilots a rare, high-performance _Phoenix Hawk_. I'll have Lei Fong upload the data onto your zoid, so you know what to look for."

"More reconnaisance?" Saskia scoffed. "To what end?"

"If we can prove that my assessment of Humberto is correct," Trystan made some X marks on a small pass between two wooded areas, "we can put 2 _Commandos_ in this position, acting as separatists. Humberto will take the bait and pursue the twosome. But we'll wait for him behind these overhangs. As soon as he crosses the line, we'll trap him in a crossfire."

"A reasonable course, yet with little to balance the scale," Saskia stated. "If you wish them dead, give voice to desire and Gilvy will see it done."

"I don't want to kill them just yet. I want to recruit them to join our cause."

"And if they refuse?"

"Then we have no choice but to kill them."

"Very well," Saskia finally agreed. "Lei Fong remodulated Gilvy's transceiver with new purpose. Eyes have yet to lay upon showing, but the coming days are wet with promises."

"Good. Perhaps you can see what it can do. Jam enemy's transmission. Intercept comlink. Hack database. I don't know, go crazy. Expose the Blazing Aces and strip them naked."

Saskia flashed a small smile. "Well thought. A pleasure to be of service."

"Pleasure is mine," Trystan bowed his head in reply. "Your work put us on high ground. The Blazing Aces have no idea what's waiting for them."


	26. Chapter 25: Running Short on Options

**CHAPTER 25**

 **RUNNING SHORT ON OPTIONS**

 **Review Corner**

 **jdoug4118** : I hope this is worth the wait.

* * *

 _ **City of Starpad,  
 _ **Chara III,**_ _**Freedom Theater,  
 _ **Lyran Alliance, Inner Sphere,  
 _ **March 14, 3065**_**_**_**_

Saskia's most recent recon run confirmed Trystan's assumption about Humberto. The recon lance patrolled around the city of Starpad in a large circle but never at any point had it ventured too far from the city, let alone the wooded area. Any of the bivouacs would be able to support the recon lance within 5 minutes. The pattern led him to believe that Humberto's prime protocol was to paint the vicinity with long range radar from a safe distance.

Thus Trystan devised a plan to put two _Commandos_ 750 meters from the farthest point of Humberto's patrol route, making sure Humberto picked up their heat signature. He instructed Lei Fong to mask the signature of the Blazing Inferno so the _Commandos_ would appear as standard COM-2D on Humberto's radar. Then he hid his lance in a forest overhang, and the other two _Commandos_ on the opposite side. If all went as planned, Humberto's lance would go through the pass between his lance and the two _Commandos_. It was a textbook ambush scheme.

"This is Bravo Actual," Trystan organized his troops. "Power down all mechs. Maintain radio silence."

"Roger Actual," the answers came in a flood before their heat signatures disappeared from his radar.

"Bravo to Lima," Trystan called Saskia from a different frequency. "What's the word from the wild blue yonder?"

"Lima to Bravo, enemies have not made appearance," Saskia responded. "Stand sheltered. I shall herd sheep toward snapping jaws."

Trystan glanced at his watch. He knew Humberto was not a creature of habit, so his timeframe could vary as widely as a few hours. Trystan didn't like divergence like this, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He just had to sit through it and sweat it out.

"Lima to Bravo, be advised, eyes lie upon 4 bogeys travelling your direction," Saskia chimed through comlink. "A _Phoenix Hawk_ on point, followed by two _Jenners_ and one _Raven_. Speed, 60 kph. Visual contact within 3 minutes."

"Bravo Actual to Delta, power up, active radar!" Trystan's heart jumped to his throat as he sent his order to the two _Commandos_ in the open field. As ordered, the two _Commandos_ came to life and painted the area with their radars, and soon enough Humberto's lance picked up the signal. So far his plan worked well, so well that he started getting nervous. If things seemed too good to be true, they probably were.

"Delta, retreat but keep them at range," Trystan shrugged off the anxiety and proceeded with his plan. "Let them chase you. Bravo, get ready to power up. Lima, keep an eye for their reinforcement."

"Negative Bravo Actual, recon lance makes attempt absent support. Hearts swell with confidence, along with chances to take their heads."

"Let them chase Delta," Trystan grimaced as the two _Commandos_ dashed past his position. He could not watch Humberto's lance since his _Thunderbolt_ was shut down, but from the corner of his canopy he could see four figures began to take shape. The lead mech was of humanoid form, obviously Humberto in his _Phoenix Hawk_. The other three were still vague but he didn't want to watch until they took shape. He focused on their position as his thumb rested on the start button, ready to start up his _Thunderbolt_.

As Trystan predicted, Humberto's lance chased the two _Commandos_ full speed, unaware of the trap. Trystan let the lance pass his position, then signaled Saskia to jam the radio. The lance immediately slowed down and disarrayed, trying to figure out what was going on. The _Phoenix Hawk_ attempted to take charge using hand signals, but the _Jenners_ panicked and failed to follow the _Phoenix Hawk's_ directions.

Trystan seized the opportunity. He powered up his mech and immediately went out of the forest, blocking Humberto's lance from the city. Valen and Deedee followed his maneuver, while Ronan and the _Commandos_ boxed the recon lance from the other side.

"Remember me?" Trystan said through his external speaker. "Long time no see, Humberto."

" _La Concha de tu Madre!_ " Humberto's voice echoed. "You're still alive, _pinche cabron_?"

"I am, and I am here to demand justice from Blitzie and Linc."

"Justice? _Vete al infierno con tu madre_!" Humberto yelled through his external speaker. "That's no justice! All you want is the Blazing Aces! You killed Chip for it, and now you come after Blitzie and Linc! You will kill anybody to get what you want!"

"It's Blitzie and Linc who murdered my mother for control of the Blazing Aces!" Trystan replied harshly. "You've been serving the wrong men, Humberto!"

"I am serving the Blazing Aces! You kill me, the rest of the Blazing Aces will kill you!"

"I don't want to kill you, Humberto. My grudge is not with you. But I cannot let you return to the main unit. Exit your mech and I promise you, you will not be harmed."

"Words from a pirate and a murderer!"

"You're outnumbered, outgunned, and cut off from the main units. Your situation is not good and you know it, Humberto. You can't get out of this. Be smart and surrender."

"I have enough of this shit! All hands, open fire at the _Thunderbolt_!" Humberto blasted his jets and fired all weapons at Trystan. Trystan winced as laser bolts cored his front armor. The mech staggered from loss of mass, but he held his joystick steady, keeping the _Thunderbolt_ on its feet. He traced the _Phoenix Hawk_ and let his ultra-autocannon roar with abandon. Traces of light slammed into the _Phoenix Hawk's_ leg, stripping a layer of Ferro Fibrous, and caught the attention of Humberto.

The two _Jenners_ and the _Raven_ joined the fray and launched everything they had at the _Thunderbolt_. The _Raven's_ missiles sailed past the heavy mech but the lasers found their marks on the right torso. Trystan ignored the warning sign and started moving in circle, taking pot shots at Humberto's _Phoenix Hawk_ with his medium lasers while waiting for an opportunity to deliver a crippling punch with his large pulse laser.

The rest of Trystan's crews jumped in and immediately traded punches with Humberto's lance. Dee Dee dove headlong and engaged a _Jenner_ in point blank range. Her large lasers stabbed the _Jenner_ in the midst, melting a ton of armor. Ronan and Valen ganged up on the other _Jenner_ , and the _Commandos_ boxed the _Raven_ in a crossfire.

Unfortunately Valen's lack of experience took a wrong turn. His missiles, intended for the _Jenner's_ right flank, missed and pounded Ronan's _Assassin_ instead. Ronan took a few steps back to compensate the blasts, while Valen just froze, stunned by his misfire. The _Jenner_ used the opportunity to slip away from the two predators and sneak behind Dee Dee's _Crab_ which was busy trading blows with the other _Jenner_. Four laser strands and four armor-piercing warheads tore the _Crab's_ thin rear armor.

"Goddammit, where the hell is everybody?" Dee Dee screamed amidst blarring alarms. "Can somebody get that creep off my back?"

But Saskia's disruptive signal jammed communication from all battlemechs, so Dee Dee's distress call was lost. The _Jenner_ continued its assault, thrusting volleys after volleys into the _Crab's_ unprotected rear. Before long thick black smoke wafted from the rear, a sure sign of critical damage.

Trystan finally noticed the trouble and disengaged Humberto. He lined up his crosshair with the _Jenner_ and fired everything he had. Globules of molten armor sprayed in the air as the _Jenner_ wobbled, teetering on its heels to offset the assault and the loss of mass.

But as Trystan switched target, Humberto was left unattended. He swung behind Trystan and let loose a deadly salvo of laser and bullets, exploiting the _Crab's_ critical damage. A yellow fireball ripped the _Crab's_ fuselage. Half of its body disintegrated in a cloud of debris and smoke. Whatever remained of the 50-ton mech slumped to the ground.

Trystan could only look in horror as tongues of fire engulfed the _Crab_. He disengaged the _Jenner_ to stall Humberto, but the _Phoenix Hawk_ was out of his firing arc. The _Phoenix Hawk_ made a hard right turn and sank a brutal shot from its pulse laser cannon. The _Crab_ detonated in a tremendous explosion, sending burning debris into the air like brimstones.

"Oh crap! Dee Dee!" Trystan lamented. It was almost surreal; his team held all the advantages but Humberto's lance drew the first blood. The number advantage and firepower didn't seem to make an impact in combat, because Humberto's team had better skill and experience. They were real mechwarriors, forged in blood and sweat through many battles. Trystan's team consisted of greenhorns who had never seen real combat.

"Turn head towards foreseeable future! There is nothing you can do for Dee Dee!" Saskia blurted through an unscrambled frequency.

Trystan realized he had to step up his game against Humberto's team. Relying on numbers and firepower would not be enough against the battle-hardened recon lance. He directed the _Commandos_ to mug the _Phoenix Hawk_ while he engaged the _Raven,_ bleeding fire and smoke from getting ganged up by the _Commandos_. Trystan's UAC5 shells cut through the internal structures, torching the ammunition bins. The CASE thwarted the ammo explosion from destroying the _Raven's_ vital organs, but the resulting damage turned the _Raven_ into a staggering charred hulk. Trystan sent his missiles into the _Raven_ 's midst, followed by his medium lasers to finish it off. A chain explosion ripped the _Raven_ apart, and the remaining structure crumbled in a plume of smoke.

The fall of the _Raven_ shifted the momentum toward Trystan's team. Ronan used his speed to outmaneuver a _Jenner_ while Valen shrugged off his distress and engaged the other _Jenner_. His pulse lasers peeled the _Jenner's_ armor layer by layer. The _Jenner_ stood its ground, trading Valen's lasers with its own. The _Hellspawn_ 's fresh-from-the-factory armor platings quickly turned grotesque, and a few missile salvoes pulled a crack on the center torso, dangerously exposing the electronics inside.

Not wanting to lose another lance mate, Trystan bore down on the _Jenner_ and poured his autocannon rounds on the 35-ton mech. The _Jenner_ lurched to the side as depleted-uranium slugs ripped armor and myomer apart. It blasted its jets, but Trystan fired his pulse laser, scoring a few good hits while the _Jenner_ was still airborne. The entire left torso erupted, and the _Jenner_ reeled to its right. It crash-landed on its right torso, crushing its right arm under its own bodyweight. The mechwarrior knew his mech was in no condition to continue fighting. He opened the canopy and ran away on foot.

Meanwhile the _Commandos_ managed to score critical hits on Humberto's _Phoenix Hawk_. Molten slag drooped down the _Phoenix Hawk's_ leg, and black smoke began to swirl from several sections. But the _Commando's_ severe lack of cooling system to support 10 laser cannons, doubled by the cadets' ineptitude in heat management, made their attack ineffective. The _Commandos_ could only perform 2 cycles before having to retreat to get rid of the massive waste heat.

Humberto took advantage of the situation. He moved in circle, taking pot shots at a _Commando_ that was in heat trouble, then moved on to another one. One _Commando_ staggered hard to keep afloat. Its internal components started melting from the intense heat. The mechwarrior dumped a large amount of coolant as a desperate gambit to control the heat, but Humberto fired his machine guns at it. The coolant caught fire, and the _Commando_ blazed in a tower of flame.

Trystan knew that, left alone, Humberto could slaughter the entire lance of cadets. So he motioned to Valen to support the _Commandos_. The _Hellspawn_ assumed position and launched its missiles. The missiles whistled through air and smashed the _Phoenix Hawk_ on its chest. The _Phoenix Hawk_ dropped to its knees. Trystan followed up Valen's salvo with his own. Laser and ballistics took turns hammering the _Phoenix Hawk's_ left side, turning its left arm and torso into useless pieces of metal.

Humberto knew he was badly outnumbered, and the only chance of survival was reinforcement from the main Blazing Aces unit. But with his comm unit disabled, he had no means to send distress signal to the rest of the team. Running out of option, he fired his jump jets, clearing the battlefield, then engaged his MASC pushing his _Phoenix Hawk_ to 120 kph. Trystan and Valen fired their long range weapons in vain hope to slow down the _Phoenix Hawk_ , but Humberto quickly went out of their way.

Trystan knew if Humberto made it back to the Blazing Aces, his plan would go to the drain. He had to stop Humberto, but the only one who could keep up with the _Phoenix Hawk_ was Ronan's _Assassin_. Trystan was reluctant to send Ronan to go after Humberto alone, but it was his only choice.

"Ronan!" Trystan called for his ex Solaris gladiator. "Ronan! Stop Humberto!"

Ronan, who was engaging the remaining _Jenner_ , heard Trystan's voice through the external speaker, and immediately broke contact. He fired his own jets and broke into a sprint. The _Jenner_ tried to take advantage to shoot Ronan from the back, but Trystan and Valen quickly overwhelmed the _Jenner_ with saturated fire. It didn't take long for the _Jenner_ to disintegrate under heavy bombardment.

The _Phoenix Hawk_ was more than a kilometer away from the _Assassin_ , but soon its MASC dropped, allowing the _Assassin_ to get into range. Ronan waited until his LRM5 rang, then fired the missiles. Humberto rolled his shoulder and activated his AMS. Bullets filled the air. Three missiles exploded before they came to the the target. The other two, however, slipped past the defense and slammed into the _Phoenix Hawk's_ right torso.

Thinking that his high-performance _Phoenix Hawk_ could outperform the standard _Assassin_ , Humberto turned around and launched a murderous volley fire at the _Assassin_. His pulse laser cannon belched erratically, spitting laser bolts at blinding rate, while his medium lasers and machine guns complemented the intermittent shots. The _Assassin_ fired its jets to slide, dodging the laser bolts, but absorbed some debilitating shots to the torso. Molten slag dripped like blood, and parts of internal structures started to get exposed.

The _Assassin_ used its speed to get into range, then fired its long and short-ranged missiles simultaneously. The _Phoenix Hawk's_ AMS ate up the majority of the missiles, but a few warheads sneaked past the defense and tore the torso armor, getting dangerously close to the machinery. As the _Phoenix Hawk_ wobbled, the _Assassin_ followed up the attack with its sole laser cannon. The medium laser burnt a slab off the _Phoenix Hawk_ torso armor, making a glowing patch on its already disfigured platings.

The _Phoenix Hawk_ backpedaled to regain footing, then launched another pulse laser salvo from its right arm. The _Assassin_ bobbed and weaved, but the _Phoenix Hawk_ anticipated the maneuver. Laser strands and machine gun shells peppered the _Assassin's_ right torso. The _Assassin_ rolled shoulder to avoid punishment, but the _Phoenix Hawk_ caught it with its large pulse laser. Beam strands incised the _Assassin's_ right arm right under the shoulder. The barrel-like arm spun in the air as the _Assassin_ stumbled backward, waving its remaining arm in desperate attempt not to fall on its butt.

Stripped from its reliable medium laser, the _Assassin_ attacked with new urgency, knowing that its launchers would run out of ammunition soon. It fired its long range missiles without a hard lock. The _Phoenix Hawk_ countered it with its AMS, but the _Assassin_ took a few steps aside and fired its short range missile. The _Phoenix Hawk_ shifted its AMS but it was too late. The twin warheads carved the _Phoenix Hawk's_ left arm, already mangled by the _Commandos_. The missiles cut through damaged armor and exploded behind myomer bundles. Sparks burst from the incision, and the arm breached, suspended by mere strands of myomer.

The _Phoenix Hawk_ retaliated with its pulse laser, but the _Assassin_ used its speed to get out of the _Phoenix Hawk's_ firing arc. The _Phoenix Hawk_ jumped and rotated its arm as far as it could, but the _Assassin_ used its own jets to keep out of the _Phoenix Hawk's_ reach. Its short range missiles repeatedly cored the back of the _Phoenix Hawk_ , ripping armor apart and knocking out one power line after another.

Meanwhile Trystan's band had closed in on the duel, and Humberto realized that his only chance of survival was to kill the _Assassin_ quickly. But it was not an easy task; whoever piloted the _Assassin_ proved to be a highly-skilled mechwarrior. Runing out of time, the _Phoenix Hawk_ fired everything it had left and blasted its jets to get away from the _Assassin_. It engaged its MASC as it landed, quickly widening the gap from the _Assassin_ and the rest of Trystan's battlemechs.

But the _Assassin_ launched its long range missiles and stabbed the _Phoenix Hawk_ in the back. Severed power lines disrupted the power generator of the 45-ton mech. The _Phoenix Hawk_ turned and raised its arm in a desperate attempt to fight the _Assassin_ , but the small mech jumped and fired its short ranged missiles, straight at the _Phoenix Hawk's_ head. Its AMS flashed like crazy, trying to take down the missiles, but they went through the hail and drilled the _Phoenix Hawk's_ cockpit. Two fireballs destroyed the cockpit and anything inside, including Humberto.

Trystan stopped his mech short of the headless _Phoenix Hawk_. The acrid smell of burning myomer and flesh made his stomach churned.

"Saskia," he called for his support. "We destroyed Humberto's recon lance. I wish it didn't have to end this way, but whatever happened happened. Stop the jam and have Osiris escort Lei Fong. We have a lot of work to do."


	27. Chapter 26: It Ends Tonight

**CHAPTER 26**

 **IT ENDS TONIGHT**

 **Review Corner**

 **jdoug4118** : Thank you for the constant support. I'll try not to disappoint.

* * *

 _ **City of Starpad,  
 _ **Chara III,**_ _**Freedom Theater,  
 _ **Lyran Alliance, Inner Sphere,  
 _ **March 14, 3065**_**_**_**_

Trystan knelt in front of an impromptu crucifix, made by scraps from Dee Dee's _Crab_ , paying homage to the fallen mechwarrior under his command. Her name was engraved on the crucifix, along with then name of Pacifica's cadet that was also killed alongside her. For Humberto and his lance mates, he created another crucifix from scraps of Humberto's _Phoenix Hawk,_ and carved Humberto's name on it. Since he didn't know the names of the other three, he just carved 3 stripes under Humberto's name.

"Loss of men weighs heavy on heart," Saskia stood close behind him. "I shall share burden, yet shoulder would fall short of the mark. She is, after all, your crew."

"We trained for this," Trystan rose to his feet. "We put ourselves in the heat of simulated battles, and Dee Dee was always the one who gave aid to those in need. I can't believe she went first." He paused to take a deep breath. "I feel like I left her behind."

"And more to follow," Saskia put his arms around Trystan's shoulder. "A curse for all who commands. You have to witness those you hold dear plucked from grasp by war. And know that it recurs. Your position demands blood. Men of skill and purpose shall fall by your command."

"I wish it doesn't have to be that way."

"Yet there is but one path to honor the fallen: to turn loss and grief into triumph and joy."

"Joy?" Trystan shot a bitter smile at Saskia. "What joy can be generated from this?"

"You know my meaning," Saskia scoffed. "Moans and tears would bear shriveled fruit. Pay tribute by seeing adversaries to grave, and victory that follows."

"I know," Trystan sighed. "We've come this far. We should go forward."

"Come, tend to wounds and turn heads toward more deserving future," Saskia grabbed Trystan's arm and tugged it toward Lei Fong who was overseeing the battlemechs. Osiris and Vicky assisted the cranky tech, following his direction even though none of them knew what they were doing. Vicky shot a spiteful stare as Trystan came with Saskia.

"Where are we standing, Lei Fong?" Trystan asked absent mindedly.

"You mechwarriors like to self destruct," Lei Fong started off his long grievance. "None of these mechs are battle worthy! None of them!"

"Mine is that bad?" Trystan didn't think that his _Thunderbolt_ sustained a lot of damages.

"A _Phoenix Hawk_ and three light mechs and you have to lose 4 tons of armor? You outnumbered them, you dumb Slavic! They had nothing on you! You had the power and you had the numbers, but you, the grandson of a hotshot mercenary, you have to macho up and dive head first into the thick of battle! What kind of strategy is that? Do you even have a strategy?"

"I don't understand," Trystan scratched his head. "Is my mech damaged?"

"No! But if you keep doing this, it will! Just like the _Crab_! It's a classic that you mechwarriors do not know how to treat! Now it lies in shambles and one more good mech is gone because of the impotence of the pilot!"

"Is there nothing to salvage?"

"The thing blew up! You think I'm the King's Men, can put anything together again?"

"Alright, alright, let's focus on the survivors then," Trystan massaged his temple. He had been working with Lei Fong long enough to know the bad temperament of the mechanic. "Are there any of them not operational?"

"If by operational you mean to walk and shoot, yeah, all of them operational," Lei Fong grimaced. "But to use all their potential, don't even think about it. The joker in that _Hellspawn_ thinks he's driving an _Awesome_. The front armor is merely hanging there, like glue after a rain. The _Commandos_ are no better. What's with you mechwarriors nowadays? Didn't they teach how to dodge, duck, dive, dip, and dodge at the academy anymore? Armor is for last defense, you imbecile! Position, movement, and shoot the crap of the other mech! I could've beaten your asses with a _Locust_ if this is how you roll!"

"Point taken, Lei Fong," Trystan bemoaned. "What about the _Assassin_?"

"That's a total loss! Only the cockpit is worth mentioning!"

"So you're saying Ronan is dispossessed at the moment?"

"That's what happened if you drive your battlemech like a truck!"

"Dispossessed?" Saskia turned to Trystan, demanding explanation.

"It's our term for mechwarrior who cannot pilot a battlemech anymore." Trystan turned to Lei Fong. "Is there anything we can salvage from the enemy side?"

"The _Phoenix Hawk_ maybe, but it's in a terrible condition. Blown arm, burnt myomer, stripped armor, destroyed cockpit. The guns, however, are operational."

"So we have an operational _Phoenix Hawk_ with no cockpit, and a non-operational _Assassin_ with working cockpit," Trystan mused. "Can we transfer the _Assassin's_ cockpit to the _Phoenix Hawk_?"

"That kid is gonna blow himself up in a _Phoenix Hawk_ with no armor!" Lei Fong grimaced. "Didn't you listen to me about today's mechwarriors with no dodging skill?"

"I think you underestimate Ronan," Trystan replied. "Let's put everything we can salvage onto the _Phoenix Hawk_. I want it operational for our next engagement. Ronan can handle it."

"Me get a _Phoenix Hawk_ , hah, Sir?" Ronan sniggered. "Me like _Phoenix Hawk! Phoenix Hawk_ good!"

"Not just a _Phoenix Hawk_ , this is the -3S _Phoenix Hawk_. You get a MASC in addition to jump jets. You can run this mech up to 120 kph, as fast as a _Locust_ , with triple the firepower."

"Yeah, I bet you need that," Lei Fong scoffed curtly. "Run for your life, you fool."

"We'll get you set up Ronan," Trystan said. "It's a big improvement from your _Assassin_. You'll love it."

"We're still down one mechwarrior, Boss," Vicky stated. "That's five mechwarriors, with battlemechs without proper armor. And if my assumption is correct, there are 8 of them on the other side that haven't seen combat yet. What now?"

"Now we wait," Trystan let out a long, laborious breath. "The ball is in their court. Let's see how they play it."

* * *

 _ **City of Starpad,  
 _ **Chara III,**_ _**Freedom Theater,  
 _ **Lyran Alliance, Inner Sphere,  
 _ **March 15, 3065**_**_**_**_

The disappearance of Blazing Aces recon lance sent tremor to the rest of the unit. For almost a month they had been chasing shadows in the plains of Chara III, and when they started to lose hope, a lance disappeared without a trace. Talks about elite commandos, covert-op units, even ghosts and aliens, dominated the conversation among Blazing Aces operatives. Tension ran high and morale started to slump by the hour.

Caelia, on the other hand, knew what was taking place. She was almost certain that his brother was responsible in the disappearance of the Blazing Aces recon lance. She did not know how strong Trystan's unit was, and how much advantage he had over the Blazing Aces. But she knew he was very meticulous and by-the-book. If he had the guts to take his unit this far, she had no doubt that he had taken everything into consideration, and that he was more than ready to deal with the Blazing Aces at every turn.

Which put her on a proverbial crossroad. She was a member of the Blazing Aces, Humberto was her comrade in arms, and Trystan was technically her adversary. She was honor-bound to defend the Blazing Aces against whatever enemies on the battlefield. But Trystan was her flesh and blood. Did she have the heart to pull the trigger, should she was the only one standing between him and the Blazing Aces? Caelia didn't know the answer.

But in the end, she was a member of the Blazing Aces. She swore to uphold the name of the Blazing Aces for as long as she lived. Trystan might be her brother, but he stood against the Blazing Aces. She wished it wasn't that simple, but in time of war she had to make a decision where to stand. She chose the Blazing Aces.

Slowly Caelia dragged her feet to the command center, hoping everything didn't have to come down to this. She heard Blitzie and Linc, the co-commanding officers of the Blazing Aces, arguing in heated debate over the disappearance of Humberto. Trystan was absolutely sure that they murdered her mother, and even though she didn't believe her brother, she started to second-guess her position. What if Trystan was right?

Her hand was already moved toward the door, but Blitzie's and Linc's arguments took an unexpected turn, so she decided to wait and listened to what they had to say about the new development.

"When was the last time Humberto called in?" she heard Linc raised concern. She had been around Linc long enough to notice a slight anxiety in his voice.

"Yesterday," Blitzie replied. "Eight hundred hours. Barely the break of dawn. He called in to report the route. That was the last time anybody heard of him."

"More than 24 hours," Linc continued. "He never missed this long. Did nobody see nothing?"

"We don't have any report. Nobody saw him or his lance mates again."

"Four battlemechs cannot just disappear into thin air," Linc puffed. "We're talking about 100 tons of steel here! Somebody must have seen something! A battle, an explosion, a foot print… something!"

"He might betray us," Blitzie suggested. "You know, switched side to the separatists."

"How much can they pay him and his ego?" Linc dismissed the idea.

"Look, something else is on the planet and I don't like it," Blitzie finally said something that actually made sense. "I knew it from the start that we're not given the entire planetary intelligence. Those parameters were made to get us out of what's actually happening here. I think Pacifica is behind the separatist group, if there is even a separatist group. We could've been fighting Pacifica all this time."

"Is that fact?" Linc scoffed. "I think you're making shit up."

"Then how do you explain Humberto? Is he deserting the Blazing Aces? No, Humberto's too stupid to leave without notice. Something got him and his lance."

"All four of them? Without witnesses?"

"Then what's your explanation?"

"I don't have one," Linc gritted his teeth. "Let's send Caelia to investigate."

"What if they got her too? We'll lose 8 battlemechs for nothing!"

"Better than losing all battlemechs! And our lives!" Linc replied harshly.

Their fling was over years ago, but it still stung, knowing how little Linc thought of her. She was young and naïve back then, and she mistook lovemaking for affection. His lips, setting fire on every inch of her skin. His naughty fingers, flitting across the soles of her feet and in between her toes, coercing her to laugh and scream in ticklish delight. His tongue, teasing every valley and gorge on her body. And his words of passion as she staggered between realms. All of those made her believe that she meant something for him. It made her mad to realize how wrong she was.

"I don't want to sacrifice more assets," Blitzie sighed. "Find another way. Get that multi-million c-bills of electronics in your mech to work."

"What do you want me to do? Hack Pacifica's computer?" Linc raised his voice. "Didn't you pay attention to our mission parameter? Do not screw around with the Pacifica! If they catch us, they'll breach the contract, and we're here for nothing!"

"They void the contract when they mislead us and hold us from critical information to complete our mission."

"What are you saying?" Linc correctly caught the hidden intention behind Blitzie's reply. "You wanna breach contract? You know, we leave this world, nobody's gonna hire us anymore."

"Fine by me," Blitzie replied. "At least I still have my life and my mech. Save our ass and we can rebuild our reputation later. Stick with the contract and die like Humberto, and you're just gone. Dead. Forgotten."

"Easy for you to say. You're rich. Not all have Mommy and Daddy to help out like you."

"We'll get a bad rep for breaching contract but it's not the end of the world," Blitzie laid out his plan. "We can save our asses. There should be MRBC regulation that governs contract severance. We need to dig that and use it against the contractor. Say, our contractor misleads us or holds back information that put us in live and death situation. Leaving Chara III is the only viable option to save ourselves from total destruction."

"Sonofabitch, what are we getting ourselves into?" Linc lamented. "Alright, we'll dust off, but we have to make sure MRBC buys our case."

"We'll deal with it later. There's plenty of time between jumps. The most important thing is to get out of here before we share fate with Humberto and his lance."

"Right. I'll set up for dust off at 0600 tomorrow. Then we'll blame it on bad intelligence or our contractor's malicious intent."

Caelia wasn't confinced if her decision to stay with the Blazing Aces would actually help the Blazing Aces. The commanding officers of the mercenary unit just revealed their vision about the unit and the crews. Their plan to leave Chara III would probably save the lives of the crews, but it was a nail in Blazing Aces coffin. Nobody in the Inner Sphere would take the Blazing Aces seriously anymore. For the last remaining family member of the founder of the Blazing Aces, Caelia could not let it happen.

Perhaps aligning with the 'enemy' of the Blazing Aces was the better choice.

So she left the command center and slipped into the shadow of Starpad, making sure nobody was following her. She went behind a dark alley and drew the comset Trystan gave to her. She speed-dialed the first number on the screen, and sure enough, a comlink was established.

"Trystan?" Caelia called.

"Caelia? Is that you?" Trystan's voice crackled from the other side of the comlink. "Is this line secure?"

"I called from your comset."

"Did anybody see you? Watch out for Linc, he can trace this call."

"I am fine." Caelia couldn't help smiling at her brother's neurotic reaction. "You never change, Trystan. You think too much."

"I don't expect to hear from you. What do you need?"

"Humberto's lance disappeared from radar. Should I suspect your hand in this development?"

"Yes, I intercepted Humberto," Trystan's voice turned somber. "I trapped him in a crossfire and asked him to surrender. I told him there was no way out. It was not my intention to harm him. I just wanted to take him prisoner. But he opened fire at me, and ordered his lancemates to take me down. When his lance mates were destroyed, he made attempt to alert the rest of the Blazing Aces. I had to do it, Caelia. I had to stop him."

"I knew you did. I expect nothing less from you. You just keep killing until none of us are left."

"I'm sorry, Caelia, but I asked him to surrender. He took a shot at me. He gave me no choice."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's running out of choice," Caelia exhaled laboriously. "Blitzie and Linc are going to breach contract. They call NaruHina to pick us up tomorrow, 0600 hours."

"You're dusting off? Where is the landing zone?"

"I don't know, but if I have to guess, it's a plain east of Starpad."

"I thought you said I was your enemy. What changed your mind?"

"Trystan, Mom may not have trained me in leadership, but that doesn't mean I'm ignorant," Caelia said. "If the Blazing Aces breached contract, MRBC would put it on black list. It would never get contract anymore. I cannot let Mom's hard work goes to the drain. I'm telling you this because I want to save the Blazing Aces."

"Are Blitzie and Linc not aware of the consequences?"

"You know them. They don't care. All they want is to get out of here alive." She paused to clear her throat. "Now understand this: I am not helping you. I do not condone your killing your ex team mates. I do this for the sake of the Blazing Aces. It is my family's honor. Blitzie and Linc will bury the Blazing Aces reputation with their action. I cannot let them do that. They do not fit to lead the Blazing Aces. We need fresh perspective to lead the Blazing Aces to where Mom wanted it to be."

"Acknowledged. I'll intercept NaruHina, then I'll offer everybody the same chance I gave Humberto. If they do not open fire at me, I will let them live. Nobody else has to die, except Blitzie and Linc. But know that I'm coming in full force. Things may get ugly. Please, I beg of you. Stay out of harm's way."

"I can take care of myself," Caelia huffed. "I'm not a child."

"You're still my sister," Trystan pleaded. "I would hate to see you get hurt, or die. Promise me, Caelia."

"I'm a mechwarrior, Trystan," Caelia's eyes welled up with tears. After all the horrific things she did to her brother, he still cared for her. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I'll take it as a promise," Trystan replied. "Now return to your place before you draw their attention."

"Trystan?" Caelia called him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for selling you to the pirates. I'm sorry for not standing up for you when you needed me."

"That's alright. And you know what?" his voice rang in an unexpected chime. "It's probably the best thing you could have ever done to me."

"Huh?" Caelia was completely stupefied by his comment. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you when this is all done. Thank you for everything. Trystan out."

Caelia turned the comset off and put it in her pocket. Her head buzzed with Trystan's last comment. But she knew she wouldn't possibly get more out of it. She just walked back to the base and focused on the imminent bloodbath, which she was certain would take place within the next 30 hours.


	28. Chapter 27: First Cut is The Deepest

**CHAPTER 27**

 **FIRST CUT IS THE DEEPEST**

 **Review Corner**

 **The Colonel** : Part One is on the way  
 **jdoug4118** : I'll try as quickly as I can

* * *

 _ **Pacifica,  
 _ **Chara III, Freedom Theater,  
 _ **Lyran Alliance, Inner Sphere,  
 _ **March 16, 3065**_**_**_**_

"We have a new development," Trystan's voice reverberated in vigor, splitting the stillness of dawn with his childlike gusto. The holographic map in front of him illuminated part of his face in a skewed way, giving the impression of a zombie. "The Blazing Aces are leaving Chara III. Their dropship will make a dustoff somewhere on the eastern plain of Starpad. It's an old Union class dropship, a real clunker but can still sting. If we can immobilize it, the Blazing Aces had no means to go off world. They may surrender without a fight."

Trystan's early morning burst caught everybody off guard. Saskia rubbed her eyes, trying to follow where Trystan was going with his briefing. To her right Ronan and Valen held back their yawns without any effort to understand what was going on. Osiris, standing on her left, showed courtesy by shooting a blank stare at Trystan, but it was easy to see that he was as dumbfounded as everybody else. Vicky didn't even look at the holographic map, and Lei Fong bit his lips in annoyance.

"Where do you get this information?" Osiris mumbled halfheartedly.

"I have my sources," Trystan replied.

"Are they reliable? What if this is a trap to flush us out into the open?"

"No. Not gonna happen."

"Are you desperate to gain control of the Blazing Aces that you disregard common sense, or are you getting a fever that your brain cells rot?" Lei Fong joined in sarcastically. "Who's your contact? Can you verify it before we take action?"

"We don't need to. Some of the Blazing Aces operatives are still loyal to me."

"Oh really? The ones that sold you to the pirates?"

"Days past we sought but shadow of the same," Saskia tried to make sense of the situation. "And yet it finds shape in words of our enemy?"

"Look, I know this is hard to believe, but I need you to trust me. The dropship is coming. I need you and your zoid to neutralize it before it reaches the Blazing Aces."

"Me?" Saskia cringed. "Taking attempt at a specter yet to be seen?"

"Saskia, the dropship is a fearsome defense point," Trystan said, half begging. "Even the combined power of our battlemechs is not enough to bring it down. You are the only one capable of dealing with it."

Saskia paused briefly, observing the sincerity in Trystan's face. She pondered if she should go along with Trystan's ploy. Her zoid had already taken more than it could handle and been stripped from its most powerful weapons. Taking on a dropship which, according to Trystan, a lethal weapon platform didn't sound like a good idea.

But Trystan promised her to take her back to Planet Zi, and she gave him her word that she would help him first before he helped her. Seemed like her other options had been taken out of her hands. Besides, her _Gilvader_ would love to stretch its legs. It had been months since it last shot its weapons, and knowing her zoid, she knew it was dying of boredom.

"With all due respect, Commander," Vicky interjected. "If the Princess does not want her fingernails to get chipped, I will to do it. It is my job to support the ground units."

"You wish to die? Go ahead!" Lei Fong sneered at Vicky. "But you're not taking any of these battlemechs, least of all that flying machine! You wanna die, you die walking!"

"Alright, your will, my hands," Saskia stepped in before the situation turned out of control. "See mind filled with mission parameters."

"The dropship will land around 0600 hours," Trystan initiated the briefing. "I don't know the exact location, but you can cut it off in the air. I need the dropship immobilized, not destroyed. Hit one of the engines to immobilize it, then clean up the weapons. Once the weapons are neutralized, Captain Osiris and Lieutenant Lantham will infiltrate the dropship and take control."

"But I am a pilot, not an infantry," Vicky grimaced. "I don't have combat experience as an MI."

"Perhaps changing toilet paper is more agreeable in its undertaking," Saskia flashed a curt smile.

"You're lucky that Trystan fancies your ass!" Vicky was quick to return the barb. "Without your overblown puppy, you are nothing! You are not worthy of shit!"

"We don't have time for this!" Trystan scratched his head in frustration. "Will you girls act like adults?! Lieutenant Lantham, this is all I have. If you choose to decline, you just have to sit out."

"Alright, fine, I'll play grunt," Vicky sighed in defeat, shooting appalling stare at Saskia . "But you'd better utilize me in my capacity next time or I'll leave your unit!"

"I shall move Gilvy to position," Saskia turned around with a huff.

"Take Osiris and Vicky with you," Trystan followed her, leaving the rest of the team dumbfounded. "As soon as you finish your job, drop them off and guide them into the dropship. I know your zoid is looking forward to action, but do not let it destroy the dropship. We need it to get off world. Lei Fong will upload the dropship specs to your database, so you know what to shoot."

"I would never have dreamt of sharing Gilvy with that _bitch_!" Saskia growled irritatingly.

"You are not sharing your zoid with her so just do your job," Trystan couldn't believe how much the two pilots despised each other. "Saskia, I need you. I need you to do this for us. We cannot afford the Blazing Aces to rendezvous with the dropship. Losing the dropship means the Blazing Aces lose a major fire support and a means to escape off world. It is a massive morale blow for them. They may surrender, saving us a lot of assets. Don't let your conflict with Vicky cloud your judgment. I count on you on this one. We all do."

Saskia shot a conceited grin. "Do not think it a favor."

"Thank you," Trystan returned Saskia's sneer with a sincere smile. Before Saskia realized, he leaned forward and kissed her in the lips.

"You overstep!" Saskia lashed out at him. "The sum is not balanced to warrant the recurrence of it!"

"Actually that was for good luck," Trystan grinned clumsily, winked, then turned around and yelled at the remaining crews who were still waiting for him, "Mechwarriors! Rally on me! We have some mercenaries to beat!"

On normal day Saskia would make Trystan pay dearly. But this journey had been all but normal, and this blonde Swedish kid, oftentimes dark and brimming with vengeance, yet impish and spirited when the mood struck him right, started to pique her interest. She didn't know what she saw in him, yet she couldn't decide if she wanted him as an associate, a colleague, a friend, or more than that.

She moved to her zoid, who picked up her body language and deduced they were going to fight. It started to growl and purr in delight long before she said anything.

"Set teeth and nails to purpose," Saskia said, smiling as she watched her zoid partner gleaming in excitement. "We move to spill blood, long overdue."

The _Gilvader_ responded in a predictable way, short bursts of growls that sounded much like sinister guffaw. It lowered its head and popped up the canopy to get Saskia into the cockpit.

"Gilvy put ears to work," Saskia said as she secured herself on the command couch. "Our enemy is a demon, dispatched from the underworld by Cerberus itself. Yet we are not to have its life. We shall see its arms severed, but head attached. Do not, I repeat, do not make attempt to see bloodlust satisfied. Am I understood?"

The _Gilvader_ , who didn't know how to exist beyond laying waste to its adversaries, responded with disdainful barks.

"Apologies, Gilvy, all options had departed from hands," Saskia sighed. "We are far removed from Mother Zi. Feet mired in a world of shit, where words merit more than deed, and men steal to gain stations. Oh, what I'd kill to see us home! Yet until then, we must stand in their semblance, or fall to undeserved ends."

As the _Gilvader_ continued voicing its displeasure, Lei Fong approached the cockpit, followed by Osiris and Vicky. He hooked up a small tablet to the dashboard, and a schematic of a Union dropship appeared on the main screen. Its weapon turrets were highlighted in various colors.

"The Union dropship is stronger and more powerful than you," Lei Fong said as he tapped various buttons on his tablet. "But you're faster. So use your speed. If you catch it in the air, destroy one of the engines and it will crash land. Its weapons are set to cover all directions but once landed it can't maneuver to bring them all to bear. The best way to attack it is to pick a side and endure the shitstorm. You don't have to disable all weapons, just ones that pose threat to you."

"Understood," Saskia nodded.

"Red is for PPC," Lei Fong pointed at the pointers on the screen. "Nasty sonsofbitches. Knock them out first. Yellow is for missile launcher. They shoot 20 homing missiles per salvo. One doesn't hurt, but 20 will give you headache. Green is for lasers. The Union has many of them but they have limited range. Keep your distance and it won't know what to do with the lasers."

"Gratitude," Saskia shot a small smile. "Spec account aids mission to take proper hold in mind."

"Try not to go overboard," Lei Fong disconnected his tablet from the console. "We have to reuse it for our own escape. The more havoc you wreak, the more stuff I have to fix. Now good luck and happy hunting."

Saskia gave a thumb up as she pushed the button to close the canopy. The red plexiglass dome descended and sealed itself, giving her a sharp jab on the ears. She turned around to observe Osiris and Vicky, tucked comfortably behind her command couch. She snorted as even the slightest image of Vicky hitchhiking in her zoid made her stomach churned. So did Osiris', although to a lesser extent.

"See yourselves anchored," Saskia said then slammed her throttle home. The rocket boosters roared, spitting superheated air that powered the _Gilvader_ into a near-vertical climb. Even the detuned thrust was strong enough to bury her in her seat. Osiris and Vicky, however, were not that lucky. Without seats to hold them, they tumbled all the way to the bulkhead. Osiris' genetically-enhanced reflex helped him regain balance, but Vicky's body flew like a heap of flesh, splattering onto Osiris' midsection. Her butt pinned Osiris' torso to the bulkhead while her endowed breasts smothered the Clanner's face.

"Bastard!" Vicky hissed as she pulled herself up. Her face turned blood red as she realized where Osiris' face had rested seconds ago.

"Get off me, Freebirth!" Osiris pushed her hard, but his jerking maneuver made her slip. She tumbled again, pressing her luscious breasts against him. A proud Clansman, Osiris looked down on Inner Spheroids. But after years without the touch of a woman, Vicky's smooth skin against his cheek gave him an involuntary boner, which made him absolutely livid.

Saskia's lips curled into a smile, enjoying every second of their misery.

The _Gilvader_ climbed above the cloud then levelled up. Saskia turned on her active radar to search for the dropship. It was not long until a big heat signature appeared in her radar. The bulbous structure broke through the cloud, spitting fire from its quadruplet engines. Its exterior gave an impression of a fort: rugged, bedraggled, but impenetrable by even the strongest weapons. Multiple turrets

"Here we go!" Vicky snarled, watching the Blazing Aces logo busted through the cloud. "Let's see if your fighting skill is as good as your flirting!"

Saskia subdued the urge to retaliate and focused on the dropship. He held the _Gilvader_ steady as her crosshair danced on the dropship's hull. A long beep reverberated and the crosshair burnt gold, a sure sign of a hard lock. She fired all Particle Cannons in unison, using the exhaust of an engine as a single target. The bolts gored the nozzle with murderous intention, pumping cinders and burning metals that illuminated the dimly lit atmosphere. But the dropship ate Saskia's opening salvo like it was nothing. The nozzle sputtered in smoke but kept blasting.

The dropship accessed the threat and started rolling to protect its engine. The turrets rolled to bring its weapons to bear. Two azure bolts, similar to the _Gilvader's_ particle shots, burnt through the cloud and savagely cored the _Gilvader_ in the left wing. As the _Gilvader_ reeled, a plethora of missiles leapt from their tubes all over the hull. The _Gilvader_ engaged evasive maneuvers, but with Lei Fong tampering with its thrust, it was not as agile as it thought it was. Dozens of missiles exploded all over the _Gilvader's_ body, shredding armor like paper.

"Damn Lei Fong, what did you do to my zoid?!" Saskia grimaced as she gripped the joystick hard until her hands cramped. "Grav Cannons to purpose! Now!" The four Gravity Cannons lit up, followed by a long shrilling battlecry. Saskia banked hard to the right and fired the cannons, never minded the mission parameter not to destroy the dropship. But instead of the lethal Plana-Tellasite bombs she betted her life on, the cannons spat nickel-ferrous slugs that failed to penetrate the thick armor of the dropship.

"What in Guylos blood is that?!" Saskia lamented. "Drones absent sting?"

"What do you expect, Princess? The dropship's armor is as thick as a battlemech torso! You think you can take it down in one shot?" Vicky jeered.

"I should have! We should have!" Saskia bemoaned. It was a rude awakening, knowing that the _Gilvader_ did not dominate the sky as it did in Planet Zi. Here in the strange universe called the 'Inner Sphere', the once fearsome zoid had been grossly overshadowed, on land by smaller but more effective battlemechs, and in the air by the slow, cumbersome, but strong and virtually impenetrable dropship. It had been reduced to a mere 'flying thing'.

"Get this flying thing out of the way!" Vicky yelled from the back. "You're gonna get us all killed!"

The dropship blasted its rapid-fire cannons, blanketing the zoid with armor-piercing bullets. Driven mad, the _Gilvader_ took control and returned fire with its own autocannons. Ballistic tracers went back and forth, chewing up armor at both ends. The dropship's thick hides could afford such a wild shootout, while the _Gilvader's_ thinner armor started to wear out. Knowing that it was losing, the _Gilvader_ fired its jets to get closer, hoping to even the odds with its melee weapons. But as soon as it went inside the laser range, the dropship lit them up, turning the _Gilvader's_ armor into glowing jelly.

"Dive dive dive!" Saskia returned the control to manual and pushed her joystick as far as it would go. The _Gilvader_ made a steep dive, like a falling pile driver. Its armor had been shredded to bits, and what was left would not enough to sustain another full assault from the dropship. The _Gilvader_ scored some big hits on the dropship armor, but it was so thick that the hits barely made it through the first few layers.

"Pull head from ass and use it for once!" Saskia yelled as she yanked the joystick to level off. "The dropship holds strength far outweighing your own! Head-on engagement offers none but death! The path to victory is beyond teeth and nails upon neck!"

"You realize that you're talking to an animal, don't you?" Vicky sneered. "What are you expecting from an animal? To fight with strategy?"

"Counsel not requested, nor needed!" Saskia harshly replied and maneuvered the _Gilvader_ to attack the dropship from below. She aimed her weapons at the dropship's big rockets, then fired everything she had. But the dropship expected her maneuver. It rolled to the side, exposing its unscathed hull armor to the _Gilvader's_ weapons. Only a handful of ballistics and one Gauss slug hit the engine. The rest of them slammed into the dropship's side, creating a spectacular display of fireworks, but failed to do harm.

The dropship returned fire with its missiles. Hundreds of warheads leapt from the tubes and charged the _Gilvader_ like raindrops. Saskia pushed the throttle as far as she could, but there was no way to escape the missiles. Wave after wave crashed into the _Gilvader's_ rear, disintegrating the remaining armor and piercing the structure. Smoke billowed from two rocket boosters, while the rest started to sputter and cough sparks.

"You suck! You are not qualified for this task!" Vicky started to make her way to the command console. "Get out of the seat! I will finish the job!"

"Fall to reserve or see yourself out!" Saskia pushed Vicky back, but deep inside she began to worry that it would eventually happen. She didn't understand this world. She had not fought a dropship before. She did not understand how these people think and acted. Vicky obviously did. She hated the idea of leaving the _Gilvader's_ control under Vicky's command, but for the sake of the team, she might have to do it.

The _Gilvader_ roared impatiently and started arming its Beam Smasher saws.

"Alright, alright! We do it your way!" Saskia brought the _Gilvader_ to level off. She settled the throttle at half power while lining up her crosshair with the dropship's turrets. The _Gilvader_ let out a loud taunting roar, asking the dropship to give its best shot. The dropship launched everything it had, determined to finish the fight in one decisive strike. Saskia activated the Beam Smashers, which quickly spun to hypersonic speed, creating a massive shield around the _Gilvader's_ body. Ballistics, missiles, and particle bolts hammered the shield without relent, but the shield held fast.

"Good grief! This thing has a shield!" Vicky, for the first time, spoke without venom in her voice.

"What _stravag_ reason held you from utilizing this function?" Osiris chimed in.

"Damaged core. I can only do it once," Saskia said while watching the _Gilvader's_ energy level. The energy bar started to blink and the shield began to diminish, but at that time the dropship had punched itself out. "Gilvy, your turn! Fire everything!"

The _Gilvader_ held nothing back. Barrages of ballistics and beam strands illuminated the dark sky. Saskia guided the crosshair to the dropship turrets and let the zoid empty its ammo bins with reckless abandon. The turrets exploded in mushroom-like fireballs. As the _Gilvader_ got within an arm's length with the dropship, Saskia jerked her joystick, and the dragon zoid pulled up while swinging its bladed tail toward the dropship's engine. The tailblade split the nozzle in half before tearing the turbine apart. The _Gilvader_ retracted its tail just seconds before the engine erupted, spewing burning parts every which way. The dropship staggered to stay afloat, but with just 3 engines it had only one way to go. It used the remaining engines to slow down its dive, until it crash landed in a plume of smoke and dust.

"Hands of skill yet again proved master over fatuous claim," Saskia chuckled victoriously as he landed the _Gilvader_ not far from the dropship. "Gilvy, provide path for boarding party!"

The _Gilvader_ marched with its horn glowing in purple glory, and its four Beam Smasher saws whirring in high pitch. The dropship fired whatever weapons it had left, but the dragon quickly smothered them with overwhelming firepower. It came within contact range and shoved its saws up the nearest bay door. The screeching metal screamed through the plain. The metal door held fast but the _Gilvader_ was relentless. It added extra pressure on the saws until the door split into 3 parts. It retracted the saws and headbutted the door, which immediately crumbled in loud clangs.

"Provision formed," Saskia lowered the cockpit and opened the canopy. "Your turn."

Osiris didn't expect much resistance, but still a few dropship crew members fired their guns as he entered the dropship. He took cover behind the hull, examining the situation inside while planning his entry. By the sound of the gunfire, he estimated 5 armed men were taking up resistance, even though they knew it was futile.

"Great! Why didn't she just finish the job and kill all these pests?" Vicky grumbled as she obliviously hid behind Osiris. "I didn't sign up for this shit!"

"Make yourself useful," Osiris sneered as he handed in his 12-gauge Remington and Goncz pistol to Vicky. "You know how to use them, _quiaff_?"

"Wait, wait, what do I do with these?" Vicky asked nervously as she almost fumbled the shotgun.

"Shoot!" Osiris drew his kukri from his belt. "I need cover fire!"

"Shoot what? I don't even know what to shoot!"

"Anything!" Osiris started to lose patience. "Target the coolant tank to create diversion. Shoot until it explodes."

"Wait, what?" Vicky didn't know where Osiris was going with this. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Shoot, or cower under the steel dragon!" Osiris growled in disgust. "I will report your combat effectiveness, or lack thereof!"

"Aw crap!" Vicky cocked the shotgun and came out to the open, firing blindly. The dropship crews returned fire, forcing her to get back behind cover. She sprang out again, firing the shotgun until it ran out of ammo, then blasted the Goncz without particular target, praying that Osiris actually had a plan beside making her look foolish.

As Vicky traded shots with the dropship crews, Osiris dashed into the dropship. Stray bullets from both sides whizzed behind his back, forcing him to duck and crisscross his path. He saw a dropship crew firing his Rorynex at the same time he turned toward his direction. The dropship crew switched target but Osiris threw his kukri at him. The curved blade gored the dropship crew on the left chest, squeezing an agonizing groan. As the dropship crew sloshed to the ground, Osiris grabbed his Rorynex and sprinted toward the other direction. Two more dropship crews fired their machine guns at him. He blasted his Rorynex, emptying the clip on one gunman, then held the machine gun by the barrel and clubbed the other one with its stock. The dropship crew tumbled like a log. Again, Osiris drew the crew's sidearm then bolted toward the remaining gunmen, using the muzzle flash as his beacon. He fired the autopistol at the muzzle flashes, heard the mortal screams, then ran back to the first man he killed to retrieve his kukri. He went to the elevator and pushed the button to the command center.

The remaining dropship crews didn't even try to resist. The image of the kukri, still dripping with blood, was enough to force them to surrender. Osiris locked them in the passenger quarter, then set up comlink with Saskia, "Dropship occupied. Mission accomplished."

Saskia relayed the message to the rest of the team. "Trystan, dropship had fallen to grips."

"Excellent!" Trystan chimed. "Hold position. Now it's my turn to spill blood!"


	29. Chapter 28: Ride The Lightning, Part I

**CHAPTER 28**

 **RIDE THE LIGHTNING, PART I**

 **Review Corner**

 **jdoug4118** : Thank you always for your support. I will try my best to keep up with this.

* * *

 _ **Pacifica,  
 _ **Chara III, Freedom Theater,  
 _ **Lyran Alliance, Inner Sphere,  
 _ **March 16, 3065**_**_**_**_

The radio chatter was muddy and inconclusive. All Caelia knew was that the dropship fell under attack. She expected that. She was the one who tipped Trystan about the dustoff, and she would've expected that her brother would do anything in his power to cut off its path. It was a textbook maneuver to outflank the enemy.

What she didn't understand was the dropship failed to relay the information about the attacker. Was her brother using technologies nobody had ever seen? Or was it something else other than his brother? Was it the Clans? An annihilated Clan? The Word of Blake? The Klingons? The Horde? What?

"The situation isszzz….. breeeee….!" her built in comset kept spitting nonsense. "…. black flying… t… horns!... gauss cannons on each side offff…. lssswaefwad… ber stand! Engine cutoff! We are goin…."

"Dropship command, say again!" Linc tried relentlessly to establish proper comlink. "Dropship command, you are breaking off! Dropship command!"

"What the hell is going on?" Blitzie growled. The gnashing of his teeth echoed through the comlink. His _Victor_ rocked back and forth, channeling his anxiety and – to some extent – fear. "The dropship's under attack? By who?"

"How come somebody knew about the dustoff? Did you talk to anybody?" Linc tried to make sense of the situation.

"No! You?"

"No! I called NaruHina at 0500 hours. That's the only comlink I established."

"Somebody must've intercepted your comlink."

"Hell no! Not my mech! Yours maybe, but not mine!"

"Commanders, we have to proceed to the landing zone," Caelia interjected. "We must assist the dropship before it's too late."

"Negative, hold position!" Blitzie immediately rebuked her. "Too hot for dustoff!"

"Commander, it's our only way out!" Caelia whined. "If it's gone, we are stuck in this hole a long time!"

"We move out and we're dead!" Blitzie started to yell. "If you want to walk into a massacre, fine, but you're not taking Blazing Aces assets with you! Exit your mech and use your guns!"

"Blitzie, she's right," Linc tuned in. "We have to protect our dropship."

"We have to protect our own existence! It's the Rule of Engagement of any military unit in the universe! Protect yourself!"

"Blitzie, if the dropship is down, how are we going to protect ourselves?"

"We'll find a way! There are ways to get out of this forsaken world! All we need to do is to put our minds together, and we can't do that if we're all dead!"

"You wanna stay in this shithole for a long time?"

"You wanna die?"

"Commanders, we're wasting time!" Caelia wondered how the two co-CO of the Blazing Aces managed to stay in control for such a long time, given their leadership skill. "We have to reinforce the dropship!"

"I see what's going on!" Blitzie instead backpedaled and raised the _Victor's_ Gauss-laden right arm. "You two are conducting mutiny! That's right, you want the Blazing Aces for yourselves! You think you can stab me in the back, huh, Linc? I know your history with Caelia and I shouldn't have trusted you! And you, Vandenberg bitch, you're just like your brother, just because you're carrying the name Vandenberg you want this unit for yourself!"

The unexpected turn put the entire unit in utter confusion. The battlemechs, barring Blitzie's _Victor_ , Linc's _Centurion_ , and Caelia's _Griffin_ , stood dumbfounded. The _Victor_ kept moving backward while shifting its weapons back and forth between the _Centurion_ and the _Griffin_. The _Centurion_ stood fast but the _Griffin_ started advancing toward the _Victor_.

"Blitzie!" Caelia had enough with their ineptitude. "You should be relieved from CO duty, but that is not my priority at the moment. I'm going to reinforce the dropship, and I'm taking the fire support lance with me. Fire support lance! Rally on me, echelon right, open fire on visual contact!"

Half of the battlemechs lined up with Caelia's _Griffin_ , regrouping in a diagonal line with Caelia on point. Blitzie positioned his _Victor_ behind the fire support lance and raised his right arm, aiming his Gauss rifle at the back of the _Griffin's_ head. But before he could do anything, Linc stepped in, positioning his _Centurion_ right in front of the _Victor_.

"You do that, the fire lance will turn against us," Linc called Blitzie from private frequency.

"She defies my order! It's mutiny, punishable by death!" He switched target, now aiming his gun at Linc's cockpit. "Are you defending her?"

"I'm not defending her _goddammit_ , but there is another way to get rid of her," Linc replied. "Right now just rally behind her, get the hell out of here, then execute her on our way to Ander's Moon."

"If you two make a move against me, I'll kill you both!" Blitzie growled with hesitation, but went along with Linc regardless. He switched to general frequency. "Command lance! Rally on me, wedge formation!"

As the command lance scrambled to get into position, Caelia throttled to maximum speed. Her lance mates had trouble keeping up with her, but she didn't care. She was only concerned about the dropship. If her brother was behind the attack, fine, she could give it a rest. Trystan knew better than to obliterate the only means to leave Chara III. But if it was attacked by another force, as the distress call suggested, then the whole thing would become more complicated than she thought.

And indeed, it was a thing of surreality that attacked the dropship. It was nothing like she'd ever seen before; a four-legged animal with bright horns and spiky tail, wings that looked almost as wide as the dropship, and a sinister grin adorned by a set of white, gleaming teeth. The dropship, bleeding fire and smoke, lied helplessly on the ground as the beast circled it like a falcon, zeroing on its prey. The fact that the dropship – an awesome weapon platform – did not fire a single shot at the beast made Caelia realize that the battle had already been decided.

"What in Kerensky's name is that?" Caelia stopped her mech and lined up her crosshair with the flying beast. Her computer circled through all entries in the database, but she didn't expect it to come up with something meaningful.

"Commander, I have visual on the…" her lance mates had a hard time to find words to identify the attacker. "Permission to engage, Ma'am?"

"Negative, stand down," Caelia held back her lance mates to let the command lance catch up. She readied her PPC and lined up her crosshair with the beast but didn't attempt to lock it. The beast did not show interest in the mechs as it continued to circle the dropship. She maintained her position until Blitzie, Linc, and the rest of the Blazing Aces arrived.

"Holy shh…" Blitzie mumbled as he pulled up next to Caelia. "What is that thing?"

"Is the dropship still operational?" Linc added. "Dropship command, do you read? Dropship command…"

A garbled transmission crackled on the comlink, followed by a long pause. Then somebody answered Linc's call, "This is Star Captain Osiris. We have seized your dropship. There is no escape. Exit your battlemechs and surrender; you will not be harmed."

Caelia remembered Osiris, the Wolf Clan operative that served as Trystan's bodyguard of some sort. She expected that Trystan would make this maneuver. Still, how would Osiris take control of a dropship? The dropship was heavily armored and armed to the teeth. How did Osiris go through the barricade? Using that flying thing? He couldn't have, because he was inside the dropship. Then who piloted the flying thing? Wolf Clan pilot? How did Wolf Clan possess a weapon that nobody had seen before?

"The Clan? What is the Clan doing deep in this territory?" Blitzie snarled and raised his Gauss rifle. "All units, target the Clan's flying mech! Fire on my mark…"

"It's not of the Clan," suddenly a much-to-familiar voice reverberated on the comlink. "The zoid works for me."

Just as the voice crackled, multiple heat signatures appeared on Caelia's radar. Three _Commandos_ emerged from behind the dropship, and a _Thunderbolt_ , a _Hellspawn_ , and Humberto's very own _Phoenix Hawk_ boxed the Blazing Aces, entrapping the mercenaries in text-book crossfire. The multi-barreled cannon sitting atop the _Thunderbolt_ gave up the identity of the mechwarrior.

"Trystan Vandenberg?" Linc blabbered.

"Surprised?" Trystan advanced with all guns trained to Blitzie's _Victor_. "Don't think you'd see me again, do you? You should've killed me when you had a chance, just like you murdered my mother!"

"How did you find us here?" Blitzie bemoaned, then his voice turned dark when he finally connected the dots. "There has never been an insurgence in Charra III, has there? The contract is just a subterfuge to bring us here so you can rob and kill us!"

"I told you, you should've killed me when you had a chance," Trystan sneered.

"Humberto you sonofabitch!" Linc trained all his guns at the _Phoenix Hawk_. "How much did he offer you?"

"Life, and he didn't take it," Trystan replied curtly. "That's not Humberto. That's my friend Ronan. He's a better mechwarrior than Humberto ever was. He will not switch sides for money. His allegiance is only to me."

"You think you can take anything you want, Boy?" Blitzie didn't know what else to do so he started goading Trystan. "You killed your CO because you want to control the Blazing Aces, and now you're doing the same with us! But the truth is you know nothing about leading a mercenary unit! You only know how to suck your mother's teats, and now she's dead, you're just kicking yourself in the dirt!"

"I'm here for you," Trystan said calmly but tersely. "No, Blitzie, I don't care about the Blazing Aces as much as I care about your death. I'm here for you and Linc. I'm here for vengeance and justice for my mother!"

"Well then, there's nothing more to say," Linc switched target, lining up his guns at the _Thunderbolt_. "We're just going to shoot each other until everybody's dead!"

"Look around, Linc," Trystan swiveled his laser-laden right arm, now pointing at Linc's _Centurion_. "Consider your situation. The dropship's disabled. I have you on a crossfire. I own the higher ground. There is no other way to end this. Just exit your mech and make it easy for your sake."

"You six against us eight and you consider yourself on higher ground?" Blitzie chuckled. "Yet another instance that you're just a boy who doesn't know squat about military organization!" He turned on his external speaker. "Blazing Aces, target the _Thunderbolt_! Take it down! Now!"

"Blazing Aces, stand down!" Caelia screamed before any Blazing Aces mech made a move.

"Well, you've lost some numbers even before the shooting starts," Trystan said with unwavering swagger. The urge to light up his entire arsenal at Blitzie was overwhelming, but he knew he had to conserve assets. "Blazing Aces, this is Commander Trystan Vandenberg. You are surrounded. Lay down your weapons and shut down your battlemechs. You will not be harmed. Open fire and I consider you in the same league with Blitzie and Linc."

"Blazing Aces, this is Caelia Vandenberg," Caelia moved her _Griffin_ closer to Trystan's _Thunderbolt_. "Power down. Follow my lead, and nobody will be hurt."

"So that's it, huh, Bitch?" Linc shifted target again, now lining up his big autocannon at Caelia's _Griffin_. "Switch allegiance to whatever suits your fancy?"

"I'm trying to save the Blazing Aces!" Caelia barked. She, too, had the itch to bear down his firepower at Linc's _Centurion_ , but she restrained herself. She did, however, aimed her PPC squarely at the _Centurion's_ long torso. "Can't you see? They got us pinned! If Trystan wants us dead, we're dead already! The only thing that would save us is to surrender!"

"You can say what you want, but in the end you're just like your brother!" Linc said then roared through the comlink, "Blazing Aces! Fire at will! Kill them all!"

"No! No! Stand down! Stand…" Caelia tried to establish control but Linc's autocannon blasted and sheared a ton of armor from her center torso at point blank range. Her _Griffin_ flew backward and landed on its butt. The shock almost took her out, but she bit her lips, summoning every bit of might, enforcing her will on the _Griffin's_ control to quickly get up and retaliate. Why Linc didn't go for her head was beyond her, but she didn't want to stay to find out. She was grateful nevertheless.

"Bastard!" Trystan fired his pulse laser but Blitzie fired his Gauss rifle. The _Thunderbolt_ arched back with its arms splayed uncontrollably, but its stocky legs kept it from falling on its back. Trystan pulled his joysticks hard, taking a few steps backward to keep his mech standing, then mashed his alpha strike button. His rushed counter attack went embarrassingly wide, but three laser bolts gored the _Victor_ on its side, stripping a few layers of armor.

"Fire at will! Fire at will!" Trystan yelled.

"Blazing Aces! Stand down! Stand down!" Caelia pulled her mech up and launched her missiles at Linc's midsection. Linc sidestepped the attack but four missiles managed to shred the armor on his hip. The _Centurion_ staggered under the assault.

"Blazing Aces! Fire at will!" Linc screamed as he tried to regain balance. But only half of the remaining mechs followed his order. A _Catapult_ quickly made a tight turn and took on the three _Commandos_ , while a _JaggerMech_ and an _Avatar_ broke formation and charged the _Thunderbolt_. Fortunately a _Thanatos_ , the most potent battlemech of all, and an _Apollo_ , a deadly fire support mech, followed Caelia's command and stood still.

The _Thunderbolt_ was pushed back when the _JaggerMech_ and _Avatar_ scored multiple autocannon salvos on the torso, but the _Phoenix Hawk_ jumped over the _Thunderbolt_ and engaged the _JaggerMech_. Laser bolts rained down on the burly mech, melting armor layer by layer. The _JaggerMech_ stood its ground, but the _Phoenix Hawk_ 's speed was too much. It was a bullfighting, with the _JaggerMech_ taking the role of the bull, writhing and twisting about to get a clear shot, while the _Phoenix Hawk_ danced around it, stabbing the bigger mech at will.

The _Hellspawn_ boldly charged the _Avatar_ but Trystan knew the rookie wouldn't stand a chance against a seasoned mercenary. He cut the path of the _Hellspawn_ and exchanged fire with the _Avatar_ , keeping an eye on the _Victor_. The _Victor_ tried to sneak pot shots, but he outmaneuvered it, putting the _Avatar_ between him and the _Victor_. His scheme worked for a while, until the _Victor_ found another, easier target.

Overtaken, the _Hellspawn_ tried to make a difference by springing into action. Its missiles ripped the leg armor of the _Avatar_. But the inexperienced mechwarrior was too caught up with his assault that he missed the _Victor_ taking a good hard lock on the _Hellspawn_. The hypersonic nickel-ferrous ball rocketed and tore the left shoulder apart. The _Hellspawn_ careened, splaying its arms to find support but with its left arm almost detached from the left shoulder there was nothing rigid to support the blocky torso. The _Hellspawn_ crashed on its side.

"Shit! Valen! Get out of there!" Trystan tried to give aid but the _Avatar_ buried a good salvo on his torso, pinning him on his position. Trystan had no choice but to train all guns at the _Avatar_ as he could only watch the big _Victor_ looming over its defenseless prey. "Valen! Eject! Eject! Eject!"

But the young mechwarrior was tangled in his own frenzy. He pulled everything he could pull to get his mech back up, while the _Victor_ fired another salvo. The lasers incised the shoulder further, triggering a massive fireball that consumed half of the _Hellspawn's_ torso. The missiles gutted the mech, and the second Gauss shot capitalized the _Hellspawn's_ annihilation. The _Hellspawn_ disintegrated in an earth-shaking explosion.

On the other side, Caelia pulled her mech back up and watched the _Hellspawn_ went up in flames. She didn't know who piloted the mech, and she didn't care except the fact that Trystan's band was one mech short. She really didn't want to be in this situation; she hoped everybody followed her direction to surrender. But she realized she had come to a point where she had to choose side. She chose to be with her brother.

Linc's _Centurion_ launched another volley but Caelia shifted, dodging the lasers and missiles, then switched target to the _Catapult_ manhandling the _Commando_ trio. The _Commandos_ fared surprisingly well against a mech more than twice its size, goring the armor with a smorgasbord of laser strands until it was left a drooping mess. But the waste heat caught up with them quickly, and soon the _Commando's_ speed started to fade. The _Catapult_ launched a deadly missile salvo at a helpless _Commando_ , smashing its torso until the internal structure caved in, then finished it off with lasers. The superheated engine gave up, and the mech exploded in brilliant color.

Caelia brought her _Griffin_ to the _Catapult_ 's rear and fired her PPC. She only meant to get the mech's attention. But she overestimated the integrity of the _Catapult's_ armor, severely weakened by the _Commandos_. The hull arched forward, the legs shuddered, and the missile boxes twisted in opposite directions. The _Catapult_ wobbled but managed to get a hard lock on another _Commando_ right in front of it. Two rounds of laser and a swarm of missiles leapt from the mech and tore the _Commando_ to bits.

The last _Commando_ found the will to launch a deadly laser strike. An impressive display of no less than 10 laser bolts pounded the last bits of armor still clinging on the _Catapult's_ frame. One strand bust through the structure and lit up the magazine. A giant fireball shredded the _Catapult's_ body, throwing scorching body parts every which way. The _Commando_ itself immediately went limp as the excess heat triggered the shutdown sequence.

As the pieces from the _Catapult_ plummeted Caelia observed the battlefield. Trystan was still locked with the _Avatar_ in close-quarter combat, while the _Phoenix Hawk_ kept pounding the _JaggerMech_ to pulp. Blitzie tried to fire a sucker punch at Trystan, but he never let down his defense, using the _Avatar_ as a shield. Linc's _Centurion_ tried to outflank the _Phoenix Hawk_ , but hesitation was apparent on its steps. How the flying thing was still out of combat baffled her to no end, but it was the least of her concern.

She took aim and fired her PPC, breaching the left arm of the _Avatar_. The _Avatar_ lurched then twisted its torso to retaliate, leaving Trystan unattended in the process. Trystan punished the _Avatar_ for making that mistake. His lasers gutted the _Avatar_ from less than 100 meters away. The _Avatar_ stretched its legs to keep standing, but Trystan boldly crashed his _Thunderbolt_ on it. The hit, coupled with the loss of mass, brought the _Avatar_ down in a loud crunch. The mechwarrior decided the battle was lost for him, so he shut down his mech and surrendered.

As the _Avatar_ fell, Blitzie had an unobstructed line of fire to Trystan. But instead of taking a shot, he turned his _Victor_ around and escaped the battlefield. Linc followed him a few steps behind.


	30. Chapter 29: Ride The Lightning, Part II

**CHAPTER 29**

 **RIDE THE LIGHTNING, PART II**

 **Review Corner**

 **The Colonel** : Then I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 _ **Pacifica,  
**_ _ **Chara III, Freedom Theater,  
**_ _ **Lyran Alliance, Inner Sphere,  
**_ _ **March 16, 3065**_

The _Avatar_ was a fine craft, armed with bristling firepower and enough armor to go toe-to-toe with a small assault battlemech. Trystan endured every hit, and it was not easy. Each salvo made his ears ring. Trystan was never a physical combatant, but the ferocity of its volleys coaxed him to take a more drastic measure. The crash sent him spiraling into darkness. His console screamed in objection, turning his vision into a blur of night and day. He had to bite his lips to keep him from losing composure.

Fortunately, the _Avatar_ was terminally intimidated by Trystan's audacity, and quit not long after.

"Trystan, two battlemechs are moving toward foreseeable exit!" Saskia's voice rang on his comset. "Give voice to desire and I shall see it done!"

With his _Thunderbolt_ shot up and his head throbbing out of control, Trystan was tempted to bring Saskia and her zoid into the fray. But what kind of commander he would be if he let his mates do the dirty work all the time? How would his crew see him if Saskia kept carrying the brunt of the work? And how could he look at himself in the mirror knowing somebody else avenged his mother for him? No, it was not her job to get Blitzie and Linc. It was his.

"No, Babe. Just sit tight. You've done your work. Now I'm doing mine."

A few seconds passed before Saskia's spirited reply burst, "What did you just call me?"

"Uhm, nothing," Trystan shot a foolish grin, then cut his comlink with Saskia. He turned to a different frequency, "Ronan! Round up the survivors! Osiris, Vicky, assist Ronan! I'm going after Blitzie and Linc! Caelia, I need you! Are you with me?"

Caelia froze. She knew the consequences of taking Trystan's side: she would conduct mutiny against the Blazing Aces, punishable by death. But it was clear to her that Blitzie and Linc abandoned the Blazing Aces. They had been, for a long time. What happened here was just the cream of the crop, the epitome of their ineptitude as leaders of a military unit. Perhaps mutiny was the only way to bring the Blazing Aces back on track.

"Caelia!" Trystan yelled on the comlink, startling her. "Are you with me?"

"I'm with you!" Caelia finally made her decision and throttled up behind Trystan. Blitzie had already had a 700-meter head start, and Linc was even farther away, since his _Centurion_ could make 95 kph. So she passed the _Thunderbolt_ and closed the gap with Blitzie's _Victor_. At 500 meters she lit up her PPC and scourged the _Victor's_ back. The assault mech arched its back and staggered. It read Caelia's message and turned around, lining up its monstrous Gauss cannon with the _Griffin_. Caelia violently reversed the throttle, coming into a screeching halt. The hypersonic Gauss ball swished inches away from her cockpit. Her heart skipped a beat, knowing that if she was a second too late, that nickel-ferrous ball would wipe out her entire cockpit.

As Blitzie maneuvered to deal with Caelia, Trystan bolstered his _Thunderbolt_ to full speed. His crosshair soon burned gold and he let loose a long salvo of UAC5. The cannon shells charged the _Victor_ like mindless drones and hammered its right shoulder. The _Victor_ shrugged off the attack and prepared another volley for the _Griffin_ , But Trystan quickly came into range and fired his pulse laser. Multiple light strands cored the _Victor_ in the abs, not enough to breach the armor, but strong enough to get Blitzie's attention.

"So this is how we're going to play the game, huh?" Blitzie growled as he lined up his Gauss cannon with the _Thunderbolt_. "You are too coward to fight me alone that you have to gang up on me!"

"I get this, Caelia," Trystan said. "Go get Linc."

"You sure?" Caelia replied.

"Yeah, sure," Trystan started circling the _Victor_. "Kill Linc for me."

"Be careful!" Caelia took off, leaving Trystan and Blitzie to square off.

As the _Griffin_ continued its course, the _Victor_ took the opportunity to shoot the _Griffin_ in the back, but Trystan anticipated Blitzie's maneuver. As soon as the _Victor_ twisted to take the chance, he fired the last rounds of his autocannon, followed by a string of pulse lasers. His shots foiled the _Victor's_ plan to backstab the _Griffin_. With his autocannon depleted, Trystan jettison the multi-barreled cannon and went with his plethora of lasers to duel the _Victor_.

Frustrated, the _Victor_ turned around and fired everything. The Gauss slug stopped the _Thunderbolt_ right on its track. The laser bolts stripped what was left on the left torso, and the missiles drilled the right torso, forcing the _Thunderbolt_ to fold.

Trystan grimaced as his console screamed a litany of damage reports into his ears, yet he already knew the sum: his _Thunderbolt_ was dying. Fighting the _Avatar_ had reduced the _Thunderbolt_ to less than 65-percent combat effectiveness. There was no way he could overcome Blitzie's _Victor_ , not with shredded armor, empty autocannon, and 15-ton disadvantage. He needed some radical adjustment, something that Blitzie wouldn't be able to answer.

The _Victor_ came again, eager to finish the duel as soon as possible. Lasers and missiles pounded the _Thunderbolt_ relentlessly. Trystan twisted right, sacrificing the _Thunderbolt's_ left arm while waiting for a break in the _Victor's_ rain of fire. The _Victor_ launched another Gauss salvo, breaching the _Thunderbolt_ left arm in violent explosion. Trystan screamed in agony as the neurohelmet shocked his nerve system, sending feedback signal from the sudden loss of weight. The _Thunderbolt_ swayed and staggered as if it lost the will to live.

But multiple salvos had caused the _Victor_ a problem of its own. Firing its weapons in reckless abandon, the _Victor_ found itself with all weapons in reload, without anything to keep the _Thunderbolt_ at bay. It was the break Trystan was looking for. He fired his medium lasers off balance, striking the cannon on the _Victor's_ arm. The _Victor_ pivoted to protect its Gauss cannon, but Trystan unleashed a deadly pulse laser volley at the arm. A lucky shot burnt the capacitor. The right arm exploded in brilliant color, sending the _Victor_ reeling.

Just as Trystan scored his critical hit, Caelia maxed out her reactor output but she had no chance to keep up with Linc. The _Centurion_ was more than10 kph faster than her _Griffin_. She had to find a way to get Linc into her firing range, or else she might as well quit.

"Linc, stop!" she desperately called Linc. "It is over. Trystan had the Blazing Aces surrounded. There is no reason to continue this stupidity any longer."

"I don't care about the Blazing Aces anymore!" Linc replied. "I'm outta here!"

"You just condemn Blitzie to die!"

"Screw Blitzie! Every man for himself!"

"This will go into your record! Nobody wants to hire a deserter!"

"I'll take that chance! Better be a living coward than a dead hero!"

Caelia noticed that Linc was reaching the edge of her radar. If she couldn't get him now, she'd lose him.

"Alright, run! That's what you'd ever done!" she threw her last effort to bruise his ego. She hated to have to use their past relationship as a weapon. Love him or hate him, Linc was a good, generous, passionate lover. She couldn't help fidgeting in her seat remembering their time together. Yet it was the only thing she had left on him, and even though she would regret it for the rest of her life, she had to do it. "You strayed when you were with me, and now you stray when your friends need you most. That's what you are, somebody that always runs away. No wonder Sgt. Lantham only wanted your meat. I wish I were as smart as her."

Caelia's eyes teared up watching Linc's heat signature slowed down, then turned toward her. There was no turning back; now she had to kill the man that gave her so much pleasure. But he was also the man who betrayed her trust, and who may have murdered her mother.

"You will never be as smart as Vicky!" Linc growled as he paced his mech toward Caelia. "Both of you are hoes. She knew it and embraced it. You're lying to yourself by trying not to be, but in the end you're nothing but your brother's whore. You're worse than Vicky! You're the lowest of the Vandenbergs!"

"Then why don't you get rid of me? You wasted my mother and my brother! Why leave me behind? Isn't it time for you to waste me?"

"You run your mouth like an old hag! Alright, Bitch, you ask for it!"

Caelia charged Linc full speed, watching her radar, and fired her PPC as soon as he fell into range. The rushed shot grazed the _Centurion's_ shoulder, stripping a layer of armor, but failed to do harm. The _Centurion_ shrugged off the attack then launched its answer. Ten missiles whistled out of their tubes in a plume of white smoke. Caelia sidestepped the attack but two missiles gored her waist. The tremor grabbed her attention.

"You know why we keep you around?" Linc started to move in circle, waiting for the opportunity to bring his massive LBX-10 cannon to bear. "You're the trophy of the unit. To get the Blazing Aces we had to get rid of your mother and your brother. But if we get rid of you, nobody will take us seriously. We need the name 'Vandenberg' behind the Blazing Aces. And it's easy since you don't give a crap about the Blazing Aces. As long as somebody gives you a mission, you'll stick around."

"Good to know," Caelia gritted her teeth. "Because you'll die knowing that you should've killed me when you had a chance." Her console beeped, and she launched her SRM in cascaded volleys. Linc dodged the attack but four missiles slammed into historso. The _Centurion_ took a few steps backward. As it regained balance, it fired its lasers, followed by another wave of missiles. Caelia leaned forward to evade the missiles, but ate the laser shots. Her left torso glowed in red as the bolts turned armor into smelter.

The _Centurion_ pressed the attack and fired its clustered-round cannon. A massive shell burst into dozens of sub-munitions the moment it left the barrel, then lashed the upper body of the _Griffin_. Shredded armor flew in every direction. Caelia held her joystick as hard as she could as the _Griffin_ jerked behind. The _Griffin's_ gryo couldn't compensate the powerful impact of the LBX-10, and in desperate move Caelia fired her jets, taking the _Griffin_ out of the LBX-10's firing range.

The _Centurion_ charged forward and launched its missiles as soon as it was ready, but the rushed salvo sailed way above the _Griffin_. Guided by the jets, Caelia put her crosshair squarely at the _Centurion's_ midsection and mashed her trigger. A jet of charged particle bolt drilled the _Centurion_ on its center torso, stopping it dead on its track. Caelia knew that Linc's mech was wired with sophisticated communication systems, and her hit might have fried Linc's prized electronics. Either it would piss him off or discouraged him. She hoped it was the latter.

"I may not care about the Blazing Aces as much as Mom or Trystan, but I care about my family," she snarled as she waited for her PPC to reload. "There is not a day went by without me thinking about my brother. There are things in the past I can't undo, but I can always make amend."

The _Centurion_ responded by coming hot with its lasers. Caelia backpedaled in circle to keep out of the _Centurion's_ cannon. Her PPC rang true and she fired it, striking the _Centurion_ squarely on the right chest. As the _Centurion_ staggered, Caelia painted it with her missiles. As many as 10 missiles exploded on the _Centurion's_ torso, ripping armor all the way to the structure.

The _Centurion_ rushed its counter attack. The 10-grade shotgun blasted, spitting murderous pellets at the _Griffin_. Caelia twisted to expose its nearly unscathed left armor to the incoming fire. The massive impact almost toppled the mech, and Caelia had to summon every bit of energy she didn't know existed to keep it standing. But stand it did, and as the _Centurion_ realigned its weapon, Caelia gambled with her alpha strike button.

The effect couldn't be more devastating. The particle bolt cored the torso for the third time, and the missiles finished whatever was left of the upper body. The structure gave in, then the engine burst into flame. A fireball tore the _Centurion_ from the inside. The front torso split open, gushing smoke and burning parts, and the gutted mech tumbled behind, flat on its back.

Caelia didn't know if Linc was still alive. She didn't take any chance. She brought her mech slowly toward the fallen _Centurion_ and waited until her PPC was fully charged. She lined up her cannon with the smoking cockpit of the _Centurion_ , hissing, "Consider this a closure." She pressed her trigger, engulfing the _Centurion's_ head with bright blue light.

From the distance, both Trystan and Blitzie knew somebody just exploded into smithereens, but it was outside their radar range. They didn't know who survived between Caelia and Linc. Trystan prepared for the worst, while Blitzie hoped for the best, especially after he lost his most powerful weapon.

"Linc?" he called as he fired every weapon he had left to keep Trystan at bay. "Linc! Come in, dammit!"

"He might not hear you anymore, Blitzie," Trystan said while dodging Blitzie's uncontrollable shots easily. Bluffing was not in his blood, but against an assault mech with 15 ton advantage, he could use anything. "Even if he could, why would he come back for you? We both know he's a backstabber."

"Sonofabitch!" Blitzie hurled the last batch of his missiles, which missed miserably. "Look, man, it was all his idea! I have nothing to do with your mother!"

"Oh, sure, sell your partner to save your life!" Trystan grew sick of Blitzie's lack of decency. Why the Blazing Aces survived under the leadership of these lowly individuals escaped him. He was just glad that they wouldn't be able to hurt the unit any longer. "Linc is a cheating bastard, and now you're turning into him!"

"OK, OK, OK, just listen to me!" Blitzie completely broke down. "I am rich! I have a lot of money! Why would I need to kill your mother? I could have bought the Blazing Aces for all I care! I'm telling you, man! It's all Linc! He's the one who came up with the murder! I have nothing to do with it!"

"I have enough! Get out of your mech, Blitzie!" It was not easy to fight the urge to fire everything at the _Victor_ , but Trystan restrained himself. "Save yourself from further humiliation!"

"You're just gonna kill me when I'm out!" Blitzie moaned.

"I am not you! Get out, or continue fighting!" Trystan raised his large pulse laser. "You have 3 seconds."

"Alright, alright, I'm out, just lower your weapon."

The truth was Blitzie was just as backstabbing as Linc, and Trystan knew it. He knew Blitzie was waiting for him to lower his guard. Even without the Gauss rifle and the missiles, the _Victor_ was still dangerous. It was an assault battlemech. Trystan lowered his pulse laser but rerouted all generator output to the myomer, ready to make his move whenever Blitzie tried to cheat.

And as he predicted, the moment he lowered his arm, Blitzie hoisted his. He aimed his lasers at Trystan's cockpit and fired wildly. But Trystan twisted his _Thunderbolt_ , and Blitzie's lasers landed on solid armor.

"Bad choice!" Trystan thumbed the red button. His lasers lit up the field, taking away the remaining armor on the right torso until the structure caved in. Three internal explosions wrecked the _Victor_. The lanky assault mech staggered hard before falling backward. As the _Victor_ crashed, its head disintegrated, and a life pod jetted out in a plume of smoke. It reached its summit then glided down under three large parachutes.

Trystan knew that shooting down a life pod was repulsive, but he was not letting Blitzie get away. He lined up his crosshair with the life pod, thinking of how disappointed his mother would be if she knew what he was going to do, then hit the trigger. Blitzie's life pod turned into burning ember for a short while, then withered away.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I have to do it," he sighed. He shut his mech down, took off his neurohelmet, then buried his face in his palm. He started to sob, but he realized that Linc might still be alive and were coming for him. He quickly called for his sister, "Caelia! Caelia, can you hear me?"

"I'm here," Caelia's voice made him sigh in relief. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Blitzie?"

"Dead. Linc?"

"Dead."

"How do you feel?" Trystan said gently, knowing that Caelia had a history with Linc.

"Spent. But it's all over now." Caelia paused briefly. "Tell me this is over. Tell me this is it."

"It is. We avenged Mom."

"So what now?" Caelia muttered. "What would be of us? What would be of the Blazing Aces?"

"We'll deal with it tomorrow. Today, let's just be together."


	31. Chapter 30: Beautiful As You

**CHAPTER 30**

 **BEAUTIFUL AS YOU**

 **Review Corner**

 **jdoug4118** : I appreciate your continuing support. Really I do. I hope you're 'entertained' by this chapter, and keep up with the next installments.

* * *

 _ **Pacifica,  
**_ _ **Chara III, Freedom Theater,  
**_ _ **Lyran Alliance, Inner Sphere,  
**_ _ **March 16, 3065**_

The two Vandenbergs exited their mechs in a rush and ran toward each other. They threw themselves into each other's embrace and exploded into long, soulful weeps. Joy, fear, relief, all blended together into a discharge of emotion so intense their knees buckled.

"I thought I would never see you again," Caelia sobbed. "I shouldn't have turned my back on you."

"It's OK, it's OK," Trystan wrapped his arms around her. "I was a fool. I was too overwhelmed by vengeance that I failed to see the truth. I brought everything upon myself."

"I will never do that again."

"There's no next time. We will never go through that again."

As the twin siblings engrossed in the reunion, Osiris and Vicky rounded up the survivors - dispossessed mechwarriors and dropship crews - and herded them to toward the center. The pilots of _Thanatos_ and _Apollo_ voluntarily exited their mechs and joined the group. Ronan and the remining _Commando_ stayed inside their mechs lest some captives attempted assassination on Trystan and Caelia, but upon seeing Osiris taking complete control of the mob, they exited their mechs and joined the crowd.

Saskia landed her zoid and took a long walk toward the gathering.

Caelia took a glimpse of the _Gilvader_ still moving around long after Saskia dismounted it. She pushed Trystan back and looked at him in the earnest. "You have some explaining to do," she blurted. "What the hell is that thing? Why is it not shut down when the mechwarrior is out? Who is that woman?"

Trystan grimaced, knowing that the day would not end before his sister was properly filled in. "You sold me to the Band of The Damned in Antalos," he started, "a pirate stronghold at the fringe of the Inner Sphere. I was a slave for a year when she dropped out of nowhere and set me free."

"Set you free?" Caelia shot a skeptical look at her brother.

"Yes. Long story short, I was not here if it was not because of her. I owe her my life."

"And that thing?"

"That thing is…" Trystan didn't know how to make her understand. "Well, she claimed to have come from a planet that was not shown in charted territory. She said in her home planet those mechanical animals, called zoids, were everywhere. They form some bond with humans, like pets do. I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"And you believe her?" Caelia cringed. "You're sure she's not some mental hospital inhabitant?"

"It's the only way to explain that thing," Trystan sighed. "It's hard to believe, but it's the truth."

"Are you saying that thing is… alive?"

"Not only that, the thing talks to her, and she listens to it. She talks to it too and it listens to her."

Caelia looked at Trystan like he was completely crazy. But at the time Saskia arrived and Trystan rushed to meet her. The way he lit up upon meeting her, Caelia had never seen him like that before. And it scared her to even think of what might have happened with him. But one year was a long time to change, and Caelia thought maybe, just maybe, this man – her brother – was not the same boy she knew a year ago.

"Saskia, this is my sister Caelia," Trystan said gleefully. "Caelia, Saskia. My partner in crime."

"Heart melts by the sight of reunion longed for," Saskia shot a small smile. "Not a day passed absent promises of dreams, and the manifesting of it."

Caelia could only throw a blank stare at Trystan.

"I told you, she came from an uncharted territory," Trystan smirked as he enjoyed Caelia's tormented look.

"Tongue may have flapped freely in my regard, yet truth falls right on the mark. Fate cursed me with odyssey to your world, where Gilvy falls into deeper sickness with each passing day. And yet, his unbecoming becomes a blessing for Trystan."

"Thank you for taking care of my brother," Caelia hugged Saskia. "Welcome to the family!"

This time it was Saskia who threw a blank stare at Trystan.

"My sister says many things," Trystan said awkwardly. "In time you'll learn which ones to take seriously and which ones to ignore completely."

"Ignore, you say?" Caelia sneered. "Do you think I don't know what's going on between you two?"

"Caelia, no!" Trystan quickly grabbed her hand. "It's not the time for that!"

"Why? Wanna hit all the bases before home run?" Caelia kept going. "It's nice being a gentleman, but you must be careful taking it slow, she may walk in the aisle with somebody else…"

"Caelia stop!" Trystan squeezed her hand hard. "I will address the Blazing Aces, and you will stop talking about Saskia and back me up. Understood?"

"Let go off my hand you freak!" Caelia yanked her arm free. "For all I care I am the ranking officer of the Blazing Aces. I can have you flogged for roughing a ranking officer!"

"Many apologies," Trystan replied ceremoniously, realizing the grave implication of the seemingly silly outburst of his sister. "Then it's best if you, as the Commanding Officer of the Blazing Aces, address the unit about the future…."

"Nah, I'm just messing with you man!" Caelia slapped Trystan's arm. Her eyes twinkled with delight, enjoying Trystan's clumsy reaction. "We both know it's always you. You are groomed for this. Go, address them. Make Mom proud."

Trystan grinned from ear to ear. He reached out and pulled Caelia closer, kissed her in the forehead, then walked toward the group of people, waiting for an absolution. Some of them threw disgusted stare at him, others just waiting for him to do something.

"Blazing Aces, my name is Trystan Vandenberg," Trystan said as he looked at them one by one. "Caelia Vandenberg is my sister. Our grandfather founded this unit. Our mother resurrected it from its destruction in the hands of the Smoke Jaguars. Your deceased commanders, Blitzie and Linc, murdered our mother and cast me out to get a hold of the unit. I came here to demand justice for our mother. We have avenged our mother. Your commanders are dead. I will keep my promise. You will not be harmed."

The crowd broke into commotion. Trystan waited to gauge their reaction, then continued addressing the situation. "As of now my sister and I will lead the Blazing Aces. I know this sounds like an overthrow but I would take another route if there were one. So I will not hold you. If you oppose my action, you are free to go. There are jumpships that will take you to Outreach where you can find employments with different units. If you stay, I expect you to take ownership of this unit. You are not employees of the Blazing Aces. You are the Blazing Aces. My sister and I will find good lucrative contracts and if you work hard, I promise you, we will share the spoils as fair as possible."

The commotion became louder, and one by one the mechwarriors left the crowd until Osiris, Vicky, Ronan, the Pacifica cadet, and 2 other mechwarriors were left.

Saskia moved next to Trystan. "A poor decision, born of rushed judgment."

"No, I'm done forcing people to do my will," Trystan sighed. "I'm going with trust. I don't want to do this with people that don't trust me."

"Days past you commanded different approach with me and Lei Fong," Saskia sulked.

"No, not you," Trystan squeezed Saskia's hand. "I can't do this without you. I had to do everything in my power to have you by my side."

"And me?" Osiris suddenly tuned in. "You let mechwarriors go but you keep me, an infantry, in your possession? I deserve the same treatment as the mechwarriors!"

"You're a bondsman! You don't have the same privilege with those people!"

"Wait, bondsman?" Caelia joined the heated conversation. "You impressed me, Trystan. How did you get a Clan bondsman? What did you do? Don't tell me you beat him in a Circle of Life!"

"He ambushed me!" Osiris barked, half yelling. He clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. "And it is Circle of Equal, you barbarian freebirth! Learn your facts right!"

"You ambushed him?" Caelia broke into rapturous laughter. "I don't believe this! My brother got a bondsman by cheating!"

"I was desperate," Trystan said solemnly, but couldn't help smiling. "Somebody said that the most dangerous combatant is the one fighting with wall behind his back." He stole a glance at Saskia and shot a small smile. "My back was against the wall at that time. I had to do what I had to do."

"So, bondsman, what keeps you from stabbing him in his sleep for revenge?" Caelia started to have fun.

"I am not a barbarian like you," Osiris hissed. "I am a Wolf Clan warrior. I am bound by honor, even though my bondholder shows no honor!"

"Hey, I show you honor by giving you a chance to prove your worth in combat!" Trystan growled.

"Which I performed admirably!" Osiris went straight at Trystan's face. "You have no excuse to keep me any longer! Release me or I am challenging you in the Circle of Equal!"

Before everything went out of control Saskia stepped in between the two while Vicky tugged Osiris' arms. Caelia, who had no idea about the dynamics of the team his brother put together, stood in the distance chuckling in great delight. She loved her brother, but anything that made him uncomfortable was a spectacle to her.

"There is one more thing I need you to do," Trystan said. "After that, I will let you go."

"You freebirth have no honor!" Osiris said hoarsely. His thumb graced the hilt of his kukri, giving Trystan a sign that he was deadly serious about it. "I will hold your words as these people are my witness. I will do one more task for you. If you fail to keep your promise, I will take you to the Circle of Equal right away!"

"I will keep my promise," Trystan nodded earnestly. "One more task. Then I will hold you no longer."

"I can't wait to see what kind of job my brother has for you, bondsman," Caelia chuckled lightly. She turned her eyes toward Vicky, and her body stiffened. "Sergeant Lantham."

"Lieutenant, now," Trystan said, knowing that his sister might still hold a grudge against her. "We met at Solaris and I asked her to work for me. She's been working under Captain Osiris and proved to be a valuable addition to our team, even without air unit, which is her strength."

"I see," Caelia took a deep breath. "Well, Lieutenant, I think I need to inform you that I just disposed of our mutual boyfriend."

"He meant nothing more than a booty call," Vicky replied. "And if it makes you feel better, he made a pass on me. I never intended to hurt anyone."

"Uncogent words, readily forfeited upon the sight of new partner," Saskia suddenly croaked.

Vicky immediately turned toward Saskia, gushing out venom at maximum power. "And what do you call yourself? You, a Master Sergeant with minimum flight time, overtaking a lieutenant with hundreds of hours! You wouldn't have that privilege if Trystan didn't fancy your racks over mine!"

As the two girls started bickering again, Caelia turned to Trystan, who was massaging his head in utter frustration. "And what is this all about?" she scoffed. "Your subordinates contesting whose boobs you fancy more?"

"They can't get along," Trystan puffed a long sigh. "I don't know, I just give up yelling at them. They can do whatever they want with themselves."

"You sure have your way around weirdos," Caelia sniggered.

"Och, wait until you meet Lei Fong," Trystan threw his arms up in the air. "Lei Fong, our chief technician. He's of Chinese descendant but not from Capellan. No, not even related. Any mentioning of Capellan will trigger a very nasty, racist outburst. Watch out what you're saying to him."

"Racist outburst?" Caelia couldn't contain her guffaw. "What is this, 1965?"

Trystan just shrugged. He held Caelia's hand and walked past Saskia and Vicky, who were still arguing, and went to meet Ronan. "Remember that day at Solaris, an _Assassin_ beating the crap out of a _Ryoken_? This is Ronan O'Reilly, the _Assassin_ pilot. He used the same _Assassin_ to beat Humberto, and now he's commanding Humberto's _Phoenix Hawk_."

"So you went to Solaris just to get him?" Caelia smiled.

"I had to. I interviewed him, and he impressed me."

"Well good to meet you again, Ronan," Caelia grinned. "My brother was impressed by your skill. He could've made a lot of money betting on you if he weren't so chickenshit."

"Good, Sir! Nice to meet you," Ronan replied with his thick Irish brogue. He turned to Trystan, flashing a wide grin. "Sister good, Sir! You speak the truth!"

"Shove it, Ronan!" Trystan pushed the Irish mechwarrior aside to meet a short, burly mechwarrior. "This is a loan from Jason Youngblood. We had help from 4 Pacifica cadets with _Commando_ Blazing Inferno in our effort. Unfortunately 3 of them were destroyed, and he is what is left."

"Cadet Isaac, Sir," the mechwarrior extended his hand for a handshake. "I have informed Lieutenant Colonel Youngblood that I am not returning to Pacifica."

"You're not?" Trystan was taken aback.

"No, Sir. I'm staying with you. Military work is not really for me. Too much hierarchy. Don't' get me wrong, Sir, I am a good cadet. I just don't like structures."

"So basically you don't like discipline," Caelia blurted.

"I know discipline, Ma'am, just don't like it if I have to follow order blindly. So if you're hiring, I'm up for grab."

"Well, Cadet, I'm sure glad to have you, but what about your battlemech? The _Commando_ belongs to Pacifica. You can't just take it with you."

"Most of the techs don't want to deal with it, Sir. It's an old technology. Poor heat management. Burns like nobody's business. Lieutenant Colonel Youngblood doesn't mind. You can confirm it with him."

"Well, that's unexpected," Trystan mumbled. "Yet an additional mechwarrior is always welcomed."

"Then you'll be glad to meet the remaining Blazing Aces," Caelia grabbed Trystan's hand and towed him toward two mechwarriors standing patiently. One had tan complexion and shoulder-length black hair. His necklace and tattoo accentuated his well-toned body. The other one was rather skinny and effeminate, with fair complexion and short, spiky brown hair. He stood with hands in his pockets.

"This is Gunnar, the second-in-command of the command lance," Caelia introduced the long-haired man. "He is the most experienced member of the Blazing Aces, having served the Northwind Highlander for some time. He pilots that one-of-a-kind _Thanatos_ XT."

"Thank God for the _Thanatos_!" Trystan exclaimed. "It's a great battlemech to have in our lineup."

"You like my mech, mate?" Gunnar flashed a smile while showing off his tattoo. "I called it _Aegishjalmur_ , the helm of awe. It's my lucky charm."

"Can't wait to see it in combat," Trystan shook his hands. "Glad you side with us."

"Bliltzie and Linc are morons. We need fresh perspective to get into this mercenary game."

"Speaks from experience," Caelia slapped Gunnar's arm. She turned to the effeminate one. "And this is Sean. He is my second-in-command in the fire support lance, and he'll assume the same position. He worked for the Skullers before 'lover's quarrel' with his boyfriend sent us to the Blazing Aces."

"Boyfriend?" Trystan involuntarily squinted.

"He can choose whoever he wants to date, Trystan!" Caelia shot a nasty glare at her brother.

"That's OK, Ma'am, I get that a lot," Sean said indifferently. "It takes a while to get used to it."

"Apologies, my mouth goes faster than my brain," Trystan grimaced. "What is Skullers?"

"Our direct competitor," Caelia explained. "Blitzie and Linc had trouble finding lucrative job partly because of the Skullers. They are more aggressive in bidding for contracts. Not that Blitzie and Linc are good at it anyways. The combination of Skullers' prowes in negotiation and Blitzie's and Linc's incompetence pushed the Blazing Aces to the brink of bankruptcy."

"We'll get it back," Trystan said. "First we take Sean from their lineup. Then we'll take the contracts from their grips. Hopefully we'll meet them in the battlefield someday so we can take their battlemechs too." He climbed on the wreck of the _Avatar_ then got everybody's attention. "Blazing Aces! My sister and I will take command of this unit. Together we will bring the Blazing Aces to the frontline of the Inner Sphere. But first we need to repair the dropship. Let me worry about that. Until then, you are dismissed. Have some RnR in town. You deserve it."

As the mechwarriors and dropship crews dispersed, Saskia approached Trystan. She was exhausted, drained by the intense fight with the dropship and the barb trading with Vicky. But she kept her spirit up. "Congratulations," she flashed a smile. "Now that you have what you want, don't let promises slip from head. Take me and Gilvy home."

It was at that time Trystan realized that she was the reason everything happened the way it happened. His plan worked because of her. His dream became reality because of her. After everything she had done, he didn't know if he could let her go.

"I haven't forgotten," Trystan sighed. "But I have a better offer. Why don't you join the Blazing Aces? You're the most valuable member of this unit as of now. Your contribution is invaluable. You made things happen. The Blazing Aces needs you. I need you."

"You have your sister," Saskia recoiled.

"It's not the same."

"As is living here. Have matters fallen from grasp? Gilvy is sick. This place, the Inner Sphere, it bleeds his life, and my heart bleeds with him. We must go home, or death claims us both."

"Alright, alright, I'll take you home," Trystan was left with his one last stunt. "At least let me give you something." He leaned forward to kiss her, but Saskia stopped him.

"Swedish gratitude?" she cringed. "Thank me by sending me home."

"Actually it's not Swedish gratitude," Trystan pulled her closer. "It's Swedish way to say 'I really like you because you're awesome'". He leaned forward as far as he could and mashed his lips against hers.

This time Saskia didn't resist. Even when Trystan kept up his pace for a long, long time.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Part 3 is complete. The Blazing Aces has returned to the Vandenbergs. Next, they're going to fight together as a team for the first time against an enemy far beyond their level. And over to the other side of the universe, Dagonet and Laeta will keep trying to return Saskia back to Planet Zi while dodging the wrath of the sadistic Khyron Saggaff.


End file.
